Fates Entwined
by Deep Metal
Summary: After the debacle that was Lawndale High, Raft College turned out to be everything Daria had anticipated, with spree killers on the loose, ancient cults thriving on campus, and our heroine being more out of her depth than she had ever expected. For Daria, college has turned into a race against time for the fate of the world as both her past and present collide.
1. The First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lives

**Fates Entwined**

 **Disclaimer:** Daria is property of MTV and Glenn Eichler.

 _The First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lives_

And so it began.

After four years of high school, Daria was finally where she wanted to be, in college. Raft College wasn't exactly her first choice but the fact that it was close to the Boston Fine Arts College where Jane was attending made it more ideal than she had hoped.

In some ways, Daria was pleasantly surprised Raft had even accepted her. Despite her good grades, her lack of extracurricular activities was something colleges normally frowned upon.

"Let's see," Daria looked down at her map. "ECON1101 is down this way in the Raft Hall building…"

Several yards away she saw an old building with a watchtower. From the looks of it, it had been built somewhere around the late 1800s.

Before the building was a student handing out fliers.

"My fellow classmates!" the young man said with a loudspeaker. "College is a time of independence for us all! But many of us lack direction! We lack faith! Come join me at the Universal Brotherhood!"

As students passed by him, some took no interest while others took the fliers he was handing out.

"Hello there," the student paused, turning to Daria. "Would you be interested in hearing the word of—"

"Um, if you're handing out free pamphlets to _The Watchtower_ ," Daria frowned, "I think I'm good."

"I am no mere Jehovah's Witness!" the student grimaced. "I am spreading the word of the ONE GOD!"

"Say," Daria squinted her eyes at the student. "You look kind of familiar. Don't I recognize you from somewhere?"

"My name is Graham," the student smiled cockily.

"Ah yes, I remember now," Daria recalled. "You come from that Grove Hills private school. I remember stopping by with Jodie."

"Wait… you're her!" Graham took a step back. "You and that Jodie girl humiliated me in front of my friends!"

"Well, that was back when I was a high school bully," Daria quipped. "I've seen the error of my ways since then and would like to extend the olive branch of peace."

"Hmph," Graham turned away from her. "Just stay away from me!"

"Would it help if I wrote a five page essay on Mao?" suggested Daria.

"Ugh!" Graham walked away from her.

"Guess that places me in the same untouchable caste as a quarterback," Daria noted.

oooo

Daria sat down in her ECON1101 class. Most certainly the seating arrangement was very unlike that of high school. She sat on a top row of seats, going down like a coliseum. In front of her was a long gray table row instead of a wooden desk like back from Lawndale High.

More students then entered into the classroom and took their seats.

A blonde man with glasses then proceeded to sit down next to Daria before taking out his notebook and pen.

Casually, he glanced over at Daria

"D-Daria?" he gasped.

Daria looked up, taking a good glance at him finally.

"Ted!" she exclaimed.

Her fellow classmate for this particular course was none other than Ted Dewitt-Clinton. By some miracle he was now attending the same college she was.

"Wow, I had no idea you were attending Raft!" Ted smiled.

"It's… a surprise to see you too," Daria admitted. "Looks like we'll be attending the same class together."

"Who'd thought we'd be attending the same college and in the same class!" Ted noted.

"Well, we did kind of lose touch over the years in high school," Daria admitted.

"Now's a good of time as any to catch up again," Ted recommended. "You see, sometime in my senior year of high school, I realized how sheltered of a life I had been leading because of my parents and I knew I needed to live life on my own terms."

"I don't recall seeing you in my last year of Lawndale High," admitted Daria. "You were one grade above me, right?"

"Yeah," Ted answered. "I spent all of last year attending Raft, where I was able to break out of my shell."

"So what are you doing now?" asked Daria.

"Well, I'm a history major right now," Ted replied. "So far I've been getting my core classes out of the way so that I can move on to the courses which really matter."

"Interesting," Daria looked at Ted. "You always did strike me as a medieval history kind of guy."

"I'm also volunteering some of my afternoons to help out with some local staff for a women's self-defense class held in the gym," Ted pointed out. "Here's a card if you're interested."

Ted handed Daria the card just as the ECON1101 teacher walked in. After reading it, Daria's eyes opened wide.

"Amy Barksdale's Self-Defense Classes For Women?" Daria was taken aback.

oooo

"So how was your first day?" asked Jane.

Both Daria and Jane sat together at a local Boston café. It was around evening time and the two had finished up their courses for the day.

"Two words?" Daria looked at Jane. "Déjà vu."

"So what happened?"

"Well, I met two guys from back in the Lawndale days," admitted Daria. "One of them was a trust fund baby from a private school I toured back in high school. The second guy was Ted."

"Ted," Jane mused. "I'm trying to remember… name certainly rolls off the tongue well."

"Tom was the first guy I went out with," Daria pointed out. "Ted was the first guy I had a date with, but it didn't go any further than that."

"Oh right, that guy!" Jane teased. "Man, Daria, you do move on fast! How long has it been since you broke it off with Tom again?"

"It's not like that," Daria insisted. "Ted and I met again and had a good talk. Turns out he's some kind of assistant teacher at this college women's self-defense class."

"So you gonna take him up on his offer?" asked Jane.

"Considering my Aunt Amy teaches this class, I just might," Daria nodded. "The first class begins tomorrow at 5PM."

oooo

 _Next day._

"Hello, everybody, please take your seats," Professor Clifford March told his class.

He was a skinny man with a physique similar to Mr. Timothy O'Neill, possessing a face which appeared gaunt and emaciated. The suit he wore was an ordinary brown suit. A pair of glasses adorned his face and long brown hair flowed from his head.

Daria took out her notebook and pen. This class happened to be Ancient Mythology. From what she had read up on the _Rate My Professor_ website, this was one of the easier elective classes. It was nice to have a breather class right after the slightly more difficult Economics class.

"It's you again!"

Daria turned around, facing the student named Graham.

"Hello," Daria waved dryly.

"How did you get in this class?" demanded Graham.

"Well, first I signed online to my student portal," Daria explained in her trademark monotone voice. "Then I selected an elective class. And _voila_ , here I am."

"You specifically signed on to this to show me up!" Graham insisted. "You were jealous that you never made it to Grove Hills so you decided you would sabotage me in college?"

"Uh, what?" Daria looked at him funny.

"Admit it!" Graham told her.

"Look, I don't know how long you've held on to this grudge against me or Jodie," Daria replied. "But you kinda fell off my radar after that whole Grove Hills thing."

"Oh? Then why are you attending the same class as me?" demanded Graham.

"Well, if you look up an online dictionary for the word _coincidence_ , I think you'll find out why," Daria informed him.

"Is something the matter?" Professor March walked up towards Daria and Graham.

"Uh no, of course not," Graham told him. "This young lady and I were just momentarily exchanging notes."

"Alright then, but make it brief," Professor March told them. "And Graham, I would like to speak to you after class regarding the Brotherhood."

"Of course Professor," smiled Graham.

Daria took one last look at Graham. There was a bit of a pompous, snide look to his face. But underneath it all, there was something more. Something worse. Perhaps attending Aunt Amy's self-defense class in the evening wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

oooo

"Hi Daria!" Ted greeted Daria as she came into the gym.

There were a few other girls there as well. So far, it appeared that Aunt Amy had not yet come by.

"Hey, I'm Samantha," a blonde girl walked up to Daria.

"I'm Karen," her brunette friend came up as well.

"Hey," Daria waved.

"So what brings you in here?" asked Samantha.

"First day and I already have a motive," Daria answered. "You see, there's this guy I knew back from high school and now I'm in a college course with him. I'm already getting death glares from the guy."

"Wow, that sucks," Karen frowned. "Well, you'll be glad to know that Ms. Barksdale is an excellent self-defense teacher!"

"I always stop by these classes to help out," Ted told Daria. "To give these girls a live opponent to practice with and so they can engage in grappling and sparring sessions with a male opponent to increase their likelihood of being able to defend themselves in a potential real life scenario."

"Ted's been a great help to us," Samantha put her arm around Ted's. "We've gotten as far as we have because of him."

"So what brought you girls here?" asked Daria.

"Well, you see, I had this ex-boyfriend in the past and—" Karen said.

At that moment, Amy Barksdale entered into the room, interrupting Karen's train of thought.

"Hey girls," Amy smiled. "And… hey Daria!"

"Aunt Amy," Daria smiled back.

"She's your aunt?" Samantha was taken aback. "I thought I saw a family resemblance!"

"So how'd you find out about my class?" asked Amy.

"Well, I happened to bump into Ted who attended the same high school I did," Daria replied. "He gave me your calling card."

"I'm glad you decided to attend," Aunt Amy told her. "College can be a great experience for young women but it can also be a dangerous experience if young ladies get caught in situations they're not prepared for."

"There is this one guy," admitted Daria. "I knew him from a few years ago. He didn't seem thrilled to see me again. Hostile might be one way of describing him."

"Better safe than sorry then," Amy told Daria. "In any case, today we'll be working on the hiptoss. Daria, you can come practice with me."

All the other girls got on the mat and paired together. Ted paired with Karen while Daria got next to Aunt Amy.

"Remember to slap your hand on the ground the moment you land," Aunt Amy told her niece.

Aunt Amy got next to Daria, grabbing her by the waist and the arm. With a quick turn, she flipped Daria over and threw her to the ground with a thud.

"Ugh," Daria felt a sudden pain jolt through her body.

Throughout high school, she had never been particularly athletically inclined and now she was feeling it in her first self-defense class.

"Hand didn't hit the mat, did it?" Amy asked.

"No," Daria got up, shaking her head.

"Let's try it again, shall we?" offered Amy.

"Lead the way," Daria shook herself off.

oooo

After her evening of training, Daria was feeling pretty sore the next day.

She had never really had to exert herself physically in such a manner before. And doing so for the duration that she did made her realize that she wasn't exactly in tip top condition.

Thankfully, however, her own aunt was her instructor and there was a lot she could learn.

As she walked towards her Economics class, Daria saw a familiar sight before the building.

Graham was there once again, handing out fliers and preaching yet again to the masses.

"Ah Miss Morgendorffer," Graham stopped what he was doing as soon as he saw Daria.

"Graham," Daria acknowledged.

"Listen, I would like to apologize for my behavior from earlier," Graham told her. "You see, as someone who was bullied in childhood, I have a hard time letting go of things."

"Um, apology accepted?" Daria looked at him funny.

"In any case, would you like to hear about the Lord Above All?" Graham asked.

"The what now?" Daria tilted her head.

"The Lord Above All," Graham repeated. "The one whom we worship."

"Mmm… this may be a bit out of my league," admitted Daria. "I'm not really one for religious discussions."

"Everyone has to start somewhere," Graham said to her doggedly.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude," Daria countered, "but typically, campus evangelism really has its limits. I mean, I can't imagine most students enjoy being told how they're a bunch of hellbound heathens and sinners."

"Hellbound?" Graham chuckled. "On the contrary! What our Universal Brotherhood hopes to preach is a message of freedom for all the students on campus! We only encourage each student to live a life of freedom to his or her full potential!"

"Um, what?" Daria raised an eyebrow. "I'm… confused."

"Come, let me show you to our building," Graham insisted, handing her a flyer.

"I'll, uh, keep that in mind," Daria nodded, walking off. "Thanks."

"I'm not done yet!" Graham grabbed Daria by the arm in a sudden burst of anger.

Daria looked around in shock. A few bystanders also stopped to look at Graham and how aggressive he suddenly got.

"Let go!" Daria told him.

At that point, her body was still sore from self-defense practice and she didn't have enough strength to try to pull off a move like the hiptoss on Graham.

"No, not until you—"

"Let her go!" a loud voice boomed.

"Eric!" Graham immediately let go of Daria.

Daria rubbed her sore arm as she looked up at the man who had just saved her.

He was a tall college student, in a red dress with a black tie. He had long flowing hair and a bit of a goatee underneath his thin.

"You'll have to pardon Graham," the tall student told Daria. "He belongs to the same fraternity as I do."

"That's nice to know," Daria said sarcastically. "Does everybody in your frathouse like to distribute Mormon pamphlets and grab girls by the arm?"

"As the head of the Alpha Omega fraternity, I assure you that is not who we are," the student told Daria. "I apologize deeply for Graham's lack of tact."

"But Eric, I was just—" Graham protested.

"Get out of here, Graham!" warned Eric.

Graham looked like he was about to protest but decided against it. With his head held low, he walked off.

"I am Eric Ravencroft," the black haired student told Daria. "I'm head of the Alpha Omega fraternity and a sponsor of the Universal Brotherhood, a campus religious organization that has weekly meetings in my fraternity house."

"That's an impressive resume," Daria acknowledged.

"Once again, I apologize for Graham's behavior," Eric told her. "Some of that organization's members can get rather… overzealous. When they behave badly, it reflects badly upon my own fraternity."

"You should consider installing an electric collar on Graham," suggested Daria.

"Ha!" Eric laughed. "I sometimes wonder why I don't."

"Hey, it's not every day you come across useful idiots who can stand out in rain or shine to distribute pamphlets," Daria replied.

Eric chuckled at Daria's joke.

"In any case, I must head to class now," Eric told her. "Don't hesitate to contact me if you need someone to show you the ropes around campus. Just look me up on the campus Alpha Omega fraternity website."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind," Daria told him, now feeling a bit better knowing that Graham would be kept on a tight leash with Eric around.

oooo

That night, Daria had finally finished her Anthropology class. It was one of the rare night classes she had on Wednesday and her instructor seemed like a nice enough guy.

Taking out her cell phone, she searched for Jane until she finally reached her on the list. Pressing down on the dial button, Daria walked down the road back to her dorm as she waited for Jane to answer.

"Sup, Daria?" Jane answered back.

"Just got done with Anthropology class," Daria told her.

"Just got done working my shift at this tea shop," Jane told her. "You wouldn't believe how many different flavors this new job has!"

"Really now?" asked Daria.

"Yeah, believe it or not, they even have Java coffee flavored tea here!" Jane said excitedly.

"What's that like?" Daria asked.

"Just think of a chocolate flavored drink with a small taste of caffeine," Jane told her. "I had one before work started and you can't even imagine the buzz it gives you!"

"I need to stop by sometime," Daria smiled. "What hours do you work?"

"Right now, afternoons from three to eight on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays," replied Jane. "Stop by and I'll be able to give you a discount."

As Jane continued on about her work, Daria heard a sudden noise to her side, followed up by a scream.

"Aaaaahhh!" a girl screamed.

"Whoa, let me call you back, Jane," Daria told her friend suddenly.

"I heard it too!" Jane responded. "Are you okay, Daria?"

"Yeah, let me just… look, I'll call you back," Daria told Jane and then shut off her cell phone.

Looking up, Daria saw at the top of one of the female dorm buildings a young girl backing away slowly from a dark figure.

As Daria got a closer look, she saw that it was some sort of man dressed in white robes. His face was hidden by a white owl mask with a few golden decorations running down the forehead. On his right hand were three metal claws extending out.

"Stay away from me!" the girl cried.

At that point, Daria was already in shock, not being able to move at all due to the fear numbing her.

The girl walked backwards on the building until she tripped and stumbled.

It was that moment that the masked owl-man fell upon her, raising his metal claws into the air and striking down on her, slashing her throat open and killing her in one fell blow.

At that point, Daria's knees were trembling as she looked up at the murder scene.

The masked owlman, in turn, finally lowered his head and noticed Daria.

Slowly, he raised his arm, exposing the three blood-stained claws. Lowering them, he pointed his metal claws towards Daria in a threatening gesture.

With that, the masked owlman disappeared from Daria's sight.

Finally, Daria gathered her wits about her enough to finally move her legs and run towards her dorm.

By the time, she got inside, she collapsed. Thankfully, due to her previous roommate leaving for another dorm early on, she had this dorm all to herself.

Taking out her cell phone again, Daria dialed Jane's number.

"Daria, what happened?" asked her friend.

"Jane, you won't believe me if I told you this," Daria told her. "But I just witnessed a murder."


	2. Murder She Swore

**Fates Entwined**

 _Murder She Swore_

"My Daria, you've been improving drastically," Aunt Amy walked up to her niece who was practicing with Ted.

Daria grapped with Ted as Amy watched. Finally, she managed to get a grip around Ted's waist and throw him to the floor.

"Nice one," Ted complimented.

"You're like a woman possessed," Karen told Daria.

"Thanks," Daria replied. "Let's just say I understand now why classes like this are important for young women in college."

"That guy wasn't harassing you again, was he?" Amy Barksdale frowned.

"Actually no," Daria confessed. "I saw something a few nights ago. It was a girl being murdered on a dorm building."

"What?!" Karen was shocked.

"I didn't get a good look at the killer," Daria continued. "He was wearing a mask during the time of the murder."

"Yikes, this can't be good," Samantha stopped what she was doing as soon as she heard Daria.

"How come we haven't heard any of this being mentioned in any campus newspapers?" asked Ted. "I mean, this IS a big deal."

"The school paper is… selective about what gets printed," Karen informed him. "Last year I had a boyfriend who grew abusive towards me. I tried to alert the campus police and authorities but since he had important connections, he got off scot-free and it never became public knowledge. I'm lucky I got out of that relationship in one piece."

"Well, now that a murderer is on the loose, I encourage you ladies to be extra cautious of your surroundings, especially late at night," Amy encouraged. "And if possible, try to be in a group especially if you plan on walking around in the open at night."

As the other girls went back to their practice, Daria and Ted continued their conversation.

"Did you see anything on this guy that might give him away?" Ted asked Daria.

"He wore white robes," Daria replied, "and he had an owl mask hiding his face. Plus he wore metal claws on his hand."

"Hmm, sounds like something straight out of a comic book," Ted nodded. "You know, I just got into those recently. Man, all these years under my parents made me realize just how much I've been missing out!"

"So what else did you realize you missed out on?" asked Daria.

"How fun it is to buy beer and wine on your own," Ted replied.

"You know, you're not allowed to do that until you're twenty one," Daria reminded him.

"Well… that's our little secret," Ted said to her mischievously.

Underneath it all, Daria couldn't help but smile at Ted's offbeat sense of humor.

oooo

One week had passed since Daria had last seen the killer on the dorm's rooftop. Since then, word had spread much more quickly about how there was some sort of masked killer on the campus.

However, there was still no mention of the killer in any local news articles or Raft's official website.

As Daria walked down the halls after her Ancient Mythology class, she looked down at her cell phone to view some of the photos Jane had sent her from the tea shop she worked at.

"Ah, there you are," a man in a blue suit with a red tie came up to Daria. "Would you happen to be Miss Morgendorffer?"

Daria looked up at him. Something about the man was familiar. From his voice down to the way he dressed. However, she could not quite pinpoint what it was that was so familiar with the guy.

"It depends," Daria replied with her trademark snark. "Are you going to pay for my semester fees?"

"As a matter of fact, I just might," the older man answered.

Daria looked at him in disbelief. She certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"I'm Mr. Candy," the man shook her hand. "I'm the Dean of Arts and Sciences. If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with you."

"Well, if you're willing to pay for my tuition, you can have two or three," Daria replied.

"Come with me to my office please," Mr. Candy gestured.

Curiously, Daria went with Mr. Candy down the hall to where his office was.

"Take a seat, miss," offered Mr. Candy.

"Just to let you know," Daria informed him. "If you are willing to waive my semester fees, I'll gladly do what's asked of me, provided it isn't illegal or compromises my principles."

"Oh, don't worry," Mr. Candy assured her. "You won't have to do any such thing. In fact…"

Mr. Candy quickly typed in a few things to his computer. Curiously, Daria looked at him as he quickly finished up his session.

"Your semester fees have been waived," Mr. Candy told her. "You should receive your refund in the form of a check three days from now."

"Gee, thanks," said Daria with a hint of suspicion to her voice. "It's not every day the Dean asks you to come to his office to waive your student fees."

The situation was absurd, noted Daria. However, there had to be something to all of this.

"Just so you know, I'd be willing to swallow my pride and maybe do a school activity or two for this favor," Daria told him. "But if you're looking for anything teacher-student related, I must inform you that I'm already eighteen and thus, unable to pull a Mary Kay-Letourneau with you."

As soon as she said that, Mr. Candy burst out laughing.

"Hahaha!" Mr. Candy smiled. "That's a good one! No, Ms. Morgendorffer, all I ask you in return is a small favor which shouldn't take up any of your time."

"I'm listening," Daria sat back in her seat.

"Talk has been spreading about the murder of a student over the week," Mr. Candy informed her. "When questioned, one of the students asked by school officials named you as the one whom all this talk started with."

Daria kicked herself internally. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to mention the murder in the women's self-defense class she attended when any of the girls there could have heard her and talked to their friends about it.

"Right now we're working very hard with the authorities to get to the bottom of this," Mr. Candy's tone turned serious. "And we don't want to cause any more panic among the student body at this college."

"Wait… I'm getting paid hush money?" Daria asked.

Instinctively, she realized that the man before her was not like Ms. Angela Li, an obstructive but otherwise harmless school official who sometimes antagonized her but didn't take it any further beyond being annoying. At once she was reminded of what Karen had told her about how the college kept things hidden from public knowledge.

"We just wish to preserve the peace at this school," Mr. Candy told her. "Trust me, we are doing all that we can to solve this murder."

Despite Mr. Candy's seemingly reassuring words, Daria was not convinced. If they wanted to solve the murder, why try to silence her with a bribe? Still, she realized she needed to choose her words carefully. Something wasn't quite right here.

"Sure why not," Daria said nonchalantly. "Can't turn down a good deal when I see one."

"Excellent, Daria," Mr. Candy smiled. "I'm sure you'll find the rest of your semester at this school very rewarding."

Daria nodded politely and got up to head out. As she did, however, she noticed a sticker behind Mr. Candy's computer in the shape of the State of Texas.

"You come from Texas?" asked Daria.

"Yes, I was an educational speaker in Texas about four years ago," Mr. Candy confirmed. "In this dustbowl of a town called Highland."

"Small world," Daria replied. "That's where I was from originally."

"Good to meet a fellow former Texan," Mr. Candy smiled. "Say, did you ever attend this school called Highland High?"

"I was there for roughly a year before moving to my current town of Lawndale," Daria affirmed.

"Yes, I went to your school two times as an education speaker," Mr. Candy's voice darkened. "First time was to teach the students manners. Second time was to arrange a candy sale. Both times were very unfruitful thanks to a certain pair of delinquents."

Daria's eyes widened.

"You don't mean Beavis and Butt-head?" she asked.

"Yes those two," Mr. Candy clenched his fist. "I was injured both times in Highland thanks to them! And to think the teachers would even side with them over me!"

"Gee, it couldn't possibly have been your fault at all, could it?" Daria remarked.

"After the second fiasco, I was nearly labeled a sex offender," Mr. Candy seethed. "I lost my job as an educational speaker because of them! I was out on the street for a year thanks to those two!"

"Well, take heart," Daria reminded him. "You went from hobo with no job to Dean of Arts and Sciences in little more than three years."

Curiously, Daria looked at Mr. Candy who appeared to be hyperventilating. Slowly, however, he regained his composure and settle down, wearing his usual smile again.

"Good thing for me I finally found my calling in matter of faith," Mr. Candy revealed a strange necklace around his neck, shaped like a winged lion with horns.

Daria raised an eyebrow. Just what kind of "faith" was Mr. Candy talking about?

"Anyways, I'm sure I've bored you enough with my sob story," Mr. Candy opened the door for her. "Sorry to have taken up your time. Enjoy the rest of your semester, Miss Morgendorffer."

"Same to you," Daria replied dryly.

Daria stepped outside as Mr. Candy closed the door. As soon as she walked away, she shook her head.

"Beavis and Butt-head were no saints," Daria said to herself, "but boy, can that guy hold a grudge."

oooo

 _Three days later._

Slowly, Daria sipped down the green tea as she sat in the tea shop where Jane worked. Fortunately for her, Jane had just gotten off of work and was sitting.

"So let me get this straight," Jane asked. "In all this time, you witnessed a murder and the Dean of Arts and Sciences is paying you hush money to keep quiet about it?"

Daria nodded.

"What's creepier is how Mr. Candy found out about it in such a short time," said Daria. "I mean, I only told about three or four people in my afternoon women's self-defense class."

"I guess for a small college like Raft, news travels fast," Jane pointed out.

"Yeah, I suppose," Daria nodded. "But it's still kinda creepy how I was singled out so quickly."

"Hey, maybe most of these Raft students are Satan worshippers in a secret society closed off to the rest of the world!" suggested Jane playfully.

"Hmm, that would explain a few things," Daria mused.

At once, Daria's cell phone began to buzz. Picking it up, Daria saw that it was from her dad.

"Hey," Daria answered in her usual monotone.

"Daria, great news!" Jake told her on the other line.

"Cleveland Browns finally make it to the Superbowl?" Daria joked.

"I got a check in the mail!" Jake exclaimed. "Your tuition for this semester has been refunded!"

"Oh," Daria was surprised.

It appeared that the Dean had been serious about his word.

"This is great!" Jake sounded elated. "How'd you do it, kiddo?"

"All I can guarantee is that I did not have inappropriate relations with the Dean of Arts and Sciences," Daria answered dryly. "Although if Quinn ever wants to do it, I'd recommend a college without the Skull N' Bones atmosphere…"

"Well, whatever you did to get this tuition refund, great work!" Jake encouraged his daughter. "Keep it up, Daria! I'll see you at the end of the semester."

"See ya," Daria told him and hung up.

"And to think all you had to do is play hush-hush on a murder," Jane sipped her chamomile tea.

"I would've liked to tell Mr. Candy to stick it," Daria admitted. "But something was off about him. I'd have no problem telling off Ms. Li but this felt like a whole different ballgame."

"So Ms. Li is the harmless sitcom archnemesis but this guy is Darth Vader?" asked Jane.

"Who knows," Daria replied. "Maybe even the Galactic Emperor."

"All the stuff going on at Raft sounds a little fishy," Jane told her friend. "You consider transferring out of there at some point?"

"I have but it's not going to be easy," Daria sighed. "For now, I plan on toughing it out for the rest of the semester."

"Boy, this makes you miss Principal Li, doesn't it?" Jane teased.

"Yep, Ms. Li is the Newman to my Seinfeld," Daria smiled.

The door opened up as Jane and Daria looked up. It was Eric Ravencroft, walking in with his red suit and impeccable dress.

Eric turned to his right, noticing Daria.

"Daria!" he exclaimed. "A pleasure to see you here."

"Hey Eric," Daria replied in surprise.

Jane ogled Eric up and down.

"Daria, you know this guy?" she asked.

"He's an acquaintance of mine from Raft," Daria confirmed.

"Daria and I have chatted once," Eric nodded. "Who knows, maybe we can even be friends once we get to know each other better. Mind if I sit down with you guys for a while?"

"Oh ho ho, be my guest," Jane smiled.

Daria merely tipped her head to give Eric the affirmative.

"So where have you been all my life?" Jane eyed Eric with more than a hint of lust.

"Oh you know, raised in a cult family where we sacrifice chickens every Friday night," Eric said in a joking manner. "I still go back every now and then for banjo nights on Tuesday."

Both Daria and Jane chuckled.

"So how have you been, Eric?" Daria asked.

"I can't complain," Eric put both hands on the table. "Running a fraternity and having to juggle a religious organization having meetings at your frathouse can get a little wild."

"Because as we all know, piety and fraternal hazing really go great together," Daria remarked cleverly.

"I agree with you there actually," Eric said to Daria. "A frathouse and a religious organization on campus really do make an odd couple. However, a lot of spots were taken up this year and our building happened to be the only one available for the Universal Brotherhood."

"Hey, at least if anybody from that organization gets out of hand, you can always make them chug a gallon of Jack Daniels," Jane suggested. "It's still your frathouse."

"That is a tempting suggestion," Eric rubbed his chin. "But so far, the members of this Universal Brotherhood have been most well-behaved. Well… most of them."

Eric looked at Daria.

"Graham hasn't been giving you anymore trouble recently, has he?" he asked.

"Nope, but I did have an interesting conversation with the Dean of Arts and Sciences," Daria replied.

"Mr. Candy?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah him," Daria acknowledged. "Turns out he wanted me to keep hush-hush on a crime I saw on-campus."

"That's awfully strange," Eric rubbed his chin. "I've known the Dean for a while and he never struck me as that kind of obstructive bureaucrat."

"I knew him from back in early high school," Daria added, "and I never took him for that either."

"Early high school?" Eric looked surprised.

"He was some kind of educational speaker at my high school back in Texas," Daria explained. "Let's just say that he didn't mesh well with some of the students in my grade."

"Well, as a college senior I have enough connections with Raft College's management," Eric told Daria. "Want me to talk to Mr. Candy and try to get him to back off on you?"

"Don't worry about it," Daria reassured him. "He and I came to a good enough understanding."

"I see," Eric got up. "Anyways, I've got to head out for an important meeting. Say Daria, would you like to meet up again sometime?"

"I, uh, okay," Daria answered, being caught off-guard.

"Go for it," Jane whispered to her.

Deciding that there was no harm in meeting a guy for a date or two, Daria took out her cell phone.

"What's your number?" asked Daria.

oooo

 _Highland, Texas._

Years had gone by and not much had changed. Highland was still the same old economically stagnant medium-sized town it had always been.

In all this time, Highland High School had still been plagued by the actions of two delinquents who were anything but physically juvenile at this point.

Principal McVicker sat back in his chair, downing some pills and drinking it down with water as he waited impatiently.

Finally, the door opened up to reveal two familiar figures.

"Uhhh… step inside, you two!" McVicker told them.

Beavis and Butt-head stepped inside and took their seats. They were a bit older and slightly taller but were otherwise unchanged physically.

"What do you want, McVicker?" demanded Butt-head.

"Yeah, we got better things to do!" Beavis added.

"Damn it, even after all this time you still have no respect!" McVicker complained openly. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Uh, 'cause you're a butthole?" Butt-head suggested with a smile.

"Look, I have something important to tell you," McVicker focused his glare back on the two. "Last school year was supposed to be your graduation year along with the rest of your classmates like Stewart, Cassandra, and the others. But because your grades were so low, you had to repeat senior year for this school year. What I want you to know is that I will be personally ensuring that your teachers make sure you pass this year."

"Um, does this mean we become straight A students?" asked Beavis in his obliviousness.

"No, you idiot!" McVicker shouted. "It means your teachers will curve your grades to make sure you pass!"

"McVicker, you dumbass!" Butt-head said accusingly. "We don't have any teachers in this school who have curves!"

"Yeah, there are no hot teachers!" added Beavis.

"Uhhh… you idiots are taking what I'm saying out of context!" McVicker complained. "What I mean is that if you make an F, your teachers will bump your grade up to a D minus at the very best so you pass."

"Oh, uh… that sucks!" Butt-head frowned.

"Yeah, I was hoping we'd get a teacher with some nice hooters this year," Beavis groaned.

"Look, I don't want you to repeat another year in this school," McVicker told them. "I'm doing this so I can get you two out of my hair as fast as possible! Now get the hell out of my office!"

"Alright McDicker!" Beavis got up and left.

"Don't quit your day job, McVicker!" Butt-head taunted as he left the room with Beavis.

"Uhhhh… one of these days," McVicker buried his head into the desk in frustration.

As soon as Beavis and Butt-head left the office, they bumped into a relatively skinny student with red hair and a devious smile on his face. He wore a white shirt topped with a black leather jacket with various metal band battle patches sewed on.

"Beavis and Butt-head," he grinned.

"Uh, do we know you?" asked Butt-head.

"The name is Len… Len Greenberg," the student introduced himself. "I heard everything that went on in there with Principal McVicker."

"McVicker's a dumbass!" Butt-head laughed. "Uh, huh huh huh!"

"Not a big fan, huh?" Len leaned against the wall. "Well, I can relate. Dude's a total dickhead."

"So, like, what're you doing out here?" asked Beavis.

"I'm just chilling," Len told the two. "You see, I don't really give a crap about Highland. All I want to do is smoke weed and do whatever the hell I want."

"Uh, cool," Butt-head responded. "Huh huh huh!"

"Say, you two want to hang out sometime?" Len asked them. "I've got a group going right now and we could use some more members."

"Whoa, you're asking us to join a band?" Beavis looked widely.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah totally!" Len told them. "We are a band. And we could use two guys like you. But you'll have to prove yourself worthy first through a few trials."

"What do you say, Beavis?" Butt-head consulted with his friend.

"I dunno, maybe we could give it a try," suggested Beavis. "I mean, Todd still won't let us join his gang after all these years."

"Uh… we're in, dude!" Butt-head told Len Greenberg. "Are we gonna get chicks soon?"

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of chicks!" promised Len.

"This kicks ass, Butt-head!" Beavis said excitedly.

"Gentlemen," Len extended his hand to the duo. "Welcome to the Death Apostles."


	3. Learning Curve

**Fates Entwined**

 _Learning Curve_

"Hey Ted," Daria stepped into the gym.

One of her classes that day had been canceled due to the instructor getting the flu. She decided she would go to the gymnasium a little earlier due to that.

Ted was practicing archery with a foam target stationed back towards the wall. He held in his hand a wooden crossbow. Judging from the number of times the bullseye was struck, it looked like Ted had been quite proficient.

"Hey Daria," Ted stopped what he was doing.

"So, uh, what're you up to?" asked Daria.

"Just archery practice," Ted said calmly as he took aim again.

This time, the arrow flew just under the red bullseye.

"Remember back when we first met how I said I learned sword fighting from medieval manuscripts?" Ted asked.

"I remember," Daria replied, recalling how he had beaten up to three guys in a virtual reality game.

"Well, I taught myself how to shoot using a crossbow from those same manuscripts," Ted told her.

"Interesting," Daria noted. "Gonna use that crossbow for a siege?"

"If the situation calls for it," Ted turned around. "You wanna give this a try?"

Daria looked at Ted in surprise. She had never even held a weapon before and the closest thing she had to a weapon back in her Highland High days had been her witty repertoire.

"Um, guess I could give it a try," Daria conceded, realizing she didn't have too much hobbies going on at the moment besides writing, hanging out with Jane, and doing the self-defense class with Aunt Amy.

"Hold it close to your face like this," Ted got next to Daria to steady her aim with the crossbow.

Daria blushed as Ted held her hands.

"Now take aim and fire," Ted told her.

Daria aimed at the foam target and pressed down on the trigger. The arrow sailed through the air and hit the blue circle just outside the white circle which surrounded the red center.

"Not bad for a first try," Ted complimented. "You could get really good at this, Daria!"

"Thanks Ted," Daria smiled.

Ted looked down at his clock.

"Looks like we've got at least fifteen minutes to go before Miss Barksdale's class starts," Ted confirmed. "Want to give this a few more tries?"

"I'd like that Ted," Daria smiled. "I'd like that."

oooo

 _Highland._

"Ahahahaha!" Len Greenberg laughed as he sauntered outside the Maxi-mart store with Beavis and Butt-head.

"Uh, huh huh huh!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"Oh man, you guys are cool!" Len told the pair. "Butt-head, did you see the look on that Maxi-mart owner's face when you slapped Beavis on the back just as he was sipping that slurpee and Beavis spit all that slurpee ice into the store owner's face? Priceless!"

"Yeah, that was cool," Beavis agreed. "Heh heh heh!"

"Yeah, that Maxi-mart dude may not ever let us in again," said Butt-head. "Uh, huh huh huh huh huh!"

"Yeah, that dude deserved it!" Beavis agreed. "Before we turned eighteen, that fartknocker would never let us look at Playboy in the magazine section!"

"Let's show this douchebag what it means to cross us," Len took out three spray paint cans, tossing two to Beavis and Butt-head.

Len took the initiative, spray painting "Maxi-mart sucks!" on the side of the wall.

"Uh huh huh huh!" Butt-head chuckled, spray-painting a giant phallic symbol into the wall.

"Heh heh heh!" Beavis laughed. "Fire! Fire!"

After repeatedly writing "fire" across the wall, Beavis finally settled down as Len stopped what he was doing to address the pair.

"You know guys," Len told the duo. "Acts of vandalism and hooliganism are fun and all, but are you dudes ready to take it to the next level?"

"You mean we can play in that band finally?" Beavis grew excited again. "What was the name again?"

"I think it was the Dick Assburgers, huh huh huh!" laughed Butt-head.

"Wait, I think they were called the Dillweed Apes," Beavis chuckled. "Heh heh heh!"

A flash of anger seemed to cross Len Greenberg's face but he quickly hid it.

"Guys, guys," Len told the two. "We are the _Death Apostles_."

"Uh, oh yeah," Butt-head finally remembered.

"Tomorrow night we're going to be having an important party," Len said to the two. "Think of it as an initiation rite to see if you have what it takes."

"Whoa, that's cool!" Beavis exclaimed. "Will there be chicks?"

"As a matter of fact, there will," Len smiled. "There's going to be a specific chick there for you guys."

"We're gonna score!" Beavis looked at Butt-head excitedly. "We're finally gonna score!"

"So, uh, just show up and we'll score?" asked Butt-head.

"Absolutely," Len took out a piece of paper and wrote down the address. "This girl will really be looking forward to you."

"This rules," Butt-head took the piece of paper.

"Hope to see you there," Len smiled and walked off.

"Beavis, the age of innocence has come to an end," Butt-head said to his companion excitedly.

oooo

"So how'd your day go?" asked Jane.

Both Jane and Daria sat inside of Daria's dorm room.

"Learned how to use a crossbow," Daria mentioned casually.

"Nice," Jane's eyes widened. "Traverse any dungeons yet?"

"Not so far," confirmed Daria. "But you'll be the first to know if I level up."

"So meet up with that Eric guy yet?" asked Jane.

"No, but I did make plans to hang out with Ted tomorrow," Daria told her.

"Ted?" Jane was surprised. "Dating two guys at once, huh? Daria, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"C'mon, it's not like that," insisted Daria. "Both seem like decent guys in their own right. I'd just like to get to know them both as friends first."

"And once you've gotten to know them both, who gets first-class treatment after that?" Jane asked humorously.

"Whoever has the most winning personality," Daria chuckled.

"Say, how's your family been doing lately?" asked Jane out of curiosity.

Before Daria could answer, her laptop indicated to her that she had just received a video chat invitation.

"Daria!" Quinn's cheerful face popped up on the screen.

"Speak of the Devil," Jane muttered.

"Hey Quinn," Daria faced her laptop.

"Hello Daria, is everything going well for you?" asked her sister.

"I'm etching out a living on ramen noodles and fraternal hazing," Daria answered sardonically.

"I thought I'd shoot you a message to let you know that I'm finally going steady with someone," Quinn said excitedly.

"Um, that's great I guess," Daria tilted her head. "Well, maybe not so great for those three guys always following you around. You're not going out with Joey, Jeffy, or Jamie, are you?"

"No Daria, I've found a man who completes me in every way," Quinn smiled. "Come say hi, Kenneth!"

A handsome blonde man who looked to be around eighteen or so appeared on the computer screen next to Quinn. He wore a blue suit which complemented his own blue eyes.

"Hi, name's Kenneth Malone," the young man smiled at Daria. "Quinn's told me so much about you."

"Did she tell you about the body parts I'm hiding in the fridge?" Daria joked.

"Daria!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Daria smiled.

"So when do you come back?" asked Quinn.

"Beginning of December when winter break starts," Daria confirmed. "How's senior year?"

"Well, being in the same grade as Kevin Thompson is going to take some getting used to," admitted Quinn.

"Oh yeah, that's right," recalled Daria. "Kevin had to repeat the year. At least Lawndale High can look forward to one more year of football victory."

"Well Daria, I just thought I'd give you a call to see how you were doing," Quinn said cheerfully. "I hope to see you when you get back."

Quinn reached for something on the monitor, apparently to try to turn the video chat off. However, it didn't seem to have any effect.

"Oh Kenneth," Quinn wrapped her arms around her new boyfriend.

Immediately the two of them began to make out, much to Daria and Jane's horror.

"Uh, Quinn," Daria told her sister. "Video chat's still on."

A sudden wave of embarrassment washed over Quinn as she realized she hadn't turned off the chat.

"Having fun, you two?" Jane asked humorously.

"Whoops!" Quinn cried out. "See ya! Bye!"

Fumbling her hands across the screen, Quinn pressed down on the off button to shut off the video chat for good.

"What was that about?" Jane asked bemusedly.

"When you have Quinn as a sister, she just has to show off her new toys," Daria shook her head. "I guess that's what I get for kicking over her Barbie dolls with my Megazord when we were in elementary school."

oooo

Eric Ravencroft sat in his room upstairs with a laptop on his legs and a wineglass in his hand.

He looked down at his phone, contemplating when would be the right time to call Daria. The girl certainly intrigued him with her intelligence and wit, that much was certain.

Looking down at his screen again, Eric noticed that he had a video chat message from a colleague from another State.

"Hello Len," Eric replied, sipping his wineglass.

Len Greenberg's face popped up on the screen.

"How goes the recruitment process?" asked Eric.

"I've found two new perfect recruits," Len grinned. "They'll do anything I ask."

"Ugh, you're not recruiting more delinquents, are you?" Eric asked in disgust.

"Well, they are repeating their senior year of high school," admitted Len.

The look on Eric's face told Len all he needed to know.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking and you can back off with the condescending attitude!" Len snarled. "You live in Boston so you got a large pool of college-educated students to pick from! Me on the other hand? I'm in a little rustbelt town in Texas so I have to take what I can get!"

"Look, just make sure they're reliable before you fully initiate them into the Death Apostles," sighed Eric.

"You can count on me!" Len smiled. "These two fools actually think they're joining a band!"

"What are the names of these new recruits anyways?" asked Eric out of curiosity.

"Beavis and Butt-head," answered Len.

A look of bewilderment and disgust crossed Eric's face. Just what kind of names were those?

"In any case I must sign off," Eric took a sip from his glass. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Will do," conceded Len.

Logging off the chat, Eric shook his head.

Turning off his laptop, Eric looked down at his cell phone once again. Without hesitation, he dialed Daria's number this time.

oooo

"Hey," Daria waved as she took a seat at the local pizza place.

"Hi Daria," Eric smiled. "Glad we could meet."

"So what's been going on?" Daria asked curiously.

"Right now I'm concerned for a colleague of mine who lives out of State," admitted Eric Ravencroft. "His hiring policies are most lacking. The kind of ruffians and delinquents he takes under his wing for his business will surely come back to bite him one day."

"So, his hiring policy is to not hire anyone who looks like they might've passed the ninth grade?" asked Daria.

"Hahaha! As a matter of fact, yes," laughed Eric.

"Well, he's got his work cut out for him," Daria smirked. "Where is this guy anyways?"

"Oh, some town in Texas somewhere," Eric said dismissively. "I believe it's called Highland."

"Really now?" Daria raised an eyebrow. "That's where I'm from."

"You're from Texas?" asked Eric almost in disbelief.

"I'm sure I can find my lasso and cowgirl boots back in my parents' home if you ever want to see them," Daria joked.

Eric looked at Daria in pleasant surprise. She was certainly unlike the stereotypical Texan he had always thought of. And while he did have a Texas associate in Len Greenberg who didn't really have a southern draw, Eric still didn't consider his Texas contact to be the most sophisticated person around. The only other Texan he knew was the Dean of Arts and Sciences, Mr. Candy, but that was another can of worms altogether…

"So what made you leave Texas to come all the way to the East Coast?" asked Eric.

"It happened when my parents got new careers in this town in the Mid-Atlantic called Lawndale," admitted Daria. "And the rest, they say, is history."

"Anything you miss about Highland?" asked Eric.

"Not the tap water," Daria quipped.

Soon enough, the waitress brought the pizza over. Both Daria and Eric picked up their respective slices.

"Well, I think you'll find Boston to be quite an enjoyable stay," Eric promised her.

"I look forward to all the parallel parking," Daria saluted with a glass of water.

"One other thing you should know about Boston," Eric told her. "Old money. There's plenty of those types around. Not that I'm totally complaining. I also happen to be from one of those families."

"I've familiarized myself with them in high school," Daria acknowledged. "My ex-boyfriend in high school came from one of those families."

"Then it looks like you know all about us rich snobs," smiled Eric.

"I thought I did," Daria smiled back. "Then college happened."

"College is all about finding yourself," Eric told her. "Something tells me you're going to shape up just fine here."

"You're not doing too shabby yourself," Daria replied. "I mean, managing a fraternity and a religious organization is quite the feat of multi-tasking."

Eric looked down at his cell phone after it buzzed. He had just received a text message from Graham over an important matter.

"My apologies, I just got an important message," Eric said to Daria. "I'm afraid I have to go."

"Polo time already at the country club?" Daria joked.

Eric chuckled. Daria certainly had a biting sense of humor.

"I'll take half of this pizza to go, please," Eric told a nearby waitress.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's important," said Daria. "Good luck."

"Thanks Daria," Eric got up. "You're an intelligent young woman who has a lot to look forward to. Don't ever change yourself for anyone else."

"Thanks Eric," Daria nodded graciously.

"Let's meet up again next week," Eric suggested.

"I'd like that," Daria agreed. "Just give me a call."

As soon as the waitress handed Eric his box, Eric took the pizza and left, giving a friendly wave to Daria in the process. Daria smiled as he walked out. Perhaps college would be more fun than she thought.


	4. Altar of Sacrifice

**Fates Entwined**

 _Altar of Sacrifice_

From the crossbow, the arrow was unleashed, striking the blue circle right underneath the foam target.

"Whoa, nice shooting, Morgendorffer," Jane said, complimenting Daria.

"Ted's been giving me lessons," Daria replied. "You wouldn't expect someone to be able to learn that precisely from medieval and Renaissance-era manuscripts, but apparently he can."

Both Daria and Jane were hanging out together at Raft College on a Saturday. It also happened to be one of Jane's days off so she had enough free time to be with Daria.

"Good ol' Ted," Jane nodded in approval. "He sounds like a real Renaissance man."

Jane looked at the bleachers. On one of them was a green tennis ball. Suddenly, Jane had an idea.

"Hey Daria, I have an idea," Jane told her friend.

"Hmm?" Daria turned around.

"Think fast," Jane said, casually tossing the ball directly in front of the target that Daria was practicing on.

Reacting appropriately, Daria raised her crossbow and fired. The arrow struck the ball in mid-air and pinned it against the target.

"Wowzers," Jane's eyes widened.

Daria herself seemed a bit surprised she was able to do that.

"Didn't know I had it in me," Daria said drolly. "But then again, I don't really know how I made it through those extra assignments Mr. O'Neill gave me back in Lawndale either."

"Daria, I wasn't expecting to see you here," a new voice entered into the gymnasium.

Daria and Jane turned around to see Amy Barksdale standing there in workout clothes.

"So you must be Daria's aunt," Jane smiled. "I've heard so much about you."

"Pleasure to meet you," Amy greeted Daria's closest frend. "Have you also heard about that time I walked into Daria's room when she was 12 and she—"

"Aunt Amy!" Daria protested out of embarrassment.

"Just messing with you, Daria," Aunt Amy smiled. "Your secret's safe with me."

"So what brings you over here?" asked Daria.

"I'm just here for my daily Yoga routine," replied Amy. "But since you're here, what do you say we get some practice together?"

"Well, can't hurt," Daria agreed, realizing she was already in a t-shirt and gym shorts.

Amy and Daria both got onto the mat as Jane looked on in interest.

Daria was the first to leap into action, trying to grab her aunt by the arm. Amy, on the other hand, twisted her body around, yanking Daria forward. Quickly getting back to stable stance, Daria lunged at Amy again. This time, Amy took Daria by one arm, swerved behind her, and threw her to the floor.

"On second thought, maybe it can," Daria rubbed her back, realizing she hadn't fallen properly.

Jane gave Daria a knowing smile and shrugged as if to tell Daria she couldn't win 'em all.

"Don't worry Daria, you'll get better at this," Amy assured her. "It took me years to get to this level."

oooo

"Alright guys," Len Greenberg told Beavis and Butt-head on the phone. "Are you going to be ready for your initiation tonight?"

"What's he saying, Butt-head?" asked Beavis who sat on the side of the couch as Butt-head spoke on the phone.

"Shut up, Beavis!" Butt-head said in irritation.

"Butt-head, did you hear me?" asked Len.

"Uh, loud and clear," Butt-head replied.

"Be sure to show up at eight," Len told them.

"Oh yeah, you said there was going to be a chick there?" asked Butt-head.

"Yes and she'll be all yours," promised Len.

"Cool, huh huh huh."

"Anyways, you know where the meetup is at," Len told them. "I look forward to seeing you boys tonight."

After Len hung up, Butt-head turned to the closest thing he had to a friend in this world.

"Well Beavis, we're finally gonna score," Butt-head chuckled. "Huh huh huh!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Beavis nodded enthusiastically. "After all these years it's finally gonna happen!"

"And McVicker told us we'd graduate too," Butt-head mused. "We get to score and graduate this year, Beavis."

"It's about time that old fartknocker lets us out of school," frowned Beavis. "We should, like, be attending Yale right now or something."

"Uh, are your grades even good enough to make it to Yale?" asked Butt-head.

"Are yours?" demanded Beavis. "Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"Uh, oh yeah," Butt-head realized. "Guess not, huh huh huh!"

Little did Beavis and Butt-head realize, there were two agents in the back of their home monitoring them and spying on them with hearing aids. They also did not realize that their phone had also been tapped.

oooo

By the end of her impromptu training session, Daria had been thoroughly exhausted. She sat down on the floor as Aunt Amy got up.

"Well, that was a good session Daria," Amy told her niece.

"Thanks," Daria took Aunt Amy's hand as she extended it, getting back up.

"I've got to head out now," Amy told Daria and Jane. "You two have fun for the rest of the day."

"See you, Aunt Amy," Daria waved.

"Wow, I gotta say I'm impressed," Jane told her friend. "Going for a women's self-defense class like that and learning to shoot from the crossbow."

"I feel like I'm a better shot than I am a Judo expert," Daria admitted.

"Well, some people are just better at some things and… learn more slowly at others?" Jane suggested awkwardly.

"Yeah, you're right," admitted Daria. "After all, it's unrealistic for me to become a black belt overnight."

In her bag, Daria heard the beeping of her cell phone.

"Wonder what that could be?" Daria mused.

She went over to her bag and got it, placing it down on her right side as she sat on the bleachers. Then she took out her cell phone to take a look. On it was a text from Eric asking if she wanted to meet for pizza again the next week.

"Who's it from?" asked Jane.

"Eric," Daria confirmed. "Asking if I want to meet up next week."

"You gonna go for it?" Jane winked.

"Sure, why not," Daria said, texting Eric back in the affirmative.

She set her cell phone down on her left side.

"So you ready to head out?" asked Jane.

"Yup, let's go see if downtown Boston is all that it's cracked up to be," Daria agreed. "But first, let's go back to my dorm so I can get a quick shower."

As Daria got up, she did not realize that she had forgotten to pick up her cell phone and put it back in her bag. Due to being so exhausted from practice with her aunt, her mind was first concentrated on cleaning herself up and then spending a night on the town with Jane.

oooo

"Uh, this is the place Beavis," Butt-head stopped at a nearby club downtown.

In front of the two was a nasty looking security guard.

"Pass, please?" the guard gestured.

"We don't need a pass!" Beavis said excitedly. "We're part of the band!"

"What?" the guard glared at Beavis. "There are no bands playing tonight!"

"Uh, yeah there are!" insisted Butt-head. "Buttmunch, huh huh huh!"

"Alright you two!" the guard got mad. "If you don't leave right now, I'm gonna—"

"Excuse me," Lee stepped out of the door. "These guys are with me."

"Oh of course Mr. Greenberg," the guard changed his tone. "Carry on!"

"Come with me, guys," Len beckoned for Beavis and Butt-head.

"So where's that chick?" demanded Beavis. "We wanna score!"

"She's downstairs," Len led the two to a door which led down to the basement area of the club.

The duo followed Len until they reached a spacious basement. There was a table in the center of the room with scented candles and other herbs. A few feet away from the table were several more candles and a statue of a winged lion.

"Uh, this doesn't look like band practice to me," Butt-head commented. "Uh, huh huh huh!"

"Yeah, this kinda looks like my mom's basement," Beavis agreed. "Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"You mean that basement where your mom took all those paying customers?" asked Butt-head.

"Yeah, my mom's a slut," Beavis nodded.

"Uh, huh huh huh!"

"Well, that was nice to know," Len frowned in disgust. "Are you two ready for your initiation?"

"What initiation?" asked Butt-head.

"Your initiation rite to join the Death Apostles of course," Len told them. "Bring her forward!"

From the shadows, several hooded men stepped forward, carrying a struggling girl in their arms.

"Uh, is that Kimberly?" Butt-head squinted his eyes.

"Let go of me!" Kimberly screamed.

The cultists took her and strapped her to the table, pinning down her arms and legs.

"You two know her?" asked Len.

"Yeah, she was in our grade last year but she graduated," Butt-head replied.

"We got held back, heh heh heh!" Beavis chuckled.

"Beavis and Butt-head?!" Kimberly looked at the two. "What the hell are you two doing here?!"

"We found this Kimberly at the local college sorority," Len explained. "She was drunk from a party so naturally, it didn't take much effort to take her to our car."

From the looks of it, Kimberly was now just sober enough to realize the dire predicament she was in as she glanced around in panic.

"What are you going to do with me?" she demanded.

"So, uh, what now?" asked Butt-head.

"Now?" Len stepped forward and handed a knife to Butt-head. "Now she must be sacrificed to our god."

"Wait a second," Beavis frowned. "You want us to kill this chick?"

"Why else did I hand you that knife?" Len gave Beavis an incredulous look. "To cut celery?"

"Uh…" Butt-head walked up to the struggling Kimberly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Len demanded. "Kill her! Spill her blood for the SUPREME GOD!"

"No way, dude!" Butt-head threw the knife to the ground. "We wanna, like, do it with chicks. Not kill them!"

"What?!" Len was shocked at the refusal of Beavis and Butt-head.

"Yeah, you, like, tricked us or something!" Beavis added. "We were supposed to score, finally!"

"You idiots!" Len screamed. "Do it!"

"No way dillweed!" Beavis shot back.

"If you will not sacrifice her, then you will die with her!" Len growled, motioning for the other five cultists in the room.

The cultists took out their knives and descended upon Beavis and Butt-head menacingly.

"Uh, this sucks," Butt-head backed away with his companion from the cultists.

Without warning, one of the cultists turned around and knocked out another with a punch across the jaw. Quickly, the rogue cultists kicked out the other one with spin kick and knocked out the final cultists with an elbow strike.

"What?!" Len cried out.

The cultist removed his hood to reveal the face of Coach Bradley Buzzcut.

"Whoa, it's Coach Buzzcut!" Beavis exclaimed.

"Beavis and Butt-head," Coach Buzzcut looked at the two in disgust. "If you had gone through with what this guy had asked, both your skulls would be split right now."

"You can't do this to me!" Len took a gun out of his robes. "None of you will be able to stop the SUPREME GOD from returning!"

Moving quickly, Buzzcut step-sided Len, grabbed him, and slammed him into the floor, knocking him out for good.

"That was cool!" Butt-head declared.

At once, the door was kicked open as several FBI agents rushed into apprehend the cultists. Following them was a familiar figure the duo had met in the past.

"Beavis and Butt-head," Agent Flemming said to the duo. "After the incident in DC, I never expected our paths to cross again."

"Heh heh heh heh!"

"Huh huh huh huh!"

oooo

Mentally, Daria was cursing herself as she rushed back to the gym. Only after a few hours of hanging out with Jane did she finally realize she had left her cell phone back in the gym.

"Stupid, stupid…" Daria muttered.

Because she had been so tired from practicing with Aunt Amy, Daria had forgotten to put her phone back into her bag after using it briefly for some messages. And in truth, it was not the first time she had done something stupid. Back in her high school days, she had once gotten a belly button piercing in order to try to impress Trent, a former crush of hers from the Lawndale High days. In hindsight, it wasn't one of her wiser moments.

As Daria made it to the gym, she realized it was already dark and well after nine. In truth, she wouldn't even be surprised if the gym doors were closed.

Walking up towards the front entrance, she saw that most of the gym was dark.

"Drats," Daria sighed.

Turning away for a brief second, Daria turned back. In truth, she did not want to take the risk of waiting until morning to try to find the phone in the lost-and-found. What if somebody stole it as soon as they found it?

Turning back, Daria walked towards the gym and tried to open a few of the doors. To her disappointment, the doors she pressed on were locked. However, Daria then remembered there was a back entrance.

Walking around the building, Daria found the back door where some students came in through.

"Here goes nothing," Daria sighed, pushing at the door.

To her surprise, it opened. It was the only door in the building which wasn't locked.

"Simple in-and-out mission," Daria said to herself. "Nothing more. Nothing less."

Though the halls were darkened, Daria still recognized her way. She knew exactly where to go to attempt to retrieve her phone.

After walking down the halls and taking a left, she went up to the main gymnasium where she and Aunt Amy had practiced earlier.

Opening the door, Daria looked around, squinting to try to see in the dark. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something on the bleachers. It had a bright green light flashing. Normally, Daria's cell phone had that same green light going off when she had calls or messages.

Daria breathed a sigh of relief and went over to pick up her cell phone.

Seeing as it was already on low power, Daria turned it off. Just as she did, however, she heard a few footsteps.

In all likelihood, it was a janitor. However, Daria didn't want to risk the chance of getting caught so she quickly hid under the bleacher and kept quiet to see who it was.

As soon as the door opened, she saw a dark figure come in. From behind the doors, however, there was some light in the hallways that briefly illuminated his face to expose him. Fortunately for Daria, her hiding place under the bleachers was pitch-black.

"Have you been able to secure the targets?" asked a second man who entered into the room.

Daria blinked. The figure who had just entered was dressed in white robes. At once she realized she was dealing with the campus killer.

"Yes I have, High Priest Moloch," said the other figure.

That voice sounded familiar. It was distinct voice which could only have come from—

"Excellent, Graham," the figure called Moloch replied. "Our sacrifices begin tomorrow!"

Daria bit down on her teeth. Now Graham was involved with the serial killer on campus? It was almost too much to bear. And to think he kept trying to talk to her in a pushy manner. Quietly, Daria thanked her Aunt for giving her those women's self-defense lessons.

"I have the sacrificial victims ready," Graham promised. "They're girls from a neighboring college. And this is a big city where people go missing all the time so…"

"They will not be missed," High Priest Moloch finished for Graham.

Daria gasped upon hearing that.

"What was that?!" the masked man growled.

"What was what?" Graham asked in a panic.

"I heard something," Moloch snarled. "And it came from those bleachers."

Methodically, the shrouded figure walked towards the bleachers as Daria was frozen in fear. Just what would she do now? Most certainly just a few short days of self-defense lessons wouldn't be able to do the trick.

Suddenly, from the shadows there was movement. High Priest Moloch stopped as a small mouse ran out from under the bleachers.

"Aaaahhh!" Graham screamed as the mouse ran near him.

"Hmph, just a mouse," Moloch walked away from the bleachers where Daria was hiding under.

"The sacrifices are ready for your inspection," Graham told him. "Ready to see them?"

"Yes, let us depart," Moloch agreed.

Daria listened intently as the two of them walked away. The further and further away their footsteps sounded, the more relieved she was.

Finally, she let out a breath of sheer reprieve that she was now safe.

oooo

"Uh, hey Kimberly," Butt-head went up to the girl who was sitting near a police car with a blanket around her and a hot chocolate in her lap.

"Beavis," Kimberly looked up. "Butt-head."

"So, like, you wanna hang out after this?" asked Beavis.

At first, Kimberly was a bit taken aback by the audacity of the pair to ask her out after such a traumatic affair. However, she did remember how they saved her life by refusing to sacrifice her on the spot.

"Look guys," Kimberly told them as gently as she could. "Thanks for not killing me back there. But right now, after everything that's happened, dating is going to be the last thing on my mind for a while."

"Oh, uh, okay," Butt-head said dejectedly.

The two of them walked away from Kimberly back to the direction where Buzzcut and Agent Flemming were talking.

"Well, at least she didn't tell us to get the hell away from her this time," Beavis told his friend.

"Uh, oh yeah," Butt-head remembered. "Uh, huh huh huh!"

"Beavis and Butt-head," Agent Flemming faced the two. "Since you two were instrumental in foiling this cult, I think you've earned the right to hear what's going on."

"Whoa, cool!" Beavis said excitedly.

"For the past few years, this cult known as the _Death Apostles_ has been on the rise," Flemming explained. "They came out of seemingly nowhere and before we knew it, they had split off into different branches in almost all the major cities in this country and even some towns such as Highland."

"So they're like the 700 Club?" asked Beavis. "Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"Uh, huh huh huh!"

"They've gone on multiple sprees of kidnapping and murder," Agent Flemming went on. "Their most common M.O. is to sacrifice victims upon an altar. We're not even fully sure what they believe or worship because every time we capture some of them, they usually stay silent and end up dead the next day in their cells. Your coach, Mr. Buzzcut, has been helping me infiltrate this organization for a while."

"Even I didn't find out much," Buzzcut admitted. "Newer members don't get all the information that the higher-ups in this organization get."

"I want to thank you boys for your good work," Flemming said to the two as Buzzcut crossed his arms angrily. "You really helped us out here."

As the two older men walked off to discuss more private details, Beavis and Butt-head looked at each other blankly.

"Uh, hey Beavis, I think I've got it!" Butt-head. "If we, like, save more chicks from these cult dudes, they'll start putting out for us!"

"I dunno Butt-head," Beavis said skeptically. "Didn't Kimberly just tell us she didn't want to do it after we saved her?"

Angrily, Butt-head slapped Beavis.

"Damn it, Beavis!" Butt-head said angrily. "Do you wanna score or not?"

"Ow," Beavis muttered. "Um, okay. Worth a try I guess…"

"Let's go bust more of these cult dudes!" Butt-head pointed to the stars in the sky.

"Yeah, let's bust 'em! Bust 'em!" Beavis screamed as he followed his companion down the streets as the stars shined brightly above them.


	5. Dark Tidings

**Fates Entwined**

 _Dark Tidings_

"So Daria, you're being awfully quiet tonight," Jane said as she and Daria sat in her dorm room together.

"Huh?" Daria turned around from her computer. "I've been distracted lately."

"Well, you did want to meet up with me so we could head out to that museum," Jane pointed out. "But here you are surfing the internet. If you want to collect as much dust as a display, I think you're going about it the right way."

"Sorry," Daria apologized sheepishly. "I've been researching something big lately."

"Class project?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly."

"Just give me two more minutes to finish this," Daria told her friend. "Then we'll head out like I promised."

"So what's this really about?" asked Jane.

"Jane," Daria turned around. "Three days ago I saw the killer on campus."

"Whoa, what?!" Jane was shocked.

"I saw him with my own two legally blind eyes," Daria answered.

"So, how did you see him?" Jane inquired.

"Remember how we went downtown after we hung out at the gym with my aunt?" asked Daria.

"Yeah."

"Well, it turns out I left my cell phone in the gym the whole time," Daria continued. "After we hung out, I immediately came back to the gym after closing time and managed to get in."

"From getting a belly button piercing for the guy she has a crush on to breaking and entering," Jane joked. "What lines will Daria Morgendorffer cross next?"

Daria shot Jane a dirty look.

"Okay sorry," Jane relented. "Just thought I'd lighten the mood since we're in the middle of an Edgar Allen Poe story."

"Anyways," Daria went on. "I went inside and got my cell phone but heard a noise. I thought it was a janitor at first so I hid under some darkened bleachers. Turned out it was a student from one of my classes talking with the masked killer."

"Okay, that's not good," Jane's expression turned serious.

"They said something about sacrificial victims," Daria finished. "I'm lucky I wasn't discovered by them last night."

"I take it what you're looking at on the internet has something to do with what you saw?" Jane observed.

"Take a look," Daria motioned Jane to come forward on the online article she was reading.

"Moloch," Jane read. "Phoenician god associated with child sacrifice…"

"Whoever it was under that mask went by that name," Daria confirmed.

"Okay then," Jane took a step back. "You sure you don't want to transfer schools?"

"I can't for right now," Daria shook her head. "I'll have to tough it out for the rest of the semester."

"If you're going to do that, then stay safe," Jane told Daria. "Try not to go outside after hours and try to keep company with a group."

"I'm certainly dealing with something above my own weight class," Daria acknowledged. "Not even Miss Li or Mr. O'Neill dealt in anything like this."

"Mr. O'Neill was part of your rogues gallery?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, why not?" Daria smiled. "He always did force me to do extracurricular projects."

"Fair enough," Jane had to admit.

oooo

"Professor March?" Daria knocked on the professor's door.

"Uh, just one second!" the older man's voice rang out.

Daria looked down at her watch. Her showing up was within the time limits of Professor Clifford March's office hours.

"Alright, come in please," Professor March opened the door for her.

Daria stepped into the office of the professor. There was something odd about the professor's office. At first glance, it was a perfectly normal professorial setting, except there was something odd-smelling in the air, almost like incense. Or perhaps even a sort of recreational drug.

Still, Daria would not be deterred from asking questions.

"So, what is it you would like to speak to me about, Miss—" Professor March began.

"Daria Morgendorffer," confirmed Daria.

"Ah yes," Mr. March nodded. "Forgive me, I have a lot of students in my classes and it gets hard to keep track after a while."

"It's okay," Daria sat down and set her bag to the side. "I just figured I'd stop by and talk to you a bit about the pantheons of ancient people."

"And who did you have in mind today?" asked Mr. March.

"Well, the Phoenicians in particular," Daria pointed out. "Did they worship this god named Moloch?"

For a second, Professor March began looking a bit pale, as if he were at a loss of words that Daria had brought up the topic.

"I, uh," Clifford March looked at nervously. "I'm familiar with the topic. Moloch was a Canaanite god often associated with child sacrifices. According to Hebrew sources, children were sacrificed to him in fire."

"Well, that's not a pretty sight," Daria acknowledged.

"Yes, it was believed that back in ancient times, Phoenicians sacrificed their children to statues of Moloch, which happened to be giant metal statues possessing a man's body and a bull's head," Professor March continued. "A hole was usually located on the abdomen and fires were often lit inside the statues as parents sacrificed their children through that hole. Phoenicians in that era believed their sacrifices would ensure financial security for themselves and future children."

Daria listened in intently. Certainly what was revealed about Moloch was disturbing. But she had to find out as much as possible about the name.

"There's also been a lot of borrowing and cross-pollination back in those times," admitted Professor March. "In North Africa, Moloch was renamed Kronos. And as you most likely learned in grade school, Kronos became better well known as a Titan and the father of Zeus himself."

"It is interesting," admitted Daria. "Have owls ever been associated with Moloch?"

"Uh… that's more of a modern interpretation of Moloch," admitted Mr. March. "Traditionally he's always been portrayed more as a man with the head of a bull."

"I see," said Daria. "I've been taking more and more of an interest in this stuff ever since I took your class this semester."

"That's good to know, Daria," Professor March smiled. "It's not often that students come by during my office hours, displaying interest in the subject matter."

"Glad to be an exception," Daria replied.

"In any case, I have something coming up very soon," Professor March told her. "I apologize for cutting this short."

"No worries," Daria told him cooly. "I'll see you in class, Professor March."

Professor March smiled as Daria left his office.

Turning around, the professor took out a box from his desk. Quickly, he rushed towards the door and closed. Just as quickly, he went back to his desk as his body began twitching nervously.

He opened up the box to reveal certain unknown hashes within. Taking them out gently, he placed them within a metal pipe he had in his pockets and lit a match, lighting up the contents inside as he puffed, inhaling the smoke with great pleasure.

Soon, the twitching stopped as his body returned to its relaxed state.

oooo

"Hey Ted," Daria sat down at the pizzeria where the young man had been waiting for her.

"Hey Daria, everything well?" asked Ted.

"Well… not exactly," confessed Daria.

"What happened?" Ted looked curious.

"You could say I had close encounters of the serial killer kind," Daria admitted.

"You… you encountered the campus killer?" Ted looked aghast.

"I didn't meet him per say," Daria replied. "More like I saw him while in a hiding place."

"What did you see?" Ted looked concerned. "He didn't claim another victim, did he?"

"No, but he was talking with a student," Daria told Ted. "It was a student from one of my classes too. This guy is helping the campus killer find victims."

"This is serious, Daria," Ted looked worried. "Did you learn anything else?"

"Yeah, that he was named after Moloch, an ancient Phoenician god involved in child sacrifice," Daria grimaced.

"You didn't talk about this with anyone else, did you?" asked Ted.

"Well, uh, I did have a talk with my ancient mythology professor, Dr. March," confessed Daria. "Not about the campus killer per say, but about the deity Moloch."

"What if this Dr. March is connected somehow to the killer?" Ted raised his concerns. "That really wouldn't be good for you if he was."

Daria mentally berated herself for not having considered that possibility before having her chat with Professor March. However, what was done had been done.

"Yeah, guess you're right," Daria admitted. "At the time it didn't cross my mind. But then again, this wouldn't be my first time relying on someone potentially unreliable."

"That was the first time like?" Ted asked curiously.

"It was back in high school," Daria revealed. "At the time I had a crush on Jane's brother. During one point he was supposed to help us out with a multimedia project in Language Arts but failed to deliver on his end. After that, I sorta realized he wasn't too reliable and that he lived life on completely different terms than I did. Needless to say, my crush on him eroded after that."

"Wow, that's deep," Ted looked impressed by Daria's confession.

"Don't get me wrong," Daria continued. "Trent's a good guy in the end but it just wouldn't have worked out between us."

"Oh yeah, and then you went out with that guy with the sweater," Ted recalled with a smile. "I even remember taking a picture of you two together at the parade!"

Daria groaned inwardly remembering the events of that day. At the time she and Tom were not yet going out. And despite Ted's still somewhat naïve enthusiasm, she couldn't find it in herself to hold it against him for remembering such embarrassing details even now.

"Tom," Daria took a bit from her pizza. "Another good guy but we drifted apart too before graduation."

Sensing Daria was a bit glum, Ted patted her on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Don't worry Daria," Ted reassured her. "You'll find the right fish in the sea one day."

"Yeah, nothing says true love like waking up to the smell of sardines every morning," Daria quipped.

"Oh yeah, how's the crossbow practice coming along?" Ted asked.

"Much better than I thought," Daria replied honestly. "I think I have more natural talent with that than I do martial arts."

"Hey, some things we just pick up faster than others," Ted told her encouragingly. "I'm sure you'll get both down eventually."

"Thanks Ted," Daria smiled.

"Until then, I think it's better if you lie low for a while," Ted cautioned her.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Daria agreed reluctantly, realizing she was no longer dealing with mere bureaucratic corruption in the form of Ms. Angela Li anymore.

oooo

"Graham, come in," Professor March said as the young student walked in.

"I hear you have some news for us," Graham frowned, closing the door.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have a student who could potentially be poking around in our affairs," Clifford March replied.

"Who is this student?" demanded Graham.

Professor March winced at the tone Graham used with him.

"Well, she only used the High Priest's name once but she was asking me more or less about ancient mythology," Professor March said, backtracking a bit. "We don't know for certain if she's really snooping around in our affairs."

"Her name?" Graham insisted impatiently.

"D-Daria Morgendorffer," Professor March admitted.

"Daria, huh?" Graham tilted his head. "Well, this is interesting."

"She came to me during office hours to ask about the deity Moloch," March went on. "We had a nice enjoyable conversation about Phoenician mythology. That was it."

"Still, Daria asking you about Moloch is too big of a coincidence," Graham shook his head. "And I don't think High Priest Moloch himself will be pleased to learn that some random student is snooping around, inquiring about his namesake."

"But I just thought I'd bring it to the High Priest's attention," Dr. March said weakly. "Maybe just keep an eye on the girl to make sure she isn't really snooping. I'll even volunteer to do it if you want."

"Hey, I like your suggestion, I really do," Graham reminded the teacher. "But I'm not the one who makes the decisions here. I'll let the master know of this all and I'll get back to you later tonight in this same room at nine, okay?"

"O-Okay," Professor March sighed. "Also, I'm down to my final batch of Ambrosia. Do you think you could get more for me?"

"I'll see what I can do," Graham said in a neutral tone.

After Graham left, Professor March's body began to shiver again. Soon, his body was quaking and twitching again. Opening the drawer underneath his desk, Professor March took out the box he normally hid his stashes in. After the lid was opened, he gulped, realizing that he had no more of the Ambrosia he craved.

oooo

"Hey Aunt Amy," Daria said as she walked into her Aunt's Boston apartment.

"Hi Daria," Amy Barksdale smiled. "Feel free to make yourself at home. In fact, feel free to stay for the night. I don't want you walking alone at night on that campus of yours."

"Well," Daria sat down on her aunt's couch. "That's actually what I came to talk to you about."

"Say what?" Amy turned her head.

"I, uh, saw that campus killer again," Daria confessed.

"Seriously?" Amy Barksdale looked horrified.

"Afraid so."

"Well, this should be the part where I get on your case for going out alone at night after I told you and the girls not to do that kind of stuff," Amy took a seat. "But I'll just settle for telling you how glad I am you're in one piece."

"Thanks Aunt Amy," Daria said graciously.

"So what happened?" asked her aunt.

"Remember how you and I practiced that one time in the gym when Jane was also there?" asked Daria.

"Yeah."

"Well, afterwards, I accidentally left my cell phone there," Daria admitted. "It wasn't until after I hung out with Jane that I realized it was missing. So I went back to the gym to try to find it."

"So you came back at night all alone just to get your cell phone," Amy grimaced. "I can just imagine the look on Helen's face if she ever found out you walked around at night with a serial killer on the loose."

"The gym was closed," Daria went on. "But I found a door open in the back."

"Breaking and entering?" Amy raised an eyebrow. "The plot thickens… and so does my headache."

"After I retrieved the phone, I heard someone coming so I hid under the bleachers," Daria finished. "And that's when I saw the serial killer speaking with a student who was apparently helping him out."

"He has people helping him?" Amy was surprised.

"I'm afraid so," Daria nodded.

"Then the rabbit hole goes deeper," Amy looked concerned. "You don't have any early classes tomorrow, do you?"

"Nope," Daria replied.

"Good, you're staying here for the night," Aunt Amy told her niece.

"Alright," Daria conceded.

"I have a guest bedroom you can borrow for tonight," Amy told Daria as she got up.

"Does it have a night light?" Daria joked.

"For a big girl like you, sure," Amy smiled.

"Got anything to drink?" asked Daria.

"There's water, milk, beer, and wine in the fridge," Amy said in a humorous tone. "Touch my vodka, however, and I'll make you disappear for real."

"Milk it is," Daria smiled. "Good night, Aunt Amy."

oooo

"Graham," Professor March looked up.

He was still in his office at night time. Graham had also shown up as he had promised.

"Did you bring the—"

"Before you ask me about the Ambrosia," Graham told him, "you ought to know that our High Priest is not pleased that his name is being used as the topic of casual conversation."

"But it could have just been a coincidence," Dr. March protested. "Daria speaking with me about Phoenician mythology and Moloch in particular doesn't mean she knows what we're doing."

"Even so, it's not a chance the Death Apostles are willing to take," Graham stared at his professor dead in the eye.

"Then what do you want to do?" asked Professor March.

"No Mr. March, it's what the High Priest has commanded you to do," Graham sneered.

"What's that?" Professor March looked nervous.

"He wants you to personally kill Daria Morgendorffer," Graham said coldly.

"Daria?" Professor March was shocked. "But… she's the best student in my class! And she's got a bright future ahead of her!"

"Then I guess this means you won't be getting the Ambrosia," Graham turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Professor March called out shakily.

Twitching nervously, Clifford March clasped both hands together in a pleading manner.

"Please," Professor March pleaded. "I need that Ambrosia."

Graham shook his head at the absurdity of it all. When it came down to it, the professor's addiction was enough to override all his moral functions.

"Is that a yes?" Graham asked.

"Y-Yes," Professor March lowered his head in shame.

"Good, you won't have to do it immediately," Graham explained. "We'll give Daria a few weeks, maybe even a month or so. When the time comes, we'll contact you."

Graham walked over and handed Dr. March a box filled with the drug that he had in his backpack.

"We'll keep in touch," Graham promised.


	6. Office Hours

**Fates Entwined**

 _Office Hours_

A few months had passed by with no troubles. There had been no more sightings of the campus serial killer and Daria had managed to get some reprieve from everything that had been going on with life.

Just yesterday she had one of her mid-term exams with Professor March. Personally, she felt she had aced her Ancient Mythology class with flying colors.

Everything else had been proceeding smoothly as well. She was fast improving in her self-defense classes and her ability with the crossbow appeared to be second only to Ted's… not that she really had much competition to begin with, considering how very few people in modern times even used such a weapon.

She sat in Ancient Mythology, eagerly anticipating her test results from the mid-term.

"Yeah, I'm sure I aced that test," Graham said behind her to a fellow student. "It was a piece of cake!"

Professor March handed out the exams to his student assistants as they began handing them back to the rest of the class.

Daria sat back in a relaxed position as one of the student assistants handed her back her test results.

As Daria looked at the score, she reeled back in shock.

Somehow, someway… she had gotten a 53 percent on it, a failing grade to be sure.

"My, is something wrong, Daria?" Graham asked.

"N-Nothing is wrong," Daria put her test back in her backpack before the nosy student could see the results.

As the rest of the students headed out, Daria took the exam out again and looked at it. There was just no way she could have failed that exam. After all that studying, she knew for certain that she would do good on it.

"Miss Morgendorffer," Professor March came up to her desk.

"Professor March," Daria looked up. "I don't know what happened but I think there's been a misunderstanding of some kind. You see, I—"

"Actually, Daria," Professor March told her. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It's about your failing grade."

"I don't see how I could have failed that," Daria insisted. "I studied for it and knew my material."

"Daria, I have to head out now but I think it's best if you meet with me later tonight a little after my office hours," Professor March suggested. "How does eight sound?"

"That's a little outside of your office hours, isn't it?" asked Daria.

"Yes, but today I have an important lecture to attend," Dr. March excused himself. "I would like to speak with you about dropping out of the class so that you can simply get a 'Withdrawal' instead of a 'Withdrawal Fail' for the semester."

Daria sensed something was not right. She had studied for the test and knew the material. Somehow there was foul play afoot.

"Alright, I'll talk to you tonight," Daria promised.

"Thank you, Miss Morgendorffer."

oooo

"You seem a bit distracted, Daria," Samantha noted as she and Daria practiced together.

"Ugh!" Daria yelped as she was thrown onto the mat.

Daria shook her head to clear the cobwebs. Clearly Professor March's class was affecting her more than she wanted to admit.

"Gee, what gave it away?" asked Daria.

"Daria, is everything okay?" asked Ted.

"Well, not really," confessed Daria. "I failed a mid-term."

"That's not good," Samantha grimaced.

"Except I didn't really fail it," Daria told them. "I studied for it and passed with flying colors. Somehow the Professor altered it to where it looked like I failed."

"Why would he do something like that?" asked Karen as she stopped practicing with Ted to listen in.

"I don't know," Daria admitted, "but I know foul play when I see it."

"Are you going to withdraw?" asked Samantha.

"That's what he wants to talk to me about tonight at eight," Daria replied.

"That's later than any normal office hours," Ted said to her. "Something isn't right here."

"I'll say," Daria said in her deadpan mannerism.

"You gonna go?" asked Samantha.

"I may as well give is a shot," Daria admitted. "And if any funny business happens… well, that's why I'm in this class."

oooo

"Hey Daria, wait up!" Ted called as Daria got all dressed up and headed out.

"Ted?" Daria turned around.

"Daria, you gonna go meet your professor?" asked Ted.

"I guess if I want to withdraw without the failing grade, I have no choice," Daria admitted.

"I'll come with you," Ted offered. "Something about this stinks."

"I don't disagree with that," Daria replied. "But I think I've got this."

"You do?" Ted asked curiously.

"When it concerns my grade, I think I may have to," Daria sighed.

"Well, you've got an hour before you meet him," Ted said to her. "Mind talking about it?"

"Guess not," Daria sat down on a bench. "I should've known the drama wouldn't be over at Raft. Somehow it always finds its way back to me."

"Well, at least you've got some self-defense skills under your aunt's watch," Ted told her encouragingly.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe I knew my aunt all this time and I knew so little about her," Daria confessed.

"You two weren't close?" asked Ted.

"No, we were somewhat close," Daria explained. "She was always my favorite aunt and whenever she visited, she and I always had a blast with each other. But, it's just that I never really scratched beneath the surface when it came to Aunt Amy."

Ted looked at her quizzically.

"Let's just say this," Daria told him. "I always held my aunt up on a pedestal. At one point my mon and another aunt were having a dispute. I called Aunt Amy in, thinking she would be able to fix everything, but soon she was arguing with them as well. I think that was the moment where I had a wakeup call and realized that my aunt was only a flawed human being like the rest of us."

Daria looked down a bit embarrassed that she was admitting all of this to Ted so openly.

"Of course, it also made me appreciate her more in the end," Daria told Ted. "At the end of the day, Aunt Amy has always been a good aunt, and I wouldn't have it any other way with her."

"Yeah, your aunt's been doing some real good work by teaching young college women self-defense skills," Ted added.

"Who knows, maybe I'll put them to good use against my professor," Daria smiled. "In any case, I think I'd better head out. It was good talking to you, Ted."

"Same to you, Daria," Ted waved as Daria walked off.

As Daria walked off, however, Ted began to walk after her. He had a very uneasy feeling in his stomach about her meeting with her professor and something told him that he needed to be there for her as backup.

oooo

"Professor March?" asked Daria as she stepped through the door.

Luckily, the building she was in remained open due to night classes being held on a different floor.

To her surprise, Professor March was not there. She looked down the hallways. There also appeared to be nobody coming.

"Guess I'll make myself at home," Daria went inside, putting down her backpack and taking a seat.

Daria sat down waiting. Before long, seconds turned into minutes. And then the minutes began adding up.

She glanced over to a clock on the wall. Apparently over fifteen minutes had already passed.

Without warning, the phone rang.

Hesitantly, Daria picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Daria?" asked a familiar voice.

"Professor March?" Daria was surprised.

"Listen Daria, I'm sorry I can't make it tonight," Professor March told her. "I'm caught up in something important right now. Look, I'll give you the withdrawal for this course and let's just call it a night."

"Um, okay," replied Daria.

"Sorry things didn't work out," the professor said. "Have a good rest of the night."

"Thanks, you too," Daria answered and then hung up.

She gathered her supplies and opened the door. Perhaps there wasn't much left to do after this. Still, it was rather odd of her professor to fail her midterm which she was certain she had done well on and give her a withdrawal.

oooo

"So what did this professor do again?" asked Jane.

Daria was heading back to her dorm room and speaking with Jane on her cell phone at the same time.

"He failed my midterm which I knew I passed with ease," Daria told Jane suspiciously. "Then he gives me a withdrawal from the class."

"This is some Angela Li-level BS here," Jane frowned from the other side.

"I agree," Daria conceded. "But he did give me a withdrawal instead of a withdrawal-fail, so it's not a total loss."

"You want to take this up with the faculty?" asked Jane. "This guy sounds kinda shady."

"Normally I would," Daria admitted, "but there's enough shady going-on's at this college as it is. It's probably better if I lay low for a while."

Daria finally reached her dorm room. Immediately she realized something was wrong. Someone had opened her door.

"Jane, I'll call you back," Daria told her friend.

"Something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Daria lied, "just something I gotta take care of."

"Alright, see ya."

As Daria hung up, she pushed open her door open slowly and turned on the lights.

She looked around. So far everything was in order. Her books were still in place and so was her laptop. Nothing had been moved around and there was no sign of any theft.

Slowly, she opened up the closet. All her clothes were also in place and nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary.

"So far… so good," Daria said cautiously.

If somebody had broken in, then theft appeared to not be on their agenda.

Daria turned around. As soon as she did, she realized her window was open.

"Oh no," Daria frowned.

Suddenly, a figure from behind her grabbed her and pushed her forward, causing Daria to fall down on her bed. As Daria looked up, she saw a tall, wiry person in a black outfit and a typical burglar mask on his face.

The figure reached over and pinned Daria down on her bed.

"I'm sorry to do this," the assailant said in an almost apologetic tone.

As he pinned down Daria with one arm, he fumbled for something in his pocket. This gave Daria the chance she needed to find an opening. Quickly, Daria kneed the man in the groin, causing him to loosen his grip.

"Agh!" the would-be killer fell back.

Daria grabbed her crossbow which lay on her desk but as she did, she saw the man reaching for a gun on his side. Realizing the danger of the situation, along with the fact that she did not yet have an arrow loaded into the crossbow, Daria ran out the door, taking a single arrow with her as she did.

She turned down the hall and saw a set of stairs. Without hesitation, she went up those stairs. Daria didn't even turn back to find out if the assailant was following her or not.

Before long, she reached the roof. Taking out her single arrow, she loaded it into the crossbow and waited for the attacker to enter through the door she just came through.

As Daria listened intently, she did not hear any steps coming up those stairs.

"Here goes nothing," Daria said to herself as she prepared her crossbow.

"Drop the weapon," a raspy voice said behind her. "I have a gun."

Daria turned around slightly to see the assailant behind her. True to his word, he was armed.

With no choice left, Daria put her crossbow down slowly.

"Turn around," the man ordered her.

Daria did as she was ordered.

"Sorry I have to do this," the masked man said. "But I can't live without the Ambrosia."

Daria closed her eyes, expecting the end to come for her soon. She had certainly never expected things to end like this.

"Agh!"

As Daria opened her eyes again, she saw the assailant with his arms twisted behind his back. Behind him was Ted, having put him in a wrist lock, twisting his arm steadily until he dropped the gun.

"That's my friend you're threatening," Ted warned the man.

"Let go!" the would-be killer shouted.

Ted only twisted his arm further, causing the man to cry out again.

"Thanks Ted," Daria breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who are you?" demanded Ted.

"I…"

Walking over to the attacker who was now restrained by Ted, Daria grasped the man's mask and took it off.

"Professor March?!" Daria was taken aback.

"You know this guy?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, he taught one of my classes," Daria said in shock.

Ted shoved the man away from Daria and picked up his gun, holding the college professor at bay.

"Why did you try to kill me, Professor March?" asked Daria with a saddened look on her face.

"I… I did it for the Ambrosia," Professor March looked at her in a panic. "But that doesn't matter anymore! I'm as good as dead!"

"No sudden moves now!" Ted told him, holding up Dr. March's gun.

"I've been exposed and now my career is as good as over," Professor March gave the two students a crazed and despondent look. "The Death Apostles will never take me back after this!"

"The what now?" Ted demanded.

"Professor, why did you do all of this?" asked Daria. "What's going on here?"

"I'm sorry Daria," Professor March said almost apologetically but still frantically. "I never wanted to hurt you… but I had to! But now I'm out of luck and out of time!"

Laughing manically, Professor March turned away from Daria and Ted, running towards the edge of the building.

"Professor March!" Daria shouted.

It was too late. Professor March jumped off the building, plummeting to his death.

Both Ted and Daria looked down to witness the professor's broken body on the sidewalk. It was an ugly sight to behold.

"Are you okay, Daria?" asked Ted.

"I… I don't know," Daria finally collapsed to both knees, the gravity of the situation finally overwhelming her.

"I'm here for you Daria," Ted knelt down and put his hand on Daria's shoulders.

Daria began breathing once again. In the past, she had gotten involved in road incidents that made her fear for her life but somebody trying to kill her was a completely different ballgame. What made it worse was how this person was somebody she knew and respected.

Finally, Daria managed to get up.

"Ted?" she looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving my life," Daria said, hugging Ted.

"No problem Daria," Ted put his arms around her. "Just glad you're safe."

As the two hugged, they looked down ruefully as the body of Daria's professor. Even in death, a look at absolute horror was strewn across Professor March's face.


	7. Aftershock

**Fates Entwined**

 _Aftershock_

"Are you okay, Daria?" asked Aunt Amy.

"I'm still a little shell shocked but otherwise still ticking," Daria nodded.

She was with her aunt now. After having told her everything, Daria felt like a big burden had been taken off her shoulders.

"I'm not sure if you should still stay at the school," Amy told her niece. "I think it's best if you stay with me."

"You know, you're probably right," Daria conceded. "Tomorrow I'll go to the office and let them know I won't be living on campus."

"Why did this teacher attack you?" asked Amy Barksdale.

"Even I don't fully know why," Daria admitted. "However, he did mention two things of interest."

"Oh?" Aunt Amy looked curious.

"He said something about needing this thing called Ambrosia," Daria told her aunt.

"Ambrosia… nectar of the Greek gods," Amy smiled coyly. "So that's how ol' Zeus could maintain his stamina with all those mortal women for so long."

"Could I use your computer?" asked Daria.

"Certainly," Aunt Amy led Daria to her office.

"Professor March also mentioned some group called the _Death Apostles_ ," Daria told her aunt. "I wonder if they're some kind of cult."

"Don't think I've ever heard of them," Amy shook her head. "They certainly can't be that Dungeons and Dragons group who meets up across the street from here."

"Let's see," Daria typed in a search for Ambrosia on more recent news articles.

"Hmm, interesting," Aunt Amy looked at the screen with her niece.

After scrolling down, Daria finally clicked on an article which looked like it would provide the most context.

"Ambrosia," read Daria. "A new drug on the streets named after the mythological food and drink of the gods… popular among both gang members and college students alike… highly addictive and leaves the user feeling drained and desperate for more afterwards…"

"Great, a hippie teacher tries to murder my niece for a quick fix," Aunt Amy frowned.

"Is nothing sacred?" Daria echoed the sentiments.

"Certainly not in higher education," Amy snarked.

"Hmm, I'm not finding as much stuff on these Death Apostles," Daria continued her internet search.

"Maybe they don't want to be found?" Aunt Amy ventured a guess.

"Hey, wait a minute," Daria clicked on a link. "Local boys stop a blood cult in Texas town… Beavis and Butt-head now seen as local heroes…"

Daria shook her head to clear it. She certainly had not expected to see Beavis and Butt-head in Highland's local news.

"Something the matter?" asked Amy.

"I found some information I needed," Daria grimaced. "But I didn't expect it to connect with my past like this."

Aunt Amy looked at the article along with the photos of Beavis and Butt-head.

"Hmm, that one with the brunette hair looks familiar," Amy noted. "What was his name again? Butterbean?"

"Butt-head actually," Daria said monotonously.

"Sounds like he has lovely parents," Aunt Amy smirked.

"I don't think it would be too far off to say they were raised by wolves," Daria shrugged. "Eat your heart out, Rudyard Kipling."

"You know, now that you mention Butt-head's name, wasn't he the one who—"

"Don't finish it, Aunt Amy," Daria looked at her aunt sternly.

"Right, leave it in the past," Amy smiled sheepishly.

oooo

"Thank goodness for online lectures," Daria said as she and Jane walked through Boston the next day. "It's almost like borrowing notes from Jodie in high school after being sick for a few days."

"I take it you've been playing bit of hooky?" asked Jane.

"Yeah, after what happened, I was a bit shaken up," Daria said honestly.

The two of them entered into a pizza joint and sat down.

"So why are you still here?" asked Jane. "Why haven't you left? It's clear there's something fishy going on in your campus."

"I don't know," Daria shrugged. "I guess it's because I want to show them, whoever they may be, that they can't break me."

"Daria, you're not dealing with Ms. Li anymore," Jane reminded her friend. "You're dealing with psychopaths, drug addicts, and possibly a homicidal cult. All of this would make for a fascinating thriller movie directed by John Carpenter but this is real life we're talking about here."

"Well, I did have help so I wasn't totally alone," Daria sighed.

"Well, what's to say some other psycho won't bump you off the next try?" Jane brought up. "It's clear you were being specifically targeted. Hey wait a minute… I know that look in your eyes!"

"What look?" Daria asked uncomfortably.

"That look when you… have a crush on a guy," Jane was surprised.

"What crush?" Daria objected. "I almost got killed by my professor. Why would I have time to focus on a crush?"

"Daria, I've known you long enough to realize these things," Jane told her friend.

"Well, I guess you're not wrong," Daria sighed.

"It's not that Eric guy, is it?" asked Jane.

"No..."

"Is it… Ted?" Jane inquired.

This time Daria had no answer.

"Wow, you really do like him now, don't you?" Jane murmured softly.

"Something like that," Daria said wistfully. "Sometimes I wonder why the two of us didn't make it any further in high school."

"Well, maybe it just wasn't the right time for you two back then," Jane suggested.

"And right now is?" Daria raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'll have you know some couples do fall for each other in the midst of danger in horror and thriller movies," Jane offered.

"Because nothing says 'I love you' more than a couple evading a chainsaw wielding maniac," Daria joked dryly.

"Daria?" a new voice came from out of the blue.

Daria and Jane turned around to see Eric Ravencroft standing before them. At this point it came as no surprise, given that he also frequented some of the same joints they did.

"Eric, take a seat," Jane said in a longing manner.

"I heard what happened Daria," Eric said directly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm shaken but not stirred as a certain Mi6 agent would say," Daria said, maintaining her humor in spite of everything that had happened. "At least I made it out in one piece."

"I'm surprised Professor March would do something like that," Eric frowned. "He never struck me as the violent type."

"Well, from what I told the police in the aftermath, he seemed like some kind of addict," Daria mentioned. "He was hooked to some new drug on the streets called _Ambrosia_."

"Ambrosia," Eric looked concerned. "That substance has been causing quite some problems lately for these college fraternities. I've made it my personal policy to expel any fraternity brother who becomes addicted to that substance."

"Too bad that policy didn't extend to teachers," remarked Daria.

"Yes, I didn't expect it to spread among faculty," sighed Eric.

"Hey, I think a lot of college professors stay in the college scene because deep down, they're still students at heart," Jane mused.

"Right, what is age but a number to the guy with the receding hairline and the dissertation on gender studies?" Daria quipped.

"So Daria, how do you feel about meeting up again this week?" Eric asked her.

"Thanks Eric," Daria said to the young man, "but I, uh…"

Jane nudged Daria a bit to get her to regain her composure.

"There's, uh, actually someone else," Daria said to Eric. "Not that I don't think you're a good guy and all."

"Eh, don't worry about it," Eric told her with a smile. "You found someone who's compatible with you. Good job, I say."

"So Eric, what's your schedule like this week?" asked Jane.

"I got time tomorrow," Eric said, deciding to take Jane up on her offer.

"I'm available first thing after four," Jane smiled.

As the two of them exchanged numbers, Daria looked out the window, watching as college students walked to and fro without a care in the world. In that moment, she wished deep down that she were in their shoes.

oooo

During the next day, Daria debated whether or not she should even attend Dr. March's class, given what had gone down between her and the professor. After all the information she had given the cops, surely they would do something about the so-called Death Apostles that Professor March had mentioned… right?

There was also another matter. In spite of Professor March's promise to give her a withdrawal from the course, he actually hadn't done so before his death. So on her online student portal, her class was still listed as a course on her schedule.

Debating whether or not she should even enter into the building, Daria stood there with her packpack slung across her shoulder. In about five minutes, class would start.

"Something the matter, miss?" a voice alerted her from behind.

Daria turned around. It was the Dean of Arts and Sciences, Mr. Candy.

"Uh, not at all," Daria lied.

"Look Miss Morgendorffer," Mr. Candy told her. "I know what happened. I've seen the police reports. It's perfectly normal to be shaken after something like this."

"Yeah, it's not every girl on campus who goes through a thriller movie," Daria nodded.

"I've examined Professor March's office," Mr. Candy told Daria. "It appeared that before his death, he was responsible for altering your exam score to make it look like you failed your midterm."

"Figures," said Daria. "I wasn't exactly dealing with advanced engineering here."

"If you want, I can restore your midterm and allow you to continue taking the course," Mr. Candy told her, "or you can drop out with a withdrawal. Either ways, it's your choice."

"Well, they say it's best to get electives out of the way as soon as possible," Daria answered. "So I may as well see it through to the end."

"You're a smart girl Daria," Mr. Candy told her. "With your attitude, you'll go far in life."

"Thanks for helping me out," Daria told him. "So who's going to be teaching that class now that Professor March isn't here anymore?"

"One of the teaching assistant graduates will be finishing the course until we're able to procure another professor," Mr. Candy confirmed.

"No pressure or anything for that teaching assistant," Daria joked.

oooo

Though she was reluctant at first, by the end of the class, Daria was just a bit more relieved. She had gotten through the course and thankfully enough, the teaching assistant in charge of the class didn't appear to be anyone she needed to watch out for.

Heading back to her room, Daria sat down, leaning back to relax.

Soon, her phone began ringing. From what she saw, it was a call from her parents. She was unsure whether or not she should even tell them about everything that happened.

"Hello?" Daria finally picked up the phone.

"Daria, how are you?" Helen's voice came through.

"Uh, just fine," Daria replied.

Mentally she cursed herself for trying to act normal with her mom. However, Daria still didn't feel like she was in the right frame of mind yet to tell her mom about how her college professor basically tried to murder her.

"Daria, I know that tone of voice," Helen said to her daughter. "Everything's not fine. Amy told me everything that happened."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd be the lead actress in a psycho thriller either," Daria said half-jokingly.

"Daria, that's not funny," her mom told her sternly.

"Right, sorry," Daria said in embarrassment.

"Listen, for the time being, I want you to concentrate on applying to other colleges," Helen Morgendorffer ordered. "And stay at your aunt's house from now until the end of the semester. I have half a mind to tell you to drop out on the spot after your professor went after you like that."

"It's okay mom," Daria tried to reassure her mother. "Ted was there to save me."

"Ted?" Helen paused on the phone. "That name sounds familiar."

"He was the first boy I more or less had a date with back in Highland, remember?" asked Daria.

"Oh right, he was that homeschooled boy!" Helen recalled.

"He's come out of his shell since then," confirmed Daria.

"Well it's a good thing then," Helen sighed. "I owe him for saving my daughter's life."

"Look mom, I'll be alright," Daria said to her mother. "I have Aunt Amy and her self-defense lessons. And Ted's also looking out for me."

"Right now there's not much we can do," Helen proclaimed. "However, once this semester is over, I want you to come home. We can focus on you finding a new college from there, one that isn't so shady."

"I'll see what I can do," sighed Daria.

"Alright Daria, I love you," Helen reminded her daughter. "Goodbye."

"Bye," Daria told her mother and turned the phone off.

Daria took a deep breath in her conflicted state. She knew deep down that it was a bad idea to stay but at the same time, she did not want to leave behind Ted or Jane.

oooo

The next day, the first thing Daria did after classes were finished was to visit Jane.

"Hey Daria," Jane opened the door to let Daria into her new apartment.

"Got a minute?"

"I got sixty minutes if you need it," Jane offered Daria a seat. "I'll be heading out on a date with Eric later on."

"Well, at least you'll have a good time," Daria remarked.

"Huh? What was that about?" Jane looked surprised.

"My mom and I had a talk," Daria told her friend. "She wants me to leave this school by the semester's end. I'll be staying with Aunt Amy for the rest of the semester."

"Well, I guess I can't blame her," Jane acknowledged Helen's concerns. "So what are your plans after this? Any other colleges you're thinking about applying to?"

"Haven't had any other colleges in mind," admitted Daria.

"Hey, how about Bromwell?" asked Jane half-jokingly. "It'll be nice to see Tom again, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, if I ever need to rekindle an old flame, I'll put Bromwell on the list," said Daria sarcastically.

"So this is gonna be your first and only semester here, huh?"

"Pretty much," Daria sighed.

"You don't seem like you want to leave after everything that's gone down," Jane noticed.

"Well, for one thing," Daria sat back. "Running away just seems to alien to me. Back in Lawndale, I didn't drop out or back off just because Angela Li and I didn't get along. I stood my ground and stuck true to my convictions."

"You've probably heard this one before," Jane reminded her. "But there's a world of difference between Principal Li and a murderous cult who apparently appear to have some kind of backing from the professors and who knows what other officials at Raft."

"Yeah, whole different ballgame," Daria shook her head.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Jane.

"I thought I'd give Ted a call to tell him all about what's going on," Daria took out her phone. "Have fun on your date tonight, Jane."

"Thanks Daria, and good luck with everything," Jane smiled.

oooo

"Daria?" Ted asked as he showed up at Amy Barksdale's apartment. "I got your call and you said you wanted me over."

"Yeah, I figured we'd talk," Daria smiled, opening the door.

"So what can I do you for?" asked Ted, stepping in.

"Well, I would have asked you to head out tonight," Daria replied, "but my mom basically told Aunt Amy to put me in lockdown mode right now."

"Well, that's not very fun," Ted frowned. "Well, we might as well try to do something fun. Got any video games?"

"Uh, not really," admitted Daria, realizing she had never really been a gamer.

"Well what else ya got then, Daria?" asked Ted. "Maybe some board games?"

"Sorry, Aunt Amy doesn't really keep those around either," Daria. "There is some beer and wine in the fridge. Just… don't touch the vodka. Aunt Amy's smarter than the average bear when people take her vodka… and just as cranky."

"Is this orange juice available?" asked Ted. "I think I'll just have some of this tonight."

"Help yourself," Daria nodded.

Ted poured himself a glass and drank it.

"Well, any movies available?" asked Ted.

Daria smiled, realizing that Aunt Amy did indeed have a shelf where she kept all her DVDs.

"Step this way," Daria led Ted over to the rack.

"Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Ted looked at the options available to him. "I always did want to finish this movie."

"You've seen it before?" asked Daria.

"Only about three minutes or so back when I was still living with my parents," Ted hung his head down. "I was at an uncle's house when it came on the TV. Needless to say, my folks put a stop to it real quick and I never did go back to my uncle's house…"

"Well, if you've been homeschooled for the longest time, let's just say that this movie can be a bit of a culture shock," observed Daria.

"Why don't we watch this then?" Ted took out the DVD case.

"Eh, why not?" Daria shrugged. "It's been a few years since I've seen that movie too."

"Anyways," Ted took out the DVD. "Why did your mom decide you couldn't go out anymore?"

"Well, you already know all about that professor trying to off me," Daria replied. "And now my mom wants me leaving Raft by the end of this semester…"

"Wow, I didn't expect to hear that," Ted suddenly looked like he had lost interest in watching a movie.

"I didn't either," sighed Daria, "but my mom doesn't want me becoming some kind of target."

"So what next?" asked Ted.

"I don't know," Daria sat down on the couch. "Maybe apply to a few other colleges. Running away from challenges isn't really my style though. I'm not even entirely on board with what my mom wants me to do."

"Don't want to leave?" Ted looked at her.

"Not in the least," Daria admitted. "I'd rather stand my ground, face my problems with a wry smile, and overcome every obstacle at the end of the day with a wisecrack."

"Well, it's not too late to do that," Ted said to Daria. "After all, you're no longer in high school. As far as I'm concerned, you're your own person now."

"You know something, Ted?" Daria smiled at the encouragement. "You're right."

"Hey, that's flattering and all, but nothing beats being right for the first time," Ted replied wryly.

"And what was that like?"

"I didn't have a camera on me at the time," Ted smiled. "But let's just say that the look on my parents' face was priceless when I told them 'no' for the first time."

Daria chuckled.

"So, what do you say to a night of catchup for this homeschooled kid?" Ted held the DVD in his hands.

"I'd like that Ted," smiled Daria. "I'd like that."


	8. Hearts on Fire

**Fates Entwined**

 _Hearts On Fire_

 _Lawndale._

"Hi, you must be Quinn's new boyfriend!" Jake opened the door.

"I'm pleased to meet you finally, Mr. Morgendorffer!" Kenneth Malone smiled. "I'm Kenneth."

The young man entered into the room with a blue suit and black tie. He was dressed impeccable all over and his hair was combed back with gel. Tonight was prom night, an important event that Quinn did not want to miss.

"Quinn's told me a lot about you, son," Jake ushered the young man in. "She's had a few guy friends over the year but she's never talked about any of them the same way she has you."

"She just hasn't met the right one until now," Kenneth said confidently. "There's a first time for everything."

"Quinn should be down in a minute," Jake said as Kenneth sat down on a couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks Mr. Morgendorffer," Kenneth replied. "I already had a bottle of water on the way here."

"Hi, you must be Kenneth," Helen Morgendorffer entered the living room. "Quinn speaks most highly of you."

"Hello ma'am," Kenneth waved at her.

"Kenneth, is that you?" Quinn's voice was heard from up the stairs.

"Present," Kenneth called out.

Quinn came down the stairs with a gorgeous purple dress. Her hair was also held up by gel and the makeup on her face made her stand out in a striking manner. On her hands was a pair of white gloves which accentuated her dress.

"Oh Kenneth, it's so good to see you here!" Quinn beamed.

"You look lovely, Quinn," Kenneth smiled. "You ready?"

"Am I ever!" Quinn said excitedly.

As the two got up, Helen and Jake exchanged glances.

"Remember Quinn, be back by twelve tonight!" Helen reminded her.

"If you have to drink, make sure it's five percent alcohol content or lower!" Jake exclaimed.

"Jake!" Helen shot her husband a dirty look.

"What?" Jake was confused. "People can still drive after one beer bottle!"

"Look, just keep tonight non-alcoholic," Helen reminded the two young adults.

"You have my word, Miss Morgendorffer," Kenneth promised. "Quinn, if I may have the honor…"

Kenneth reached out with his arm. Quinn, in turn, took it.

As the two of them headed out, Helen and Jake finally seemed to relax.

"Ah, I remember when I was their age," Jake smiled. "I'm actually happy Quinn got a date for the dance. I wasn't so lucky back in high school."

"Kenneth seems like an intelligent and thoughtful young man," Helen nodded. "Quinn should do alright with him."

oooo

"Hey Jane?" Daria knocked at Jane's door.

No answer.

She noticed, however, that the door was still open.

"Oh boy," Daria grimaced.

Carefully, she opened up the door. So far, everything inside was intact and there appeared to be nothing resembling a crime scene, which gave her some degree of relief.

She walked past the living room towards Jane's room. She could make out some degree of noise inside.

Daria opened the door to reveal Jane and Eric Ravencroft kissing.

"Whoa!" Daria was taken aback.

"Daria!" Jane was surprised to see her friend as well.

"Uh, didn't expect to see you guys here… together," Daria said awkwardly.

"Sorry, Jane and I had just gotten done with our date," Eric said sheepishly. "I know you were coming here to meet her after we were finished."

"This feels like Déjà vu all over again," Daria admitted, looking at both Jane and Eric and recalling the time she had spent at Jane's house while she and Tom were still a couple.

"I would ask what you mean by that," Eric raised an eyebrow. "But I think some things are better kept a mystery."

"I'll say," agreed Daria.

"Well, have fun you two," Eric walked towards the door. "See you around, Jane."

After Eric was gone, both Daria and Jane exchanged glances.

"So how serious?" asked Daria.

"It was just one date," Jane confessed. "How am I supposed to make up my mind that quickly?"

"You tell me."

"Well, he is pretty good looking," admitted Jane. "And he does have that whole gothic horror move schtick going for him."

"I'll give him that much," Daria nodded.

"So how about you and Ted?" asked Jane. "Hit it off yet?"

"He and I did watch a movie together," Daria admitted.

"Oh?" Jane grew more curious.

"Rocky Horror Picture Show," confessed Daria.

"The perfect film to take away a young boy's innocence," Jane smiled.

"Young boy?" Daria looked at Jane almost sideways. "Ted is almost a year older than me."

"Hey, what is age but a number?" Jane chuckled.

"Touché," Daria crossed her arms.

oooo

"Take a look at that!" Jamie pointed out.

"Yeah, what does she see in that guy?" Joey frowned.

On the dance floor of senior prom were Quinn and her new boyfriend Kenneth.

"She should've gone with me!" Jeffy pouted.

"You?" Joey shot back. "Quinn and I were meant to be!"

"Guys, I don't think it'll do any good to fight," Jamie's shoulders sank. "She's really into that dude."

The three J's looked on in jealousy and regret as Quinn entered into a slow dance with Kenneth Malone.

"Oh Kenneth, I'm really enjoying this night with you!" Quinn leaned against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"It gets even better," Kenneth told her. "Look up a second."

Quinn did so and saw above the glass ceiling the pale moonlight shining down on both of them.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Quinn smiled.

"Is it ever," Kenneth nodded. "Say Quinn, it's getting close to eleven. What do you say we head out after this dance?"

"I think you read my mind," Quinn agreed. "I don't want to hear my mom nagging at me all day tomorrow."

Soon, the song ended and Kenneth took Quinn's arm. Happily, the couple left the dance floor and headed towards the exit much to the chagrin of Jamie, Joey, and Jeffy.

"Life just isn't fair," Jamie grimaced.

"I'll say," Jeffy agreed.

As the three walked away, there was only one person sitting at the tables while the rest of the school continued their dance.

Kevin Thompson looked down at his cell phone sadly.

"She couldn't make it tonight," Kevin said sadly. "Going to prom on your own is a real downer…"

He had called Brittany at least three times during the day to see if she was still available for his fifth year of prom. So far, she hadn't responded back.

oooo

"So, what news do you have?" asked Eric as he sat in his quarters with a wine glass.

The young man sat in front of his computer screen in a red shirt and some exercise pants. He was conversing with an associate of his from another college.

"Sadly, Len Greenberg was just not up to snuff when it came to leading the Highland chapter of the Death Apostles," Eric's associate replied. "He made too many mistakes and led the feds right to him."

"A pity," Eric frowned. "Who can replace him after that debacle?"

"I have someone in mind," Eric's associate promised. "He has a real gift for the art of prophecy. He'll be able to carry out the master's will in that backwater town."

"Very well," Eric agreed. "I shall trust your judgment."

"I'll get on it right away, sir," the associate promised.

"See that you do."

With that, Eric turned off the video chat.

"Good help is so hard to find these days," Eric sighed.

oooo

Before long, both Quinn and her boyfriend Kenneth was making out in the car just a few miles away from the Morgendorffer household near some woods.

"Oh Kenneth, what time is it anyways?" Quinn continued locking lips with her boyfriend.

"Mmmph," Kenneth managed to glance down at his watch. "Forty five minutes before twelve…"

"I don't wanna head back," Quinn whined. "Mom and dad make too many unreasonable demands…"

"We still got time, babe," Kenneth smiled, putting his hands around her waist.

"I guess, but do we have enough time?" asked Quinn.

"With us, Quinn, we have all the time in the world," guaranteed Kenneth.

"Then let's make some room, shall we?" Quinn gestured towards the back of the car.

"You just read my mind," Kenneth gave Quinn a peck on the cheek as he and his girlfriend opened up their car doors to make their way to the backseats.

oooo

For Kevin, the entire night had been a disappointment. Brittany had not contacted him back at all and he had gone an entire prom without a date.

Sorrowfully, he walked back to his house still in his prom suit.

"What went wrong tonight?" Kevin muttered to himself.

He had been to prom with Brittany for practically every prom since they began dating. Now, however, she was not available. Sure he had been held back but she still promised that she would be by his side no matter what… right?

Once more he dialed Brittany's number, waiting as patiently as he could for her to respond.

Still no answer.

"Aw man," Kevin shook his head.

As he raised his head, he saw out of the corner of his eye a car with two people in it. One the driver's side was a guy he had never seen before. But on the passengers side… was Brittany.

"Babe?!" Kevin was aghast.

The car quickly turned to the right of the street without stopping, leaving Kevin confused and in shock. Had Brittany finally found someone else and kicked him to the curb? Was it finally over for them and everything they shared together?

oooo

The next day, Daria was apparently in much better spirits. Nothing throughout the day had gone wrong and so far, she didn't encounter anything too out-of-the-ordinary.

Her self-defense classes were also proceeding smoothly and today, more than any other, she was really on fire.

Finally, she managed to throw Karen down and place her in an armbar. Before long, Karen tapped out.

"Good job Daria," Aunt Amy told her.

Ted smiled and gave her a thumbs up as well.

"Thanks," Daria got up, helping Karen get up as well.

"You've improved a lot," Amy complimented her niece. "Keep this up and any deranged cultist will think twice before coming after you."

"It's nice to know I have fans," Daria commented sarcastically.

"Hey, we're all here because we know what it's like to get unwanted attention from less savory men," Karen said to Daria.

"Except I apparently have a whole blood cult after me," Daria replied. "I don't know whether to feel honored or horrified by the revelation."

"You can get through this Daria," Karen encouraged. "When I started out here, I met a guy in a fraternity who seemed to be real cool. He and I dated. Then it got serious. By the time I got in real deep, he started to become abusive. I managed to get away from him before it was too late. But some of the other girls weren't so lucky."

"Really?" Daria raised an eyebrow. "Other girls?"

"Yeah, he could be real charming at first," Karen continued. "But once he sucked you in, that's when he would show his fangs. He managed to get away with abusing several other girls too but he was so well-connected with the city authorities and police and he managed to get away with it every time. Every time I tried to expose his actions in the college papers, the school officials would make sure there was a media blackout on all stories involving him."

"The plot thickens," Daria remarked. "Does he still go to this school?"

"Unfortunately yes," Karen replied. "In fact, he still—"

Suddenly, Karen heard a ring on her cell phone inside her bag which lay on top of the bleachers.

"Sorry Daria, gotta take this," Karen waved. "We'll talk about this some other time, okay?"

"Anytime," Daria nodded.

"Hey Daria, we good for tonight?" asked Ted.

"Absolutely," Daria smiled.

"Ahem," Aunt Amy stepped next to the two.

Ted and Daria looked at Amy Barksdale in embarrassment.

"She comes back by twelve," Amy smiled cheerfully. "Or your ass is grass, Ted."

Ted gulped. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, have fun you two," Amy nodded. "And be sure to stay off campus."

Aunt Amy walked off, leaving Ted and Daria alone together.

"The master has spoken," Daria looked at her aunt.

"Good thing she doesn't have a whip," Ted wiped away some of the sweat from his brow.

"Let's… not give her any ideas," Daria took Ted by the arm and led him away.

oooo

 _Highland High._

"Uhhh… I don't know if I can last the final few months of this year," McVicker downed some pills and gulped some water. "Those two will kill me off for good before then."

As McVicker's shaking finally steadied from taking his medicine, he heard a knock at his office door.

"Hello, Mr. McVicker?" Van Driessen called out.

"Uh, what do you want?" demanded McVicker.

"Well, there are two men who are here to see you," Mr. Van Driessen told the principal.

"Two male parents?" McVicker was surprised "You don't see that everyday…"

"No, they're not together like that… at least I don't think so," Van Driessen replied.

"Then what do they want?" asked McVicker.

"Well, they say they're here with regard to some problem students," Van Driessen told his boss.

"Aw what the hell," McVicker shrugged. "Can't hurt anymore than it does now… send 'em in!"

Mr. Van Driessen opened up the door to reveal the two guests.

In front of him were two men. One was a tall, jacked up ex-soldier with a blonde crew cut and piercing eyes. He wore a green army shirt not dissimilar to what Coach Buzzcut sometimes wore. The second man looked to be of Middle Eastern ethnicity. He was dressed from head to toe in a black suit. His face was also fully bearded, as opposed to being clean shaven like his partner.

"Greetings to you, Principal McVicker," the Middle Eastern man said to McVicker. "My name is Ibn El-Khatib and next to me is my associate Lieutenant Dale Powers."

"Uhh, what do you want with me?" asked McVicker.

"I realize you've been having problems with certain students," El-Khatib smiled. "The two of us may be able to provide a solution."

"Uhh, unless your plan involves _killing_ Beavis and Butt-head, I don't care to hear it," McVicker shook his head.

"Oh no?" Lieutenant Powers put his hand down on McVicker's desk. "What makes you think killing those two isn't on the table?"

McVicker stopped shaking after hearing that.

"Wait, did you just offer to kill Beavis and Butt-head for me?"

"Why not?" Powers smiled.

"You know, I think I like what I'm hearing," McVicker smiled. "Why don't you boys take a seat…"

"I am pleased to meet you, Mr. McVicker," El-Khatib shook McVicker's head. "My partner and I are part of an organization better known in underground circles as the Death Apostles. And I believe we can be of real service to one another."

oooo

"Normally I wouldn't be touching something so slimy," Daria rolled up her sleeves. "But there's a first time for everything."

"I know, right?" Ted nodded. "After a while you just can't help but be curious enough to touch it."

The two of them stood in front of a pool full of skates and other rays in the New England Aquarium in Boston.

The two of them reached into the pool and began gently stroking some of the rays.

"Well, at least there's no smell like with all the other petting zoos out there," Daria noted.

"Yeah, I remember being licked right in the face by a goat the last time I went to one as a child," Ted recalled.

"Your parents let you go to one?" asked Daria.

"Eh, it wasn't like it was a Rated R movie," Ted shrugged. "It passed the litmus test for my folks."

"How does the prospect of being licked in the face by a seal feel for you?" asked Daria, looking at a seal exhibit further down the hall.

"I guess I'll just close my eyes and pretend it's a Labrador," Ted smiled. "Let's go check it out."

As the two of them went down the hall, they passed by a glass display. Behind that display were several penguins.

"Hey there you two," one of the aquarium workers waved. "We're having a couples special right now. Just ten bucks this week for a picture in a frame! Wanna give it a go?"

Daria and Ted look at one another. This moment reminded her of the time both she and Tom were together but Ted stopped by to take a photo. And now the roles were reversed.

Before the two even knew it, they were holding hands with one another. Somehow, subconsciously, it just felt right.

"Alright, let's give it a go," Ted smiled. "Daria?"

"Couldn't hurt," Daria glanced behind the glass to see the penguins sliding into the water.

"Hold still for a second," said the employee, taking out his camera.

Without fully realizing it, Daria and Ted moved closer together until their arms were wrapped around one another. Daria blushed again, realizing her predicament.

"Say cheese," the employee snapped a photo.

"Penguins," Daria smirked. "That'll be one for the history books."

"Wow, you two look really good together," the employee said as the picture finally came out of his camera.

"If I can look good with large flightless birds, I can look good in anything," Daria quipped.

The worker put the picture in a frame and took the ten dollar bill from Ted's hands. Both Daria and Ted looked down afterwards.

"Hey, this is good," Ted smiled.

"You're not on any college yearbook club, are you?" asked Daria.

"Nope," Ted shook his head.

"Good, let's keep this one for ourselves," Daria took Ted's arm. "You may not be the first Clinton I've met, but you are the first Clinton I'd gladly share a photo op with."


	9. Uncovered

**Fates Entwined**

 _Uncovered_

"Hey Daria," Jane said on the phone.

"What's going on?" asked Daria.

"I'm not too shabby," Jane replied. "Things are getting pretty interesting between Eric and I."

"Shall I bring a pregnancy test?" asked Daria. "Never know when that thing will turn blue."

"Daria, don't even joke like that!" Jane said with an exasperated laugh. "I was just wondering if you'd like to join me and Eric on a double date with you and Ted tagging along."

"You sure about that?" asked Daria. "Last time we tried a double date, I didn't exactly hit it off with that retro guy Nathan."

"It'll be different this time," promised Jane. "You already know Eric and it won't be as weird this time."

"That's true," conceded Daria. "I'll be sure to ask Ted and see if he's available."

"Hope to see you guys soon," Jane admitted. "Just give me a call back if Ted's available."

"Will do," Daria promised. "See ya."

oooo

 _Lawndale._

"Sup man?" asked Mack Mackenzie. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, we haven't seen each other for months," admitted Kevin.

The two former football teammates sat in the pizzeria in Lawndale. Mack was back in town for the weekend and they made managed to schedule some time to hang out together again.

"I'm glad I got some time off this weekend," Mack admitted. "Everything been going alright with you in your fifth year?"

"I'd love to say yes to that, Mack Daddy, but everything's not cool," admitted Kevin.

Mack bristled at being called "Mack Daddy" yet again, but at the same time, he clearly saw that something was bothering Kevin.

Mack sighed. "What's been going on with you, Kevin?"

"Well… I think Brittany is seeing some other guy now," said Kevin.

"She is?" Mack looked surprised.

"Yeah, I saw her recently driving around with another guy," Kevin replied.

"Kevin… how do I put this delicately," Mack tried to tell his friend. "That's just the nature of the beast these days."

"What do you mean?" asked Kevin.

"A lot of high school couples don't last," Mack shook his head ruefully. "That's just how it is, man. Heck, even Jodie and I aren't together anymore."

"You aren't?" Kevin looked surprised.

"Nope," Mack shook his head. "Guess it just wasn't meant to last. You gotta move on from this, Kevin. That's life, bro."

"I… I don't know Mack Daddy," Kevin lowered his head as Mack frowned at hearing the pet name again. "I thought Brittany was my girl and that we'd be together forever, you know."

"Yeah, well… sometimes you just gotta let things go," Mack said uneasily, not knowing how to comfort Kevin exactly.

"So, like, what made you and Jodie drift apart?" asked Kevin.

"Just came naturally," admitted Mack regretfully. "She and I are going to two different colleges and we've got different goals in life. Plus there's no denying she didn't always make time for me."

"Yeah, I see what you're saying," Kevin hung his head down.

"Look," Mack tried to cheer his friend up. "It's not the end of the world for you, Kevin. So what if there's no more Brittany? There's plenty of fish in the sea! And once you graduate from high school for good, I'm sure you'll get plenty of football scholarships out there!"

"I guess you're right Mack Daddy," Kevin said a bit more cheerfully. "Maybe I—"

At that moment, the door to the pizzeria opened and both Kevin and Mack noticed somebody very familiar stepping in.

"Speak of the Devil," Mack's eyes widened.

Brittany entered into the pizzeria, arm in arm with another man. At once, Kevin gasped in shock at seeing his girlfriend in the arms of another guy.

Mack looked at Kevin, not knowing what to say.

"Babe, what are you doing?!" Kevin said aloud.

Brittany looked at Kevin with disdain in her eyes. The guy next to her also glanced at Kevin and Mack with a similar expression of disgust.

"What does it look like, Kevin?" Brittany said disgustedly. "I've moved on."

Kevin's heart dropped. She was not calling him by his pet name anymore and that was a bad sign.

"But I thought you and I were tight, babe," Kevin protested.

"Not anymore," Brittany glared at him. "You know how embarrassing it is to still be the girlfriend of someone who was held back? I've found someone else, someone better."

"Yeah, she got me," the guy next to her smiled smugly.

He was a tall, strong guy with broad shoulders and brown hair. Judging from the jersey he was wearing, he was apparently somebody who played college football.

"Oh Chris, you're the best," Brittany said, hugging at the shoulder of her new boyfriend.

"You're old news," Chris said to Kevin. "Just get used to the fact that your girl isn't your girl anymore."

"Hey, you don't have to rub it in," Mack glared at Brittany's new girlfriend.

"Word of advice?" Chris said, completely ignoring Mack. "Get over it, Kevin. And from now on, I'd find a new hangout spot if I were you. This pizza joint is my territory from now on."

"Hey, we're not living in the Middle Ages," Mack protested. "Kevin can go wherever he wants. Besides, you don't own this place."

"And you must be his sidekick," Chris said mockingly. "I've heard Brittany mention you in passing. You always played second fiddle to Kevin on Lawndale's football team. How's college football by the way?"

Mack froze. Though Chris didn't know it, he hit a raw spot. As hard as he tried, Mack just didn't make the cut for the college football team.

"Nothing to say?" Chris smiled. "Didn't make the cut?"

"What's it to you?" demanded Mack angrily.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Chris said mockingly.

"Chris… why don't we just find a place to sit," Brittany said to her boyfriend uncomfortably.

Though she was no longer in love with Kevin, Brittany still didn't feel comfortable prolonging the situation with her ex-boyfriend and just wanted to move on as quickly as possible.

"You're right, babe," Chris put his arm around her to signify how she was now his in front of Kevin. "And Kevin, I'd better not see you in my joint again."

The two walked off to a separate far-off table.

"That low down son of a—" Mack gripped his drink angrily.

"Just forget it, man," Kevin said in a defeated tone.

"Kevin?" Mack turned back to his former football colleague.

"I'm done eating anyways," Kevin muttered. "He's right. She doesn't love me anymore… so no use in dwelling on all the old things we shared together. Let's just get out of here."

After paying for their meals, both Kevin and Mack stepped outside.

"You gonna be okay?" asked Mack.

"Don't worry about me, Mack Daddy," Kevin said sadly. "I'll pull through somehow."

"Alright, if you need anything, just give me a call," Mack told his buddy.

"Will do," Kevin replied ruefully.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about everything," Mack said to Kevin sympathetically.

oooo

"Hey," Daria waved as Ted came to their location in a bistro.

"Hey Daria," Ted went up to her. "Jane and her date arrive yet?"

"Nope, but it's not so late that I feel the need to put their pictures on milk cartons," remarked Daria.

"Why don't we head inside and reserve some tables?" asked Ted.

"Good idea, I'll even hold off on filing a missing persons report," Daria agreed.

The two went inside and noted how nice it was.

"How many?" asked the waitress.

"Table for four," Ted said to her.

"Come this way please," the waitress ushered them to a nearby table with dim lighting.

"What'll it be for drinks?" asked the waitress.

"I'll just have water," Ted told her.

"Same here," Daria nodded.

"Alright, be right back," the waitress wrote down their orders and headed to the back.

"So what're the chances we have a Wild West shootout here?" asked Ted, looking at Daria's backpack.

Daria looked to the side, noticing that one of the arrows from her crossbow was sticking out with the feathery side exposed.

"Whoops, I was going to leave it home but guess I forgot," Daria said sheepishly.

"Hey guys!" a voice greeted them.

Daria and Ted looked up to see Jane and Eric. The two of them were dressed much more formally than both Ted and Daria, who unwittingly wore simple t-shirts and jackets.

"Uh, so what's the occasion?" asked Daria.

"Oh, you know, Eric and I decided we wanted to dress snazzy tonight," Jane admitted.

Daria glanced at Ted and then back to Jane. Already she was starting to get Déjà vu flashbacks to her first double date, involving Tom, Jane, and Nathan.

"So what's with the arrow?" asked Jane. "You're not turkey hunting out in Boston, are you?"

"Well, you know, I was hoping to bag me a big one for Thanksgiving," Daria joked.

"Hi, I'm Eric," Jane's date introduced himself to Ted.

"I'm Ted," Ted Dewitt Clinton shook the other man's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So Daria, got any plans for this upcoming winter break?" asked Jane.

"Not really," Daria said jokingly, "just head back to Lawndale and use Quinn as live practice for my newfound crossbow skills."

"Hey, imagine the look on her eyes when she sees that her sister has gone from wallflower to Buffy the Vampire Slayer," Jane chuckled.

"I remember Quinn," Ted recalled. "How's she doing?"

"She's… as perky as ever," Daria replied. "She even has a new boyfriend now."

In a brief flash, Daria saw something that resembled a knowing smirk light up across Eric's face as soon as she mentioned Quinn having a boyfriend. Eric didn't even know her sister and as a result, the smile came across as most unnerving.

"She really knows how to reel 'em in," Jane said with a smile, recalling how easily Quinn had most of the guys in the palm of her hands.

"Somehow, I don't think the concept of overfishing will ever enter Quinn's mind," Daria admitted sarcastically.

oooo

 _Lawndale._

"Jake," Helen crossed her arms, "don't you think Quinn's been acting a big strange?"

"Not that I know of," Jake continued watching football on the TV.

"She's been spending so much time with that boy that we don't really get to see her too often anymore," mentioned Helen.

"Well, you know what they say about young love," Jake said distractedly.

"Oh? And what do they say about young love?"

"Actually… now that I think of it, I forgot," Jake shrugged.

"Look Jake, it's one thing to have a boyfriend but Quinn's been slowly ignoring our curfews more and more," Helen reminded him. "I'm worried they might start getting sexually active together."

"Sexually active?!" Jake bolted up. "Are you serious?"

"I'm not a hundred percent certain, Jake," Helen said crossly. "But it's a possibility."

"I'd like to wrap my hands around his throat and start squeezing for stealing my little girl's innocence like that!" Jake growled.

"Jake, calm down," Helen shook her head. "We don't need to get violent but at the same time, Quinn has to understand that there are consequences for being sexually active at a young age like this. Unplanned pregnancy being one of them…"

"Yeah, you're right," Jake agreed, "so what next?"

"Well, we wait for Quinn to get back and then we have a talk with her," Helen confirmed.

"Wait, you mean _the talk_?" Jake looked mystified.

Helen sighed. "No Jake, we've already had that talk with Quinn when she was thirteen."

"Oh right," Jake said sheepishly.

"Look, why don't we just wait for Quinn in her bedroom and when she comes back, we can discuss things with her like rational adults?" suggested Helen.

"Sounds good to me!" Jake got up. "Let's do it then."

Helen nodded in agreement with her husband and the two of them headed upstairs.

"Remember Jake," Helen told her husband as she grabbed the door's hand. "Our goal isn't to humiliate Quinn, but to just let her know what she might get herself into."

"Got it," Jake winked.

As Helen opened up the door, she saw a sight she did not expect to see. Both Quinn and Kenneth were there in a state of near-undress, with Kenneth taking off Quinn's shirt and trying to undo her bra.

Helen gasped as Jake screamed.

"Mom, I can explain!" Quinn protested.

oooo

For Daria, the dinner actually went smoothly for her and all the people involved. Ted and Eric seemed to be hitting it off decently and there was much less awkwardness than the last double date she had been on.

Of course, it also helped that she also knew Eric beforehand, as opposed to Nathan.

After taking a final bite to finish her meal, Daria felt something rumble in her pockets.

Reaching in, she took out her cell phone. Several messages adorned her phone from both Quinn and her parents. Apparently the message to really take home was that Quinn was caught in a compromising position with her new boyfriend.

Daria groaned. Even now she still had to deal with this kind of drama.

"Something the matter?" asked Jane.

"Family emergency," Daria replied numbly. "And by emergency, I don't mean anybody's in the hospital. Just Quinn being Quinn…"

"Dare I ask what she did this time?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"She was caught in the act with her boyfriend," Daria sighed. "Both my parents were there when it happened."

"Yikes," Jane frowned.

"Sorry to cut this short," Daria told the crowd. "But I've got to head out and prevent a disaster."

"Good luck," Eric said, wishing her well.

"Yeah, tell me if you need anything," Ted emphasized.

"Don't worry, this crisis should be averted," Daria reassured them. "I'll see you guys later."

Daria got up. But before she left, she put her hand on Ted's hand.

"I'll see you later too, Ted," Daria smiled.

Jane's eyes widened. Perhaps there really was something going on with Ted and Daria now.

"Bye Daria," Ted waved as Daria got up and left.

"Well, this double date just got awkward," Jane admitted once it was just Eric, her, and Ted at the table.

"I'll say," Eric nodded.

"So, uh, Ted, what've you been up to lately?" asked Jane, trying to make further conversation.

"I'm glad you asked," Ted said enthusiastically. "I've recently been studying up on weapons of the medieval Islamic period, from the scimitars to their composite bows."

"Really?" Eric tilted his head in interest. "Tell me more."

"Sure thing," Ted smiled.

Jane frowned. She was certainly glad the two were getting along but now Ted was starting to feel like a squeaky third wheel on the date.

oooo

As soon as Daria settled down at her room at Aunt Amy's, she picked up the phone and called her mother.

"Hey mom," Daria said blankly.

"Daria, I need you to talk some sense into Quinn!" Helen's voice immediately answered.

"I would, but talking sense to Quinn hasn't really been my strong suite after all these years, "Daria answered honestly.

"You're not bothered that your baby sister is having sex in high school?" asked Helen incredulously.

"More like I'm not surprised," Daria told her mother. "Look mom, Quinn's always been Miss Popularity at school and it's a miracle she's held out for so long. For Quinn, losing her virginity by her senior year of high school can be considered a miraculous act of self-control."

"Why couldn't Quinn be more like you?" asked Helen. "You never went wild dating multiple guys like this in high school."

"I think the fact that most Lawndale High guys were only a tiny step up from most Highland High guys might've had something to do with it," Daria said sarcastically.

"Daria, I know it's hard for me to admit this, but in some cases, you're even more of an adult than both me and your father," Helen admitted. "What do you have to say about this situation?"

"Well, here's my honest opinion," Daria advised. "Quinn's only a few months away from becoming a legal adult and let's face it, we're not living in Victorian times anymore where the social norms were different. These days, that's just what happens with teenagers. They fall in puppy love and sometimes they can even get intimate with one another. Dating may not have been much of my scene back then and I ultimately didn't end up sleeping with the one boyfriend I did have, but Quinn's a different person than I am."

"I… I guess I see where you're going with this," Helen replied.

"Sometimes we just have to let people make their own choices," said Daria, "or in Quinn's case, let her make her own mistakes just in case her new boyfriend ends up being a worthless jerk."

"I suppose you're right Daria," acknowledged Helen. "I'll go have a talk with Quinn and this time my voice won't be raised so high."

"Go easy on her mom," encouraged Daria. "Remember, you and dad were former hippies from back in the day."

"Oh right," Helen blushed, recalling her younger days. "In any case, Daria, I'll head out now. Goodbye Daria, and stay safe over there."

"Thanks mom," Daria nodded. "Talk to you later."

oooo

"Wow Ted," Eric said in a complimentary fashion. "I never knew you were so knowledgeable on all these historical topics."

"Hey, when you grow up with two Puritan parents who don't want you getting involved in a lot of modern entertainments, you find other ways to occupy your time," admitted Ted. "Reading medieval manuscripts was one of them."

Jane sat next to Eric, tapping her fingers against the table impatiently. She didn't have anything against Ted personally but it still felt like her date was being hijacked.

"Well anyways, it's getting late," Ted looked at his watch. "I'd better be heading back and getting ready for this presentation I have in a few days."

"It was good hanging out with you," Eric said, shaking Ted's hand as he got up. "Say, do you want to hang out sometime?"

"That would be sweet," Ted smiled, taking out his cell phone.

After the two of them exchanged cell phone numbers, Ted finally left the bistro, leaving only Jane and Eric.

"You two seemed to hit it off," Jane noted.

"Good guy, that Ted," Eric nodded.

"So, I guess this means now I can have you all to myself," Jane smiled.

"All yours," Eric moved in for a kiss.

Suddenly, Eric felt something on the floor that rolled off his shoe rather easily. Looking down, he noticed one of Daria's crossbow arrows. Temporarily holding off on the kiss, he reached down and picked it up.

"Daria's?" asked Jane.

"Must've fallen off when she had her backpack on the floor," Eric looked at it carefully. "Daria and I attend the same college anyways. I'll just hand it back to her tomorrow or whenever I see her. Now… where were we?"

Jane and Eric embraced again once more as the candle at their table continued to burn.


	10. Masks

**Fates Entwined**

 _Masks_

"Hey guys," Daria said as she met up with Karen and Ted at practice.

"Hey Daria," Karen waved.

Today, the women's self-defense class only seemed to consist of Daria, Karen, and Ted, thanks in part to that day being a rather rainy and dreary day.

Finally, Aunt Amy walked through the door with an umbrella.

"Wow, that weather was really something," Amy put her umbrella on the bleachers. "Ready, everybody?"

All her students got in line and did a quick bow.

"So, today I thought I'd teach you—" Aunt Amy got on the mat with Ted and the girls.

"Hello?" a voice rang out.

Amy turned around, as did all her students.

Eric Ravencroft stood there with his red suit seemingly untouched by all the rain outside. He stood there with a smirk, holding one of Daria's crossbow arrows in his hands.

"Hello Daria," Eric smiled pleasantly. "I believe you dropped this last night during dinner."

"Uh, thanks," said Daria.

"Good to see you too, Ted," Eric waved. "How do you feel about going to Burger World tomorrow?"

"I think I've got some time in the afternoon," Ted nodded.

"Here," Eric walked forward to hand Daria's crossbow arrow back to her.

Daria went forward to pick it up but was interrupted.

"Daria!" Aunt Amy's voice broke out.

"Huh?" Daria turned around.

"Stay away from him!" Amy Barksdale warned.

"Wait, what?" Daria was confused.

"He's the one…" Karen hid behind Amy timidly.

"The one who what?" asked Ted.

"He's the boyfriend I told you about who beat me," Karen admitted.

Both Ted and Daria looked at Eric incredulously.

"Is this true?" Ted looked at Eric suspiciously.

"This girl and I dated and broke up," Eric shrugged dismissively. "No more, no less. Some relationships are like that."

"Get out of here right now," Amy Barksdale ordered. "I know all about you."

"I did something wrong?" Eric sneered. "All I came to do is hand something back to a friend."

"Eric, is all of this true?" asked Daria, hoping that it wasn't.

"Of course not," Eric shook his head. "These are all just rumors and hearsay. I would never do these terrible things I'm being accused of."

"I think you'd better leave," Amy warned.

"Well, I see where I'm not wanted," Eric said casually and walked off.

Both Daria and Ted looked at each other uncertainly. Was it true that Eric was Karen's former boyfriend and abused her?

When Eric was completely gone, Daria walked over to her aunt and Karen.

"Aunt Amy, what's going on here?" asked Daria.

"That sleaze was the one who beat Karen," Amy said in a disgusted voice. "A year ago, I found a battered Karen on campus and helped to get her life back together after what happened with Eric. What's sad to say is that she wasn't the first or only girl."

"Wait, Eric's done this more than once?" Ted looked surprised.

"No, there's a string of battered women Eric has left behind in all his years at this college," explained Amy.

"Rumor has it he even killed a few girls and got away with it," Karen finally spoke up, breathing a sigh of relief that her former boyfriend was now gone.

"This is a lot to take in at once," admitted Ted. "I got to know Eric not too long ago and this is like finding out the new friend you made is actually Jack the Ripper."

"I encouraged Karen to report Eric to the authorities but for some reason, Eric was never arrested for any crime," Amy went on. "Hell, I don't think the police even investigated him."

"He's got connections, huh?" asked Daria.

"You bet," Amy crossed her arms. "And his fraternity is only the tip of the iceberg. He has connections in this city, to politicians and police alike. He's not somebody you want to get involved with, Daria."

"Trust me," Karen said timidly. "Eric is the kind of guy who pulls you in with his charming personality and before you know it, it's too late."

"Just remember to stay away from that guy, Daria," Aunt Amy reminded. "Have nothing at all to do with him if you can help it."

As Amy continued to comfort Karen, Daria looked at Ted.

"Hey Ted, wanna head outside?" she asked.

"Sure."

Soon, the two of them had left the gym and were standing outside.

"So what do you think?" asked Daria.

"I don't even know where to begin," Ted admitted.

"I want to think that Eric's an okay guy," said Daria, "but rumors like that don't just appear out of thin air magically."

"I think we should do a little investigation of our own," Ted pushed his glasses up. "See how far deep the rabbit hole goes."

"Yeah, we'd look like fools if we publicly accused him of abuse with no proof," Daria agreed. "Something's up with Eric and we need to find out what."

"He's also dating Jane and that could be disastrous," Ted pointed out.

"Hoo boy," Daria sighed. "And I thought the situation with Tom was bad. Well, bottom's up to another potential friendship-ruining spat with Jane over a guy she's dating… especially when I tell Jane that her date is a serial abuser."

"I'll go to the library tonight to try to find something," Ted promised. "Want to combine our data tomorrow after practice?"

"You bet," Daria agreed. "And if I don't find anything, the Scooby Snacks are on me."

oooo

 _Highland._

"Hey Butt-head, how come we haven't dropped out of school yet?" asked Beavis.

The two of them sat at a lunch table in conversation as most

"Uh, cuz we wanna graduate and stuff," Butt-head said matter-of-factly. "Uh, huh huh huh!"

"Oh yeah, why do we wanna do that again?" Beavis inquired.

"Cuz, like, then we get to go to college," Butt-head explained impatiently. "Chicks dig dudes with college degrees."

"Oh so that's, like, why we haven't dropped out all these years ago?" asked Beavis.

"That's right dude," Butt-head smiled.

"Wait a minute, something doesn't make sense," Beavis said nervously. "Todd gets plenty of girls and he never went to college. In fact, I think he dropped out of this school years ago, heh heh heh!"

"Damn it Beavis!" Butt-head said angrily. "You mean we could have dropped out of high school years ago just like Todd and still got chicks?!"

"Well, yeah, I guess so," Beavis said blankly. "Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"Beavis, you butt-knocker!" Butt-head glared at his nominal friend. "You should have told me back then and we'd have dropped out sooner!"

"Don't blame me!" Beavis said angrily. "And don't call me a butt-knocker either!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, butt-knocker!" Butt-head shoved Beavis.

"Damn it Butt-head!" Beavis screamed and tackled Butt-head.

The two of them rolled on the floor, punching and slapping at each other for a while before multiple teachers and staff came in to break up the fight. Among them was Ibn El-Khatib.

"I'll kick your ass!" Beavis shouted.

"Huh huh huh! You and what army?" taunted Butt-head.

"Break it up you two!" Buzzcut demanded.

As the two were finally split apart, El-Khatib looked at the two in disgust. They were pathetic specimens and if he had any choice, he would be as far away from them as possible. However, the two of them were very much needed for his plans.

"Calm down you two," El-Khatib got in between them finally. "You do not want to get expelled, do you?"

"I don't know, heh heh," Beavis smiled. "That might be pretty cool actually."

"Yeah, we wanna get expelled, huh huh huh!" Butt-head laughed.

"No no," El-Khatib looked at the two. "That is not something you want. Think of your future. Do not be so hasty to throw it away!"

"Uh, you mean the future where I kick Beavis' ass?" Butt-head chuckled. "Huh huh huh!"

"Shut up Butt-head, heh heh heh!"

"Look, fighting is not the solution," El-Khatib tried to assure them. "Just concentrate on finishing school and be on your best behavior. If you do, I'm sure there will be plenty of beautiful women on the horizon."

"Whoa, cool!" exclaimed Butt-head.

"Yeah, now this foreign dude is talking our language, heh heh heh!" Beavis said excitedly.

Ibn El-Khatib smiled. Finally he had the two paying attention.

oooo

"Hey Ted, you find anything?" asked Daria.

"Nope," Ted shook his head. "I looked through a lot of newspapers and school articles in the library. I got almost nothing on Eric Ravencroft."

The two of them were inside the gym after practice in Aunt Amy's self-defense class for women. They stood next to the wall near a trophy case.

"If he's guilty, then he hides his tracks pretty well," Daria nodded. "Most of my internet searches turned out nothing."

"Any luck with Jane?" asked Ted.

"I, uh, didn't talk to her about Eric yet," admitted Daria. "If I barge in telling her that her boyfriend's a serial abuser, it won't get pretty."

"There's gotta be something we can do," Ted mused. "Apparently he's been doing this for some time. What proof is there that we can find?"

"I really don't know," Daria shook her head. "We're not exactly Mystery Incorporated when it comes to these things."

"Still, there's gotta be some other place we can look," said Ted, leaning his shoulder against a brick that was half-way covered by the trophy case.

The brick moved, pressing inside as Ted leaned against it. At once the trophy case moved aside, exposing a secret passage way.

Both Daria and Ted stepped back in shock.

"That… was unexpected," Daria remarked, "like finding out on _Sick, Sad World_ that your school has a secret S &M dungeon hidden somewhere."

"Think this leads somewhere we shouldn't be going to?" Ted looked at Daria.

"Do you remember how Eric walked in to our gym to hand me back my crossbow arrow?" asked Daria. "It was pouring that day and anyone who entered this building would have been drenched. Eric wasn't."

"So you think he… came here through this secret passageway?" asked Ted.

"I'm counting on it," Daria's eyes narrowed.

"Well, looks like we're about to be in way over our heads," Ted said half-excitedly and half-nervously. "You ready?"

"No, but it can't hurt to check this out," Daria replied. "Well, maybe it could… but if we don't get to the bottom of anything, my friend could possibly get hurt."

"Alright then," Ted took the first step down the dark corridors with Daria following him.

As they entered, Ted noticed a lever on the wall.

"I think this is what opens and closes the trophy case," Ted noted.

"Might as well close it," Daria took out her cell phone and switched on its flashlight capabilities. "We don't want anyone else stumbling upon this place."

Ted nodded and pulled down the lever, closing the trophy case entrance behind them.

The two of them turned on their cell phones to use as makeshift flashlights and walked down the stairs.

By the time they had walked down the stairs, they were greeted by a long hallway that stretched almost as long as a football field. As Ted and Daria walked down the hall, they noticed certain writings on the wall.

"What is all this?" asked Daria. "Doesn't look like any modern day language I know."

"Not sure, but it looks Middle Eastern," Ted examined some of the writings. "Here, let me take some pictures."

Ted snapped some pictures of the writings on the wall with his cell phone as Daria walked on ahead. Before long, Ted joined her and they reached the end of the hallway, staring into what appeared to be an enormous temple. All around them were giant columns and stone statues of both men and beasts, both fictional and real.

"Wow, this is hard to swallow," Daria admitted.

"I have a hard time believing it myself," Ted looked around.

"Just what is this place?" Daria brushed her hand against some of the stone statues.

"Some kind of… fire temple," Ted knelt down in front of one of the walls for more pictures. "They look like the Persian fire temples I've read up on."

"A secret temple underneath the college," Daria shook her head. "I didn't think I'd have to deal with stuff like this again."

"You've dealt with stuff like this before?" asked Ted.

"Yeah, I don't really like to talk about it much," confessed Daria, "but I once met these beings claiming to be spirits of national holidays. They had a bit of a secret location themselves away from the world at large."

"Holidays?" Ted raised an eyebrow. "You mean Christmas and Halloween exist as actual people?"

"Something like that," Daria replied. "Oh and there was also a Guy Fawkes day if you can believe it."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Ted frowned.

"Don't worry about it," Daria reassured him. "I haven't seen any of those holiday spirits after that one time I bumped into them in high school."

From a distance, Daria and Ted heard footsteps coming in.

"Let's hide," Ted recommended to Daria.

Ted led Daria away from the center of the temple to one of the statues to the right of the room. The two hid behind the giant griffin statue safely where there was enough darkness and shadows to mask their presence.

As Daria and Ted peeked out, they saw multiple people in hooded acolyte robes forming two lines in front of the main statue, which happened to be a giant lion with wings. Soon, a student among them took off his hood, revealing himself to be Graham.

"I know that guy," Daria whispered to Ted.

"All hail the master!" Graham raised a torch. The other members bowed on their knees before the winged lion.

"Hello Graham," a familiar voice came up from behind Graham.

"Hello Eric," Graham smiled. "How goes the plans for the ritual?"

"Eric's here?" Daria whispered to Ted.

"Our plans are back on track," Eric confirmed. "I have now found someone who will further our agenda."

"Oh, and who is that?" asked Graham curiously.

"Her name is Jane Lane and I believe she will be monumental to our cause," answered Eric Ravencroft.

Daria gasped.

"I knew there was something wrong here," she looked at Ted

"For our master to rise, the prophecy spoke of three things to be fulfilled," Eric said prophetically. "A maiden must lose her virginity. A hero must perform an act of self-sacrifice.. And lastly, two fools must drive a king's son to insanity and death."

"I see," Graham said with a smile. "And the prophecy about a maiden losing her virginity… would that involve Jane?"

Eric gave Graham the kind of frightening glare that immediately made Graham take a step back.

"That's _my_ business," Eric growled.

"Yes of course, forgive me," Graham said in a sniveling manner. "So if you don't mind me asking, what is our plan?"

As Daria and Ted looked on, Ted Dewitt-Clinton took out his cell phone and began recording.

"Jane is vital to my plans," Eric admitted.

"You're not falling for her, are you?" asked Graham.

"Absolutely not," Eric sneered. "If she ever makes me mad enough, I won't even mind backhanding her like I did with one of my previous girlfriends like Karen. I'm only using Jane to further my own ends and should I need to, I might even make her disappear like I did with that previous girl Amanda. In any case, just leave Jane Lane to me."

"You getting all this?" asked Daria.

Ted nodded affirmatively.

After what seemed like hours, Daria and Ted both sat in silence behind the statue as the cult members conducted their rituals.

Finally, it was over. Ted looked down at his cell phone. In truth, only about forty minutes had passed but sitting there in the tension seemed like an eternity. The two of them sat quietly as they heard the cult members walk out of the place.

Daria felt something deep within her gnawing at her. It was the same thing she felt back during high school when she tried driving to The Cove in the rain and nearly got injured in an accident… _fear_.

"Daria?" Tom whispered after the entire temple finally fell silent from there being nobody around anymore. "Daria, are you okay?"

"I… I'm not," Daria said in almost a timid whisper. "They're going to do something terrible to Jane."

"Daria, we can still stop this," Ted put both hands on her arms. "I'll take this recording to the police and you go see Jane!"

"O-Okay," Daria said, still shook up. "Can you send me that recording to my cell phone as well?"

"Alright," Ted said, getting up. "Now let's go. I still remember the way out."

oooo

Jane perked up as a frantic knocking at her door was heard. Grimacing, she walked over, wondering who it could be.

As she opened up, she saw a seemingly distraught Daria.

"Jane, I need to talk to you!"

"Okay, but did you need to knock that hard?" Jane looked askew at Daria. "I'm right here."

"Jane, something terrible is going to happen!"

"What?" Jane looked weirded out. "Daria, calm down and speak to me."

"Eric… he's not who you think he is," Daria continued. "And I can prove it!"

Jane crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes as Daria took out her cell phone.

Daria looked down. Unfortunately for her, her cell phone appeared to be all out of batteries at that point.

"Jane, I, uh… I'm out of batteries," Daria admitted.

"No Daria, I see how it is," Jane shook her head.

"See how what is?" Daria looked confused.

"After all this time, how could I not have seen it?" Jane said angrily. "After Tom, after Nathan, and now Eric… it's pretty damn obvious!"

"What's obvious?" asked Daria.

"The fact that every single relationship I have, you're there to undermine and talk trash about the men I date!" Jane said angrily.

"Jane, what are you getting at?" Daria looked desperate.

"Every single time you try to sabotage the relationships I have!" Jane told her. "Well I'm tired of it, Daria! I'm sick of putting up with your bullshit!"

At that point Daria realized she had struck a very raw nerve with Jane. While she hadn't exactly planned on sabotaging all of Jane's dates, the end result was that she did, in fact, talk down to most of Jane's boyfriends in the past. And at this point, it was only natural that some resentment would

"Jane, I…" a look of sadness finally crossed Daris' face.

"Save it, Daria!" Jane replied with an angry huff. "It's like you don't want me to find happiness! And I'm sick of it!"

"Jane, I'm sorry," Daria started. "I didn't mean…"

"Just shut up Daria!" Jane crossed her arms. "I could put up with Tom and Nathan in the past… but now you've crossed a line! I don't want to see your face around here! Now get out!"

At that, Jane shut the door right in front of Daria's face.

Daria closed both her eyes, wondering how the day could have gone from bad to worse.

"Smooth move, Morgendorffer," Daria cursed. "How'd you manage to screw that up with your best friend?"


	11. Revelations

**Fates Entwined**

 _Revelations_

"How did it go?" asked Ted.

"Miserably," Daria sat down at the table where the two were convening. "Jane reacted… in the only way that made sense."

"Made sense?" Ted looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's not the first time I've cast aspersions on her boyfriend," admitted Daria.

"So this has happened before?"

"Yeah," replied Daria. "First it was with Tom. And we all know how that ended. Next was a guy called Nathan."

"Oh," Ted's eyes widened.

"Point is, I have a history of antagonizing Jane's boyfriends, rightly or wrongly," Daria sighed. "And for Jane, it's probably gotten to a boiling point ever since I tried to talk to her about Eric. To be honest, I can't fully blame her for getting mad at me after all the times I trashed her previous boyfriends."

"But she shouldn't stay mad at you," insisted Ted. "We both know the kind of guy Eric is and we can prove it!"

"How're we gonna do that?" asked Daria. "If we try bringing any of this to the police, we could end up with all our evidence confiscated. Apparently Eric is well-connected."

"Maybe not the police," Ted said, deep at thought. "But perhaps there might be some other channel we can air this."

"The internet?" suggested Daria.

"That's one possibility," Ted said in half-agreement, "though if we were to put it all on a website or blog, people could easily write us off as being conspiracy theorists."

"What else we got?" Daria asked. "Clearly the school paper wouldn't consider us."

"You know," Ted tapped a finger on the table. "What if there was a way we could deliver the news of Eric and his little cult to every student on campus? Or at least a large portion of students?"

"That could work," acknowledged Daria. "But how?"

"Who would have access to an entire database of students?" asked Ted.

"Usually teachers," Daria contemplated. "But if we were talking about someone who's more likely to have every students' email on file… the Dean."

"Bingo," Ted smiled.

oooo

"Whoa, you want us to do what?" asked Samantha.

"I know it's over the top," Daria acknowledged. "But it's the only way we can get access to the servers."

"Yeah, Daria and I figured it's one of the only ways we can take Eric down," Ted added. "You heard that recording of Eric we played for you."

"Yeah, but I don't really want to embarrass myself like that in public," Samantha frowned.

"Please Samantha," pleaded Daria. "It's for a good cause. It could save my friend's life."

"I'm in," Karen finally spoke up.

Ted and Daria looked at Karen in relief.

"If it puts Eric away and prevents him from ever doing to any girl what he did to me, I'm all for this plan," declared Karen.

"Thanks Karen," Daria smiled. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"It means a lot to me too," Karen admitted.

"Well…" Samantha looked reluctant. "I suppose you guys have a point…"

"We'll be saving Jane's life and who knows how many more lives," Ted emphasized.

"Alright," Samantha finally agreed. "I guess I can agree to this. As long as it's for a good cause."

oooo

Eric turned his head bewilderingly as somebody knocked at his door more than three times.

"Curious," he muttered, going downstairs to open up the door.

Before him was Jane, seemingly fuming over something.

"Jane, what a surprise," Eric said confusedly.

"I can't believe the nerve of her!" Jane shook her head, stepping in.

"Nerve of who?" Eric looked surprised.

"Daria!" Jane complained. "She shows up at my door out of the blue and says that something terrible is going to happen. Then she implies you're somehow going to be behind it!"

"That's really out there," Eric frowned, wondering what exactly Daria had found out about him.

"You betcha," Jane crossed her arms. "And this isn't the first time it's happened either!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this isn't the first time Daria's acted this way," admitted Jane.

Eric was mildly amused. Calmly he waited to Jane to continue.

"She's done this before," Jane sighed. "Every time I get a boyfriend, Daria's always there with her snarky remarks to mock and belittle the boyfriends I get. It happened twice in high school. First was a guy named Tom. Then it happened with a guy called Nathan. Daria has a history of this."

"Look Jane," Eric offered. "Why don't you come in and sit down? Tell me all about it."

"Yeah, I may as well," Jane conceded. "Thanks for listening, Eric."

"Not a problem," Eric guided Jane to a nearby sofa.

Eric sat down calmly as Jane continued her rant. The fact that Daria was on to him about something was a bit disturbing… but the fact that there was a wedge between Daria and Jane easily made up for that.

oooo

"Alright Daria," Ted walked up to Daria. "I've found out what we need to know."

"So how did reconnaissance go?" Daria asked, noticing a pair of binoculars Ted held in his hand.

"Well, from what I've observed," replied Ted. "The Dean of Arts and Sciences usually makes his rounds from two to three thirty in his office. That's when he sends out general emails and newsletters to all the students on the server."

"Then it looks like we'll have to be there from two to three thirty," Daria nodded.

"Do you have everything ready?" asked Ted.

"Yeah, the recording of Eric is still on my phone," Daria "When you and the others provide the distraction, I'll send the recording through his email to all the students on the server."

"Good, let's get a good night's sleep," Ted yawned, realizing he had gotten quite tired from both his schoolwork and spending so much time trying to out a deranged cult leader. "Tomrrow we do this."

Try as she might, Daria could not relax. She knew deep down that she would not be able to get a good night's sleep, especially knowing that her best friend was dating the most dangerous man on campus.

oooo

 _Next day._

"Enter," Mr. Candy called out as somebody knocked on his door.

As the door opened up, Daria stepped in.

"Ah Miss Morgendorffer," Mr. Candy smiled pleasantly. "A surprise to see you here."

"Hi there, Mr. Candy," Daria came in and sat down.

"So, how may I help you?"

"Well, as you may or may not know, I'm… having to drop out of college temporarily for financial reasons and I was wondering if there were any scholarships that would be available if I were to return," Daria mentioned.

"Well first of all, let me say that it's a shame a student as bright as yourself has to drop out," Mr. Candy told her.

At that moment, Daria pressed down on the send button on her cell phone to send a signal to Ted and the others.

"Second, when it comes to scholarships—"

"Get your hands off of him!" a shrill voice rang from down the hall.

Daria looked up in feigned surprise.

"What the Devil was that?" Mr. Candy looked startled.

"He's mine!" another female voice shouted.

"Excuse me for a second," Mr. Candy said to Daria, getting up to investigate the source of the disturbance.

As soon as Mr. Candy left the room, Daria got up and went over to his chair to check the status of his computer. Luckily, he was logged in to his email.

Quickly, Daria got her phone out and plugged it into the computer to begin the download.

oooo

"Just what is the meaning of this?" demanded Mr. Candy.

In the hall were Ted, Karen, and Samantha. Apparently, both girls were latching on to Ted's arms.

"Stay out of this!" Samantha glared at Mr. Candy.

"I certainly will not!" Mr. Candy said angrily. "Especially if you're causing a commotion in my hallway!"

"Look, I'm caught in between a rock and a hard place," Ted tried to explain.

"And what is that exactly?" Mr. Candy folded his arms.

"Well, I was dating Karen," Ted said shamefully. "But at a party, I had a little too much to drink and met Samantha. Ever since then, my love life's gotten a bit complicated."

"This floozy stole Ted from me!" Karen pointed an accusing finger at Samantha.

"Screw you!" Samantha shouted back. "Ted's told me what a controlling bitch you are!"

"Alright, everyone!" shouted Mr. Candy. "Enough! I don't care what you students do in the privacy of your dorms, but keep this between yourselves and don't make it public!"

As Mr. Candy lectured the students, he remained very much unaware of what Daria was doing.

oooo

Finally, after having downloaded what she needed onto Mr. Candy's server and sending it out through email to practically the entire student body, Daria quickly got up and left Mr. Candy's seat, so as to not arouse suspicion.

Quickly, she sat down in her sat. A little while later, Mr. Candy came back in.

"Is everything alright?" asked Daria.

"Fine, it's just students… being students," Mr. Candy shook his head.

"You look a little tired, maybe we can talk another day," offered Daria.

"You're probably right," Mr. Candy said wearily. "You know my office hours."

Daria nodded. "Sure do."

"See you some other time, Miss Morgendorffer," Mr. Candy told her.

"See you then," Daria got up and left the office.

Outside, she reconvened with Ted.

"What happened sounded frighteningly real," she told Ted.

"Hey, you wanted authentic, we made it sound authentic," Ted smiled.

"Authentic enough to give Mr. Candy an aneurism," noted Daria.

"Were you able to send out the clips of Eric to the student body?" asked Ted.

Daria nodded in the affirmative.

Soon after, the two were joined by Karen and Samantha.

"Thank you Daria," Karen told her. "Hopefully what happened to me will never happen to another woman again."

oooo

"Hey there Evan," Eric waved at one of the students in his psychology class.

The student name Evan gave an accusing look towards Eric but did not reply in return.

"Wonder what's stuck in his crawl," Eric frowned.

Moving forward, he walked down the halls towards his next class. On the way, however, all he received were bewildered and even angry stares from the other students.

"What is this?" Eric asked himself.

Finally, he made his way into his class.

As soon as he sat down, however, the rest of the class glared at him in silence.

Unsure of what to make of the situation, Eric did the only thing he could do in such a situation, lash out in anger.

"What is it with you people?" he demanded. "Last time I checked, I wasn't some circus animal!"

"Mr. Ravencroft," the professor of his class stepped over to his desk.

"What is it?" Eric frowned.

"Based on recent revelations of your behavior towards women, I think it would be best if you not attend this class anymore," the professor told him.

"What are you saying?" demanded Eric.

"The things you admitted to doing to a past student named Amanda and what you said you would do to a current girlfriend named Jane," the professor crossed his arms. "For the safety of this classroom, I have no choice but to remove you from here."

"How… how did you?!" Eric's eyes widened in shock.

"I've already alerted the police," the professor told him seriously.

Getting up, Eric shoved the professor out of his way and ran out of the classroom.

oooo

"Eric?" Graham looked shocked as his leader stormed into the fraternity house.

"What is going on, Graham?!" demanded Eric.

"Um, I think you'd better check your email," Graham said nervously.

Eric rudely pushed past Graham and opened up a computer. Soon, he opened up his email and sure enough, there was some kind of email sent to most of the student body from the email that the Dean of Arts and Sciences used.

"This is bad," Graham told him. "Mr. Candy sent out an email with a voice recording of what you said about Jane during our meeting underground."

Fuming, Eric read the email.

 _To the student body,_

 _Eric Ravencroft is not the person you think he is. Behind the mask he wears lies a different sort of person than the easygoing fraternity student he presents himself as. Here is the proof._

"I don't believe this," Eric scowled.

"It gets worse," Graham confirmed.

Eric clicked on the download to hear what was recorded.

" _Jane is vital to my plans."_

" _You're not falling for her, are you?"_

" _Absolutely not. If she ever makes me mad enough, I won't even mind backhanding her like I did with one of my previous girlfriends like Karen. I'm only using Jane to further my own ends and should I need to, I'll even make her disappear like I did with that previous girl Amanda. In any case, just leave Jane Lane to me."_

"That… that was my voice recorded on there," Graham said fearfully.

"Hmph, at least you weren't named in the email," Eric snarled.

"What'll we do?" Graham looked panicked. "What'll we do?!"

At once Eric got up and grabbed Graham, slamming him to the wall.

"Calm yourself at once!" Eric growled. "We can still get through all this!"

"But how?" asked Graham.

"Just leave everything to me," promised Eric. "It would appear that we now need to speed up our plans."

Outside, a few police sirens were heard.

"They're here for us!" Graham looked like he was about to wet his pants.

"Go downstairs now," Eric ordered. "To the cellar."

"But…" Graham began to protest.

"Just do it!" Eric growled.

Eric reached underneath his shirt to take out a medallion with a red ruby-like crystal in the center.

As Graham went downstairs, the doorbell rang. Eric walked over to open up the door. In front of him were two police officers.

"Mr. Ravencroft, we'd like to take you to the station for some questioning," one officer told him.

"It involves your past treatment of women," the other officer continued. "And possible connections to the disappearance of a girl called Amanda."

"I have nothing to say to you officers," Eric told them. "I know my rights and I wish to speak with an attorney. And speaking of which, I believe he's here under our very noses…"

At once, the ruby in Eric's medallion shined in both officers' eyes, blinding them. Soon, the two of them were able to see again.

"We're sorry Mr. Ravencroft," the first officer finally replied, as if he were completely brainwashed.

"We didn't mean to bother you," the second officer continued. "Please accept our humble apologies."

"Well, I suppose I probably have some sort of arrest or even search warrant at your station," Eric stepped out of the house. "I'll head with you two over there anyways to sort everything out."

"Yes of course, sir," the police officers stepped aside. "Anything you want."

"Good," Eric smiled. "Lead the way."

oooo

"Daria?" Ted knocked at the room to Daria's door.

It took a while but eventually, Daria opened it up. From the redness of her eyes, it looked like she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" asked Ted. "Your aunt let me in, by the way."

Daria turned around as if to hide something. Finally she revealed the cell phone in her hands.

"I've been calling Jane," Daria finally said. "Still no response."

"Is she okay?" asked Ted.

"I've sent her a few messages and it looks like she's received them," Daria admitted, "but so far, still no response."

"Just give her some time," Ted told her.

oooo

A look of horror and disgust crossed Jane's face as she scoured the internet. In the local news was a recent update on how Eric Ravencroft was now being investigated for abuse and potential murder.

It had taken her a while but she finally found the truth. It didn't help matters that news about Daria's college didn't immediately reach her campus during daytime.

"Daria… she was right all along," Jane sighed.

She looked down at her cell phone, wondering if she should call Daria or not. After all, Daria was vindicated once more when it came to judging the character of her boyfriend.

On the other hand, Jane was ashamed of how she had behaved with Daria and wasn't certain she wanted to confront Daria just yet.

Finally, Jane decided on a text to break the ice.

Picking up her phone, she began typing.

 _Hey Daria. Turned out you were right about Eric. Sorry for the way I acted. I was out of line. Hope we can talk soon._

 _Regards,_

 _Jane._

Afterwards Jane hit the "send" button, hoping that her text had reached Daria in time.

"Well Jane," Jane said to herself regretfully. "The next time Daria tells you something, don't doubt her being a good judge of character."

oooo

"Whoa," Daria looked down at her cell phone.

Reading through the message, Daria had to hold back a few tears as she read what Jane had typed to her.

"Was it her?" asked Ted.

"Yes, it was," Daria confirmed. "She wants to make amends."

"That's good," Ted told her confidently. "Now Jane knows what a creep that Eric really is."

"Ted… I couldn't have done this without your help and support," Daria admitted.

"Hey, it was nothing," Ted said shyly, rubbing his head.

At once, Daria embraced him.

Ted was surprised but did not resist.

"Thank you Ted, for everything," Daria hugged him tightly.

Finally, she looked up into Ted's eyes. Instinctively, their faces moved closer.

Before long, their lips had locked and the two were in an even more intimate embrace. Both Daria and Ted kissed passionately as they began hugging each other even tighter. Soon, Daria took off her jacket as Ted undid the buttons on his shirt.

Little did they know, Aunt Amy had opened up the door and peeked inside. Initially, she had wanted to ask Daria about something but after seeing what she had seen, Amy decided that it could wait for another time.

"Attagirl Daria," Amy smiled, closing the door to allow the two their privacy.


	12. Into The Fire Part 1

**Fates Entwined**

 _Into The Fire Part 1_

After lying down on her bed for quite some time, Jane finally stirred herself back to her feet. A lot of time had passed and she wasn't even sure how long she had been idly lying there.

"May as well go see her in person," Jane sighed.

She had hoped by now, Daria would have called her and given her the opportunity to make up over the phone. Now, however, it seemed as if she would need to go see her friend face to face.

Jane walked over to the door and opened up. To her surprise, she had a guest.

"Eric?" Jane looked shocked.

"Hello Jane, mind if I come in?" Eric smiled pleasantly like a viper.

"I… I… no way!" Jane finally declared. "Get out of here, Eric!"

"Your friend Daria ruined a lot for me," Eric told her. "Miss Morgendorffer is the reason guys like me can't have nice things."

"Last chance Eric," Jane warned. "Get out or I'll scream!"

Before Jane could realize it, Eric's fist was driven into her stomach. Now unable to produce any screams, the unconscious Jane went down.

"You'll scream alright," Eric promised her. "But save it for later, okay?"

oooo

"You awake?" Ted stroked Daria's hair as the couple cuddled with each other.

"How could I not be?" smiled Daria. "That was… overwhelming."

"Glad to hear my first time going at it wasn't underwhelming," Ted chuckled.

"Could've fooled me," Daria remarked.

"It's always underwhelming or overwhelming," Ted noticed. "Why isn't there just a 'whelming' on its own?"

"Probably for the same reason people never want lukewarm coffee," Daria speculated. "Iced or burning hot is where it's at."

"Hey, you want to get something to drink?" Ted got up, getting clothed.

"I'd like that," Daria got up as well.

As the two got dressed and sauntered into the living room, they noticed Aunt Amy sitting on the sofa in a nightgown.

"Hey kids!" Amy slurred, taking down another shot of vodka. "How was the ride, Daria?"

Ted looked embarrassed as did Daria.

"Nothing I couldn't handle like when I was a kid at Six Flags," Daria noted.

Daria looked over and saw the vodka bottle in her aunt's hand.

"And I see your Russian collusion is going along smoothly," Daria remarked jokingly. "Let me know you start seeing Moose and Squirrel doing the squat dance in front of you."

oooo

"Let go of me!" shouted a blind-folded Jane as she was tied up to some sort of table.

She could feel that there were several people restraining her, undoubtedly the posse that Eric had with him.

Finally, her blindfold was removed.

Jane looked around. Around her were various hooded cultists. She herself was tied down on some kind of stone table. The room she was in appeared to be some kind of giant temple with designs that she was unfamiliar with.

"Whoa, something tells me I'm not in the Parthenon," Jane paused, taking it all in.

"It's Persian, actually."

Jane turned to her left as the cultists made way for their leader, Eric.

"You, what the hell do you want?" demanded Jane.

"I want you for a very special purpose of course," Eric said to her calmly.

"Oh? For what?"

"To bring my father back into this world of course," Eric smiled. "But in order for that to happen, three events must occur."

"Let's see, I'll settle for you getting your ass kicked, you going to jail, and you becoming Bubba's newest spouse," Jane spat. "How's that for three events which should happen?"

"Oh Jane, aren't you even the least bit curious about what's really going on here?" asked Eric.

"What is there to want to know?" Jane growled. "I find out the guy I'm dating is some kind of psycho and my friendship with Daria nearly got ruined because I didn't trust her when she told me all about you."

"Jane, there's so much more to this than just me being an abusive boyfriend in some suspense film who gets his just desserts at the end of the movie," Eric clasped Jane by the face. "All of this… everything that's happened… has been built up for the return of my father, Angra Mainyu."

"Angra Whatnow?" Jane looked confused. "Okay, you just lost me."

"My father is beyond the labels you humans give him," Eric told her. "But you may have learned about him in world history class in passing, as part of Zoroastrian mythology… known as the omni-malevolent god of evil who battles against the good god, Ahura Mazda…"

"Yeah, I do recall some of this from Mr. DeMartino's history class," Jane remembered. "But what does any of this have to do with me?"

"As I've stated before, we of the Death Apostles must help to bring about three events before my father is brought back," explained Eric. "First, a hero must die. Second, a virgin must lose her virginity. And finally, the son of a King must be driven to madness and despair by two fools and take his own life."

"Wanna guess which of the three you're involved in?" Graham took off his hood, sneering at her.

Jane gulped. As much of a relief it was that she wasn't a king's son, the other two options didn't sound particularly inviting either.

"Tonight, you'll find out," Eric promised her, pressing his hand over her mouth as Jane struggled and kissed her cheek.

oooo

As Daria finished up with class in the early afternoon, she looked down at her cell phone. She had gotten a message or two from Jane but so far, she hadn't yet worked up the courage to call her friend just yet.

Daria looked at the time as she walked down the hall. Her final class was over and she now had the rest of the day to herself.

Finally, she decided to at least give Jane a call after a brief moment of indecision. There was only one way to make amends and that was to speak to Jane herself.

Daria dialed Jane's number and waited patiently as the phone rang.

There was no answer.

"Looking for someone, are we?" asked Graham.

Daria tensed. "What the hell do you want?"

"I don't want anything," answered Graham. "But I know what you want."

"You have Jane," Daria realized.

"That's right, and if you want her back, you'll do exactly as we say," Graham ordered.

Daria reached into her gym bag. She always kept a few spare crossbow arrows inside. Grabbing one, she yanked it out and pushed Graham against the wall, pointing the tip of the arrow at his neck.

"Whoa!" Graham's eyes widened. "Harm me and there's no telling what Eric might do to Jane!"

In spite of her anger, Daria's rational side took over as she lowered her arrow.

"Besides, do you really want to make a commotion in public?" Graham smirked.

Daria looked around. Sure enough, a few people had paused to look at them.

"Nothing to see here, people!" Graham told them. "We're just practicing for a play!"

Daria put her arrow back into her bag as the crowd dispersed.

Graham handed her a small piece of paper with instructions.

"Come to this location," Graham told her. "And don't bother trying to contact the police. Eric's got them in the palm of his hands."

"What promise do I have that you guys won't harm Jane?" asked Daria.

"You don't," Graham shrugged. "You have no choice but to risk coming alone."

"Some choice," Daria muttered angrily as Graham walked away smugly.

oooo

"Basically, they've got Jane and they want me to come alone," finished Daria.

Amy Barksdale and Ted sat on the couch, both disturbed by the revelation.

"I'd like to call the cops," Amy narrowed her eyes, "but Eric's probably got them on his payroll."

"After Eric got exposed, I never did read about him getting arrested or any followup investigations," Ted nodded.

"So either I go or they do God-knows-what to Jane," Daria's shoulders slumped.

She handed Amy and Ted the location where they expected her to go to.

"It's probably another secret passageway to their underground temple," Ted looked at the piece of paper.

"Another secret passageway?" Aunt Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, uh, Daria and I sorta went off on our own and accidentally discovered their secret hideout," admitted Ted. "They never did catch us."

"Yeah, sorry we didn't tell you," Daria rubbed her head.

"Wait, this could actually help us," Amy pointed out.

"How?" asked Daria.

"Where did you find their hideout?" asked Amy.

"It was a secret entrance behind a trophy case in one of the halls where we have class," Ted admitted.

"Hmm, think you could take me there?" Amy inquired. "We know where one of their entrances is, but they don't know what we know. We have the element of surprise."

"I have to show up at this location tonight or else who knows what will happen to Jane," Daria said, her voice cracking due to the pressure.

"Daria," Amy put her hand on her niece's shoulder, "we've got your back. We'll make sure nothing happens to Jane."

"I've got some things that could come in handy for a situation like this," Ted said to the two. "I'll go get everything ready."

oooo

Daria took a deep breath as she appeared at the location where Graham had ordered her to. To her surprise, it was the fraternity house that Eric had made his abode.

"Here goes nothing," Daria walked towards the door.

Before she could knock, the door opened up to reveal Graham and a few other hooded cultists.

"Good to see you're here," Graham smiled.

"The feeling's not mutual," Daria frowned. "Where's Jane?"

"That's not how it works, Daria," Graham wagged a finger. "And you know it."

"Alright, take me to her," Daria sighed. "I won't put up a fight."

"Want us to put on handcuffs?" asked one of the cultists.

"No, that won't be necessary," Graham told him. "Daria's surrendering herself willingly. She's got nothing on her."

"C'mon," one of the cultists grabbed Daria from behind. "Let's get a move-on."

"Let's go see the temple, shall we?" Graham walked ahead.

"I can hardly contain my joy," Daria muttered as she was led forward.

"Your friend should feel honored," the cult member behind Daria told her. "Her participation in our ceremony will bring about the end of man."

"And here I thought that Nickelback concert I went to with Tom during senior year was a sign of the End Times," Daria remarked.

oooo

"You're really packed for this," Amy noted as she and Ted went up to the trophy case that hid the secret entrance.

Ted was packed with a medieval sword, along with a shield and what appeared to be body armor.

"Never know what we'll find down there," Ted replied. "It really was a dungeon back when Daria and I were down there."

"Do you remember how to open this case?" asked Amy Barksdale.

"Somewhere along the wall there's—"

Ted's roaming hand finally reached the right stone and pressed down. At once, the trophy case moved aside for them.

"Wow," Amy took a look through the darkened entrance, "that's a lot of steps."

"I'll go first," Ted walked down the stairs.

Amy looked down the set of stairs and shuddered, afraid to think of what was down there.

"Pull it together Amy," she told herself. "You can do this… for Daria."

Soon after Ted descended, Amy followed from behind.

The two of them went down a hall until they heard voices coming from close by. Two cultists were walking close to the Zoroastrian pillars chatting with one another. Luckily, they did not see Ted or Amy yet.

"Let's hide," Amy told Ted as the two hide behind a pillar.

"I can't believe we have guard duty on a night like this," one of the Death Apostles said to the other. "I want to watch the ceremony."

"We have our orders," his partner told him. "Besides, Eric wants us spread out for this night so that nothing can interrupt him."

Amy took out her handgun and looked at Ted, nodding. Immediately, she appeared from behind the two as they walked by and pointed her pistol at them.

"Hands in the air!" Amy warned them.

The two cultists spun around, ready to get violent, but the sight of Amy Barksdale's gun soon put them in a much more cautious position. Slowly, they raised their hands.

"Turn around," Amy ordered.

The two did as they were told.

"Ted, would you do the honors?" asked Amy.

Ted came in from behind the two and used the blunt end of his sword to knock the two out.

After the two were knocked out, Ted put his shield behind his back and began to take the robes off the two.

Amy furrowed her nose.

"These robes smell like a frat party," she frowned.

"That's because these two guys are local frat boys," Ted noticed.

"Ugh, Eric sure can pick 'em," Amy took her robe and began to put it on.

oooo

Before long, Daria was led back into the same temple that she and Ted had previously explored, except this time, they knew she was coming.

In the center of the room was the statue of a golden winged lion. Beneath the lion statue was a table where Jane was tied up on.

"Jane!" Daria shouted.

"Daria?" Jane tilted her head. "Is that you?"

"She'll be here to keep you company," Graham smiled as the Death Apostles grabbed Daria and led her forward.

"Daria, I don't know if I'll get another chance to say this," Jane told her friend, "but I'm sorry for not believing in you. You were right about Eric all along."

"It's okay Jane," Daria smiled sadly. "I couldn't stay mad at you no matter what."

"How touching," Graham crossed his arms.

"They haven't done anything to you, have they?" demanded Daria.

"Well… not yet," Jane admitted. "Eric said he planned on bringing back some evil mythological god and said three things needed to happen."

"Yes, three things precisely," a familiar voice rang out.

Eric stepped out from behind the statue with what appeared to be a golden chalice in his hand.

"You!" Daria growled.

"Hello Daria," Eric smiled. "I've been expecting you."

"Let Jane go," Daria said with a tinge of fear and uncertainty to her voice.

"Or you'll what?" asked Eric.

Daria looked down, realizing she was the one in a position of weakness as the Death Apostles surrounded her.

"Smart girl," Eric raised the golden chalice and placed it next to Jane on the table.

"Just… who are you and why are you doing this?" asked Daria almost despairingly.

"Who am I?" Eric gazed at Daria. "I am my father's son… the heir and creation of Angra Mainyu."

"The Persian destroyer god," Daria concluded. "I remember that name in passing from Mr. DeMartino's world history class…"

"I too am part of the fabric of what you have studied as history and mythology," Eric confessed. "You see, Eric Ravencroft was never my real name."

"Yeah, that name did sound too much like something out of a gothic horror movie," remarked Daria sarcastically. "I figured."

"My true name is Azi Dahaka," Eric continued, "and with the help of you and your friend, I will resurrect my father so that a new age of darkness and chaos can envelope the world soul by soul. You see, this human exterior is only but a cocoon to me. Like my father before me, I too am a god. And soon enough, I will be able to discard this shell of a mortal body."

"Great," Daria looked around at the various cultists surrounding her. "Anybody get the license plate of the car that gave Eric brain damage?"

Angrily, Eric raised his hand and summoned a ball of fire, launching it near Daria's feet.

"Whoa!" Daria cried, almost falling back.

Daria looked up at Eric as red demonic eyes overtook his pupils and black veins appeared on his face.

Finally, it dawned on Daria that Eric wasn't lying at all about any of this.

"This was already creepy before… like stalker-level creepy," Jane remarked. "But now it's shot up to horror movie creepy."

"Do you see now, Daria?" Eric said in a deeper growl. "In order to bring my father back, the Death Apostles must bring about three things. A virgin must lose her virginity. A hero must commit an act of self-sacrifice. And finally, a king's son must be driven to despair and death by two fools."

"Well, I know I'm not descended from royalty," Jane frowned. "So that rules the last part out."

"Great, so either you get your virginity forcefully taken from you or somebody sacrifices themselves," said Daria nervously. "Um… you are still a virgin, right?"

"Unfortunately yes," Jane replied truthfully. "I was on the verge of getting intimate with Eric… then I found out what a creep he really was."

"Now, are you ladies ready to begin the ceremony?" the "man" calling himself Eric asked.

Both Daria and Jane gulped.

"Rejoice father!" Eric turned to face the statue. "I, Azi Dahaka, your son shall complete the ceremony and a new age of fire shall begin!"

Taking out a knife, he walked over to Jane as Daria struggled helplessly in the grip of the Death Apostles.

"Don't you touch her!" Daria shouted.

Ignoring Daria, Azi Dahaka cut the palm of Jane's hand, allowing blood to seep into the golden chalice he held.

"Agh!" screamed Jane.

As horrified as Daria was that someone had cut her friend, her eyes grew wider as the golden chalice "Eric" held in his hand seemed to levitate into the air in front of the golden statue.

Azi Dahaka looked into the ceiling and began chanting in ancient Persian.

Daria noticed a small opportunity as one of the cultist's grip on her loosened at seeing the sight. Quickly, she elbowed him in the rubs, causing him to cry and let go. She rushed towards Jane but Azi Dahaka noticed her and unleashed a fiery blast of flames that made her drop to the ground to dodge the fire.

"You soul will be mine soon enough Daria," Azi Dahaka promised her. "Don't even bother putting up a struggle!"

Two cultists came forth and grabbed Daria.

"We got her," one of them told Azi Dahaka.

Suddenly, Daria realized there was something familiar with the voice she had just heard.

"We got you Daria," the second cultist next to her whispered in a feminine voice.

Without warning, one of the Death Apostles holding her tossed what looked like a small bomb into the crowd of Death Apostles who numbered in at least the thirties. Exploding on instant contact with the ground, the bomb erupted into a tear gas that enveloped everyone in its immediate vicinity.

"What is this?!" Azi Dahaka looked surprised.

All around him, the Death Apostles were wheezing and falling down in tears, with some even passing out. The two cultists holding Daria let her go and took off their hoods to reveal both Ted and Amy Barksdale.

"I knew that tear gas would come in handy someday," Ted beamed. "Thank you, Ebay!"

"Ted?" Daria looked relieved. "Aunt Amy?"

"We're here for you, Daria," Amy told her.

"Let Jane go," Ted took out his medieval sword, pointing it towards "Eric."

"You're too late," Azi Dahaka sneered. "Soon, the ceremony will be complete and eventually the world as you know it will end…"


	13. Into The Fire Part 2

**Fates Entwined**

 _Into The Fire Part 2_

"None of you will leave this place alive," promised Eric, now revealed to be the Persian demon Azi Dahaka.

Amy took out her gun and pointed it at him.

Though the sight of a gun would normally have made even the strongest of men fearful, "Eric" looked at it as if she were joking.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Azi Dahaka.

"Stay back," Amy warned.

"Eric" decided to do the opposite. Slowly, he walked towards Daria and the others menacingly.

At that moment, Amy opened fire. The first bullet struck Eric in the chest. The second his stomach. And the third in his leg.

Azi Dahaka smiled. None of the bullets had affected him in any way.

"That's not good," Amy's jaw dropped.

Azi Dahaka raised his hand and unleashed a hellish onslaught of fire towards them. Quickly, Ted got in front of the girls and raised his shield, taking full brunt of the fire.

Slowly, Ted advanced on Azi Dahaka as he felt the heat increase in the armor he was wearing.

Finally, he plunged his sword into Azi Dahaka's abdomen. At once, the flames stopped.

Ted finally lowered the shield. As soon as he did, however, he noticed the psychotic smile on Azi Dahaka's face.

"Finished?" Azi Dahaka chuckled.

With that, he grabbed Ted by the collar, lifting him up with seemingly superhuman strength and throwing him against the golden statue behind Jane.

"Ugh…" Ted moaned in pain.

"Now for you," Azi Dahaka advanced towards Daria maliciously. "You've been a thorn on my side for long enough so I'm really going to enjoy this…"

As Ted cleared his head, he got up. Noticing how Jane was still tied up, he began to undo the ropes binding her arms. As he did, he noticed the golden chalice floating in the air close by.

Quickly, Amy got in front of her niece and grabbed Azi Dahaka, attempting to throw him. "Eric" however grabbed her by the throat in a vice-like grip and held her up into the air.

Daria picked up her aunt's gun from the ground and fired a shot right into Eric's skull, forcing him to drop Amy.

Azi Dahaka, however, did not fall as his head tilted back. Soon, his head tilted back as the bullet fell out of his skull and in no time at all, the wound was closed.

"You okay, Aunt Amy?" asked Daria, picking her up.

"Not for long," Amy coughed as she noticed Azi Dahaka advancing.

The two of them backed away from the Persian deity.

However, before Azi Dahak could grab either of them, Ted came in from behind with the golden chalice and clocked "Eric" in the back of the head as hard as he could, knocking him to the floor.

"Daria, you okay?" asked Ted as he and Jane joined the gang.

"Yeah, how about you, Jane?" Daria glanced at her friend.

"Could be better," Jane admitted. "Now how's about we get the hell out of dodge?"

"Agreed," Daria nodded as the gang prepared to leave.

"No!" Azi Dahaka got up. "This ceremony continues! Angra Mainyu will have satisfaction!"

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble as the crystal necklace on Eric's neck began to glow.

From the floors, fires erupted as the stones split, revealing ominous pits of fire underneath. The place where the alter stood also cracked open as a large pit of fire emerged. Some of the unconscious members of the Death Apostles fell into those cracks, screaming as they met a fiery end.

Others, however, woke up just in time and ran out of the temple, screaming.

"I cast aside the empty human shell that was Eric!" shouted Azi Dahaka. "Gaze upon me and despair!"

The red crystal in his amulet glowed even brighter, transforming "Eric" from head to toe. Wings erupted from his back as he grew larger and larger. His skin soon gave way to scales as claws emerged from his hands.

Soon, all that remained was a large three-headed dragon with black leathery scales and glowing red eyes.

"Well, this is what I get for dozing through Sleeping Beauty in elementary school," Daria looked at the large dragon. "Any ideas, guys?"

"I got one, run!" Jane shouted.

As fire filled the dragon's three maws, the gang ran in the direction of the exit, taking shelter behind some pillars in a second part of the temple as soon as they heard the dragon advancing upon them. Daria looked out and noted that Azi Dahaka didn't appear to know exactly where they were he sniffed the air cautiously.

"How'd you remember the part about the dragon if you slept through the flick?" asked Jane out of curiosity as the two huddled behind a pillar next to Ted and Amy.

"Quinn just wouldn't shut up about that stupid movie," Daria deadpanned.

"Good to know," Jane smiled nervously, "especially now that we may get eaten alive."

"Oh yeah, I think this belongs to you," Amy took out Daria's crossbow from her bag. "Not that I'm sure it'll do us any good against him…"

"Come out, Daria!" Azi Dahaka roared.

The three heads opened fire, setting ablaze a good portion of the temple.

"I think that amulet around his neck is the source of all his power," Ted speculated. "If we can break it somehow, we might be able to bring him back to normal."

"My father knows everything about you, Daria," Azi Dahaka called out. "He knows all about your childhood in Texas where two delinquents made you temporarily swear off men. He knows how much pain and guilt you felt when you betrayed your friend Jane by kissing her then-boyfriend Tom Sloane. You can hide nothing from Angra Mainyu!"

"I'll run out and distract him," Ted told Daria and the others. "Then I want you to take the shot at the crystal in his necklace."

"But it's too dangerous," Daria protested.

"I know," acknowledged Ted. "But either we try to do this or we die."

"Be careful," Daria lowered her head.

"I love you Daria," Ted kissed a surprised Daria, who quickly reciprocated.

Without another word, Ted got up, taking his sword and shield. He ran out into the open where the three-headed dragon awaited them.

At once, Azi Dahaka spat flames at Ted, who rolled forward, dodging them. Getting up again, he charged with his sword held up high… only for Azi Dahaka to catch him with one hand.

"You're brave," Azi Dahaka growled, holding Ted close to his face. "Your death will appease my father indeed!"

Ted swung his sword, slashing Azi Dahaks's left eye. The dragon howled in pain and threw Ted to the floor. As Ted looked up he saw the dragon thrashing about wildly. Soon, the pain was gone and the dragon once again advanced upon him.

"Leave him alone!" Daria shouted, panicking at seeing Ted in trouble.

"You!" Azi Dahaka growled, shifting his focus to Daria instead.

He charged at Daria and a marble lion statue she stood in front of with her crossbow. She opened fire but because he was moving towards her at such a shaky, breakneck speed, her first arrow bounced off the armored hide just a little beneath the amulet.

Daria grabbed another arrow but she was trembling. There was no way she'd get another shot off in time before the dragon got to her.

All of a sudden, Ted was right next to her. Grabbing Daria, he pushed with all his might, throwing her out of the way as Azi Dahaka swung his tail, catching Ted in the ribcage, shattering it and sending Ted flying into a pillar.

"Ted!" screamed Daria.

Still clutching on to her crossbow, Daria got up and tried running towards Ted. However, Azi Dahaka grabbed her from behind and lifted her up to face him.

"No more running, Daria!" Azi Dahaka snarled. "With you out of the way, my father's reign will be assured!"

As Azi Dahaka spoke, Daria realized that since he was holding her still, she had a direct, clean shot.

"Your soul will be the most delicious of them all to feast upon!" Azi Dahaka promised.

This time, Daria had no smart comebacks. No quips. No snark. All that remained was tranquil fury as she raised her crossbow and fired.

Flying true, the arrow struck the red crystal in Azi Dahaka's amulet directly, shattering it. At once, the black dragon screamed as all three of its heads began to writhe in agony. Daria felt herself being dropped to the floor as the dragon thrashed about wildly.

"C'mon Daria!" Amy grabbed her and took her away from the creature.

Soon, Azi Dahaka began to shrink as the wings on his back disappeared. Before long, he was on the floor as a human once more, lying face-first to the ground.

"Ted!" Daria rushed over to the young man.

"I-Is it over?" asked Ted, clutching his ribs.

His ribcage had been shattered and now Ted was coughing up blood.

"Hang in there Ted, we'll get you out of here!" Daria cried.

"Don't think… I can make it," Ted admitted weakly, cradling her face. "I love you Daria. Remember that…"

With those final words, Ted's hand finally grew cold and fell to the floor.

"Ted!" Daria gasped as tears streaked down her face.

"I'm sorry Daria," Aunt Amy told her as Jane clutched Daria's shoulder sympathetically.

Without warning, a massive boot smashed into Jane's face, knocking her unconscious as Daria and Amy looked up in shock.

"It's not over!" Azi Dahaka cried.

By now, he was once more a man, and a tattered, wounded one at that. His clothing was torn and the wound to his eye that Ted had inflicted was still bleeding. Without the amulet, he was now powerless. Unfortunately, that didn't translate into being completely harmless.

Amy got up and charged him, grabbing him in a wrist lock and twisting his arm behind his back, slamming Eric's head into a pillar twice. Eric, however, managed to still stay conscious despite the pain and swung his head back, butting Amy in the chin and knocking her to the floor. He then turned his attention to Daria.

Daria rushed him but Eric quickly drove his fist into her stomach to knock the wind out of her.

The brunette fell down to the floor, wheezing from the blow.

"You think this is over?!" Azi Dahaka screamed, lifting Daria by the hair as she cried. "A third of the ceremony is now complete! A hero has sacrificed himself for someone he loved! Ted's demise has brought my father one step closer to his resurrection!"

He put Daria in a necklock and forced her towards the fire pit in the center of the temple.

"Seriously Daria!" Eric said mockingly. "Did you really think a few months of women's self-defense class would prepare you for this?

He dragged Daria forward as she struggled.

"Now to offer you as a burnt sacrifice for my father!" Eric told her, holding Daria at the edge of the firepit.

"Go to hell," Daria spat out blood as she revealed an arrow she had hidden in her sleeve.

With that, she thrust the arrow directly into the eye that Azi Dahaka could still see in, blinding him and forcing him to let her go. Quickly, Daria got out of the way as Eric screamed and thrashed about wildly with his arms, trying to find her.

"This isn't over, Daria!" Azi Dahaka threatened. "Even if I'm gone, the Death Apostles still live on. They'll find you. They'll find all those you love! Your family! You friends! None of them will be safe anymore!"

Daria looked down, seeing the golden chalice Ted had used earlier to knock him down. Picking it up, she swung as hard as she could, bashing Azi Dahaka across the skull and sending him falling into the firepit below.

The man formerly known as Eric Ravencroft let loose an unearthly shriek as he fell and was immediately consumed by the fires which then rose higher into the air as Daria looked on, exhausted and spent, both physically and emotionally.

oooo

"Next!" the college office registrar worker for Raft called out.

Daria stepped forward.

"Hi, what's your—"

The office worker lady paused. Daria stood before her with disheveled hair. There were also a few bandages across her face, like she had been through some kind of accident, or even warzone. Also, the worker noticed bags under Daria's eyes, as if she hadn't gotten much sleep from last night.

"Hi, uh, how can I help you?" asked the office lady.

"I'd like to drop out of Raft," Daria said plainly.

"You… wish to drop out?" the office lady asked in a surprised tone. "Any particular reason?"

Daria sighed. "Let's just say that college isn't really for me. Plus, I need to go home and get my life together."

"Alright then," the office worker told her. "Just give me a minute and I'll pull everything up. If this is what you really want, then I'll be able to remove you from the system in just a short while."

"Thanks," Daria replied wearily, not wishing to say anything more.

oooo

At the hilltop on the forest range just a couple of miles from where Aunt Amy lived, Daria, Jane, and Amy Barksdale stood before a mound of dirt where they had just buried Ted.

"It's ironic in a way," Daria said sadly. "But during our first date, Ted and I went to a pizza place with virtual reality gaming. The two of us had an adventure inside a virtual dungeon, which I didn't stay in for long."

Jane and Amy looked down at Ted's grave sadly.

"Now, everything's come full circle," Daria continued. "Ted and I got together again and our final moments were inside a real dungeon of sorts. He died a hero and it hurts knowing that I won't see him ever again."

Jane went up to Daria, hugging her.

"The cops were under Eric's influence and possibly all of those Death Apostles," Amy Barksdale looked up into the sky. "I'll make sure they never find this place."

"But… doesn't Ted have parents?" asked Jane, bringing both Daria and Amy back to the reality that there could be real life consequences to everything that happened. "Won't they eventually find out their son isn't communicating with them and start asking questions?"

Daria had to admit Jane brought up a good point.

"You're right Jane," admitted Daria. "But we don't have time to worry about that. Right now those Death Apostles are still out there and Eric told me that my family wasn't safe. I have to go back to Lawndale and make sure nothing happens to them."

"Then I'll go back to Lawndale with you," Amy promised.

"Also, he mentioned that there were still two parts of the prophecy left to fulfill," Daria remembered. "And right now, a hero has already sacrificed himself."

"Now all that's required is for a virgin to lose her innocence and for two jokers to drive some royal prince to insanity," Jane finished. "Boy it's gonna be hard to pinpoint those prophecies…"

"We don't have a choice," Daria shook her head sadly. "Right now we've been thrust into something that's bigger than all of us."

"Just give me a half hour or so," Amy told Daria. "I'll get the car ready."

Amy walked away from Ted's burial site. Jane looked at Daria in the eyes and held her hand.

"I'm with you to the end Daria," promised Jane.

"Thanks," Daria nodded sadly.

Soon, Jane left as well, leaving Daria alone at the site where Ted was buried.

"Goodbye Ted," Daria said, leaving a flower at Ted's grave.

She got up.

"It's been real," she wiped away some tears which began to swell at her eyes once more.

oooo

 _Later that night._

"Is this the place?" one of the Death Apostles asked.

The robed man in the owl mask nodded.

Five Death Apostles came forward with shovels and began digging after the high priest gave them the affirmative.

"If I may ask, High Priest Moloch," Graham stood by the owl-man's side. "What are we doing here again?"

"We require the body of Ted DeWitt-Clinton," the owl-man stated plainly.

"To what ends?" Graham was curious.

"Do you remember the prophecies which must come to fruition?"

"Why yes," Graham recalled. "A virgin must lose her virginity. Two fools must drive a king's son to madness and death. And… a hero must sacrifice himself."

"Those were the conditions for our master's return," High Priest Moloch nodded. "However, we still have use for the hero's body."

"I see," Graham looked surprised. "May I ask why?"

"All will be revealed in time," the man in the owl mask told him. "But for now, Angra Mainyu requires total obedience."

He flashed the blades on his wrists to emphasize his point.

"Yes of course!" Graham gulped. "Understood!"

oooo

That evening, Quinn and her parents were in the living room having a discussion regarding her dating life

"Quinn, your father and I were wondering why you keep coming home past the curfews," Helen said sternly. "It has to stop."

"Yeah, what she said," Jake agreed, though with less strictness to his voice.

"Oh mom, dad," Quinn told her parents. "You don't have anything to be worried about. Kenneth is the perfect gentleman!"

"Quinn, I understand that you're in love," her mother told her. "However, you're still in high school and you're still a minor. There are still rules in this house, at least until you're a legal adult and can move out."

"Yeah, you don't get to do grown-up stuff just yet," Jake emphasized. "Unless you get a fake ID, that is. Then there's a little bit of wiggle room to—"

Helen glared at Jake.

"Look Quinn, we've been over this," Helen told her. "I don't mind you dating. However, I still can't have you breaking all the curfews in this house."

"Well you never seemed to mind when it's Daria breaking a curfew every now and then," Quinn pointed out.

"Look, that's because Daria's… different than you, with all due respect," Helen tried to put it delicately. "Back when she was still living here, I don't think she and her ex-boyfriend Tom even… did the deed together. Well, aside from that one time I mistakenly thought they were getting sexually active after Jake drunkenly informed me about Tom still being in our house after-hours."

Suddenly, a knocking was heard at the door.

"I'll get it," Jake got up and went to the front door.

Jake went over and opened up. To his surprise, Daria stood before him. A bandage or two could be seen on her face but otherwise, it was still his daughter standing in front of him.

"Daria!" Jake exclaimed.

"Speak of the Devil," Quinn frowned.

"Daria, what are you doing here?" asked Helen, going up to the door. "I don't think it's even exam time yet."

"Mom, dad," Daria told her parents. "I'm back and I've got something to tell you. So brace yourselves."

"What is it, kiddo?" asked Jake.

"I've dropped out of college," Daria informed them.

"What?!" Jake and Helen's jaws dropped.


	14. Fates Divided

**Fates Entwined**

 _Fates Divided_

"Daria, pardon my French, but what the hell did you just say?" demanded Helen.

"I dropped out of college," Daria went inside and sat down on a couch.

"You… you… dropped out?" Jake looked like he had no idea what to say. "But why?"

At this point, even Quinn was looking at Daria funny. It didn't help matters that Daria had some bandages on her face.

"I… guess college just wasn't for me," Daria offered weakly.

"Daria," Quinn offered her two cents. "With all due respect, dropping out of college seems like something I would do… assuming there were a rich gentlemen I could marry and whisk me away into a romantic happily-ever-after, of course…"

"That's it?" Helen crossed her arms. "College wasn't for you?"

"More importantly, what happened to you?" asked Quinn. "You look like you've been through hell!"

"You don't know the half of it," Daria muttered.

Deep down, Daria wondered whether or not she should tell her family what exactly had transpired. The story was also so fantastical and out-there that there was no way her parents or Quinn would buy it.

"Daria," Helen crossed her arms. "Your father and I paid good money for you to go to Raft College. You don't just up and drop out like that and come back telling us college isn't for you."

Before Daria could answer, another knock was heard at the knock.

"Um, I'll go get it," Quinn offered, realizing how awkward the situation was becoming.

As Quinn opened up the door, Amy Barksdale stood there.

"Hey Helen," Amy waved.

"Amy?" Helen Morgendorffer looked surprised. "What's the occasion?"

"You were probably wondering why Daria came back in bandages," Amy told Helen, taking her aside out into the cool night air outside the house.

"An explanation wouldn't hurt," admitted Helen.

"Look, have you seen the news about that murder cult spreading across the country?"

"I've been some articles here and there on the internet," confessed Helen.

"Well, unfortunately in college, Daria got mixed up with one of their leaders," Amy told her. "We barely got out of the situation alive and Daria dropped out of college out of concern for her own life."

"What?!" Helen was aghast.

"It was a traumatic event for Daria," Amy told her sister. "Just go easy on her, okay?"

"I… see," Helen finally pulled herself together.

"Daria," Helen went back inside. "Look, I realize you may have had a rough time and I'm sorry college didn't work out quite the way you wanted. Why don't you get some sleep and we can talk more tomorrow?"

"Thanks mom," Daria got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Just give her some time," Amy told her sister.

oooo

"Daria?" a feminine voice was heard outside her door. "Can I come in?"

"Why not?" Daria laid down on her bed, exhausted.

Quinn opened the door.

"So, you want to talk about it?" asked Quinn, sitting on a chair near Daria's bed.

"Talk about why I dropped out of college and came back looking like something the cat dragged in?" Daria raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't get up.

"Well, I wasn't going to put it like that…" Quinn replied nervously. "But I am curious. Mom was so startled by you that she forgot all about me breaking curfews."

"It's a long story," admitted Daria. "But to give you the Cliff Notes version, I got involved with some dangerous people."

"Whoa, that's… not something I expected," Quinn admitted.

"Nope," Daria turned around and collapsed on her bed.

"Well, you're probably tired," Quinn backed away, sensing that her sister wasn't up for much conversation.

"Mmhmm," Daria intoned.

Quinn left the room and closed the door, leaving Daria to her thoughts.

Reaching down, Daria took out the crossbow in her backpack, loading an arrow into it and placing it at the bottom of her bed, just in case she needed it.

Moments later, Daria took out a picture she had of herself and Ted that they had taken on a date. Sadly, she looked at the picture while resting her head against the pillow.

oooo

The next day came and Daria woke up realizing that her entire body was wracked in pain.

"Ow," she managed to get up.

Everything that had happened when she confronted Eric was catching up to her. She had taken hits she was not used to and now her body was feeling it.

As Daria walked towards the door, she realized that her leg was feeling almost numb with pain. Dragging herself to the shower would take quite an effort.

In her numb state, Daria sighed as the water ran down her back. Everything was catching up to her both physically and mentally as well. Her body felt like a wreck and there was also the fact that she had come into conflict with an ancient cult that wanted to resurrect some ancient god of evil.

And that wasn't even getting into how she had lost the one man she had grown to love, Ted.

"Guess college wasn't all it was cracked up to be," Daria sighed.

Finally, she finished her shower and got dressed. As she went downstairs, she noticed that nobody else was home. Quinn was still going to high school and both her parents were at work by now.

While she realized that some private time was what she needed, Daria still felt totally alone regardless.

Daria sat down on the couch, wondering what she should do next. Before any ideas could enter into her head, however, she heard a ringing at the door. She went over and opened up to see Jane standing before her wearing a neckbrace.

"You alright?" Daria stared at the neckbrace.

"I'm lucky I don't have a broken neck from how hard Eric kicked me," Jane sighed. "Yeah, I already forgot that other barely pronounceable name he called himself."

As Daria moved forward, her mild limp became noticeable to Jane.

"You too, huh" Jane asked. "Listen, I know everything that's happened lately has been real crazy but if you need me here, I'm here for ya."

Daria limped forward a few steps before her legs finally felt able to walk despite some pain between her joints. At the very least, she didn't have any broken bones.

"Okay, I think I can manage," Daria turned back to Jane. "Wanna go get pizza?"

"I'll drive," Jane smiled.

"Let me just go get my backpack," Daria turned back inside.

oooo

As Daria and Jane stepped into Pizza King, they looked around. So far, the pizza place looked to be as normal as always.

"Same old Pizza King," Jane commented, "which might be a good thing for us if we're going to get any sense of normalcy back into our lives."

"And that's a big if," Daria noted.

As the two walked towards their table, they saw a familiar sight a few tables away. It was Kevin Thompson, sitting there with a melancholy expression on his face.

"Is that Kevin?" Jane looked askew.

"Must be," Daria sat down. "Guess being held back must finally be sinking in for him."

"Hmm, I wonder," Jane mused. "At least Highland will still get some revenue from him being on the team for one more year."

"D-Daria?" Kevin looked up. "Is that you?"

"Uh, yeah," Daria answered, not knowing what to say to her old classmate. "You look like you've seen better days."

"Yeah, I have, haven't I?" Kevin looked down.

"Did something happen?" asked Daria.

"Brittany broke up with me," admitted Kevin. "This time for good…"

"Oh," Daria felt a slight pang of sorrow for him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I should be over it now," Kevin muttered. "But I just can't stop thinking about it."

"Um, if it's any consolation, I didn't have a great college year either," Daria told him. "I fell for a guy there and now he's completely gone. He sacrificed himself to save my life."

"Whoa," Kevin gasped. "Sorry to hear that, Daria. It wasn't that rich guy, was it?"

"No, it wasn't Tom," Daria shook her head. "It was somebody else."

"Well, sorry to keep you and Jane," Kevin said in an uncharacteristically sensitive tone. "Good seeing you again, Daria."

"Nice seeing you again Kevin," Daria said awkwardly before joining Jane at another table.

"Well, that was awkward," Jane took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, who knew I'd bump into Kevin," Daria sat down.

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Jane asked uncertainly.

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent certain myself," Daria replied. "Eric mentioned that in order for that dark god to return, three things have to happen. Hero sacrifices himself. Virgin loses virginity. And… two fools drive a prince to suicide. All in all… a wholesome religious ceremony if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, really wish he would've been more specific on those things," Jane shook her head. "I'm sure there are a lot of teens getting it on for the first time as we speak."

"I think he did mention something about his cult having to bring these things about," Daria mentioned. "Not that it helps much."

"Do we know the identities of anybody in that cult besides Eric?" Jane asked.

"Um, there is Graham," Daria remembered. "That's all I can remember. And he's probably in hiding now."

"Great, we still know almost nothing about these guys," Jane crossed her arms. "They could be anyone for all we know."

"Hey you!" a voice rang out, startling both Daria and Jane.

A large college student standing arm-in-arm with Brittany Taylor towered over Kevin Thompson angrily.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see your face around here again!" the large student said menacingly.

"Is it me or can I just not strategize with all this testosterone in the air?" Daria asked Jane.

"C'mon Chris," Brittany insisted with her new boyfriend. "Let's just go!"

While Brittany had broken up with Kevin, Daria did note that she was trying her best to not prolong any sort of conflict with her ex-boyfriend.

"Nah babe," Chris let go of her arm. "I made myself clear to this guy the last time. Listen Kevin, I told you the last time I didn't want to see your face again and here you are."

Reaching out, he grabbed a surprised Kevin by the shirt and slammed him onto the table.

"Now you're gonna have to learn a lesson in respect!" Chris raised his fist.

Before Chris knew it, he felt a sharp pain digging into his back.

"Let him go," a monotone voice stated behind him. "Unless you want a crossbow arrow through your liver."

Brittany and Jane stared in shock as Daria pointed her crossbow directly into Chris's back, threatening to pull down on the trigger.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Chris, letting go of Kevin.

"Just a friend of his," Daria told him. "Anyways, I've had a rough couple of days so I'd appreciate it if you stopped being an obnoxious prick."

"Chris, enough!" Brittany insisted. "Let's just go!"

"I… okay," Chris said fearfully, realizing Daria could open fire any moment as she began poking his backside with the arrow even harder.

Finally, Chris left with Brittany slowly following him. Before she left, she gave Kevin a forlorn look with some semblance of regret.

Kevin got up and straightened his shirt out as Daria put down the crossbow.

"Whoa, Daria!" Kevin looked surprised. "When'd you go all Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"During college," Daria took the arrow out of the crossbow and placed it back in her backpack.

"Well, uh, thanks for helping me out," Kevin smiled.

"No problem," Daria put her backpack back on. "In any case, I'd probably better get going since I'm sure Pizza King has rules against weapons."

"Don't worry about it," the Pizza King manager came up to her. "That guy was a jerk. You did me a favor running him off."

"On second thought, maybe I don't have to become a fugitive from the law just yet," Daria decided.

"So you wanna sit down again?" asked Jane.

"May as well," Daria agreed. "You gonna be okay, Kevin?"

"Yeah, I… think I will be," Kevin replied. "Thanks, Daria."

"Well, the only bright side to all this is what we get to experience the early holidays," said Jane.

Something Jane said sparked Daria's memories. The mere mention of the word "holidays" made Daria realize that there were perhaps people she could consult about the supernatural threat on the horizon.

"Jane, you're a genius!" Daria hugged Jane out of the blue.

"I am?" Jane was shocked at the sudden display of affection from her friend.

"Of course," Daria beamed. "I know what to do now."

oooo

Later in the afternoon, Daria and Jane walked towards the Good Times Chinese Restaurant with a singular intent on her mind.

Daria looked around to make sure that nobody would see them.

"I almost forgot about this place," Jane told her friend.

"Can't blame you for that one," Daria replied sardonically.

"Yeah, meeting those cereal mascot holiday dudes was one of the weirder moments in my high school life," Jane confessed.

"Coast is clear," Daria walked towards the back of the restaurant where trash compactor stood.

Looking around once more, Daria once more saw no one and pushed the compactor aside to reveal a hole in the wall.

During high school, she had met several strange being called holidays who represented the spirit of whatever respective holiday they were named after. And if any of them left their realm of Holiday Island for too long, their holiday would die out in the real world.

She knew it was a stretch, but talking to some of the holidays was her only choice left. Perhaps they knew something about the threat she was facing since they were technically supernatural beings.

As Daria and Jane entered into the wormhole and emerged on Holiday Island, they gasped.

The skies had already been blackened while most of the trees surrounding the area had withered away.

The Holiday Island High School lay only a few yards away. The building was mostly in ruins, as if an earthquake or tsunami had demolished it.

"As a wise man once said, I've got a bad feeling about this," Daria shivered.

The two of them began walking towards the school.

"Think there's anyone in there?" Jane looked around nervously.

Daria opened the doors to the school. All around them were the bodies of the various holidays, some burned to a crisp while others were mangled and bloody. Blood was smeared across the walls while the smell of brimstone lingered in the air.

By now it was clear that someone or something very malevolent had been here.

"Oh no," Daria lowered her head.

"So, uh, didn't these holiday fellas represent real holidays in our world?" asked Jane.

"Yup."

"And didn't you have to convince them to come back or else their holidays would no longer exist on our world?"

"Yup."

"So now that they're all dead, does that mean—"

"Yup," Daria finished for her chillingly.

Finally, Daria heard what sounded like a groan from down the hall.

Daria and Jane headed down the hall until they reached a classroom where the noise originated.

Looking inside, they saw several more skeletons strewn across the floor. Near a desk was what looked like the charred skeleton of a man who had wings on his back.

"Cupid!" Daria's eyes widened.

"Afraid you're too late, lassy…"

Daria and Jane noticed that there was a survivor near the body of Cupid. It was the St Patrick's Day leprechaun. He too was bloodied and heavily wounded like most of the other bodies.

"Didn't think our paths would cross again, Daria…" the leprechaun told her weakly.

"What happened here?" asked Daria, clutching St Patrick's Day's hand.

"It happened so fast," the leprechaun coughed. "A creature of darkness from beyond this realm… massacred every last one of us… Cupid barely saved my life at the cost of his own."

"What about the other holidays?" inquired Daria. "Christmas? Halloween? Guys Fawkes' Day?"

"Slaughtered like cattle," the leprechaun replied weakly as his pulse grew weaker. "None of us had a fightin' chance…"

"I… I came down here because I thought I would be able to get answers to another supernatural phenomenon in my life," admitted Daria. "Now I'm too late. I'm sorry."

"D-Don't think anybody could've done anything," the leprechaun's hands grew colder. "It called itself Angra Mainyu…

"That name," Daria looked at Jane.

"This is all connected somehow," Jane agreed.

"I got nothin' else," the leprechaun admitted as his breath grew weaker. "Guess it's time… to fade… sorry I couldn't be more help…"

"St Patrick's Day!" Daria held on to his hand. "Wait! You can't go!"

It was too late. The leprechaun's hand had grown limp.

Now Daria and Jane were left with nothing but an abandoned building full of deceased holiday spirits.

"Daria?" Jane asked.

"Let's go," Daria sighed.

She put her hands over the leprechaun's eyes and closed them as a gesture of respect.

The two of them headed of the school back to the darkened beach where the Chinese restaurant stood. They pushed aside the trash compactor and entered into the hole to re-enter into their own world.

"Are you okay?" Jane looked at her friend.

"I met these guys just once in my life before," Daria admitted. "After that, I just pretended like what happened with them was only a dream I had because of digestion problems. But I still feel bad for what happened to all of them."

"So now with the holiday spirits gone, what does that spell for our world?" Jane appeared nervous.

"The implications aren't very good," admitted Daria. "Come on. Let's head to the public library. Maybe we can dig up more information there."

oooo

"What's been going on, Quinn?" Kenneth opened the doors of his house as Quinn entered.

"Oh nothing much Kenneth!" Quinn hopped in. "Just been finalizing my college selections."

"I knew you'd be able to do it with my tutoring," Kenneth smiled, hugging her.

"Yeah, I really owe you once," Quinn kissed her boyfriend.

"Anything new in your life?" Kenneth inquired.

"Well, you wouldn't believe it if I told you, but my sister came back home after dropping out of college!" Quinn exclaimed. "And she was always the smart one! Can you imagine?"

Kenneth suddenly realized that there was a lot at risk, especially now that Daria was back in Lawndale. He had heard of what had happened to Eric and he was not eager to have Daria disrupt the Death Apostles a second time.

"Excuse me for a second, Quinn," Kenneth told her. "I have an urgent phone call I have to make."

"Um, okay?" Quinn looked at him in confusion as Kenneth retreated to a room further down the hall.

Kenneth took out his cell phone and picked a familiar number on speed dial.

"High Priest Moloch?" Kenneth alerted the now-leader of the cult. "Daria Morgendorffer has returned to Lawndale."


	15. Wake Up Dead

**Fates Entwined**

 _Wake Up Dead_

"Well, what do we got so far?" asked Jane.

The two were in the public library researching the kind of mythology that was appropriate to the situation they were in.

Daria put down the book.

"Well, this Angra Mainyu has an archenemy," Daria pointed out. "Some benevolent god called Ahura Mazda."

"Shame we can't just summon him with a magic lamp," Jane crossed her arms.

"Yeah," agreed Daria. "Would've saved us all a _lot_ of trouble…"

"Does it say anything else about this evil god?" Jane inquired.

"Yes," Daria acknowledged. "Supposedly there's also a savior figure called the Saoshyant who will vanquish Angra Mainyu and all his evil."

"This Saoshyant," Jane mused. "Who do you suppose it is?"

"I… wait, there's more," Daria continued reading. "Supposedly there are three Saoshyants and the third one will destroy evil."

"Wow, ancient texts really have a way of making themselves applicable to our modern day lives," Jane noted dryly.

"Would be nice," confessed Daria. "Anyways, what do you say we head out? I think we've gotten about as much done today as we possibly could."

"I'm with you on that one," Jane agreed.

The two of them put their books away and left the library. On the way home, however, they saw a familiar face.

"Whoa, hey Daria," Tom looked surprised. "Hey Jane."

"Tom… didn't expect to see you here," Jane greeted him with a wave. "What're you back in town for?"

"I'm back for a vacation with my family," Tom replied. "Besides, most of my classes don't have mandatory attendance and I can listen to them online."

"Ah, so you didn't drop out of college," Daria asked. "Good to know."

"Wait, one of you dropped out of college?" Tom looked at the two with a shocked expression.

"I'll give you three guesses," Jane winked.

Tom looked at Daria, then Jane, then Daria again. Then it dawned on him.

"Why would you do that, Daria?" Tom's jaw nearly dropped.

"Well, I got mixed up with the wrong crowd," admitted Daria. "I had to drop out for my own safety."

"Well, that's understandable," Tom calmed down.

"Same here," Jane confessed. "Honestly Tom, you wouldn't believe us if we told you what happened."

"Try me," Tom looked interested.

"Well, no harm in hanging out and catching up again, eh?" Daria looked at Jane.

"Don't see why not," Jane shrugged. "You want to join us for pizza tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me," Tom agreed. "The usual place?"

"Pizza King's it is," Daria nodded.

oooo

That night, Daria twisted and turned in bed, trying her hardest to sleep peacefully.

However, the night seemed to have other plans as any peace she could have had was interrupted quite abruptly.

 _Daria looked around. She was in what looked like a vast desert with an eclipse covering the sun._

" _Where is this?" she asked._

" _The world as it was meant to be," a figure in a white robe spoke._

 _He was covered in white Zoroastrian robes with a hood over his head, hiding most of his facial features._

" _Who are you?" asked Daria._

" _You may not know me," the figure replied. "But I know everything about you."_

" _Do you know how many Sick Sad World marathons I've watched with Jane?" Daria asked, testing out the stranger._

" _Sixteen," the stranger replied matter-of-factly._

" _Okay… you are good," Daria admitted. "Look, what do you want?"_

" _I wish to inform you to not resist what is about to come in this world," the figure told her. "Everything will happen as has been foretold. Already a hero has sacrificed himself."_

" _Don't you talk about Ted!" Daria said, with a sudden burst of fury as she grabbed the stranger by the collar._

 _Immediately, the robes seemed to go limp as if there were no person inside. Before she realized what was going on, Daria stood there holding onto a white piece of cloth._

" _Already a virgin has lost her purity," the figure stood behind her with new, black robes._

" _It's already happened?" Daria was surprised. "How? Who is it?"_

" _Such matters are not for you to know," the stranger told her. "But when the time is too late, you will be allowed to bear witness."_

" _You're him, aren't you?" Daria demanded._

 _As Daria blinked, she saw that she was no longer in the desert, but rather, behind the football stands of Lawndale High._

" _No!" Brittany screamed. "Don't do this to me!"_

 _Daria saw several Death Apostles holding her down as the leader walked towards Brittany menacingly._

" _Brittany, no!" Daria shouted._

 _The Death Apostles seemed to have not heard her. Daria attempted to rush forth, trying to stop them but an invisible force seemed to freeze her in place._

 _The leading Death Apostle raised a ceremonial dagger above his head, chanting in an ancient language._

 _All Daria could do at that point was watch helplessly as he brought it down upon the panicking Brittany._

At once, Daria woke up, fully covered in sweat.

She looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Neither did she see any Death Apostles there to murder her.

"Breathe Daria," she told herself. "Breathe…"

Daria got out of bed, drank from a water bottle, and turned the lights on.

She left her room, going to her parents' room to take a peek. To her relief, they were sound asleep. After that, she went to Quinn's room. Also of equal relief, Quinn was asleep on her bed, snoring loudly.

Daria then went downstairs, taking her crossbow. She scoured the area for any potential trespassers but found none.

"Waking up in the middle of the night to look for assassins?" Daria said to herself, after turning off the lights again. "Is this what my life has come to?"

oooo

Tom stared at Daria with widened eyes as she told her story to him. She could not quite tell yet just what he was feeling, whether it was disbelief or something else.

"And… that's how I ended up back here," Daria finished.

"Wow, that was…" Tom tried to articulate how he felt but failed utterly.

"Let it out Tom," Jane encouraged him. "If it's too out there, just let it out…"

"Yeah," Tom's shoulders slunk. "I won't lie. It really is out there."

"If you don't believe me, I won't blame you," Daria sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think," Tom took a drink of his coke. "I mean, murder cults… dragons… demon gods? I mean, it sounds unbelievable but yet… I can tell you're both serious about what you're saying."

"I wouldn't lie to you," Daria told Tom honestly.

"This is a lot to take in," admitted Tom.

"Cross my heart," Daria promised. "Hopefully with nobody dying this time…"

"Look, I believe you two are genuine," Tom told them. "But the skeptic in me wants to see some proof of all the things you're saying."

Jane and Daria looked at each other. They had no hard evidence for all the things they were saying.

"Well, until then, I'll still try to keep an open mind?" Tom offered sincerely but somewhat weakly as well.

"Well, you at least heard us out without writing us off as future mental asylum patients," Daria said

"Hey, we at least promised we'd still remain friends after high school," Tom told her. "I don't have any intentions of writing either of you two off."

"At least you heard us out," Jane admitted, "which is more than can be said for anyone else in suburbia."

"Anyways, I gotta head out," Tom told them. "Let's keep in touch?"

"Sure," Jane agreed.

"You bet," Daria nodded.

Tom waved goodbye to the two and headed out the door after paying for his tab. As soon as he was outside, he sighed deeply.

Though he hid it well, Tom did feel a slight pang of sadness that Daria had moved on after their relationship had ended and found love with Ted De-witt Clinton. The way she spoke of him during her story of her short college tenure belied a certain closeness and intimacy that he had never achieved with Daria during the time they were together in high school.

And while Ted was no longer of the living, it did not in any way brush away the melancholy Tom felt that Daria had found another man.

Finally, Tom looked up again.

"Life goes on Tom," he told himself ruefully and walked to his car. "Life goes on."

oooo

As Daria walked home, she cut a corner across the pharmacy to pick up some supplies. A lot of things were still weaving their way through their mind. In addition to the Death Apostles she was paranoid about, she was still reeling from the deaths of all the holiday spirits she had met once.

Inside the pharmacy store, there appeared to be no more ornaments or anything else related to the upcoming holidays, including Thanksgiving or Christmas.

She walked up to the register with some of the medicinal kits she had bought.

"Got any holiday specials?" Daria asked the employee working at the cash register who happened to be an older gentleman in his fifties.

"Holidays?" the employee asked. "What's that?"

"Thankgiving?" Daria offered. "Christmas maybe?"

"Uhh, never heard of those," the employee scratched his head.

"Nevermind, don't worry about it," Daria put her items on the counter. "I'll just get these."

After she got what she needed, Daria stepped outside. Things were changing and it wasn't for the better. The holidays being gone were like a dark omen that had been cast over the entire world.

In truth, the holiday spirits weren't her only concern. She had met Tom again and in a moment of honesty, told him everything that had happened. Did he think she was crazy and making the whole thing up?

Suddenly, her train of thought was interrupted by someone familiar.

"Daria?" a high-pitched voice alerted her.

"Oh," Daria stared at Brittany, who was about to enter into the pharmacy.

"Uh… fancy meeting you here," Brittany told her.

"Look, if it's about me pointing a crossbow at your new boyfriend, I'm sorry?" Daria offered.

"No, it's not about that," Brittany admitted. "It's just that even though I broke up with Kevin, I just want things to be over. I never wanted Chris to threaten him or for Kevin to suffer because of me. I'm the one who should be apologizing for my new boyfriend's behavior."

Daria looked at Brittany with a surprised glance. Perhaps there was more to this girl that she had once thought was a vapid airhead.

"Since you and Kevin seem to be getting closer now, could you tell him I'm sorry for everything that's happened?" Brittany requested.

"Uh, I'll be sure to relay the message if I ever see him," Daria scratched her head. "Though it may be a bit of a stretch to say Kevin and I are getting closer…"

"Thanks Daria," Brittany hugged a surprised Daria. "Anyways, I gotta head out now. Gonna go show Chris my old high school!"

With that, Brittany went off and drove away in her car as Daria was immensely flustered that she had been hugged by Brittany of all people.

"Okay, now that that's over with," Daria shook her head to clear everything.

Suddenly, she remembered. The prophetic dream she had last night involved Brittany Taylor being a sacrificial lamb for the Death Apostle cultists. And if Brittany was headed there, there was a real chance of that becoming reality.

Based on everything she had seen already, Daria knew deep down to trust her instincts. While there was a chance that her nightmare had been the result of an undigested bit of beef as Ebeneezer Scrooge would put it, she was not willing to take that chance after everything she had seen.

Daria put her pharmacy supplies in the passenger side and then went over to the trunk, opening it to reveal the crossbow she had, along with several arrows and some of the tear gas Ted had made.

oooo

The first thing Daria did was go over to Jane's house and tell her everything, from her dream to how she had met Brittany again.

"Yikes," Jane said as she went inside to her mom's room. "We'd better get ready for this."

"What are you doing?" asked Daria as she followed Jane upstairs.

"You'll see," Jane replied. "Right now my mom's away so I should be able to get access."

Daria watched in curiosity as Jane opened up a shelf. From there, she took out a gun that belonged to her mom.

"Uh, Jane," Daria looked at her friend oddly. "Do you at least have a concealed carry permit to bring that outside?"

"Long story short… no," Jane admitted sheepishly. "But hey, we're going up against a deranged murder cult. May as well get every advantage we can."

"Have you ever fired that thing before?" asked Daria.

"Well, back in high school, I may have gone to a range a few times," confessed Jane. "But otherwise it's been months since I fired this thing."

"There are so many things that can go wrong with this," Daria eyed the gun warily.

"Hey, aren't you the one carrying around a medieval weapon?" Jane pointed out.

"Touché," Daria had to concede. "Well, what can I say? The holidays are now gone and who knows, society's laws may not apply to us much longer if everything pans out the way Eric said it would."

"I knew you'd come to see it my way," Jane patted Daria on the shoulder.

"Just one more thing before we go," Daria mentioned. "I think Lawndale High has security cameras in the building. What will we do for that?"

"I think I have just the solution," Jane smiled, walking towards Trent's room.

"What's that?" asked Daria, following her.

She opened up Trent's door and the two walked in. The room was messy with soda cans and clothes decorated randomly throughout.

"Here we go," Jane opened up a drawer and took out two ski masks, commonly used for skiing and robberies alike.

"Dare I ask if Trent fought the law and the law won?" Daria raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, when Trent and the guys toured in Colorado last winter, they bought these balaclavas when they hit the slopes," Jane tossed Daria a mask. "We're not likely to see Trent on the eight o'clock news tonight. Unless he does something really dumb like playing a concert near a retirement center and gets arrested for noise pollution."

"Alright, that's everything then?" Daria took the mask and tried it on for size.

"Yup, let's go," Jane acknowledged.

The two of them walked out to take Jane's car but just as they did, they saw Kevin walking down the street, twirling his football in hand.

"Hey Daria!" Kevin greeted. "Fancy seeing you again! You know, I was thinking—"

"Uh, hold that thought," Daria told Kevin. "We're in a hurry right now."

"Oh, what for?" Kevin asked naively.

Daria and Jane stared at each other. Jane decided to concede to Daria in that moment as to whether or not she wanted to tell Kevin what was going on.

After a few seconds of thought, Daria finally decided that Kevin had a right to know what could be going down with his ex-girlfriend.

"Kevin, this is going to sound weird," Daria told him. "But I think Brittany is in serious danger."

"Whoa, seriously?" Kevin was shocked. "How do you know?!"

"I just… know," Daria sighed. "Which is why Jane and I are heading over to Lawndale High."

"If that's the case, I'm coming with you!" Kevin declared.

Daria sighed. She knew she was going to regret it somehow but right now, the die had already been cast and she had to do something to stop the Death Apostles if her dream was to prove true.

"Jane, you got one more ski mask?" Daria looked at her friend.

Jane shook her head in frustration but decided to head back inside to find one anyways.

"Three's a crowd," Jane muttered.

oooo

"No, don't do this to us!" Brittany begged.

"Quiet!" Kenneth Malone slapped her across the face hard while his face was still hidden under his hood.

Both Brittany and her new boyfriend Chris had gone to Lawndale High for her to give him a tour of her old school. The lovemaking session that followed afterwards had been impromptu.

However, they had been interrupted during that session and kidnapped by the Death Apostles who had also been on campus. And now they were both tied up in the school's basement and begging for their lives.

There were five masked Death Apostles on the scene and that had been more than enough to overpower and capture the couple.

"Listen man," Chris pleaded. "I got a long life ahead of me! Please don't do this!"

"Same goes for you!" another Death Apostle punched him.

"Alright you two, what do you say we play a little game?" Kenneth asked in his smooth voice as he brandished a dagger in his hand.

"What kind of game?" Chris asked

"I'll be generous and allow one of you to go free," Kenneth offered. "Provided one of you pleads first!"

"I will!" Chris shouted as Brittany stared at him in shock. "I'm begging you! Let me go! Take Brittany! Just let me out of here!"

"Very well, you are free to leave," Kenneth cut the ropes binding his hands and held him up.

"Chris, what are you doing?!" Brittany was on the verge of tears.

"Sorry babe!" Chris waved, running off towards the stairs. "Just looking out for number one!"

As soon as Chris reached the stairs, he opened up the door… and came face to face with the High Priest Moloch himself. In one swift movement, the owl-man stabbed Chris through the chest with the claws mounted on his wrist.

"But… you said I could go!" Chris stared in shock as he saw the blood running down his shirt.

High Priest Moloch yanked his claws out and kicked Chris down the stairs. Chris fell until his body hit the floor with a thud. After that, he moved no more.

"High Priest," Kenneth got up. "It's an honor to see you again!"

"Likewise," the owl-man walked down the stairs past the body of Chris to greet the other cultists.

"I trust your journey was safe?" asked Kenneth.

"Yes, there are some loose ends I would like to tie up in this town," the owl-man nodded.

"Ah, then I trust Daria will be taken care of?" asked Kenneth.

"Yes she will be," High Priest Moloch clenched his fist. "I will personally make sure of it. In any case, I must be heading out now to take care of those loose ends. We shall reconvene tomorrow to discuss matters."

"Very well, High Priest Moloch," Kenneth bowed. "In any case, if I may be so impertinent, I've never once seen you without your mask. We all knew who 'Eric' really was. However, I'm still unaware as to who you are."

High Priest Moloch paused. Finally, he decided that there was no harm in letting the young man know, especially since they were already on the eve of victory.

The man in the owl mask slid his own hood off and removed the owl mask.

Kenneth looked a bit perplexed. The man underneath the owl mask certainly looked anticlimactic and none too intimidating to say the least.

"Aaaaannnd… I have no idea who you are," Kenneth sighed, trying but failing to hide his disappointment that the High Priest looked no different from the average car salesman.

"My real name is Mr. Candy," the lanky man told Kenneth. "Pleasure to speak with you for the first time… without the mask that is."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Candy," Kenneth finally acknowledged.

"In any case, I must head out now to take care of some business so we can talk more later," Mr. Candy told the young man. "And with any luck, I won't even have to return to Highland for the final phase of our plans."

"Something in that backwater town you don't like?" inquired Kenneth.

"More like someone," Mr. Candy shuddered. "The thought of dealing with some of the delinquents there makes my skin crawl."

"I can only imagine," Kenneth shrugged.

"You don't know the half of it," Mr. Candy put his mask back on and left.

When Mr. Candy was finally out of earshot, Kenneth shook his head.

"Is it me or does our High Priest look like a car salesman?" he asked his fellow cultists.

"Salesman," one cultist responded.

"Definitely car salesman," another replied.

"Used car salesman in his case," a third cultist nodded his head.

oooo

Daria, Jane, and Kevin snuck towards the back of the school. Sure enough, Brittany's car was parked outside. There was also a door on that building that led to Lawndale High's school basement.

"That's her car," Kevin pointed out.

"Now it remains to be seen if she's being sacrificed in a blood ritual or she's just making out with that new guy," Jane noted.

She noticed Kevin's face getting red with anger and clenching his fist.

"Uhh, sorry Kevin," Jane said sheepishly. "Didn't mean to get you riled up there."

"No… it's fine," Kevin finally breathed. "I just want to make sure Brittany's fine. That's it."

"Wait, I think I hear someone coming," Daria told the two. "Let's hide."

The three of them took refuge behind a large trash compactor near the side of the building as Daria peeked out.

Immediately her eyes widened as she saw the man in the owl mask walking out casually from the door and leaving in a black car.

"Alright," Daria turned back to Jane and Kevin. "Everything's definitely not fine. We need to go down there."

"What did you see?" asked Jane.

"Remember that man in the owl mask?" Daria reminded her. "He's here in Lawndale now."

"Okay, that's not good," Jane admitted.

"I always assumed Eric was that masked killer," Daria admitted. "However, that may not be the case now."

"Speaking of masks," Jane reminded her.

"Got the masks ready?" asked Daria.

"Ready," Jane took them out.

The three of them put on the balaclavas and gloves, heading towards the door.

Daria turned down on the knob and to her relief, it was unlocked.

The three went down the stairs until they were in the hallways leading to the main basement room. As they got closer, they heard several chants getting louder and louder.

"I hear them," Jane whispered to Daria.

The three hid behind a statue of a winged lion to observe what was going on.

At least six cultists were there, tying up their sacrificial lamb onto a table. Daria took a closer look and noticed that it was Brittany Taylor that they were tying up. A few feet away was the body of Chris that appeared to be a fresh kill.

It was just as she feared.

"Got everything ready?" Daria asked Jane.

Jane revealed her loaded gun to Daria and nodded in the affirmative. Before Daria could plot a course of action, however, she realized she had made an error in calculations by allowing Kevin to tag along.

"No!" Kevin screamed at the top of his lungs, revealing himself. "Let Brittany go!"

"Oh no," Daria muttered, realizing Kevin had just given himself away.

Kevin charged bravely but foolishly into the cultists' ceremony, tacking one of them to the ground and punching at him. Soon, however, the other five tackled him, throwing him off and kicking him repeatedly.

Soon, three of them held Kevin in place.

"Who might you be?" Kenneth growled, upset that his sacrificial ceremony had been interrupted.

"Let Brittany go!" Kevin screamed.

"Kevin?" Brittany looked up. "Is that you?"

"It is, babe!" Kevin smiled.

That smile was short lived, however, as Kenneth punched Kevin hard enough in the stomach to knock the air out of him.

"The more the merrier I say," Kenneth sneered.

From their hiding place, both Daria and Jane looked at each other, realizing that while Kevin had compromised himself, he hadn't yet compromised their position.

"You ready?" Daria asked.

Jane nodded, picking up her gun.

The two of them came out from the statue they were hiding behind. Daria fired two shots that struck the legs of two Death Apostles and took them down. Jane fired another two shots that took out the remaining cultists, starting with their kneecaps.

"What the hell?!" Kenneth spun around.

"Don't move!" Daria ordered.

Kenneth put both hands in the air as Jane helped attend to Kevin while Daria trained her crossbow on Kenneth.

"Let's see who you are," Daria grabbed Kenneth's hood, removing it.

Immediately, Daria's mouth widened.

"You!" Daria recognized. "I remember you. You're Quinn's—"

Quickly, Kenneth took advantage of Daria's surprise and kicked the crossbow out of Daria's hand. As Daria clutched her arm, recoiling from the blow, Kenneth ran towards Brittany, cutting her from the table and holding her hostage.

"Don't try anything," Kenneth ordered. "Or this bitch gets it!"

"Let her go!" Jane ordered, training her gun on Kenneth but not able to fire since Brittany was being used as a shield.

In a flash, a knife appeared in Kenneth's hand as he held it in front of Brittany's throat.

"Don't try anything brave," Kenneth ordered as he backed away with Brittany.

The three trailed him as he moved away with Brittany in tow until he went up the stairs that led out of the basement.

"That's far enough," Kenneth told them. "Don't move unless you want her gutted."

"You son of a bitch!" Kevin practically screamed.

"Kevin, don't let him hurt me!" Brittany cried as he took her up the steps until he reached the door.

"Babe, no matter what, I won't let him—"

It was too late. Without warning, Kenneth stabbed Brittany from behind, piercing her heart and then kicking her down the stairs. He wiped away the blood from his knife and then ran away through the door.

"Brittany!" Kevin screamed.

"K-Kevy…" Brittany held her hand across Kevin's face.

Brittany's hand turned cold and fell to the floor lifelessly.

"No!" Kevin cried. "Brittany! Babe!"

As Kevin howled in anguish, Daria and Jane could only look on sadly, not knowing how to comfort the young man in his sadness.

oooo

Later that night, the black car parked in front of the Morgendorffer household ceremoniously like a carriage.

"Will you need any assistance, High Priest?" asked Graham, the driver.

"No," Mr. Candy told the younger man. "I'm going to do what I should have done at Raft College with my own bare hands."

"Alright, guess I'll be on standby," Graham shrugged.

"I should be back shortly," promised Mr. Candy as he put on his owl mask.

Already it was night time and there was little chance anybody was out and about at this hour. That alone made his job all the more easier.

Silently, Mr. Candy walked towards the Morgendorffer household and knocked. It didn't take long before Jake opened up the door to greet him.

"Hi, can I help you?" asked Jake.

Mr. Candy said nothing as he revealed the razor-sharp claws on his wrist for Mr. Morgendorffer to see.

"Uh, I think Halloween's over?" Jake stammered nervously as the man in the owl mask advanced upon him menacingly.


	16. The Mask Comes Off

**Fates Entwined**

 _The Mask Comes Off  
_

"Kevin, I'm sorry about what happened," Daria told him.

She knelt down before Kevin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you cared about deeply," Daria said softly.

Kevin could barely hold back his muffled tears at this point.

"You're her, aren't you?" one of the cultists got up. "Daria Morgendorffer? You're wearing a mask but we were warned about your crossbow."

The cultist managed to hobble up on one leg as his other leg had been shot by Jane.

"After what you did to Azi Dahaka, the Death Apostles are going to make your whole family suffer," the cultist promised. "In fact, I think our High Priest is on his way over there right now…"

Without warning, Daria spun around and shot the Death Apostle in his knee in a newfound anger. The cultist howled in pain and fell down, getting knocked out as soon as his head hit the floor.

"My parents," Daria realized. "We have to get back there!"

She noticed Kevin still caressing Brittany's head.

"Kevin, I'm sorry but we have to go," she told him. "If we don't, more people might lose their lives."

"I… I…" Kevin got up as Jane helped him to his feet.

Finally, Kevin choked back his tears and followed Daria, reluctantly leaving Brittany's body behind.

Daria herself didn't feel so good just leaving Brittany's body behind. But from what the Death Apostle had told her, her parents' lives were already in danger. And she couldn't afford to spend any more time there.

oooo

Before long, the car pulled up before the Morgendorffer household.

"Ah, the prodigal daughter has returned," Mr. Candy said under his owl mask while watching through the blindfolds on the window.

"Who are you?" demanded Helen. "Why are you doing this to us?!"

Both Jake and Helen were tied to a chair. Jake himself sported a bloody arm from where the owl-man had slashed him.

"If this is about money," Jake told him. "We can—"

"This is about so much more than money," Mr. Candy said to them. "I want your daughter to watch as I slit both your throats."

"Just how do you know our daughter?" demanded Helen.

"She had several run-ins with us at Raft," Mr. Candy revealed. "Your daughter is fortunate she's survived as long as she did."

"You… you're that murder cult we've been seeing on the news," Helen was shocked.

"Correct," Mr. Candy walked up to the suburban couple. "Now, let's wait in anticipation for Daria to come in. I'm sure you're _dying_ to see her…"

oooo

As Daria and Jane got out of the car, they took a glance at Kevin who was still sobbing.

At this juncture, he was nowhere near ready to help in mounting any kind of rescue due to the complete emotional wreck that he was.

"Kevin, just stay here, alright?" Daria told him.

Kevin sniffed and nodded weakly.

Daria and Jane moved towards the house with their weapons, taking their masks off.

"I have an idea," Daria told Jane. "I'll go in through the front door but you'll scale the fence and get in from the back. Maybe we can take him by surprise."

"Okay," Jane nodded.

Daria took out a spare house key she kept in her wallet.

"Take this and open the back," she gave it to her friend.

"I'm on it," Jane took the key and went to the side of the house to scale the fence.

"Alright Daria… you can do this," Daria said to herself, taking a deep breath.

She took out her main key and unlocked the door. Still unsure as to what was on the other side, she finally opened up the door with her crossbow in hand.

"Ah Miss Morgendorffer, I've been expecting you. Please… close the door behind you."

At once, Daria saw both her parents tied to a chair. Her father had already been injured in the arm based on the blood she saw on his shoulder. Right behind them was the High Priest Moloch himself.

"Let them go!" Daria pointed her crossbow at the owl-man.

"Do not make me repeat myself," Mr. Candy said under the mask. "Close the door now!"

Angrily, Daria did as she was told.

"Just who are you?" demanded Daria.

"You are in no position to ask me anything," High Priest Moloch told her. "You've caused enough damage to our brotherhood which we cannot overlook."

From the corner of her eye, Daria saw Jane open up the door from behind the kitchen to enter into the house.

"What do you want?" Daria asked, hoping to keep the man in the owl mask distracted.

"After what you did to Angra Mainyu's son, nothing less than your blood will suffice," the owl-man told her. "But before we get to that, I have some business with your parents."

With that, he raised his claws near Helen's throat.

"Daria," Helen was on the verge of tears. "Whatever happens, I just want you to know that—"

"Silence!" Mr. Candy growled.

Daria continued pointing her crossbow at the owl-man who kept his metal claws just beneath Helen's throat.

"So Daria," High Priest Moloch sneered, toying with Daria. "Which parent do you love more? Depending on how you answer, I may only just slit one of their throats…"

At that moment, Jane had gotten closer to the owl-man, pointing her gun towards the back of his head.

Unfortunately for her, however, Jane managed to step on a piece of plywood on the floor at the last second that made a creaking sound. Immediately the owl-man spun around with almost supernaturally fast reflexes and backhanded Jane's gun out of her hands. With a spin kick, the owl-man struck Jane in the stomach and knocked her to the floor.

Seeing an opportunity to take down the man who had attacked her parents, Daria opened fire with her own crossbow. The arrow sailed across the air but quickly, the owl-man deflected the arrow with the metal claws mounted to his wrist.

Again and again Daria fired with as many arrows as she could but High Priest Moloch deflected all the shots. Moving at blind speeds, he kicked the crossbow out of Daria's hand and grabbed her, throwing her to the floor.

Daria felt a surge of pain on her back and looked up in time to see the owl-man raised his arm into the air to strike her down with his metal claws, just like he did to many other girls in the campus.

In the nick of time, Jane barely managed to recover from the kick and grabbed her gun on the floor. She took aim and fired.

The shot struck High Priest Moloch in the shoulder, wounding him.

Mr. Candy howled in pain as he clutched his wound. Noticing Jane behind him, he ran off as Jane fired a few more shots at him that missed. The man in the owl mask bounded across the room, smashing through the window and escaping.

"You okay?" Jane got up and walked towards Daria, helping her up.

"Ugh, I've felt better," admitted Daria.

The first thing Daria did was to check up on her parents.

"Mom, dad," Daria untied them. "Are you alright?!"

"We're… traumatized to say the least," Helen had to admit. "Hang on Jake, let me go get the first aid kit!"

"What happened?" Daria asked her father as Helen rushed off.

"Well, it was just an ordinary evening and somebody's at the door," Jake told her. "Then I open up to see some freak job in an owl mask!"

Before long, Helen came back with the first aid kit and began to bandage Jake's arm.

"Where's Quinn?" Daria inquired.

"She told us she was hanging out with her Fashion Club," Helen replied. "While we were tied up, we didn't get a chance to call her and ask if she's okay."

Daria immediately picked up her phone and dialed Quinn's number. After a few rings, there was nobody there to pick up.

"We need to bring her home," Daria hung up.

"I agree," Helen told her. "But right now, don't you think we should call the cops?"

"The cops, mom?" Daria turned around. "Back at Raft when I was involved with these psychopaths, the cops were on their payroll. If they had a presence in Boston, then they have a presence here."

"She's right, Miss Morgendorffer," Jane vouched for Daria. "We can't trust the police to help us if they're compromised."

"Now listen Daria," Helen crossed her arms. "Your father and I have been attacked in our own home. I think there needs to be a report filed to the police!"

"Mom, we're in way over our heads," Daria said in a frustrated tone. "Reporting this to the police could just make things worse."

"Daria, I don't know what you did in Raft exactly," Helen glared at Daria. "But what happened here today was serious and I'm not about to let you run off playing vigilante!"

"Hey Daria," Jane whispered to her. "I think we forgot about Kevin. I'll go check up on him."

As Daria and her mom went back and forth in argument, Jane opened up the door to yet another surprise.

Standing before her was Tom. He stood there with a deer-in-the-headlights expression, as if he had been traumatized by something.

"Uh, Daria?" Jane called out.

Daria and Helen stopped their argument. The Morgendorffers looked up and saw Tom standing at the door.

"Hi," Tom said nervously. "I know this is probably a bad time… scratch that, the worst time for me to come over but I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd come see Daria. Then before I can knock, some weirdo in an owl mask breaks through the window and runs off into a black car…"

"So that's where you got that deer-in-the-headlights look," Jane said half-jokingly.

"Tom, I'm actually glad you're here," Daria said to him.

"And… I'm actually glad I kept an open mind towards some of the things you told me at Pizza King," admitted Tom. "Maybe there is something to all the stuff you said."

"Tom, do you think you could stay with my family for a second while I go talk to Kevin?" asked Daria.

"Kevin? The football player? Uh, okay."

"Daria, you're not leaving this house," Helen insisted.

"Mom, he's just outside in Jane's car," Daria sighed.

"She'll be fine," Jane tried to reassure Helen.

Daria left her house and went immediately to Jane's car, knocking on the window.

"Uh, Kevin?" Daria asked.

She saw Kevin lying down in a fetal position across the seats. Looking up, he saw Daria and slowly got up, opening up the car door.

"So um, you got a minute?" Daria asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Kevin sniffed.

He moved over slightly as Daria got in next to him.

"Bet I look pretty pathetic right now, don't I?" Kevin wiped away at his runny nose.

"No, I don't think so at all," Daria told him. "I think what you did was nothing less than brave."

"Huh?" Kevin looked at her.

"Look Kevin," Daria said softly. "I know you still loved Brittany, even though she broke up with you. The fact that you still went out of your way to try to save her despite everything that happened tells me just one thing."

"What's that?" Kevin asked.

"It tells me that deep down, you're kind, decent person whose heart is in the right place," Daria put her hand on Kevin's shoulder.

For a moment, Kevin looked at Daria. He was still saddened over Brittany's death… but something Daria said finally stirred a chord in him.

"I… thanks Daria," said Kevin finally.

"Don't mention it," Daria got up. "Anyways, I'd better get back inside and reassure my parents. Want to come inside for a drink?"

"Alright," Kevin decided to get up as well.

"Hey mom," Daria said as she re-entered the house with Kevin. "Didn't call the cops to make a report, did you?"

"Not yet Daria," Helen told her. "But I still think—"

"Good, because I'm going to go out to look for Quinn," Daria told her parents.

"With that killer on the loose?" Jake looked worried.

"Look, I'm taking Kevin and Tom with me," Daria said, trying to reassure her parents. "In the meantime, Jane, you've got the gun. Can you stay here with my parents?"

"I can do that," Jane promised. "Trust me on this one, Mr. and Mrs. Morgendorffer. Your daughter pretty much took down a Persian destroyer god. She can handle herself just fine."

"A what?" Helen looked confused.

"Look mom," Daria said to her mom, trying to bring things back down to Earth again. "I'll have Tom and Kevin accompany me. Is that better?"

"I—" Helen looked exasperated as Daria looked at her pleadingly. "Oh very well."

"Thanks mom," Daria sighed in relief. "Do you know where Quinn usually goes to with her new date?"

"Well, come to think of it, I think she's gone with him to the movie theater," Jake announced. "She's been there with him more than any other place that I can think of."

"Alright, that'll be the first place I'll hit up," Daria nodded. "I'll be back with Quinn. Trust me."

With that, she left the home as Tom and Kevin followed her.

"Oh, by the way, I never asked if you wanted to come with me," Daria remembered. "If you don't want to come, then no hard feelings."

"No, I'm with you Daria," Kevin promised. "All the way through the finish line."

"Well, what kind of ex-boyfriend would I be if I just let my former girlfriend deliberately walk into danger?" Tom pointed out. "I'd be glad to help."

"Wait, you guys broke up?" Kevin suddenly realized.

Daria and Tom looked at each other and groaned. Clearly Kevin had forgotten all about all the times Daria had told him how she went out with Ted in college.

"No Kevin, we've been secretly dating this whole time while publicly pretending to break up in a effort to save the world from the negative effects of UV rays," Daria said sarcastically.

"Whoa, kinda cool if you ask me," Kevin cracked a smile as Tom shook his head.

As tempted as she was to snark further at Kevin, Daria did notice him smiling and decided that she would rather he go back to being the same old fun-loving Kevin that she knew rather than dwell on tragedy.

"Well, let's head out then," Daria finally said.

"I'll drive," Tom offered.

oooo

"This is the place," Daria said as Tom pulled over in the parking lot for the movie theater.

"So what now?" asked Tom.

"Well, I had an idea," answered Daria. "The theater allowing me to carry a crossbow inside is out of the question. So I thought Kevin would go inside and Tom and I would go look for Quinn in the back of the theater. Couples have been known to make out in the woods there."

"Works for me," Tom agreed.

"Say Kevin, you remember what Quinn looks like, right?" asked Daria.

"Sure, redheaded girl who dresses in pink?" Kevin replied.

"Can't miss her," Daria nodded.

"Alright, let's do this then," Tom got out of the car as Daria also got out and hid her crossbow inside her jacket and took a few additional arrows under the sleeve of her jacket.

"I'll come find you if I don't see Quinn inside," promised Kevin.

"So Daria, what's really going on here?" asked Tom as the two of them walked towards the back of the theater. "I mean, I saw with my own eyes how some psycho in a mask broke through a window in your house."

"Well, I didn't lie about anything I said to you," Daria pointed out.

"I don't know about all the other stuff you mentioned like dragons and demon gods," Tom confessed, "but I am a lot more open to what you said about there being a blood cult that's out for you."

"With any luck, I'll survive and make it to the holidays," Daria nodded.

"Holidays?" Tom looked confused.

Daria bit her lips slightly. Tom, just like everybody else, had forgotten about the holiday spirits thanks to all of them being massacred. Now she and Jane were the only two people who remembered the holidays, and even then she didn't know if their memories would last.

"Uh, nevermind," Daria told Tom. "Don't worry about it."

"Look Daria, just so you know," Tom said to her seriously. "My parents have a rental property thirty minutes out of town that's currently vacant. If you're worried about your family's safety, I can always talk to my folks and convince them to allow your family to stay there for a while."

"Thanks Tom," Daria said gratefully. "Though truth be told, I would rather end it all tonight if at all possible."

The two of them finally reached the back of the movie theater. There seemed to be nobody in the back and right behind the theater were the woods.

"Coast is clear?" asked Tom.

"Hmm, not quite," Daria narrowed her eyes to try and see in the dark. "C'mon Tom."

Daria and Tom both went into the woods, going just far enough that the movie theater's lights became dimmer behind them.

"So… what now?" asked Tom.

"Now?" Daria took out her crossbow. "This."

She fired an arrow into the distance. The arrow struck a tree and caused quite a stir in the bushes below.

"Eeeek!" a girl's scream erupted.

"Just what in the blazes is going on?" a male voice echoed.

A couple emerged from the bushes as Daria trained her crossbow on them. Sure enough, it was Quinn and her boyfriend Kenneth. Thankfully, they weren't in a state of undress, though they looked to be getting close to that stage.

"Quinn, you need to step away from him right now," Daria told her sister.

"Why?" demanded Quinn. "Here I am out enjoying a nice night out with my boyfriend and you come barging in like Buffy the Vampire Slayer with a crossbow!"

"You need to listen to your sister," Tom insisted. "That guy you're with right now… he's very dangerous."

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Kenneth glared at Tom. "Oh wait, don't tell me. Daria, you really get around, don't you? Ted's body has barely grown cold and here you are with another man!"

That was the tipping point for Daria. Raising her crossbow, she fired a shot directly at Kenneth's heart. Soon, however, Daria's rage vanished, only to be replaced by a sudden chilling fear as Kenneth caught the arrow in mid-air. Even Quinn took a step back at seeing her boyfriend display such quick reflexes.

"Kenneth!" Quinn was genuinely shocked.

"I'm not as easy to kill as the other Death Apostles," Kenneth informed Daria.

"Daria!" Quinn shouted. "Why did you just shoot an arrow at my boyfriend? What is wrong with you?!"

"Quinn, just get away from him!" Daria ordered.

Quinn, however, did not seem like she wanted to leave Kenneth's side.

"Any ideas now?" Tom looked at Daria worryingly.

He had never been in a violent confrontation before and a situation like this was completely alien to him. It was then that Tom realized he was completely outside of his comfort zone.

"Quinn, don't make me repeat myself," Daria said sternly. "If you lose your innocence to this man, we're just one step closer to Armageddon!"

"Daria!" Quinn crossed her arms angrily. "Have you gone mad?"

Suddenly, Kenneth began chuckling. Soon, the chuckles turned into full blown laughter.

"Hahaha!" Kenneth cackled. "That's what this was about, Daria? I hate to break it to you, but you're already too late to prevent the second part of the prophecy from being fulfilled! Just between your sister and me, it's already been a done deal ever since you were attending Raft!"

"Quinn," Daria lowered her crossbow in shock. "Is this true?"

"Y-Yes," Quinn confessed, unsure what to make of everything that was going on around her.

"You're out of luck and soon to be out of time," sneered Kenneth. "A hero already lost his life and a virgin already lost her virginity. Now all that remains is for two fools to drive a king's son to madness in that hick town of Highland you used to live in. And I promise you won't be able to go back to prevent it."

"Kenneth, just what are you talking about?" demanded Quinn.

"Shut up!" Kenneth barked, grabbing Quinn by the wrist. "If you're lucky, you'll get to live through this and be a part of my personal harem!"

"Ow!" Quinn cried. "Stop!

Daria was about to raise her crossbow again to open fire on Kenneth once more but Tom beat her to the punch.

"Alright!" Tom said angrily, walking over and grabbing Kenneth by the arm against his better judgment. "I think you need to let her go now!"

"Tom!" Daria's eyes widened. "Get out of the way!"

It was too late. Immediately, Kenneth let go of Quinn and drove his fist into Tom's solar plexus. Tom keeled over from the pain and soon, he slid to the floor. The next thing he felt was Kenneth's foot on his back, pressing down.

"Go ahead!" Kenneth looked at Daria as Quinn fled to her sister's side out of fear. "Wanna give it another shot?"

Daria fired another shot from her crossbow but once more, Kenneth caught it mid-air before it could hit his neck.

"See?" the young man wagged a finger at Daria. "Unlike the other Death Apostles culled from basement dwellers and spoiled trust fund brats, I was born into the faith… trained to be a warrior since birth. You won't get lucky with me like you did Eric."

Kenneth grabbed Tom and lifted him up, holding him in a headlock with Daria's arrow pointed at his throat.

"Don't know if you're dating this guy or not," Kenneth smiled. "But I'll just pretend he is to make this more fun!"

Without warning, a figure stumbled throughout the darkened woods and tackled Kenneth, knocking him away from Tom.

Daria quickly went over to Tom to help him up.

"You hurt?" she asked.

"My body or my pride?" Tom asked with his trademark wit.

Daria helped Tom up and went over to see who had gotten to Kenneth. Sure enough, it was Kevin rolling across the floor with Kenneth until Kevin finally mounted him.

"This is for Brittany!" Kevin cried, punching Kenneth across the face, giving him a bloody nose.

He punched at Kenneth a second time but Kenneth quickly moved his head, exposing a hard rock underneath that Kevin's knuckles jammed into.

"Ah!" Kevin cried out.

Kenneth took advantage of the situation and rolled Kevin off of him. He quickly got up and kicked Kevin in the ribs before he could get up. As Kevin fell on his back, Kenneth got onto him, kicking him repeatedly in the stomach, arms, and ribs as Kevin tried to defend himself.

"This is over your slut girlfriend? Seriously?!" Kenneth screamed as he kicked Kevin hard enough to finally knock him on his back. "Fuckin' bitch had it coming just like you will!"

With that, Kenneth pulled out a Persian dagger. Just as he raised it, however, an arrow penetrated his arm, forcing him to drop it.

Kenneth howled in pain as Daria stood there with her crossbow.

Daria fired two more shots. Both arrows struck Kenneth's legs, causing him to drop down to his knees as blood flowed down his pants.

Finally, Kevin got up. Seeing the man before him who had murdered the girl he loved, Kevin swung back and punched Kenneth with all his might, knocking him down. Not giving Kenneth any chance to recover, Kevin pounced on him, punching him repeatedly in fury. At that point, even Daria had to wince. Before long, Kenneth was a bloody mess, barely able to articulate anything, much less defend himself.

Looking around frantically, Kevin picked up a rock next to Kenneth and raised it up. Quickly, Daria hugged Quinn and shielded her eyes as Kevin brought it down on the Death Apostle.

"I'm sorry Brittany," Kevin murmured to himself over and over again as he rolled off of Kenneth's body. "I wasn't there for you, babe… I'm sorry…"

At that point, Quinn was crying in Daria's arms. Wearily, Daria looked at Tom. He was in total shock at everything that had happened today but he was still the only one who at least looked relatively unscathed from the altercation.

"Tom, I need you to do something," Daria said to her ex-boyfriend.

"Uh, okay," Tom said blankly, still trying to process everything.

"Go to the nearest department store and buy some shovels," Daria told him. "Then come back."

"Wait, what?" Tom began to look a bit afraid. "Shouldn't we call the police? Because what we're doing is—"

"This isn't up for debate," Daria said sternly as she held Quinn close to her. "The police are compromised and we can't let anyone know what happened. Use cash if you have to."

Something in Daria's voice let Tom know that she was being dead serious. Sighing deeply, Tom finally nodded in agreement, against his better judgment.

"Hope I don't regret this," Tom said as he headed towards his car, hoping that there would be nobody in the backstage of the theater to spot him.

As Tom left, Daria sat down along with Quinn.

"Are you alright?" Daria asked.

A still-stunned Quinn shook her head, shaking in Daria's arms.

"Look, I know I haven't always been the best sister," Daria told her. "But I'm sorry."

Quinn said nothing but continued holding Daria in silence.

oooo

After an intense wait, Daria finally returned with Quinn in tow. The Morgendorffers were so excited to see their daughter again they did not even how the two boys in the group were looking a bit haggard with dirt stained pants.

"Quinn, are you alright?!" asked Helen.

She and Jake had been up into the late hours of the night just waiting for Daria and the others to make it back.

"I-I need some time to myself," Quinn whispered timidly.

"Okay, anything you need, just let us know," Jake helped Quinn upstairs.

"Are you alright, Daria?" asked Helen.

"I'm back in one piece, aren't I?" Daria offered in a tired voice.

All Helen could do was give a weak smile as she headed up to help Quinn settle down.

"Everything that happened tonight," Daria turned towards Tom and Kevin. "Tell no one."

"My lips are sealed," Tom promised.

Kevin only nodded, still traumatized over the death of his ex-girlfriend, in addition to the fact that he had killed a man for the first time in his life.

"So what now?" asked Jane, walking up towards Daria and the others.

"First… Tom, you mentioned that your parents had some real estate my family might be able to lay low at?" Daria turned to Tom.

"I… believe we can arrange something," Tom said affirmatively. "Although I'd have to haggle with my parents on not charging as much."

"Also," Daria turned back to Jane. "During my confrontation with Kenneth, he mentioned how my hometown of Highland was where the final part of the prophecy would take place."

"You mean the prophecy where two fools would drive some prince nuts?" Jane asked.

"This calls for a trip… back to the place where it all began for me," Daria finally resolved.

"You mean back to your hometown?" Tom was taken aback.

"Yeah, although this prophecy might be a bit easier to crack than the others," Daria nodded.

"Why's that?"

"Well, let's just say I got a pretty good hunch who those two fools are," Daria said confidently.


	17. Journey To The Past

**Fates Entwined**

 _Journey to the Past_

"Hey Quinn, you got a minute?" Daria asked as she knocked on the door.

A few days had already passed. So far, nobody had discovered Kenneth's body whereas Brittany's body seemed to have vanished without a trace.

Daria's family had also taken up Tom's offer and relocated to one of their vacant rental properties. Luckily, Tom's family had agreed them to stay up to a month, free of charge. So far, there had been no more sightings of the Death Apostles. At that point, Daria could only assume that they had no idea where her family was hiding.

Both Helen and Jake had also excused themselves from work, citing the need for a long overdue vacation without outright telling their employers where they were going.

"C-Come in," Quinn finally answered.

"Are you okay?" Daria looked at her sister.

Quinn was sitting on a chair, staring out the window blankly.

"Take a guess," Quinn replied numbly.

"Not good is my guess," Daria took a chair and sat down next to her sister.

"Mmmhmm," Quinn nodded, staring into space.

"Believe me, I've been there," Daria tried her best to relate to Quinn. "During my final few days at college, I watched the man I love die."

"Yeah, but your boyfriend didn't turn out to be a raving psycho," Quinn said bitterly.

"You're right," Daria conceded. "Maybe not the best comparison to make…"

"All this time, I thought Kenneth was going to be the one," Quinn confessed.

"And he turned out to be a killer and a cult leader," Daria pointed out. "We all make mistakes."

"Yeah, but my mistake got my whole family into this mess," Quinn sighed.

"Well, let's share the blame," Daria put her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "When I was in Raft, I also got involved with these people. We both got sucked in dumpster fires that became difficult to put out."

"Daria?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah?"

"Think things will go back to normal after this?"

"Honestly? I don't think there will be a normal to go back to…"

"Think we'll have to move again?" asked Quinn.

"Dunno," Daria paused. "Wouldn't surprise me. We did it once, we can do it again."

"I wish I could get a chance to at least talk to the Fashion Club," Quinn admitted.

"It's too much of a liability right now," Daria told her. "Besides, you can talk to me. I'll be willing to listen."

"You'd do that?" Quinn asked with a hint of skepticism.

"Well, I do regret that a lot of our childhood was mostly bickering," confessed Daria. "Instead of living in my own little world, I really should have been there for you more back when we were kids… and now."

"Daria, you're a unique person in your own way that I… don't mind calling a sister at this point," Quinn told her. "Do me a favor and don't ever regret your past and the person it made you today."

"Thanks Quinn," Daria smiled.

oooo

"So, you really plan on going through with it?" Jane asked.

She, Kevin, Tom, and Daria were sitting in the Sloane residence.

"Kenneth said that Highland was where the final prophecy would be fulfilled," Daria mentioned. "And I'm betting it involves two delinquents I knew back in the day."

"Just so you know, I won't be able to head out with you," Jane told her. "I still have my parents and Trent to look out for and I can't risk them getting attacked somehow by that cult."

"Understood," Daria acknowledged. "Family's important. Do what you need to do, Jane."

"So you been stocking up for the trip?" asked Kevin.

"I spent all of yesterday buying food, arrows, and other equipment in a neighboring town," Daria nodded. "Didn't want to risk being spotted in public by any of those cultists in Lawndale."

"Daria," Tom said to her. "Just so you know, I'm willing to come with you on this trip."

"Thanks Tom, but I can't ask you to stick your neck out for me more than you already have," Daria replied.

"No, this is what I feel like I have to do," Tom insisted. "Besides, if you're going to be making a long road trip, it's best to let your parents know you're in good company."

"Well, you do raise a good point," Daria admitted.

"I'm also willing to tag along, Daria," Kevin said to her. "After everything that happened, you really helped lift me out of my funk. I owe you one."

"Thanks Kevin," Daria said to the two guys. "I won't ask you to put your own lives on hold for me so if you really want to volunteer to do this, then it means a lot to me."

"Well, all that remains is coming up with a credible story for why you want to go back to Highland," Jane took a drink of water.

"I'll think of something," Daria smirked. "If we're lucky, we'll make it back just in time for the holidays."

"Holidays?" Tom and Kevin looked at each other and then Daria in confusion.

"Umm, forget I said that," Daria shook her head, reminding herself yet again that the holidays had ceased to exist.

oooo

"For the last time Daria, I said no!" Helen crossed her arms.

"Look mom," Daria argued. "All that's happened recently has convinced me that I need to get some time to myself and figure things out."

"Given everything that's happened, you need to be staying indoors," Helen reminded Daria.

Before Daria could respond back, a knock was heard at the door.

Helen walked over and opened up.

"Hi, Mrs. Morgendorffer," Tom waved. "May I come in?"

"I don't see why not," Helen finally put on her polite face.

"Hey Daria," Tom put his arms around his ex-girlfriend much to Helen's surprise.

"Tom," Daria nuzzled her face against his.

"I know things have been rough lately," Tom said. "But Daria really needs some time to process everything and work out some inner demons. Now that we're together again after everything that's happened, Daria and I talked and agreed that we need a Sabbatical together."

"You two… are together again?" Helen looked on in surprise.

"Yeah, after what happened with you guys and Quinn, Tom and I talked things over," Daria told her mom. "We decided that the two of us were better together than apart."

"Well, I see," Helen scratched her head. "I'm glad to see that you two are happy together again."

"With your permission, Daria and I just need some time on the open road to gather our thoughts and talk about what the future may bring," Tom hugged Daria tightly. "We were thinking of making a trip back to her old hometown in Highland. After all, it's just a small backwater town, hardly important to anyone. Those cultists always congregate around the bigger cities and bigger towns."

Helen looked at Tom and Daria holding together in a seemingly loving embrace. Finally, her expression softened.

"You know, after everything that's happened," Helen finally conceded. "I suppose you do need some time to really find yourself. And I'm happy a good guy like Tom will be there to help you."

"I'll be sure to take care of your daughter," Tom assured Helen.

Daria and Tom then exchanged knowing looks. In all likelihood, it was far more likely that Daria would be the one protecting him.

oooo

 _Two days later_.

"So you got everything you need?" asked Jane.

She and Daria were sitting together in the Lane household's living room.

"Everything's ready," confirmed Daria. "I'll leave in three hours."

"So do you know what you're gonna do when you get there?" asked Jane.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Daria told her friend. "Except find Beavis and Butt-head, that is."

"Didn't you tell me one of them almost killed your interest in men back in the day?" asked Jane.

"Butt-head did back when I was younger," confirmed Daria. "But if my experience with Butt-head wasn't enough to totally destroy my interest in men, nothing can."

"Just what kind of name is Butt-head?" Jane looked aghast.

"His legal name," Daria said in her characteristic monotone.

"So, like, Head is actually his surname?" Jane winced.

"It is what it is," Daria shrugged.

"At least the second guy has a name that sounds less embarrassing," Jane shook her head.

"Don't let the name fool you," Daria told her. "Beavis was probably about five IQ points lower than Butt-head… and Butt-head's IQ was already in the single digits."

"So you find the two and then what?"

"Hopefully prevent them from driving somebody important mad," Daria explained. "Though it's hard seeing anyone from Highland as having a royal lineage."

"Hey Daria."

Daria and Jane looked up. It was Trent. He had just walked into the house with his guitar.

"Trent," Daria looked up. "Surprise to see you here…"

"The band's back in town for a while," Trent replied. "I'm gonna catch some R&R before heading out again."

"Oh, by the way, is it okay if Daria keeps some of your ski masks for a while?" asked Jane.

"Sure, why not?" Trent gave the okay. "I won't be going back to Colorado for a while."

"Thanks Trent," Daria replied graciously.

"So," Trent sat down at the sofa next to Jane. "What's been going on with you, Daria?"

"I… think I'll leave you two alone for the moment," Jane got up, giving a smile to Daria.

Now that the two of them were finally alone, Daria broke the silence.

"A lot's happened," confessed Daria. "I don't even know where to begin."

"I got time," Trent leaned back.

"Well, college turned out to be a bust," Daria admitted. "Got mixed up with some very dangerous people there. I also had to drop out eventually."

"That's rough," Trent nodded. "Something tells me that's not why you sound so down though."

"I… well, I fell for a guy there," Daria said sadly. "He… died, saving me from those dangerous people."

Trent looked down. "Sorry to hear that, Daria."

"Now I have to take a journey back to my old hometown," continued Daria. "I have something important I have to do back there. You could say the fate of the world rests on my shoulders."

"Well, whatever it is you want to do," Trent reminded her. "I just want you to know that I believe in you. Life throws us a lot of curveballs we may not expect or want, but you've shown that you can handle all of them."

"Thank you Trent," Daria smiled. "That means a lot to me."

"Anytime," Trent replied.

"Well, I'd better go say goodbye to Jane," Daria got up. "Thanks for the talk."

"Take care Daria," Trent acknowledged.

Daria smiled. Though her crush on Trent was long gone, she still appreciated his words of encouragement and saw him as being a decent guy above all.

She walked over to Jane who was outside the house.

"Well Jane, wish me luck," Daria said to her friend.

"You got this, Daria," Jane told her. "If you could kill a god, you can stop Armageddon."

"Thanks Jane, good luck holding down the fort in Lawndale," Daria smiled.

With that, Daria hugged Jane who hugged her back tenderly.

oooo

"Got everything ready?" asked Tom.

"Just about," Daria put her final bag into the trunk of Tom's car.

"Stay safe out there, kiddo," Jake told her.

On the sidewalk was Daria's family, there to say goodbye to her.

"I will," promised Daria. "I have Tom with me."

"Remember the lessons I taught you," Aunt Amy told her.

"Rest assured," Daria smiled.

Before Daria knew it, there was somebody running towards them.

"Hey Daria!" Kevin called out.

"Hello," Amy looked sideways at Kevin. "What do we have here?"

After Kevin stopped panting, he was able to speak.

"Sorry I'm late," said Kevin. "Hey Daria's family! I'm also tagging along. Just think of me as being an extra chap-chapperstone…"

"Chaperone?" Daria discerned.

"Yeah, that's it!" Kevin realized.

"Well, uh," Tom scratched his head. "I can vouch for the guy."

"Daria, you really helped me out when I was at my lowest," Kevin told her. "So I figured I'd do whatever I can to help you out too. I'll follow you to the end of the line."

In spite of her blank expression, there was a part of Daria that was touched by what Kevin had said. She had no idea her words were able to help him so.

She looked at her family.

"Can't hurt," she told them. "Safety in numbers and all."

Helen and Jake looked at each other before nodding in approval.

"We're counting on you two to keep Daria safe," Helen told them approvingly.

"Be my pleasure," Tom agreed.

Her family came in to hug her one by one.

"Stay safe Daria," Helen told her.

"Yeah, and keep in touch," Jake said to his daughter.

"Thanks mom, dad," Daria embraced them. "Quinn, can I count on you to hold the fort?"

"You got it, sis," Quinn replied confidently.

"Good girl," Daria ruffled Quinn's hair, happy that Quinn was moving past the traumatic event in the woods with Kenneth.

Aunt Amy was the last one who went up to Daria when the rest of the family went inside.

"You ready for this?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," admitted Daria. "Plan's simple enough. Prevent two dunderheads from driving a royal insane. Sounds easy… right?"

"Deceptively so," Amy nodded.

"Can you think of anyone in that town who has royal blood?" asked Tom.

"Honestly, no," Daria remained skeptical. "And even if some royal prince were to visit the US, Highland's dead last on the list of American cities he'd visit."

"Keep in contact with me," Amy told Daria. "Let me know how you're doing."

"Right," Daria acknowledged.

"Good luck Daria," Amy hugged her niece.

oooo

Over nine hours had passed during the drive and the three young adults were steadily growing more tired. Trying to drive all the way from the Mid-Atlantic to Texas was indeed a long and daunting task.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think it's time we found a hotel," Tom told the two.

"Sounds good to me," Daria agreed.

Tom's car veered right at the closest exit to a local hotel and parked there.

"Hang on," Tom looked at his cell phone app. "With this, I can easily get two rooms for us at discount price with the kind of insurance I have."

"Cool, you and Daria have a good night together," Kevin yawned.

"Um, actually, the two of us will be sharing a room, Kevin," Tom replied.

"Wait, what?" Kevin looked confused. "I saw you and Daria holding hands earlier today. Aren't you guys, like, a couple again?"

"Actually, Tom and I were just acting," Daria told him. "I had to convince my parents to let me take this trip somehow."

"And most likely, their hearts would be more at ease if they saw that Daria had a guy to travel with her and protect her," Tom confirmed. "Though to be honest, I'm probably going to be the one who needs protecting…"

"Oh, so you guys never got back together," Kevin said, with something that sounded like relief in his voice.

"Nope, just friendly exes on amicable terms," Tom replied casually.

"That would be correct," Daria agreed.

"Alright, I got everything arranged," Tom put his cell phone back in his pocket. "Let's go inside now."

oooo

 _The next day._

The next morning came without much disturbance. Luckily for everybody at the hotel, they were able to get a good night's sleep.

The two of them were also linked through two rooms. Kevin and Tom shared one for the night, whereas Daria also had the room on the other side.

Tom knocked on the door where Daria's room was.

"Hey Daria, you awake?" asked Tom.

"Wide awake," Daria's sarcastic answer came from the other side.

"Kevin and I are going to head out for a morning walk," Tom told her. "You gonna be alright?"

"Don't worry, I'll manage," Daria reassured her ex.

"Okay, be back soon," Tom told her.

In the distance, Daria could hear the sound of the door next door closing as Tom and Kevin went out for their walk.

She sat down, not knowing what her next plan of action was. Just how would she greet Beavis and Butt-head if she saw them again? Exactly what was in store for her in Highland anyways?

Sighing, Daria got up and went to the shower. She undressed and got in, allowing the warm water to run down her back.

After about twenty minutes of deep thought had passed, she emerged once more and dried off. After she got dressed again, Daria went over to gather her backpack and put everything in order.

Suddenly, she heard the creeking of footsteps walking towards her door. Normally, she would have dismissed such a noise as the footsteps of room service maids coming to check up on her.

However, the fact that she didn't hear any official announcement of room service began to worry her. Also, it didn't help matters that whoever was trying to open her door did so without knocking and began picking at Daria's room with some kind of lock.

Quickly, Daria picked up her crossbow and hid to the side of the room that was concealed from the door's view.

Finally, the door opened up.

"Finally!" a male voice emerged. "Now to take care of Daria!"

The voice sounded familiar and Daria had a pretty good idea who it was.

She stood still from the other side of the wall, hiding behind the short hall that led to her main hotel room.

Finally, when the stranger got closer, Daria stuck her foot out, causing the figure to trip.

"Aaaahhh!" the stranger fell down face-first.

Daria pointed her crossbow at the intruder.

"I had a feeling it was you," she told him.

"Ow, my nose…" Graham complained.

"Get up," she told him.

Graham saw the bow pointing at him and immediately complied.

"Take a seat," Daria gestured towards the seat next to the desk.

Graham did as he was told, with Daria pointing a crossbow right at him.

"Start talking," Daria stared at him. "How did you find us?"

"I've… been trailing you at a safe distance from behind all this time," Graham admitted. "I was summoned to go to Highland but on the way, I saw you guys at your first gas station stop. After you guys left the car to use the restroom, I snuck in and planted a tracker under your car."

"Highland, huh?" Daria shook her head. "Let me guess… all hands on deck to fulfill the final prophecy?"

"Yes," Graham nodded. "Most of our key members are being summoned to that place to oversee the final phase of the master's resurrection."

"So why did you join the Death Apostles?" Daria asked out of curiosity. "I only met you once in the past but you struck me more as a trust fund brat than a murderous cultist."

"I… fell out of good repute during high school," admitted Graham. "During my junior year of high school, I started doing drugs. My grades plummeted and suddenly, I was in real danger of not being accepted into the kind of college that my family had expected me to go to. Before long, my GPA was in the mud."

"I'm sure there's an after-school special to be learned somewhere in all this," Daria rolled her eyes.

"I met Eric Ravencroft sometime during my senior year when I was at my lowest," Graham confessed. "He got me into Raft and promised he would restore my good standing with my family and my peers again. All I had to do was swear a covenant with him and his father Angra Mainyu."

"So in return, you joined a murder cult and helped that man in the owl mask murder girls on the college campus, right?"

"I never… well, okay," Graham came clean finally. "Maybe I had a hand in picking out some of the girls for High Priest Moloch to go after…"

"Who is he?" demanded Daria.

"I… I can't reveal that!" Graham insisted.

"Why not?!" Daria pointed her crossbow directly at Graham's head.

"Because!" Graham's eyes widened fear. "Do you know the things he'll do to me if I betray him?! I'd rather take an arrow to the head right now!"

There was a spark of real fear in Graham's voice which convinced Daria that he was telling the truth. There was no point to interrogating Graham as to the owl-man's identity.

"Listen up," Daria told Graham, pointing the tip of her crossbow's arrow into Graham's neck until it drew blood. "Your high priest murdered who knows how many girls at Raft… what's more, he tried to KILL my parents! I'm not going to rest, I'm not going to stop… until I pin that mask to his face permanently with multiple arrows. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Graham gulped weakly.

Daria finally stepped away from Graham.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Graham.

At that moment, a familiar voice called out her name.

"Daria?" Tom's voice came from outside. "We saw that your door was open. Kevin and I are done with our walk. Are you okay?"

"I am," Daria called out. "Come on in."

Both Tom and Kevin entered into the room and to their surprise, they saw Graham being held captive by Daria with a crossbow in her hand.

"Dare I ask what happened?" Tom grimaced.

"Alright guys, help me tie him up," Daria told the two.

Tom and Kevin looked at each other as if they were seriously questioning what kind of adventure they had gotten themselves into.

oooo

"Mmmmph!" Graham echoed as his mouth was gagged with gray duct tape, along with the rest of his body to the chair.

"Don't worry," Daria assured him. "The cleaning maid should find you in about an hour or so."

Graham continued to struggle impotently as Daria headed out the door and left with Kevin and Tom. After checking out, they entered into the car. Daria, however, remained outside for a bit longer.

"Something wrong?" asked Tom as he noticed Daria looking underneath all sides of his car.

"This is how that guy found us," Daria finally removed a tracer from Tom's car's back bumper. "He saw us at our first stop and waited until we went inside to put it on."

Daria dropped the tracer onto the ground and stomped on it.

"Okay, now it's safe to go," Daria entered the car with the two.

"Was he one of them?" asked Tom, taking the wheel.

"Oh yeah," answered Daria.

"He didn't look all that scary for some cult killer," Kevin pointed out honestly.

"Honestly, when you're running a religious organization that appeals to the dregs and genetic dead ends of society, you get guys like Graham who just want to be one of the cool kids," Daria pointed out.

"Graham, huh?" Tom finally got on the highway. "Name sounds too cuddly to be a cultist."

"Hey, when you're a fringe religion, you take what you can get," Daria reiterated with her trademark wit.

oooo

After several more hours, Tom's car finally pulled into Highland.

The town was exactly as she remembered, run-down and economically stagnant. Whether or not there was still mercury in the drinking water remained to be seen.

"Wow," Tom looked around at the place. "I'm feeling something right now and I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Culture shock?" Daria suggested.

"That's it," Tom confirmed. "I come from the eastern part of the United States from a family that's considered old money. And I've never seen a place like this before."

"Prepare to have your mind blown then," Daria replied.

"So you grew up here?" Kevin looked all around.

"You could say that," Daria answered. "Who knows how much my growth would have been stunted had I remained here."

"So where do you want to go?" Tom looked around.

"First things first," Daria replied. "Highland High School."

"Uh, wouldn't those two childhood frie—err, acquaintances have graduated by now?" Tom asked.

"Knowing Beavis and Butt-head, they're probably repeating a grade," Daria predicted with precise accuracy.


	18. Reunion

**Fates Entwined**

 _Reunion_

"Wow, this place looks… Orwellian," Tom's eyes widened.

He had just pulled up in front of Highland High and to the surprise of all three Lawndale residents, Highland had been transformed from a seemingly impoverished small town school to a more modern institution. The trash that usually littered the grass was gone and there were various security guards patrolling the building.

"This must be Angela Li's idea of Heaven," remarked Daria. "Highland High sure has changed."

"Do they have a good football program?" asked Kevin out of curiosity.

"Why do you ask?" Daria looked askance at Kevin. "Planning on a sixth year of high school?"

"Hey, a winning team's a winning team, right?" Kevin smiled sheepishly.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, Kevin," Daria pointed out. "But as I recall, my old high school only had one star athlete and he was never quite the same again after Beavis kicked him in the nuts during a wrestling match."

"Aww man," Kevin looked down in disappointment at the sad state of physical affairs for Daria's former school.

"So, do we just go in?" asked Tom.

"Guess we don't have a choice," Daria sighed. "C'mon."

After Tom parked, the three got out and headed towards the main entrance.

"Who are you guys?" asked one of the security guards in front of the metal detectors. "You don't look old enough to be parents. And I don't ever recall seeing your faces in the student body…"

At that moment, Daria mentally kicked herself for not having a plan for infiltration. Then again, the long drive from Lawndale to Highland did tire her out and during most of the trip she had been lost in thought over Ted and her family's safety.

"We're, uh, here to see some of our friends," Daria told him.

"School doesn't close until two hours from now," the guard told her. "Unless you show me some proper ID, you don't get in here and you don't take any Highland students out."

At that moment, Daria decided that the best course of action would be to beat a hasty retreat. After all, she didn't want these guards to figure out who she was by showing them a driver's license.

"We'll, uh, be on our way," Daria turned around.

She could feel the guard's eyes bearing into her as she walked away with Tom and Kevin.

As soon as Daria was gone, the security guard took out his radio to contact the head of security for Highland High.

"Lieutenant Powers," said the guard. "Subject Daria Morgendorffer has been spotted."

oooo

"Ugh, I don't believe it," Daria sighed. "Should've known better than to just waltz on in."

"Well look," Tom tried to reassure her. "We're all tired from the long trip and we didn't get much to eat this morning. Of course we can get sloppy."

Now, all three of them were sitting in Burger World and within a few minutes, their order arrived.

Tom picked up his burger and bit in.

"It's not exactly brain food," Tom savored his meal. "But it'll do."

Daria and Kevin also unwrapped their burgers and began eating.

Soon, Daria felt the energy coming back to her body after her meal.

"We should've just stopped here first," Daria admitted. "Can't save the world on an empty stomach after all."

As the gang continued eating, Daria noticed a couple walking into Burger World who looked somewhat familiar to her.

The boyfriend had blonde hair and a black t-shirt reminiscent of a certain student she knew as a freshman. Except he was more fully grown up now with a more athletic build. The girl linking arms with him, however, Daria recognized much more easily.

"I think I know those two," Daria put down her milkshake.

After the couple was done ordering their meals, they turned around and saw Daria. After staring at her, they too recognized an old classmate.

"Daria, is that you?" asked Stewart Stevenson.

"Uh, Stewart," Daria said sheepishly. "You've grown. And is that Cassandra you're with?"

"It is indeed," Cassandra smiled warmly.

"Yeah, the two of us started going out in our senior year," Stewart admitted. "We attend the same local technical college together."

"Please, have a seat," Tom offered as he scooted back, as did Kevin and Daria.

"It's good to see you again, Daria," Cassandra told her. "So what brings you back to Highland?"

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Daria sighed.

Cassandra and Stewart looked at each other and then back at Daria.

"Family visit?" Stewart ventured a guess.

"Nope," Daria confessed. "I'm here to see Beavis and Butt-head again."

Stewart's jaw nearly dropped. Cassandra's reaction was a bit more restrained but she too also looked surprised.

"You're… seeing one of them?!" Stewart could hardly believe it.

"Ugh, no," Daria shook her head in disgust. "Look, I believe their lives are in danger and if I could find them, then maybe I can help them."

"Well, what more do you need to know?" Stewart's voice hardened a bit. "They're still attending Highland High and repeating their senior year."

"Yeah, that place is like a fortress now," Daria noted.

"Yes, we have heard they made some changes at Highland High," Cassandra nodded.

"So, uh, Stewart," Daria asked. "Back in the day, I knew you hung out with Beavis and Butt-head. Got any way I can get in contact with them again?"

"What do you expect me to do?" Stewart's voice hardened. "I don't hang around those two anymore and don't plan to anymore!"

"Ouch," Kevin grimaced on the side.

"Wait, but I thought you guys were friends," Daria asked. "Granted, the friendship may have been a bit lopsided…"

"Well, let's just say I realized after all this time that they were only taking advantage of me," Stewart crossed his arms. "Sorry Daria, but I can't help you on this one. Frankly, I don't give a crap what happens to them!"

"Uh, would it help if I told you the fate of the world depended on it?" Daria said, reaching for an explanation without having to outright tell them the supernatural crisis at hand.

Cassandra looked at Daria seriously.

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

"Um, are you willing to keep an open mind?" Daria scratched her head.

"Yes," confirmed Cassandra.

"Well, uh, let me ask you guys this," Daria looked at the pair. "Do either one of you have a royal lineage?"

"Nope," Stewart shook his head.

"I do not have one either," Cassandra answered.

"Let's just say there's a conspiracy going on right now and Beavis and Butt-head are in the center of it," Daria told them. "I'm gonna need to find those two and get them to safety."

"Stewart," Cassandra looked at her boyfriend. "I know you have a past with the two that you regret, but if what Daria says is true, then we can't just leave them to die."

Tom, Daria, and Kevin all looked to Stewart.

"Oh, alright," Stewart relented. "I guess we can help."

"Come to my home tomorrow morning," Cassandra told Daria. "I may have something you need to get in to our former high school."

oooo

 _The next day._

"Nice place you got here," Daria complimented.

Cassandra's room was nice and clean. Various new age items and other paraphernalia decorated her living quarters. While the two of them were inside of her room, Stewart entertained Tom and Kevin out in the living room.

Reaching inside a drawer at her desk, Cassandra pulled out something.

"What's this?" Daria asked.

"During my senior year of Highland High, I was a student office worker," Cassandra informed her. "It counted as a class and also gave me valuable work experience."

"You never fail to surprise me," Daria raised an eyebrow.

"Here's my card," Cassandra handed Daria a student ID. "I believe in spite of the extra security at Highland High now, you can still get inside the building with this."

"Um, what are you suggesting?" asked Daria, unsure what was going on.

"We bear passing similarities," Cassandra told her. "We're both brunettes who wear glasses."

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" Daria frowned.

Cassandra went inside her bathroom and got out a comb. Then she fetched one of her blue dresses from the closet.

"You do need to get inside, no?" asked Cassandra.

Daria sighed. "If only Quinn could see me now…"

oooo

"So how'd you finally decide enough was enough?" asked Tom.

"It was sometime during my junior year," Stewart told him. "Cassandra and I started dating around that time."

"I think I know where this is headed," Tom noted.

"At one point Butt-head started hitting on Cassandra," Stewart admitted. "I lost my temper and grabbed Butt-head, threatening to hurt him if he ever did that again. I already had my growth spurt around that time so the threat was pretty effective."

"I know that feeling," Kevin admitted, recalling a few times in the past Brittany had made him jealous of other men.

"After that, I never hung out with Beavis and Butt-head again," Stewart finished.

"Well, bad company ruins good morals as they say," Tom nodded.

"Yeah, too bad Daria's going to be in for some bad company," Stewart grimaced.

"Don't worry, she can handle herself," Tom told him. "She is my ex after all."

"You were Daria's boyfriend?" Stewart looked surprised.

"Yeah, it happened under less-than-auspicious circumstances," admitted Tom. "But she and I did go out until the end of our senior high school year."

"Well, it's nice to see that you two are still on good terms," said Stewart.

"Hey guys," Daria's monotone voice interrupted the conversation.

Tom, Kevin, and Stewart all turned around.

Before them was Daria in one of Cassandra's blue dresses and Doc Marten's boots. Her hair was also slicked back just like the owner of the dress. To the untrained eye, she looked very similar to Cassandra.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Daria walked past the three awestruck guys. "Not another word…"

"Stewart, I'm going to give Daria a ride to our old high school," Cassandra told her boyfriend.

"Oh, okay, I'll just keep these guys company then," Stewart got up and kissed her.

oooo

Cassandra pulled her car up to one of Highland High's side entrances. She parked her car in the lot and took her glasses off. Luckily, the side of the school was not as heavily patrolled as the front.

"You know, it is kind of uncanny how we have the same kind of prescription glasses," noted Daria.

"All the better to complete the disguise," Cassandra agreed.

"So, it's been a while since I've been here," Daria told her. "Wish me luck."

"Stay safe in there, Daria," replied Cassandra. "On the side entrance, there's a lock that will accept key cards. Chances are, my key card will still work since the school system never really set expiration dates for them."

"Thanks," Daria told Cassandra and then got out of the car.

Walking over to the side entrance, she took out the ID Cassandra had given her.

"Here goes nothing," Daria slid the key card into the lock.

To her surprise and relief, the light on the lock turned green and the door opened.

"Whew, thank you Cassandra," Daria smiled.

Walking inside, she held on to the straps of her backpack tightly, not knowing what she would face inside.

To her respite, there weren't as many guards on the inside. The few that were there seemed to pay her no attention.

She had to admit one thing. Her former high school was now a lot nicer and cleaner than it used to be. In that respect, she also had to wonder if Beavis and Butt-head had also turned out for the better.

Veering to the right, Daria noticed a teacher's lounge and figured it wouldn't hurt to take a look.

"Let's take a peek into door number one," she opened up the door.

Inside was relatively quiet and there was no sign of Beavis or Butt-head. There were no teachers there either, as it still appeared to be class time. She did, however, see a sight that she hadn't expected to see.

"Oh yeah," McVicker sat down at a dinner table, eating what appeared to be a prime rib steak and drinking down red wine.

Daria stared at him in wide-eyed shock. Just what was McVicker doing here? And why was he not doing his job?

"Principal McVicker?" Daria asked.

McVicker looked at Daria. Fortunately for Daria in her drunken state, he could not fully see that it was her.

"Hey, didn't you graduate last year?" McVicker hiccupped. "Cassandra, right?"

Daria cleared her throat and did her best impression of Cassandra's laid-back voice.

"Yes, but I had to come back and get some of my high school records for a… college transfer," Daria bluffed.

"That's nice," McVicker sliced off another piece of meat. "Oh yeah, and I'm vice principal now. This new guy from uh…. Afghanistan, I think? He's the new principal now."

"This looks like the best demotion you've ever received in your life," Daria observed.

"Hell yeah it is!" McVicker agreed. "All these years I had to put up with the nightmare that is Beavis and Butt-head! Well now those little bastards are out of my hands and I don't have to deal with them anymore!"

"Really?" Daria took a chair and sat down.

"Yeah, the new principal is taking care of them," McVicker told her. "And ever since he took charge, things have really gotten better at this school."

Daria looked up towards the wall and saw a picture of the new Highland High principal.

"Ibn el-Khatib, huh?" Daria frowned. "Wonder how he managed to tame the dynamic duo."

"Doesn't matter," McVicker took another sip of wine. "It's out of my hands now! Thank God!"

Daria shook her head. "Well Mr. McVicker, I'd better get to the front office. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you around, Cassandra!" McVicker wiped away some food on his face with a napkin.

Daria stepped outside and went down the halls further. Deep down, she was even surprised that she mimicked Cassandra's voice as well as she did.

"If the world wasn't close to being doomed, I might actually consider a career in voice acting," Daria said to herself.

As she passed a few more rooms, she heard something familiar. It was fairly low level but the chuckles were unmistakable. Daria looked up. Next to her was a student's lounge.

"Bingo," Daria went over and opened up the door.

"Huh huh huh!" Butt-head laughed as he and Beavis ate nachos on a sofa while watching TV. "Who knew all the good TV came on during school time, huh huh huh!"

"Beavis?" Daria looked at the two. "Butt-head?"

The duo unglued their eyes from the TV and stared at Daria.

"Uh…" Butt-head look at Daria, trying to recall who she was.

"Hey Butt-head, isn't this that hippie chick?" asked Beavis. "Didn't she, like, graduate or something?"

"Shut up Beavis," Butt-head ordered. "I think this is, like, some other girl."

"Whoa, we actually knew another chick?" Beavis gleamed.

"Yeah, but, like, I forgot her name," Butt-head replied. "Uh, huh huh huh!"

Daria sighed. "It's me, Daria."

"Uh, oh yeah!" Butt-head recalled. "I remember now, huh huh!"

"Daria… Daria… Diarrhea!" Beavis smiled. "Heh heh heh heh!"

"Diarrhea chachacha! Diarrhea chachacha!" the two chanted together.

"Thanks for the memories, guys," Daria told them sarcastically. "But I think it's time for you to come with me."

"Uh, what for?" demanded Butt-head.

"I think she wants you, Butt-head! Heh heh heh!"

"Yeah, I'm a chick magnet, huh huh huh!"

Daria shook her head in frustration.

"Actually, didn't you tell me once that you, like, had this dream where you were tied up and Daria had this leather whip and she—"

Without warning, Butt-head violently slapped Beavis.

"Ow!" complained Beavis. "What was that for, fartknocker?!"

"Who the hell said you could make that public?" Butt-head glared at his cohort.

"Well, you never said that so I figured you wouldn't care," Beavis rubbed his cheek. "Heh heh heh!"

"Look guys," Daria told them, trying to get the mental image of herself and Butt-head in that scenario out of her mind. "As much as I'd love to see you two make fools out of yourselves here, I've gotta get you guys out of here."

"Um, you mean skip school?" Beavis raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I dropped out of college," Daria told them. "What's skipping a day of school to you boys?"

"Whoa, you dropped out of college?" Butt-head's eyes widened. "Cool!"

"Yup, so cool, in fact, that I've come all this way to see you guys and encourage you to play hooky," smiled Daria.

"I don't know Butt-head," Beavis told his buddy. "These seats are a lot better than the ones we have at home… and TV reception is better…"

"Speaking of which, why aren't you guys in class?" Daria noted.

"Uh, that foreigner dude, like, allows us to hang out here all day," Butt-head informed her. "He said he'd pass us and help us get into college, huh huh huh! What a dork!"

"A likely story," Daria muttered. "Well anyways, what do you two care about getting an education? Don't you want to score more? And I'm not talking about the kinds of scores you get on tests…"

"Uh, who's offering?" Butt-head raised an eyebrow.

"Certainly not me," Daria grimaced. "But I'll tell you what. I know a town that's got a LOT of slutty girls you can stay at for a while."

"Whoa, really?" Beavis got excited.

"Yeah, Lawndale's full of the girls you guys would want," Daria told them.

"Um, think we should try it out, Butt-head?" asked Beavis.

Mentally, Daria apologized to Quinn and took out her cell phone to show the duo a picture she had once taken of the Fashion Club.

"Whoa!" Butt-head's eyes widened. "These chicks look like they want to come to Papa Butt-head!"

"So you wanna go?" Beavis asked.

"We're there, dude!" Butt-head declared.

"They're all yours," Daria promised. "All except Quinn that is…"

"Let's do this," Butt-head got up.

"Come right this way," Daria led the two out the door.

As she led them down the hall, she bumped into Mr. Van Driessen.

"C-Cassandra?" Van Driessen stared at her. "Is that you? And what are Beavis and Butt-head doing here?"

"I, uh," Daria had not expected to bump into him.

"Wait, you're not Cassandra," Van Driessen looked at her more carefully. "Say, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh, could you, like, get out of the way?" Butt-head told his teacher rudely. "Daria's, like, helping us skip school!"

"Daria?!" Van Driessen was shocked. "But I thought you moved! What are you doing back in Highland?"

Daria glared at Butt-head for just blurting out everything.

"Listen Daria," Van Driessen looked at her sternly. "If you're here to help these two skip school, then I'm afraid I can't let you—"

"You don't have a choice," Daria took out her crossbow from her backpack and pointed it at her former teacher.

"Whoa!" Beavis looked at Daria wide-eyed. "Daria's got a weapon!"

"That's cool!" Butt-head declared. "Huh huh huh!"

David Van Driessen's eyes widened. "Now Daria… I want you to put that thing down…"

"I'm sorry to do this, Mr. Van Driessen," Daria told him. "I truly am. But I need to get Beavis and Butt-head out of here."

Van Driessen wisely decided to step aside finally as Daria motioned for Beavis and Butt-head to go through the side entrance.

"Oh and by the way, you wouldn't happen to have any royal blood, would you?" Daria asked her former instructor.

"Uh, no," Van Driessen answered fearfully but truthfully. "No royal lineage in my family tree…"

"Okay, good," Daria finally stopped training her weapon on him and left the school, leaving behind a shaken teacher.

oooo

"Oh my goodness," Van Driessen frantically stepped into the principal's office. "Mr. El-Khatib! I've got urgent news! Two students have been kidnapped!"

"Really?" the new school principal stood up from his chair.

"Hey there, hippie," Van Driessen felt a rough hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw the imposing Dale Powers standing behind him.

"Who might these students be?" asked Ibn El-Khatib.

"Beavis and Butt-head!" declared the teacher. "I was leaving class momentarily for a brief restroom stop and I see the two being taken out of the building by a girl who used to attend here. Her name is Daria Morgendorffer and she was armed!"

"Please, calm down, Mr. Van Driessen," El-Khatib told him. "We will contact the authorities immediately and inform them that such an act has taken place. I know it must have been traumatic seeing a former student brandishing a weapon, but you are still needed for the rest of the day as a teacher and a mentor for your class."

"I… well, alright," Van Driessen agreed reluctantly.

"This former student will not get away with her crimes," the new principal told the hippie teacher. "The proper authorities will find her and bring her to justice."

"Now off you go," Dale Powers grabbed Van Driessen by the shoulders roughly. "Mr. El-Khatib is a very busy man."

After Powers had escorted Van Driessen out, he came back into the office.

"Want me to alert the cops and have them block off all exits leading out of Highland?" asked Powers.

"No that would not be necessary," El-Khatib waved dismissively. "They will not go far."

"Really?" asked Dale Powers. "How can you be so sure?"

"During one of my sessions simply hanging out with the boys, talking with them, and being their friend," explained El-Khatib, "I had gotten them drunk enough… and honest enough… that they told me of one of their escapades years ago where two domestic terrorists had planted a biological weapon in the shorts of Beavis."

"Planting a WMD in his pants?" Powers grimaced. "Those terrorists must have been desperate."

"And intelligent," added El-Khatib. "For they had given me an idea. During gym class, I was able to sew two tracking devices into their shorts while they were in the showers."

"Hmm, not bad," Powers shrugged. "Guess those two can't really get away from us. And since Daria doesn't know they have tracking devices…"

"Here," El-Khatib handed his associate a small tracking monitor. "You will be able to track down the two with this."

"Heh, I could do this with one hand tied behind my back," Powers smiled.

"Do not underestimate your foe," cautioned El-Khatib. "The girl Daria Morgendorffer has proven herself to be resourceful and formidable in her own right. It is because of her that Azi Dahaka is now vanquished."

At that moment, Mr. McVicker stepped into the office. Though he was demoted to vice principal, his disposition had never been better.

"Hey guys!" McVicker waved.

"Ah, Mr. McVicker!" El-Khatib grinned cheerfully. "How is your day today?"

"It's been great!" McVicker beamed. "Ever since you took over the reins, my quality of life has improved tremendously!"

"Good good, what may I help you with right now?" asked Principal El-Khatib.

Dale Powers nodded at El-Khatib and left the room to allow the two to talk.

"Well, I was wondering if you had anymore of that Cabernet Sauvignon from Chile?" asked McVicker.

"Why yes I do," El-Khatib got up. "Here, let me find a bottle and let us drink to your good health!"


	19. Family Crest

**Fates Entwined**

 _Family Crest_

"So, uh, these two are Beavis and Butt-head?" Tom looked at the two, scratching his head.

Kevin and Tom both examined Beavis and Butt-head. Though Kevin and Tom had come from different strata of society, the two morons from Highland came off as an even bigger culture shock to them both.

"Uh, huh huh huh!" Butt-head walked past Daria's ex-boyfriend. "Where are we?"

"You're at my place," Stewart told the two sternly. "I'm doing this as a favor to Daria so don't think this will be like the old days where you could take advantage of me."

"Yes," agreed Cassandra. "Abuse our kindness in any way and you will have to leave."

"Heh heh heh, she said _abuse_ ," Beavis chuckled.

"Beavis abuses his monkey every night!" Butt-head declared.

"Ugh, I don't know if I can put up with this," Stewart walked away. "They're all yours, Daria. I'm gonna go work on a school project with Cassandra."

"They'll be gone before you know it, Stewart," promised Daria. "Or at least I would hope so…"

"So you must be Beavis and Butt-head," Tom walked up to the two.

"Uh, who are you?" Butt-head asked.

"Name's Tom," Tom extended a hand. "I'm a friend of Daria's… and her ex-boyfriend."

"Uh, ex-boyfriend?" Butt-head raised an eyebrow. "You mean you did it with Daria?"

"Heh heh heh!" chuckled Beavis. "Was she wet and runny?"

"Okay, this is getting uncomfortable now," Tom grimaced and decided not to shake any of their hands anymore. "Plus I'm afraid to know where your hands have been…"

Kevin did chuckle slightly though. The kind of humor that Beavis and Butt-head used was beginning to rub off on him. However, he fell silent as soon as Daria silenced him with a glare.

"Alright guys, now that you've had your laughs, it's time to get serious," Daria told the two. "There are some nasty people after you and if you want to live through this, you'll listen to me."

"So, like, did you really do it with that dude?" Butt-head pointed towards Tom.

Daria sighed. "Just to sate your curiosity and move on, no. We never got past first base."

Tom looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well that was embarrassing," Tom shook his head.

"Huh huh huh huh huh!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"Okay, on second thought, maybe I shouldn't have humored them," Daria put a palm on her own head in frustration.

"So, like, you're still a career virgin?" Beavis laughed. "Heh heh heh!"

"Not exactly," Daria groaned. "But moving on, we're on a tight schedule and—"

"Whoa!" Butt-head looked surprised. "Daria lost her virginity? Huh huh huh!"

"Heh heh heh!" Beavis chuckled. "What kind of dork would do it with Diarrhea? Heh heh heh heh!"

Suddenly, something from deep within snapped in Daria. Grabbing Beavis, she flipped him onto the floor with a martial arts maneuver taught to her by Aunt Amy, knocking the breath out of him.

Before Beavis knew it, there was an arrow pointed towards his throat.

"Whoa!" Butt-head exclaimed.

"Aaaahhh!" Beavis was frightened.

"For your information, Ted was the kindest, most noble soul I ever knew," Daria told Beavis with a calm, yet seething rage. "Speak of him like that again and I'll make sure the third and final prophecy doesn't come true the quick and easy way."

"Um, okay," Beavis finally conceded. "Like, sorry about that…"

At last, Daria let go of Beavis and allowed him to get up.

"Remind me never to make her mad again," Tom said to Kevin who nodded in agreement.

"That was cool!" declared Butt-head. "You kicked Beavis's ass! Huh huh huh!"

"Shut up Butt-head!" Beavis snarled.

"Look Beavis," Daria cleared her head to calm down. "I'm sorry I snapped on you like that. It's just that Ted meant a lot to me. And I don't take it well when anyone speaks ill of him."

Beavis, to his credit, gave her a knowing stare as if to let her know that it was a line he would never cross again.

"Well Daria," Kevin looked at her. "You got Beavis and Butt-head. So what now?"

"There's just one more thing I have to do," replied Daria. "I'm going to find out who is this royal prince that the dynamic duo was meant to drive crazy. Think you guys can keep Beavis and Butt-head here in the meantime and not let them go anywhere?"

"Uh, I think we can manage," Tom told her. "So how do you want us to do that?"

"Watch TV with them or eat some nachos together," Daria informed her two Highland companions. "It's a lot easier than it sounds. Anyways, I'm off to the library."

oooo

"Hah!" McVicker laughed. "Then I had Coach Buzzcut force Beavis and Butt-head to go outside before they could get dressed!"

"That was very brilliant!" Ibn El-Khatib told his vice principal.

"Yeah, totally worth it!" McVicker smiled, taking another sip of his red wine. "It was one of the few times I got back at Beavis and Butt-head!"

"I could only imagine the looks on their faces," El-Khatib leaned back in his chair.

"Totally priceless!" McVicker leaned forward, drinking down some wine yet again. "Everybody saw them in their underwear!"

"If I may, what would you say was the worst experience you have had with the two?" asked the new principal.

"Oh man," McVicker put a hand on his head. "So many moments to choose from… but if I had to pick out two moments, it was either the time they got me sent to a mental hospital or the time they gave me a heart attack!"

"Well, it is good that all of these events are now in the past," El-Khatib clasped both hands together. "Now you may look forward to a more glorious future…"

"You said it!" McVicker took yet another drink of wine and fell face-first onto the table.

Ibn El-Khatib reached over and put his hand on McVicker's neck to feel for a pulse. Luckily, McVicker was still alive but unconscious, just the way El-Khatib had planned it. The Middle Eastern man walked past McVicker and opened the door where Dale Powers was waiting outside.

"I believe Mr. McVicker has had too much to drink," El-Khatib told his associate. "Would you be so kind as to take him to a more comfortable lodging area? After that, I would like for you to track down Beavis and Butt-head."

"You got it," Dale Powers helped pick up the sleeping McVicker.

oooo

Daria sat down at the Highland public library, clicking away at the mouse in an attempt to find any kind of information as to who had royal blood.

"Who knew saving the world would be so dreary," Daria sighed.

She had not wanted to enter into any official government building for official birth records due to the possibility that the Death Apostles had already infiltrated the place. Fortunately for her, the public library had a large computer database system that contained several obituaries and readily-researchable family trees.

What also helped was that she didn't look too out of the place in the library with her plain clothing and glasses.

The only problem was that it was tedious and time-consuming to search up almost everybody in the city.

"Like looking for a needle in a haystack," Daria leaned back onto her chair in boredom.

oooo

"So, like, did you see Daria's thingies?" Butt-head asked. "Uh, huh huh huh!"

"Yeah, and, like, does she even have any?" Beavis added.

Tom sighed.

"For the last time," he told the duo. "Daria and I didn't go that far."

Beavis and Butt-head sat on a couch along with Kevin and Tom, watching TV together. At the far end where Kevin sat, he could barely suppress a laugh at what Beavis and Butt-head were saying.

"What a dork!" Butt-head laughed. "Huh huh huh!"

"Yeah, like, what kind of dude are you if not even Daria would show you her thingies?" Beavis laughed. "Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"Okay, I think I've had all I can take," Tom got up in frustration, walking away from the duo and leaving behind the pair with Kevin.

After Tom left and went to the kitchen, Kevin finally decided to laugh a little louder.

"Okay, nothing against Tom," Kevin smiled. "But you guys are hilarious!"

"Huh huh huh huh!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"Man, I can't believe Daria used to know you guys but she never told me!" Kevin declared.

"That's 'cause Daria only wants to tell people useless crap!" Butt-head declared.

"Yeah, she's one of those smart chicks who just want to, like, study and crap! Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"Beavis, you dumbass! Daria dropped out of college!"

"Oh yeah, heh heh heh! Maybe she isn't such a smart chick after all!"

"Hey, nothing wrong with that, right?" Kevin leaned back. "There's more to life than burying your head in the books, no?"

"You said it, dude!" Butt-head agreed.

"Damn it, there's no good TV on right now!" Beavis threw down the remote in anger.

"Yeah, we've already seen all this crap before!" Butt-head frowned. "C'mon, let's head out!"

"Wait guys," Kevin protested. "Didn't Daria tell us to stay here?"

"Uhhh, who said Daria's in charge?" Butt-head asked.

"Yeah, who put Diarrhea in charge?" Beavis snickered. "Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"C'mon guys," Kevin told them. "Daria's here on a very important mission and we need to support her!"

Butt-head looked into his pockets. After digging around a bit, he took out something resembling a driver's ID.

"What's this?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, that foreigner dude at our school gave it to us," Butt-head informed the football player. "It's a fake ID to get beer with!"

"Yeah, and we can talk to chicks at the bar!" added Beavis. "Boi-i-i-i-ing!"

"Except Beavis always gets beer poured on his head every time he talks to a chick!" Butt-head reminded him. "Huh huh huh huh huh!"

"Shut up Butt-head!" protested Beavis. "That happens to you too!"

"Whoa, you guys got a fake ID?" Kevin's serious expression changed in an instant. "For real?"

"Yeah dude," Butt-head replied. "We can get into any bar now!"

"In that case, count me in!" Kevin declared, his desire to have fun finally overriding his more cautious side

oooo

Over an hour had passed. Or perhaps two hours. At this point, it became more difficult for Daria to keep track.

The lack of sleep was catching up to her. At this point, she had gone over at least a hundred family profiles on the computer and there was almost no sign of anybody who had royal blood.

"Just as I thought," Daria clicked on another newspaper obituary to look up the next family tree.

She took a sip out of her water bottle but it did not appear to help matters.

"Maybe just a short break," she leaned over, resting her head on her arms.

Resting her eyes had never felt so good, especially in her fatigue. Before she knew it, her mind was wandering off into another realm outside of the present day.

One person inside the library turned and looked at Daria. He quickly took out his phone and made a call.

"Daria Morgendorffer has been spotted," he told the person on the other side.

oooo

"Then Beavis and I saved America!" Butt-head laughed. "Huh huh huh!"

"Shit, all of that's true?" Kevin leaned over on the bar.

The three of them had been drinking profusely, all thanks to the fake ID that Butt-head had on him. It helped that the owner of the bar was also quite lenient despite how young they looked.

"Every word, dude," Butt-head confirmed.

"Wait, so when that guy told you to _do his wife_ , you thought he meant for you to have sex with her?" Kevin chuckled in disbelief.

"Yeah, that was cool!" Beavis declared. "Too bad we didn't actually get to do her…"

"Terrorist dude offered us the chance to do it with his wife and all we got was a lousy road trip," Butt-head added. "Uh, huh huh huh huh huh!"

"Well, at least Beavis and Butt-head got the chance to do America," Kevin smiled drunkenly. "Sounds like a real cool road trip… minus the cavity searches and getting thrown out a window by a President's daughter…"

"Yeah, that President dude's daughter wanted me," chuckled Butt-head. "Huh huh huh!"

"Wow, you guys are really cool!" Kevin laughed. "Hah hah hah hah hah!"

"Huh huh huh!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"Nice party you guys have got here."

All three of the boys turned around at the new guy standing before them. It was Dale Powers, looking as intimidating as ever.

"I see you've made a new friend," Dale eyed Kevin.

"Yeah, this dude's cool," said Butt-head.

"I didn't think a guy who knew Diarrhea would be cool, heh heh heh!" Beavis agreed.

"That's nice," Dale got serious quickly. "Anyways, I'm gonna need you two to come with me."

"Uh, what for?" asked Butt-head.

"To do your thing," Dale walked up to them.

At once, Powers grabbed the two of them.

"Wait, what're you doing?" Beavis protested. "Let go!"

"I need you little jerks off on a very important mission," Powers informed them.

"Huh huh huh! You said _jerk_!"

"Heh heh heh! Then you said _off_!"

Powers hoisted the two up despite whatever feeble resistance they were able to muster.

"Hey, wait a second!" Kevin got up. "These are some good guys! Besides, Daria would kill me if I let them out of my sight!"

Momentarily, Dale let go of Beavis and Butt-head. Turning to Kevin, he punched Kevin across the jaw, knocking the drunken young man out.

"Bang, you're dead," Dale smiled.

He turned his attention back to the duo and revealed a pistol in his jacket.

"You wanna come willingly or not?" the former military man asked.

Beavis and Butt-head looked at each other fearfully, realizing they had little choice.

oooo

 _At once, Daria opened up her eyes, realizing she was standing in the middle of a desert. And from the looks of it, it wasn't in Texas._

" _Where am I?" she looked around._

" _Hello Saoshyant."_

 _Daria turned around. Before her was an elderly man with olive brown skin, long white hair, and a bushy beard. He held in his hand a wooden staff._

" _Who… who are you?" she took a step back._

" _I am not one whom you should fear," the old man told her._

" _Then who are you?" she asked._

" _You may call me Zarathustra," he replied with a tap of his staff to the ground._

" _Zarathustra…" Daria recalled. "I read up on you. You were the founder of Zoroastrianism."_

" _I have wondered the Earth for eons," Zarathustra told her. "Waiting for such a time I would finally meet the Saoshyant."_

" _And I thought high school took too long," commented Daria. "So, uh, I'm some kind of chosen one?"_

" _Yes, and you will be destined to destroy the dark one," prophesized Zarathustra. "But only with the Spear of Destiny will you be able to do so."_

" _The Spear of Destiny," Daria looked down. "I recall reading up on it during high school… wasn't it the spear that pierced the side of Jesus Christ according to the Gospel of John?"_

" _Yes, and it is much closer to you than you can imagine."_

" _Wait," asked Daria. "The Spear is in this town?"_

" _Find the Spear of Destiny and you will be able to halt the demon god Angra Mainyu," Zarathustra spoke cryptically._

Suddenly, Daria woke up with sweat across her head. Now she was back in the library where she been before the dream.

"Either the lack of sleep is really getting to me," she noted, "or I just got a real doomsday prophecy…"

Still, she realized that it wouldn't hurt to visit the Highland Museum to see if the Spear of Destiny was really there.

She looked down at her own jacket on the side of her pocket. Her cell phone was buzzing. She took her phone out and opened it.

"Daria!" Tom was the one on the other side.

"Tom?" Daria answered quietly since she was still in a library. "What's going on?"

"Listen, uh," Tom said nervously. "You know how you told me to keep Beavis and Butt-head over here?"

"Yes?" Daria's voice grew harder, realizing what Tom was getting at.

"Well, uh, they kinda slipped out with Kevin," confessed Tom.

"You let them head out with Kevin?" Daria demanded more loudly than she should have at a public library.

At once, the librarian glared at Daria and made a gesture for her to keep quiet.

After seeing the librarian, Daria realized she had to cool down.

"How could you have allowed this to happen?!" Daria whispered harshly.

"They drove me crazy and I decided to go to the kitchen," Tom admitted. "I didn't think they'd convince Kevin to go out."

"Some help you were," Daria sighed.

"I'm sorry Daria," Tom tried to apologize. "It's just… I wasn't used to dealing with people like Beavis and Butt-head!"

"Look, just drive over here as fast as you can," Daria told him sternly. "We need to fix this."

"Okay," promised Tom. "I'm on it."

After Tom hung up, Daria put her phone back into her jacket, shaking her head. She had not counted on this degree of human error setting her back and making the situation even more difficult.

"Miss Morgendorffer?"

Daria turned around. Before her stood a young man with a polo and glasses.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And how do you know my name?!"

Without warning, the young man grabbed her and pinned her against the table.

Daria struggled against her assailant but his grip was hard to break out of.

"The prophecy will come to fruition and we Death Apostles will make sure you no longer stand in our way!" the assailant promised, taking out a knife.

Bracing herself, Daria prepared to defend from the attack somehow but before she could, suddenly a massive hand reached out, disarming the knife from her attacker. As her assailant turned around, he was taken out with a single punch from a man that Daria used to be familiar with.

"C-Coach Buzzcut?" Daria looked on in disbelief.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that, ma'am," Buzzcut told her, taking out a pair of handcuffs. "Wait, do I know you?"

"Well, uh, it's been a while," Daria told him. "But I used to be a student in your classes."

Buzzcut flashed a badge before the librarian to let her know that he was a legal figure of authority after he completely handcuffed Daria's attacker.

"I'm Daria Morgendorffer," she told him.

"Daria…" Buzzcut recalled. "I remember now. You were one of the few students years ago who didn't completely drive me insane."

"Those were the days," Daria said drolly.

"Mind if we step outside?" Buzzcut asked her. "I have a few questions for you."

"Might as well," Daria agreed reluctantly.

Buzzcut took her outside along with the attacker whom he handed over to a few federal agents that Daria swore she had seen years ago in a classroom breaking in and interrupting a Van Driessen musical. Buzzcut spoke briefly with an older agent with sunglasses who nodded in consent to Buzzcut's request.

After he was done, Buzzcut walked back to Daria.

"So, what were you doing in that library?" asked Daria, beating Buzzcut to the punch before he could even ask why she was back in Highland.

"I was going to ask you the same myself," Buzzcut admitted. "But since you asked first, I'll have you know that I'm helping the government out with the task of cracking down on some dangerous people in this town. And public libraries tend to be where drug dealers and other miscreants gather to talk quietly about their illegal activities."

"Would they happen to be a murder cult?" asked Daria. "Called the Death Apostles?"

Buzzcut tensed, not realizing Daria already knew about them.

"How did you know that?" demanded Buzzcut.

"I've dealt with them in college," replied Daria. "I'm actually back in town because I'm here to try to stop them."

"Listen Miss Morgendorffer," Buzzcut advised. "Leave this to the authorities. Right now the government has me helping them because I'm the only qualified person in this town with my military background."

"But I know about their operations," Daria insisted. "I can help you take them down."

"Look here," Buzzcut told her. "While it might be nice seeing one of my better students again, this is way out of your pay grade."

Before Daria could retort, she saw a car pull up, with Stewart, Cassandra, Tom, and even Kevin there. Kevin appeared to be sporting a stiff red spot on his jaw.

"Guys!" Daria rushed towards the car.

"We came as soon as we could," Stewart told her. "And we picked Kevin up along the way."

"Hey Daria," Kevin looked at Daria ashamedly. "Sorry I—"

"You had one job, Kevin," Daria glared at him. "Don't let Beavis and Butt-head go anywhere."

"Listen Daria," Tom told her. "It's not completely his fault. I should have been more patient and put up with them better. Then none of this would have happened."

Daria crossed her arms, clearly upset with both Tom and Kevin. Realizing this, the two of them hung their heads down in shame.

"Excuse me," Buzzcut looked at all the young adults in the party, "but what in God's name do Beavis and Butt-head have to do with any of this?"

"The Death Apostles had a prophecy," Daria replied. "Two fools would drive a King's son to madness and death. Since the prophecy was supposed to take place in this town, I easily assumed Beavis and Butt-head to be those two fools. Now, as for the King's son, I'm still at a loss because apparently nobody in Highland has any royal blood. And who knows where Beavis and Butt-head are now!"

"I was crowned Prom King two years in a row," Kevin said sheepishly. "Maybe it's me? But then again, that would mean I can't hang out with Beavis and Butt-head… those guys were real cool!"

Daria looked at Kevin, trying to prevent her own jaw from falling off its hinges at his complete lack of any senses.

Then Daria remembered that she had still left her bag back in the library next to the computer.

"I left my bag in the library," she told them. "And when I come back, I think it may be for the best if I work alone on this…"

"Alright," Buzzcut told her. "But when you come back, I have more questions for you."

Daria went back inside to pick up her back. Her eyes slid towards one of the family lineage charts on the screen. It had been the final chart she had gotten to before falling asleep.

"Wait a second," Daria took her bag but sat down.

On the chart were a man and a woman. Below them was their only son. The man's name was Edward McVicker while the woman's name was Sarah King. Beneath them was their son, wide-eyed and innocent looking in an older photo.

"Hold on," Daria looked at the son's photo more carefully. "This is Principal McVicker's family tree!"

Judging from his date of birth, it was indeed Principal McVicker as a much younger boy. Slowly, Daria's eyes hovered back to his parents. One thing that immediately caught Daria's eye was the maiden name of Principal McVicker's mother… _King_. And her son was Principal McVicker, the very man that Beavis and Butt-head had tormented for so long…

"Oh my God…" Daria realized in horror.

Grabbing her bags, Daria quickly ran outside.

"Guys!" she told everybody assembled at the scene. "We have to make it back to Highland High!"

"Why's that?" demanded Buzzcut. He and Agent Flemming were already in deep conversation.

"Because McVicker is the son of a King… his mother Sarah King!" Daria told them. "That cult is going to target him as their endgame! McVicker's life is in danger!"

oooo

"Uh, huh huh huh!" Butt-head laughed as Dale Powers marched him and Beavis back into the principal's office. "Why are we going back to school?"

"Maybe they added some new channels they wanna show us?" suggested Beavis.

"Ah, good to see you boys back," Ibn El-Khatib smiled.

Next to the principal was a man wearing white robes and covered with an owl mask. He stood there in such a manner that indicated he would rather have as little to do with Beavis and Butt-head as possible.

"I see the High Priest is already here," Dale Powers bowed.

"I entrust everything to you," Mr. Candy said to Ibn El-Khatib. "Now get those two out of my sight."

"You heard the man," Powers ordered some of the Death Apostles to take Beavis and Butt-head away.

"Uh, where are we going?" demanded Butt-head.

"Do you remember the moment your combined laughter got former Principal McVicker institutionalized?" asked El-Khatib, as he guided the boys towards the door.

"Yeah, that was cool!" Beavis declared.

"Well, I hope you won't mind doing it a second time," El-Khatib winked. "Except this time there will be no ambulance to take him away…"

"Uh… okay," Butt-head said as he was lead away, not realizing what was really about to go down.

"Once those two complete their task, a new age of darkness will reign," Mr. Candy said, finally taking off his owl mask before El-Khatib and Powers. "Then Angra Mainyu will reward us, his faithful servants!"

Cackling wildly, Mr. Candy walked off.

Both Powers and El-Khatib both looked at each other funny. It was the first time they had seen their High Priest Moloch without his mask.

"Is it me?" asked Powers. "Or was that really anti-climactic?"

"No, not you," El-Khatib shook his head. "With a soft baby face like his, I would encourage him to continue wearing the mask…"


	20. Dead Man's Switch

**Fates Entwined**

 _Dead Man's Switch_

"Are you certain about this, young lady?" demanded Agent Flemming. "Because making false statements towards the government is a serious federal crime."

He was the one driving towards Highland High with Daria, Buzzcut, and everybody else in tow.

"I wouldn't lie about this," Daria told him seriously. "I've dealt with this cult before and I have reason to believe Mr. McVicker's life is in real danger."

"The poor man's had a rough time with Beavis and Butt-head all these years," Buzzcut added. "If possible, I'd like to do what I can to help him if he is indeed in danger."

Finally, the ATF van and all the other federal cars stopped in front of Highland High. Everybody got out but Agent Flemming motioned to Daria and her friends to remain behind the van.

"I want all of you civilians to stay behind," Flemming told Daria, Tom, Kevin, Stewart, and Cassandra. "Leave this to us."

Agent Flemming and two other agents went up towards the security guards in front of the school.

"I'm Agent Flemming with the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms," the government agent told the two security guards. "I have reason to believe there's a person-of-interest currently within these halls."

oooo

"They're here!" Graham rushed into the principal's office where most of the top Death Apostles were situated. "A bunch of federal agents! What'll we do?!"

Dale Powers and Ibn El-Khatib looked at each other uneasily.

"We have only one shot at this," Dale bit down on his lip nervously.

"If we are unable to complete the ceremony, then our master will not be able to return," El-Khatib clenched his fist.

"Well?" Mr. Candy looked at the two and put his mask back on. "I think we all know what this calls for…"

"Yes, you are correct," El-Khatib regained his bearings. "The time for action is now."

The Middle Eastern man picked up a com-link that connected him to all the security personnel on campus.

"Attention!" El-Khatib ordered. "The ceremony will begin! Do not, I repeat, do not allow anyone into this school! Kill all who attempt to enter!"

oooo

"Did you hear me, son?" Agent Flemming glared at the security guard who looked at him emotionlessly. "Move aside or you will be charged with obstruction of justice!"

Just then, it looked like the security guard was listening to something in some kind of earpiece. At once his expression changed.

The security guards reached for their guns but Flemming and his agents were quicker on the draw, gunning them down on the spot.

From the rooftop, several security guards began raining bullets down on the ATF agents.

"Take cover!" Flemming shouted, running back to the safety of the ATF vans.

Quickly, Buzzcut grabbed both Kevin and Daria next to him and brought them behind the safety of the ATF van.

"Yup, McVicker's here," noted Daria, realizing that if he wasn't, there would be no reason for Highland High's security forces to react so violently.

"I did not anticipate getting into a shootout for this trip," Tom clutched the side of the van nervously.

"I didn't anticipate Stewart hitting puberty," Daria looked at her ex. "And yet here we are."

oooo

"Ugh, where am I?" McVicker got up groggily.

He sat inside a nice padded cell. There was a bed, along with a table.

On that table were a laptop and a handgun.

"W-What's this?!" McVicker stammered.

He walked towards the table, still feeling the drunken effects of the wine he had taken in. As of yet, he had no idea why a gun and a laptop were on the table. Then he took a look around.

There were mega-speakers on all corners of the room. He was also barred from leaving by several metal bars in the cell.

Not knowing what else to do, McVicker opened up the laptop.

 _Hello Mr. McVicker._

McVicker blinked in confusion at the words that appeared on the screen. Then a new instant message appeared after that.

 _By now you must be wondering why you are down here, yes?_

McVicker sat down and looked carefully at the screen.

 _There is only one bullet loaded within this gun. The lock on these bars is bulletproof. In your final moments, you will not be leaving this cell. There can only be one means of escape._

The old man looked at the computer in disbelief.

"Uh, huh huh huh!"

Immediately, McVicker looked up. Beavis and Butt-head were being led by several Death Apostles to the cell next to his.

"McVicker's in jail! Huh huh huh!"

"Yeah, what a dumbass!" Beavis agreed. "Heh heh heh!"

"You!" McVicker growled. "What are you doing here?"

The Death Apostles ignored McVicker and took Beavis and Butt-head into the other cell, sitting them down on a table that had to microphones. In front of them was a television screen. One of the cultists turned on the TV.

"This better be good," Butt-head declared.

"Hello class," a young female teacher showed up "Today, I want you teach you about sex education!"

"Uh, huh huh huh huh huh!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh!"

At once, the two began to laugh directly into the microphones. Immediately, their laughter was broadcasted and amplified heavily through the loudspeakers mounted in McVicker's cell.

"Aaaahhh!" McVicker cried. "Turn that crap off!"

"HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH!"

"HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"For today's class, I'd like teach you how to put a condom over the penis," the sex-ed teacher on the screen said matter-of-factly. "Then I'll show you how exactly the penis goes into the vagina."

The Death Apostles smiled under their hoods as Beavis and Butt-head laughed uncontrollably into the microphone nonstop. In the other cell, McVicker fell off his chair and covered both ears in horror but could not make it stop.

oooo

Outside, a full firefight had erupted between the security forces hired by Ibn El-Khatib and the ATF agents at the scene. Both forces were at a standstill due to all sides having bullet-proof riot shields and roughly the same caliber of firepower.

"I'll need to get inside," Buzzcut told them.

"Take one of the riot shields," Flemming told the gym coach. "We can cover you."

One of the agents handed Buzzcut a riot shield and a gun. Before Buzzcut could cover himself and go out there, Daria grabbed him by the arm. He saw that she had a crossbow in her hands.

"What're you doing?!" demanded Buzzcut.

"I want to go with you," insisted Daria.

"Like hell you are!" Buzzcut objected.

"Look Mr. Buzzcut," Daria told him. "I was the one who lost Beavis and Butt-head. It's my fault and now's the time to own up to it. Besides, I've engaged these cultists before. I know how they operate."

Before Buzzcut could respond, Daria suddenly raised her crossbow and fired. The arrow struck a Death Apostle with a gun who had somehow slipped past the ATF's defenses. He fell to the ground.

Buzzcut then looked at Daria with something resembling a mixture of newfound respect and surprise.

"Just stay behind me," he ordered, raising his riot shield.

Daria did as she was told, staying behind Buzzcut as he advanced, with the riot shield held firmly in front of him. A few security guards fired upon him but Agent Flemming's men quickly shot them down, forcing the other guards to stop focusing on Buzzcut with Daria in tow and back towards the main line of fire.

Soon, Buzzcut and Daria made it to the side of the school.

"I think I have an idea where Mr. McVicker is being held," Buzzcut told Daria as he entered into the school with her. "Down the hall and to your left is the new school basement. I went down there once and saw them building what appeared to be two holding cells."

Daria nodded, getting an ominous feeling that it was there that the third prophecy was meant to take place.

As the two raced down the hall, they were encountered few guards. Fortuitously, all of them were at the front of the school engaging the ATF agents.

"Halt!" a voice rang out.

Daria and Buzzcut stopped where they were.

"Stay where you are," High Priest Moloch stepped out of a classroom with a prisoner.

"Mr. Van Driessen?" Daria was surprised.

"Let go of me!" Van Driessen cried.

The masked owl-man held the hippie teacher hostage with one arm behind his back. The owl-man also had his wrist claws pressed directly against Van Driessen's throat.

"I know this guy," Daria bit down. "He's responsible for everything that's happened."

"Drop the shield," ordered the owl-man.

Buzzcut was hesitant at first. However, at seeing the desperate look in Van Driessen's eyes, he finally decided to comply.

"Good," High Priest Moloch told them. "Now drop your weapon."

Buzzcut put down his gun as told.

"Angra Mainyu will return to this world," the owl-man told them. "And nothing you can do will halt his resurrection!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Van Driessen," Daria said sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Van Driessen.

"For this!" Daria raised her crossbow and fired immediately.

The arrow soared through the air to the surprise of both Van Driessen and the High Priest of the Death Apostles. Pushing Van Driessen aside, High Priest Moloch deflected the shot with his metal claws.

Quickly, Van Driessen ran towards Daria and Buzzcut.

"Not that I don't appreciate the rescue," Van Driessen told Daria. "But that was playing Russian Roulette with my life!"

"Look Mr. Van Driessen," Daria told him. "I don't like the situation anymore than you do, but we're in a tight spot right now. Besides, McVicker's life is in danger. And so are Beavis and Butt-head's!"

"Wait, what?" Van Driessen looked distressed.

Angrily, High Priest Moloch pushed Van Driessen forward, launching him right in front of Daria. Daria caught Van Driessen and moved him to the side but by that time, the owl-man charged. When he was close enough, Daria realized she wouldn't be able to raise her crossbow in time.

The owl-man raised his arm and slashed at Daria. From the side, however, Coach Buzzcut caught the owl-man's wrist before he could strike down Daria.

"Go!" Buzzcut ordered. "Save McVicker! I'll handle this idiot!"

As Daria ran off, the owl-man kicked Buzzcut in the stomach, sending him reeling back.

"I don't know who you are," Buzzcut told the man in the owl mask. "But you're about to learn that you never stand between a marine and his mission objective!"

Van Driessen backed up against a wall timidly as Buzzcut dodged a slash from the owl-man and punched him in the ribs, making the masked man stumble back.

High Priest Moloch slashed at Buzzcut again who avoided it. This time, however, the owl-man spun around and kicked Buzzcut in the stomach, knocking him back. Buzzcut crashed against the locker but had to move out of the way again as the owl-man cut at him once more, this time slashing his metal claws against the locker.

"You're good, I'll give you that," Buzzcut admitted.

oooo

Daria looked around frantically, trying to find the exact room that led down to the ceremony. Hopefully, she would find Beavis and Butt-head before it was too late for her first high school principal.

Truthfully, she had no idea where the school basement was. And it had been a long time since she'd been back to her old high school.

The tense situation wasn't helping either, especially as the world was on the brink of Armageddon.

She saw the principal's office. While Daria wasn't certain that the principal's office would lead to where McVicker was being held, she still decided it was worth a try. Raising her crossbow, she grabbed the door knob and opened it.

"What the Devil?" Dale Powers looked up after Daria opened the door to take a look inside.

The tall ex-military man stood next to Ibn El-Khatib who was typing something on a computer. Little did Daria know, El-Khatib was the one communicating electronically with McVicker down in his holding cell.

"No, this cannot come to pass!" El-Khatib growled. "Powers, we have come too far to fail our master! Get rid of Morgendorffer! Now!"

Dale Powers raised his handgun and fired a shot at Daria. Fortunately, Daria saw it coming and ran down the hall in the nick of time.

"Show her no mercy!" ordered El-Khatib.

Powers exited the office and saw Daria turning right to another hall. He fired another two shots but Daria luckily managed to avoid those as well.

"Girl's feistier than I gave her credit for," Powers marched down the hall with his handgun in tow.

He made a right turn and saw Daria in the nick of time entering a classroom and closing the door behind her. Smiling, Powers realized that he had Daria trapped like a rat. Calmly, he walked towards the classroom and opened up the door.

At once, he was greeted with the sight of an overturned desk that Daria had flipped over to barricade herself behind.

"Give it up, Daria!" Powers told her, firing a shot at the metal desk that made Daria wince in fear. "You can't stop the resurrection of Angra Mainyu!"

"I can and I will," Daria responded, putting an arrow in her crossbow.

"I've served in the army before," Powers grinned. "It was during my service time in the Middle East that I encountered a vision of Angra Mainyu who saved me from hostile enemies and certain doom during a surprise attack. After that, I became acquainted with his followers, like Mr. El-Khatib back there. Decided to dedicate my life to the one true god!"

"Is there a point to this?" demanded Daria, realizing then and there that she was no match for a trained soldier.

"Point is, Angra Mainyu can make your wildest dreams come true!" Powers exclaimed. "In the world that is to come, you'll experience paradise on Earth! Anything you want, he'll make it happen!"

"Thanks, but I'm good," Daria responded bluntly, remembering how the man she loved had been sacrificed for the demon god.

"Have it your way!" Powers raised his gun, firing another shot simply to intimidate Daria.

The shot ricocheted off the desk as Daria held her crossbow close to her, wondering just how she'd get out of the situation this time.

Powers pulled down on the trigger for one last intimidation shot before going in for the kill.

Suddenly, he realized he had no more bullets in his gun. Previously, he had lent some bullets in his gun to a security guard for their shootout with the ATF agents. And the magazine he had put in his gun had been one that wasn't filled to full capacity.

"Damn it!" Powers growled, reaching inside his pocket to get a spare bullet magazine.

He pressed down on a little button on the side of his gun with his thumbs, loosening the magazine inside as he got another magazine in his own pocket.

As Daria heard the sound of the empty magazine dropping to the floor, she realized that it was now or never. She quickly spun up, firing an arrow at the former soldier.

Just as Powers attached the new magazine to his gun, Daria's arrow struck true and pierced his skull. Blood flowed down the head of Dale Powers as he dropped to both knees, almost incredulous that he had been taken down by girl with no military training or skill.

Even Daria was a little awed that she had managed to accomplish a headshot. However, there wasn't much time to stick around and admire her handiwork. She still had McVicker to save.

As Dale Powers finally fell down to the floor dead, Daria ran out of the room with her crossbow.

"I warned that fool not to underestimate you," a voice with a Middle Eastern accent announced.

Daria was now face to face with Ibn El-Khatib who stood a few feet away from her next to a door, gripping tightly to a scimitar. He made a gesture to the door next to him.

"To get to McVicker, you can go through here," El-Khatib informed her. "But you, Miss Morgendorffer, will have to go through me."

Without hesitation, Daria pointed her crossbow at El-Khatib and fired. To Daria's surprise, El-Khatib swung his sword across the air and sliced her arrow in half easily.

"This is not good," Daria took a step back, realizing that she was out of her league yet again.

El-Khatib took out another scimitar and this time, tossed the blade to Daria.

"I will give you a sporting chance," El-Khatib told her. "Defeat me and you may pass to save your former principal."

"What are you doing to him down there?" demanded Daria as she gripped the sword tightly, putting down her crossbow at the same time.

"As you no doubt already know, for the third and final prophecy to come true, two fools must drive a King's son to madness and death," El-Khatib smiled. "Mr. McVicker is merely the dead man's switch to bringing back our master."

"Clever how the prophecy's worded," Daria remarked. "I wasted all this time thinking the King's son had royal blood. Turns out the wording completely threw me off."

"You're a smart girl," El-Khatib said as a compliment. "I figured you would figure it out eventually."

With that, El-Khatib swung his sword at Daria. Daria raised the sword just in time but the clash of steel forced her back. She looked at her opponent nervously. There was no way she would be able to match or defeat him at his own game of swordplay. Still, she had no other choice right now.

Gripping her sword again, Daria charged at El-Khatib, taking a swing at him. Ibn El-Khatib quickly step-sided her and as soon as Daria had spun around again, he drove his foot into her stomach, knocking her to the floor.

"Get up," the Middle Eastern man grinned, giving her yet another go.

Daria held her stomach painfully and got up. She realized what the man before her offered was not so much chivalry or fair play… but rather something akin to a cat playing with its prey before the final kill.

She attacked again, swinging wildly, as she had no formal training in fencing. Each and every time, El-Khatib blocked the attack with his own scimitar.

Daria swung at him from the side but El-Khatib caught her by the wrist with his free hand. He pulled her forward and caught her with a sweep kick, causing Daria to trip over and crash to the floor.

oooo

High Priest Moloch slashed Buzzcut with his metal claws across the side, drawing blood.

"Agh!" Buzzcut fell back but caught himself on a desk.

The owl-man swooped in for the kill but fortunately, Buzzcut was able to grab him by both wrists as he tried to slash at Buzzcut again. This time, Buzzcut slammed his forehead right into the owl-man's face.

"Agh!" the man in the owl mask cried out, falling back.

As Mr. Candy got up, he realized that his mask was cracked from the blow. Not only that, Buzzcut had also snatched away his metal claws at the same time he struck him.

High Priest Moloch got up again but this time, Buzzcut struck him in the face once more with a powerful sidekick, this time smashing the mask to bits and knocking the High Priest down.

Buzzcut walked over to him and picked up the downed enemy.

"Wait, I recognize you!" Buzzcut slammed Mr. Candy against a wall.

"Really Jarhead?" Mr. Candy smiled as blood flowed down his lips. "With your double digit IQ, I'm surprised you have such a long memory!"

"This… this was the man who taught in both our classes," Van Driessen came up next to Buzzcut. "Just what's going on here?!"

"Well, Mr. Candyass," Buzzcut swung the man around and put him in handcuffs. "You put up a better fight than the last time, but your ass is still going to prison for attempted murder!"

"Better up the charges," Mr. Candy replied defiantly. "That is, if you still have a legal system after all this is over!"

Soon, a bunch of ATF agents entered the room with Agent Flemming.

"It took us a while but all the school's guards have been neutralized," Flemming told Buzzcut.

"I believe we have the ringleader here," Buzzcut grabbed Mr. Candy by the scruff of the neck.

"Good work, Mr. Buzzcut," Flemming had two agents apprehend the former candy salesman.

"It's not over yet, Agent Flemming," Buzzcut informed him.

oooo

"Aaahhh!" Daria screamed.

Ibn El-Khatib slashed her across the side lightly, drawing blood. Daria fell down, clutching her side and dropping the weapon she had.

"It is over, Daria," El-Khatib smiled. "You cannot hope to defeat a master of swordsmanship."

As Daria got up and picked up her weapon, El-Khatib slashed at her once more, knocking the sword out of her hand with just the right amount of force.

"Well, fencing against an amateur was entertaining for a while," El-Khatib admitted. "Now, however, it is time for me to end this."

"Freeze, scumbag!"

El-Khatib turned around before he could finish Daria.

Behind him were Agent Flemming, Coach Buzzcut, and the rest of the ATF agents all pointing their guns at him.

"You are too late," El-Khatib informed his new guests. "None of you will be able to stop what is to come!"

"Oh no?" Buzzcut gestured.

Two agents came out from behind Buzzcut with Mr. Candy as a hostage.

"This is bigger than any of us," El-Khatib said, completely unfazed. "Angra Mainyu's resurrection will not be halted on behalf of any of us, not even our High Priest!"

"Put your hands in the air," Agent Flemming warned him.

"Are you so certain you want me to do that?" asked El-Khatib, doing as he was told.

At once, Flemming realized he made a mistake. In El-Khatib's hand he held a remote detonator with a bright red button.

"I have wired explosives all across the schools in the air ventilation," El-Khatib informed the ATF agents. "With one press of this button, I will be able to bring the entire school down upon us without any of you interfering with the master's resurrection!"

"Put down the detonator," Flemming told him.

"I suggest you back away," El-Khatib warned. "And no sudden moves."

Before any of the ATF agents could react, Daria had picked up her fallen sword from behind El-Khatib and stabbed her opponent from behind, piercing his heart. At once, El-Khatib's eyes widened in shock and pain, falling to both knees.

Quickly, Daria wrestled the detonator out of his hand before he had a chance to press down on it.

"Well played, Daria," Ibn El-Khatib complimented genuinely as blood flowed down his mouth. "Well played indeed…"

Soon, El-Khatib fell to his side as blood flowed both from his mouth and from where the sword had pierced him. Before long, he moved no more.

"Good job," Agent Flemming told Daria. "That was a close one."

"Now that that's out of the way, where is Mr. McVicker?" asked Buzzcut.

"He told me McVicker was down here," Daria gestured towards the door that led to the basement that El-Khatib had previously pointed out.

oooo

"HUH HUH HUH HUH!"

"HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"Make it stop… make it stop," McVicker pleaded, trying to cover his ears.

In the other cell, the duo were watching a video on sex education, filled to the trim with the kind of innuendo and terminology that would make them crack up. Worse yet, they didn't know that McVicker was on the other side, having to listen to their maniacal laughter with the volume maxed out.

"Uhhh… why me?!" demanded McVicker, rolling over on his side.

In all the years he had stayed in Highland High with Beavis and Butt-head as students, his life had been nothing but one miserable experience after another. His hair had receded. He became an alcoholic. And he even had to resort to popping pills because of how miserable the duo had made him.

And in all this time, neither of the two seemed to feel any remorse for ruining his life to the degree that they had. It was all just a big joke to them.

"HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH!"

The loudspeakers above had not stopped even after all this time had elapsed.

"Get me out of here!" McVicker screamed, running towards the bars and grabbing them. "Let me out!"

Nobody listened to him. He was on his own now. It was like he was reliving that mental hospital experience all over again. There was no stop to the Beavis and Butt-head train in sight.

Finally, McVicker's attention turned towards the gun that sat on the table. He recalled the one message he had received through the laptop.

 _There can only be one means of escape._

At that moment, McVicker knew.

Crawling weakly towards the table, McVicker grabbed the gun as the maniacal unceasing laughter of Beavis and Butt-head continued on the loudspeakers.

"HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"UH, HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH!"

"Uhhhh… goodbye cruel world!" McVicker pressed the gun against the side of his head.

oooo

Just as Daria and the others entered into the school basement, they heard the sound of a gun firing.

"Oh no," Daria said, getting a bad feeling in her stomach.

"I see two cells," Buzzcut pointed out.

From the open cell, a few Death Apostles emerged and attacked but they were gunned down on the spot by the ATF agents.

Cautiously, Daria walked over to the closest cell that was closed off by metal bars. To her utter shock, she saw her former principal McVicker on the floor. Blood poured out of his body as he lay there still. In his hand was a gun, which he no doubt used on himself. She also noticed a few loudspeakers in his room projecting very familiar laughter that she already knew

"Wait, what's this here?" Agent Flemming noticed a coffin in the school basement.

"Oh, the fun is just about to begin," Mr. Candy smiled as two ATF agents held him firmly.

"Mr. Candy?" Daria looked at the man incredulously.

"He turned out to be that High Priest in the owl mask," Buzzcut told her.

"You… you killed all those girls on campus," Daria glared at him. "And you even tried to kill my parents!"

"I plead the fifth," Mr. Candy grinned with an evil smile.

"You'll be pleading for more than that once we put you on trial," Agent Flemming told him.

Daria walked back to where McVicker was and looked at her former principal sadly.

"I'm sorry Mr. McVicker," Daria said softly, realizing she had failed in her goal to stop the third and final prophecy.

As the ATF agents went over to observe the odd coffin in the middle of the room, Daria walked over to the second cell, which was over.

She saw before her Beavis and Butt-head, sitting on their chairs and laughing at a sex education video on the screen.

"Do you know what you've done?" asked Daria.

Suddenly, Beavis and Butt-head noticed she was there and stopped their laughter.

"Hey Butt-head, what's Diarrhea doing here?" asked Beavis.

"Uh… she probably came over to kill the mood, huh huh huh!"

"Take a look," Daria gestured towards the cell on the other side.

Beavis and Butt-head got up, walking towards the other cell to observe their own handiwork.

"Uh, is that McVicker?" Butt-head asked almost too casually.

"Whoa!" Beavis exclaimed. "McDicker shot himself! Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"That's cool!" Butt-head laughed. "Huh huh huh!"

The two of them continued to laugh, not having a care in the world and not even caring in the least that it was their laughter, amplified through the loudspeakers, that drove McVicker to his suicide.

"Do you know what you've done?" Daria said slowly, but angrily.

"Uh, no," Butt-head replied honestly. "Huh huh huh!"

Without warning, Daria grabbed Butt-head by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Do you know what you've done?!" Daria practically screamed into Butt-head's face.

"Uhhh!" Butt-head cried out in surprise, not expecting this level of anger from Daria.

"I should put an arrow through your heart and put an end to your miserable life!" Daria snarled angrily.

"Yeah!" Beavis encouraged her. "Kick his ass! Kick his ass!"

"Miss Morgendorffer…"

Buzzcut grabbed Daria by the wrist gently but still firmly.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Mr. McVicker too," Buzzcut told her. "But taking it out on these idiots isn't going to change anything…"

Finally, Daria realized just how emotional and unhinged she had gotten, especially since the normally angry Buzzcut was now the voice of reason. She let go of Butt-head and stumbled back, shaking her head.

All this time she had tried to prevent the three prophecies from coming true and she hadn't been able to stop a single one of them.

"What the hell?!" Agent Flemming cried out.

Daria looked up. The tomb that Flemming and his ATF agents stood near began to overflow with blood. All the agents stepped back as red blood began to drip to the floor.

The lid to the coffin floated into the air as the flow of blood finally stopped. Daria walked over cautiously to see what was inside.

"How can this be?!" Daria wondered aloud.

In the tomb was the body of Ted. He lay there in dark robes as his face appeared to be at peace in death.

"There's a fun part about the prophecy I never told you about," Mr. Candy told her.

At once, Ted's eyes opened up with a demonic glare.

"Our master would come back to this world with the body of the hero who would sacrifice himself," Mr. Candy grinned.

"Hahahahaha!" Ted laughed malevolently.

"Ted?" Daria was taken aback.

"Daria Morgendorffer, so good of you to join us," Ted said to her with glowing demonic eyes.

Ted's body floated out of the coffin and landed on his two feet. He held in his hands a ceremonial dagger.

"Angra Mainyu has been reborn!" Mr. Candy declared happily.

"The man you loved is no more," the demonic entity inhabiting Ted's body said to Daria plainly. "There is only the Destructive Spirit!"

"Open fire, men!" ordered Agent Flemming.

All the agents in the room raised their guns. However, the Destructive Spirit disappeared. In a flash, the Destructive Spirit appeared next to Daria. At that moment, all the ATF agents fell to the floor with their throats slit.

"Whoa, he killed all those dudes!" Beavis exclaimed. "Cool!"

"Uh, huh huh huh!" Butt-head's eyes widened.

"You've made all of this possible, Daria," Angra Mainyu grinned at Daria through Ted's face. "You and those two idiots."

Daria was speechless.

"Move, Morgendorffer!" Buzzcut shouted, attempting to tackle the demon god from behind.

Before Buzzcut could reach him, however, Angra Mainyu reached out with Ted's hand and grabbed the PE coach by the throat, overpowering him easily despite the slim frame that Ted had compared to Buzzcut's more muscular body.

"Put him down!" Daria finally shouted, firing an arrow at Ted's body.

The arrow struck the arm that held Buzzcut. Angra Mainyu let Buzzcut go as the PE coach fell down panting and gasping for air.

"You shouldn't hurt the ones you love, Daria," Angra Mainyu taunted.

"Ted's gone," Daria said to the Destructive Spirit. "You're nothing but a corrupted husk."

Without warning, Angra Mainyu was struck with a hail of bullets, knocking him to the floor.

"Grab Buzzcut and get out of here!" Agent Flemming ordered Daria while holding a machine gun in his arms. "I'll hold him off!"

Daria did not need to be told twice. She helped Buzzcut up and the two of them went up the stairs in full retreat.

"Come on, you two!" Daria shouted at Beavis and Butt-head, who decided it would be a better idea to follow her than stay.

"Agent Flemming," Angra Mainyu got up again despite the hail of bullets he took. "You truly have the heart of a hero."

Moving rapidly, Angra Mainyu thrust Ted's hand right through the chest of Flemming, ripping his heart out. As Flemming fell to the floor, Angra Mainyu took the chance to examine his still-pulsating heart.

"Though, I'd tell you to cut back on the cigarette smoking," Ted's corrupted face grimaced. "Oh well, egg's already out of the basket!"

oooo

Outside, Daria saw Kevin, Tom, Stewart, Cassandra, and Van Driessen waiting behind the vans with only a small number of ATF agents left.

"Daria, what's going on?" asked Tom.

"I… I failed," Daria responded hopelessly.

At that moment, Angra Mainyu burst through the school in Ted's body. On his back were two bat-like wings that carried him into the air. Meanwhile, Mr. Candy walked out of the school wearing an evil smile.

"Let the new era begin!" Angra Mainyu declared, raising his arms to the sky.

Storm clouds gathered above as the skies darkened. Everybody looked up to the skies. Rather than any anticipated rain or hail, ball of fires soared down.

"Take cover!" yelled Buzzcut, grabbing Van Driessen.

The PE coach got himself and his colleague out of the way as a fireball struck the sidewalk where they stood. Soon, there was panic as fire rained from the skies, striking down indiscriminately at anything… building, people, cars, and roads alike.

"No," Daria whispered, still in disbelief that all of this was happening.

"Daria, get out of the way!" Tom cried.

Quickly, Tom tackled Daria, causing both of them to fall to the grass as a massive fireball struck the ground where Daria stood previously. As Daria fell, she hit her head on a rock

"Daria, are you okay?!" Tom cried out, realizing he had accidentally gotten her hurt in the process of saving her at the same time.

Daria said nothing. She looked up into the sky in throbbing pain as Ted's body, now possessed by a demonic entity, flew off while fire continued to rain down from the heavens.

Before long, she went unconscious from the head trauma.


	21. Is It Armageddon Yet?

**Fates Entwined**

 _Is It Armageddon Yet?_

"Daria, are you doing alright?" Tom asked.

He and Kevin stood over her. All of them were in the nurse's office, or at least what remained of the nurse's office as half the room appeared to have been destroyed. Fortunately, there were medical kits that had not been engulfed by the fire, as Daria noted there was a large bandage on her head.

"Could be better," Daria got up. "What… how did we survive?"

"Well, the fire from the skies," Tom told her. "They didn't kill off everybody. Mr. Buzzcut is outside right now with the survivors."

"How many?" asked Daria.

"Not a whole lot," admitted Tom. "Out of everybody in this town… just a dozen or so."

"I'm going out there," Daria got off the bed.

"Daria, you sure you want to do that?" asked Kevin who was concerned for her safety.

"Yes," she got up. "I'll be okay. This is my mess."

Walking outside, she took note that Highland now resembled an apocalyptic wasteland. Cars were overturned. Buildings were ruined. There was much devastation wreaked upon the entire town and infrastructure.

"This is worse than I thought," Daria looked shocked.

"Daria, you shouldn't be out here right now," Van Driessen told her.

Her former teacher stood outside with Coach Buzzcut and the other survivors.

"Daria, you're alright!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Relatively speaking," Daria walked towards the group. "Is this… everyone?"

"Afraid so," Buzzcut crossed his arms. "These are the only survivors we found in this town."

"I've lost contact with Washington," an ATF agent stepped forward. "I'm not getting any responses."

Daria glanced around. Buzzcut and Van Driessen were the only surviving teachers. There were also a few surviving ATF agents and only a few feet away from them were Beavis and Butt-head.

She also thanked the stars that Cassandra and Stewart had survived. Standing near an untouched bus were a few more Highland residents, two of whom Daria vaguely recalled to be Tom Anderson and his wife.

"Boy I tell ya," Mr. Anderson shook his head. "It's like the day of the Lord has finally come for all of us!"

"But why haven't we been Raptured into Heaven?" Anderson's wife asked quizzically.

"Because, this is something that pre-dates Christianity," Daria walked up to the two.

"So this isn't the Biblical Apocalypse?" asked Van Driessen.

"Well, not exactly," Daria replied. "It's difficult to explain."

"Daria," Buzzcut looked at her sternly. "I noticed all this time that you knew something but chose not to tell us. I think at this point, all of us are entitled to an answer."

"You're right," Daria admitted.

Daria saw a stone on the ground and stood on it in order to tell everybody the truth.

"I haven't been entirely forthcoming with you guys," Daria told her teachers, the ATF agents, her former classmates, and former townsfolk alike. "You're all probably wondering what's going on right now, with fire raining from the skies like it's the End Times. The truth is that all of this is connected to the murder cult you may have been hearing about on the news known as the Death Apostles. Their goal was to resurrect an ancient demon god from the Zoroastrian myths known as Angra Mainyu and as of today, they succeeded."

The Highland survivors looked and began muttering among themselves incredulously.

"Daria, why didn't you tell this to any of us?" asked Van Driessen with a hint of anger and impatience in his voice.

Even the normally calm and understanding Van Driessen appeared to be at the end of his wits due to the apocalyptic events he had undergone.

"I didn't tell any of you this directly because if I had, you wouldn't have believed me and I would have been ignored or sent off to the loony bin," Daria continued. "And for that, I'm sorry. But whether we like it or not, the prophecy for this demon god's resurrection was fulfilled and we'll need to rely on each other for survival."

"Uh, so we're, like, in a GWAR album?" asked Butt-head.

Daria sighed. "Yes Butt-head, you could say that."

"Listen," Daria got back to the task at hand. "Almost all of Highland has been wrecked and we don't know how much of the country or even the world has been ravaged. We'll need to band together and find other survivors to make it out of this."

"A nice speech," Buzzcut crossed his arms. "But how do we stop this demon god?"

"I was given a vision," Daria answered honestly. "There is a weapon in this town that I was told can stop him. But we'll need to—"

"We won't be able to do anything until we get food, supplies, and shelter," Buzzcut reminded her.

"Anybody know of any grocery stores nearby?" asked Tom Anderson.

"Well, there was this grocery store a few blocks away from the school," Van Driessen brought up. "It's right over there in fact."

As Van Driessen pointed to the location of the grocery, Daria and the others turned their attention to what appeared to be a leveled building that had been destroyed by the fire.

"So much for modern conveniences," Tom shook his head.

"Alright, anybody know of any other place in town?" asked Daria.

"Uh, there's this Maxi-mart Beavis and I always go to," Butt-head chimed in. "We can see if they're still open."

Daria looked at the rest of the survivors.

"Tom, Kevin," Daria asked her two Lawndale friends. "Can I count on you two to look after these people while I'm gone?"

"I'll do my best," Tom agreed reluctantly.

"Are you alright?" asked Daria.

"I… well, to be perfectly honest, I just don't know what to make of all this," Tom admitted wearily. "It feels like just yesterday we had our breakup and now we're facing total annihilation. It's a lot to take in. I… just want to make sure my family is safe back in Lawndale."

"Yeah, me too," confessed Kevin. "I didn't think I'd lose my girlfriend _and_ face the end of the world after that."

"I'm sorry guys," Daria told them. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. If I could go back in time and make sure none of this happened, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"I don't blame you, Daria," Tom told her. "Just go."

"Yeah, like I said, we're with you to the end of the line," Kevin promised her.

"Thanks guys," Daria smiled.

"I'll come with you," Buzzcut told her.

"No complaints from me," Daria replied, realizing having a guy like Buzzcut on her side would only strengthen the group's chances of survival. "You know where that Maxi-mart is?"

"I know the location," Buzzcut told her. "No guarantees it's still standing though."

"Understandable," Daria nodded.

"Here, take my keys," Van Driessen told his colleague, handing his car keys over to the former PE coach.

Buzzcut nodded in thanks and walked off with Daria. Thankfully, the hippie van that Van Driessen drove was also unharmed from the apocalyptic firestorm.

Daria glanced back briefly and saw Beavis and Butt-head loitering around. After a brief look of pity, she realized that they too were victims in all of this who had no idea of what they were being used for.

"Actually, hang on a second," Daria told her former coach.

She walked over to the two delinquents.

"Come with me," she told them.

"Uh, what?" Butt-head raised an eyebrow.

"What in tarnation are you doing?" Buzzcut demanded of her.

"To be perfectly honest, when you two drove McVicker insane and got him to commit suicide, I wanted to kill you two on the spot," Daria said to the pair.

"Can't blame you," Buzzcut muttered.

"Beavis has that effect on everyone," Butt-head guffawed. "Huh huh huh!"

"She's talking about you too, Butt-head!" Beavis growled.

"But all the eggs are out of the basket," Daria shook her head. "And I've come to realize that you two are victims in this, manipulated into doing this by forces beyond your control."

"Huh huh huh!"

"Heh heh heh!"

"Which is why you two are going to come with me," Daria told them. "It's time you took responsibility for your actions and helped me destroy this demon god."

"Uh, you want us to do what?" Butt-head raised an eyebrow.

Buzzcut took Daria aside.

"Do you seriously want to do this?" Buzzcut asked. "You'd have an easier time teaching algebra to a donkey than getting these idiots to do anything responsible!"

"My sister and I were both manipulated into helping Angra Mainyu walk the earth again," Daria replied, "just like they were. They deserve another chance to right the wrongs they were tricked into doing. Besides, don't you want Beavis and Butt-head to finally give back to the community they accidentally helped to destroy?"

"Well, you may have a point," Buzzcut conceded somewhat reluctantly.

He looked at Beavis and Butt-head. Then he noticed Kevin.

"You there!" Buzzcut glowered over Kevin. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Kevin sir!" Kevin Thompson stood up straight.

"You're the only one here with a physique that looks like it could make it out of a warzone," Buzzcut told him. "You come with us!"

"Uh, okay?" Kevin scratched his head.

"Hey Butt-head, now that the whole town is gone, where do we get TP for our bungholes?" Beavis asked his buddy.

"Uh, huh huh huh!" Butt-head chuckled. "You could try using a cactus!"

Immediately Buzzcut was on to them, staring them down and making the duo tremble.

"Stand up straight you two!" Buzzcut barked. "Whether you like it or not, you're going to serve your country!"

"Or what's left of it," Daria remarked from the side.

oooo

It had been a bumpy ride thanks to the potholes in the ground and certain roads being wrecked from the apocalyptic fire but finally they reached Maxi-mart.

Out on the sidewalk was a charred skeleton with a barely visible metal nametag. Most likely it had been the Maxi-mart employee who was caught up in the apocalyptic sound and fury.

Daria, Kevin, Buzzcut, and the dynamic duo all got out. The young brunette woman looked down at the charred skeleton and shook her head sadly.

"Hey Butt-head, think we can get TP here?" asked Beavis as he and Butt-head entered the store first

"Beavis you butthole, they don't sell TP at gas stations," Butt-head reminded him. "We have to steal it from the bathroom!"

Luckily for the gang, the Maxi-mart had not been totally destroyed in the inferno. However, it wasn't exactly in sterling condition either, as most of the front glass of the store had been shattered and a lot of food products lay on the floor.

Daria looked around. Thankfully, the water bottles and gallons were still intact so they still had a supply of H20 to last them for some time. The food in the place included chips, candy, beef jerky, and even some sandwiches.

"Well, it's the end of the world," Daria said, looking at both Kevin and Buzzcut. "Who are we to complain?"

"Take what you need," Buzzcut said to Kevin, Beavis, and Butt-head.

Beavis walked over to the alcohol section of the station and got out a beer, opening it up and guzzling it down. In only a few moments, he spit it out in disgust.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Beavis cried. "This beer is warm!"

"Huh huh huh!" Butt-head laughed. "Dumbass…"

Daria shook her head as she watched the two while simultaneously putting sandwiches into her backpack to take back to the group.

"Well Beavis," Daria pointed to the now-defunct cooling system and air conditioning, "when civilization comes to an end, these things tend to happen since infrastructure and electricity get knocked out."

"Not to worry," Kevin told the two as he got a whole cooler of beers. "We'll find a way to cool them down again."

"I thought we were only supposed to take what we need," Daria looked at Kevin strangely. "We need water more than we need beer."

"Yeah, but it's the end of the world," Kevin shrugged and smiled. "You never know what comes next so why not live a little and enjoy what you can, when you can?"

Daria looked like she was going to protest as Kevin took the beers back to the van but held off from doing so. At the very least, he was maintaining a cheery attitude despite the dire situation they all found themselves in.

"At least somebody's making the best of things," Daria shrugged as she got back to gathering food.

oooo

The food and water they had gotten from the Maxi-mart appeared to be enough to last the group for the time being. But even then, such supplies would eventually run out and they'd need more food and resources sooner or later.

Daria looked out the window in silence as Buzzcut drove, wondering what she would have to do next and whether or not her family and Jane had survived the apocalyptic firestorm.

"So Kevin, what are you athletic credentials?" asked Buzzcut.

"Well Mr. Buzzcut, I was quarterback of the Lawndale Lions," Kevin replied.

"I see," Buzzcut nodded. "You lead your team to victory?"

"Yes sir, plenty of times," Kevin confirmed.

"That's good," Buzzcut smiled. "Real good. In this brave new world, we'll need men of your athletic ability."

Daria listened in on the conversation they were having. And while she had never given athletics much of a passing thought in the past, even she had to admit right now that Buzzcut had a point.

"Academics," Buzzcut narrowly drove past a fallen tree, "I don't think it'll count for much now that we're basically living in hell on earth."

"Hear that guys?" Daria turned towards Beavis and Butt-head in the backseat. "Now everyday is like Summer Break... only in the ruins of civilization."

"Heh heh heh!" Beavis smiled. "That's cool!"

"Yeah," Butt-head guffawed. "School sucks! Huh huh huh!"

"Glad you feel that way," Daria smirked. "Now if only there were air conditioning and TV to make up for it."

"Uh," Butt-head immediately frowned. "Wait a minute…"

"Wait, you mean we don't have any of those things anymore?" Beavis grimaced.

"Considering this extinction level event basically knocked out electricity and a lot of infrastructure, I don't know if you'll have access to any TV… not even the channels that suck," Daria said truthfully.

"Really?" Beavis shook his head. "That sucks."

"Hey, you still have some nachos in the back," Daria tried to point out the bright side. "But who knows how long they'll last."

"Uh, can we, like, rewind all of this with a remote?" Butt-head asked in a manner that made Daria cringe. "Armageddon really sucks! Uh, huh huh huh huh huh!"

Daria felt a strong urge to bang her head against a window.

"No Butt-head," Daria sighed. "I don't think it works that way…"

"Maybe this event will do the two of you some good," Buzzcut cut in. "Force you to grow up and become real men for once in your miserable lives!"

"That would be nice," Daria remarked. "But let's not put all of our eggs in one basket here."

Once again, Daria looked out the window. It was nice that she still had some people to talk to in order to prevent her from going insane… but it wasn't quite the same as talking to her best friend Jane. All she wanted to do at this point was drive back to Lawndale to see how things were.

Suddenly, Daria noticed a building on the way.

"Mr. Buzzcut, can you stop the car?" asked Daria.

The van came to a halt.

"What is it?" demanded Buzzcut.

"I want to go inside the Highland Museum for a few short minutes," Daria replied. "Can you let me off there?"

"Uh, what do you need in a museum?" asked Kevin.

"I had a vision of something," Daria answered. "I was told that the Spear of Destiny was the only thing that could stop this demon god."

"Everybody else is waiting on this food and water," Buzzcut reminded her. "I don't think we should make any pitstops to—"

"Please Mr. Buzzcut," Daria insisted. "If there's any way to stop the creature who destroyed our world, shouldn't we do it?"

"Well, you have a point," Buzzcut said reluctantly.

"I say we go for it," Kevin added, in support of Daria.

"Thanks," Daria opened the door. "This won't take long."

She got out with everybody else. However, Buzzcut made sure to stop Beavis and Butt-head from going any further.

"You two stay right here," he ordered. "We don't need you screwing things up worse than you already have!"

In a way, Daria didn't blame Buzzcut for his attitude. They did, after all, trigger the apocalypse for all intents and purposes.

"Hmm, I see a side of the building that's been destroyed," Daria pointed out. "We can get in through there."

"And don't screw with anything in the van," Buzzcut pointed his finger at the two. "Or I'll kill the both of you!"

As the rest of the gang wandered off to the museum, Beavis and Butt-head stood there, looking at each other with no clue as to what was really going on.

"Um, what're they doing?" Beavis scratched his head.

"Well, since Daria's one of those smart chicks, I bet she wants to go inside that museum and read about boring crap, huh huh huh!"

"Oh yeah, heh heh heh," Beavis smiled. "So, like, since it's the end of the world and stuff, whaddya wanna do?"

"Uh, I guess we don't have TV anymore," Butt-head looked about. "And Buzzcut will probably kill us if we touch anything in the van…"

"You mean we have to do boring stuff like reading now that there's no more TV?" Beavis looked aghast. "This sucks… this really sucks!"

Butt-head scanned the entire area looking for something… anything that would entertain them.

"Hey Beavis, Buzzcut told us not to touch the van," Butt-head pointed out. "But he didn't say we couldn't touch that."

Beavis turned towards where Butt-head had pointed out. Not too far away was a construction site and around that site were scores of charred bodies. However, one thing remained intact and that was a large construction vehicle with a wrecking ball tied to it.

"Whoa, that looks cool!" Beavis exclaimed. "Heh heh heh!"

"What'd I tell you, Beavis?" Butt-head began walking towards the construction site. "Still plenty of cool stuff to do during the end of the world… huh huh huh!"

oooo

Having stepped over several charred corpses of the museum's personnel, Daria made it into the museum along with Kevin and Buzzcut.

"Wow, what a mess," Kevin pointed out.

He had a point. Most of the display cases were shattered. And a lot of the dinosaur fossil bones had been scattered across the floor. The only thing that remained undisturbed was a giant stone statue of what appeared to be a monster with the body of a lion and a scorpion's tail.

"So what was this spear again?" asked Buzzcut.

"The Spear of Destiny," Daria explained. "It's said to have pierced the side of Jesus Christ during his Crucifixion in the Gospel of John."

"Sounds like quite a weapon," Buzzcut acknowledged. "But where is it?"

"Hopefully not wrecked like a lot of other displays here," Daria looked at the wreckage.

Finally, she saw something that resembled the spear. It was in a long glass display case that had managed to not fall apart during the chaos.

"We're in luck," she said to her companions.

All of them went over to the display. Surely enough, it was the Spear of Destiny as had been described on the display's label.

"I'm not going to question how or why a historical artifact like this got to a backwater town like Highland," Daria finally allowed herself a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad it's here."

Kevin and Buzzcut took hold of the glass that covered the spear and took off, setting the glass on the ground.

Kevin picked up the spear and offered it to Daria.

"Here Daria," said Kevin.

"No, you or Mr. Buzzcut can have it," Daria told them. "Even after all I've been through, I'm not much of a warrior."

"Well, I'm more of a football guy than a javelin thrower," admitted Kevin.

The two young adults looked at Coach Buzzcut.

"Alright," Buzzcut promised, taking the spear. "I'll do it. It's been a while since I've used a long range weapon like this but it'll come back to me sooner or later."

"All we need to do is pierce Angra Mainyu with this and hopefully his reign will end," Daria speculated.

"So, like, does it undo Armageddon and stuff?" asked Kevin out of genuine curiosity.

"I… I don't know," Daria sighed sadly. "But I would err on the side of caution and say no."

"Either ways, we need a good shot at him," Buzzcut gripped the spear tightly.

From the corner of her ear, Daria thought she could hear something. It was a feint buzzing sound but it was unmistakable, like a phone that was left with the "talk" button on and had yet to be shut down.

"Hang on for a second, guys," Daria walked towards the source of the sound.

"Looking for something else?" asked Kevin.

Daria opened up the door to an office that formerly belonged to the museum's curator. Luckily, most of the room had not been destroyed. On the desk was a phone that was on the floor with its curly wires dangling from the phone set.

Now that she realized there was a working phone, Daria realized exactly what call she needed to make.

oooo

"Banzaaaaiiiii!" screamed Beavis, pulling down on a lever.

The wrecking ball swung forth and destroyed another building.

"Uh, huh huh huh!" Butt-head laughed, sitting on the seat next to Beavis on top of the construction vehicle. "This is cool!"

"Yeah, this is, like, even better than that time we took Anderson's steamroller!" admitted Beavis. "Heh heh heh!"

"Uh, huh huh huh!"

"So, like, are there any people in these buildings we're smashing?" asked Beavis, showing a small sign of possessing something resembling a conscience.

"Uh, everybody's dead!" Butt-head exclaimed. "So we can, like, do whatever we want!"

"Oh yeah, heh heh heh!"

"Okay Beavis, you've had your fun," Butt-head nudged Beavis. "Now it's my turn to wreck some buildings!"

oooo

Daria waited in anticipation as she held the phone in her hand. Outside Buzzcut and Kevin were waiting for her.

Again she felt the familiar feelings of uncertainty and dread. She had no idea what happened to her family in Highland or if they were still alive. Before she left, she had made sure to get the landline phone number of the Sloanes' rental home.

Finally, somebody picked up the phone on the other end.

"H-Hello?"

Daria recognized the voice. It was her mother Helen Morgendroffer.

"Mom?"

"Oh Daria!" Helen's voice almost cracked. "Where are you? Are you alright?!"

"I… I'm still alive," Daria confirmed.

"Oh Daria, it was horrible!" Helen said to her daughter. "Fire started raining down from the skies and nearly destroyed everything! A lot of Lawndale was destroyed!"

"Are dad and Quinn alright?" asked Daria.

"They are," answered Helen. "Oh Daria, you need to make it back home to us!"

"I… I will mom," Daria promised as her own voice grew sadder. "But first there's something I need to do. Is Jane… still there?"

"I don't know," Helen replied, completely in the dark. "I don't know what happened to most of the people in Lawndale. The only thing that saved us was being out in the middle of nowhere in this country home!"

"Mom, I'll make it back home as soon as I can," Daria promised. "But… it could take me a while."

"Alright Daria… just please make it back home safe," Helen said almost pleadingly.

"I will," Daria promised. "And mom… I love you."

"I love you too, Daria," Helen sounded like she was about to break down.

Solemnly, Daria put down the phone and hung up. She walked outside where Kevin and Buzzcut were waiting for her.

"Good news," she told them. "There are survivors across the country."

"That's satisfying to know," Buzzcut sighed in relief.

"As for the bad news," she went on, "my hometown is about half-way across the country right now and while my family managed to survive, there's no guarantee the rest of my town is in any better shape than Highland right now."

"So you think Lawndale is alright?" Kevin asked nervously.

"I don't know for sure," Daria replied. "But we won't know until we go back…"

"Well, there's not much left of Highland to save," Buzzcut looked around. "Maybe we should set out to see if there are any other survivors across the country and maybe make it to someplace more livable."

"Think the food we have will last us for a few days?" asked Daria. "I mean, long enough to reach the Mid-Atlantic, that is."

"It better," Buzzcut answered. "Just don't expect any gourmet food along the way."

"If there's anyone who knows a thing or two about keeping your expectations low, it's me," Daria said jokingly.

"I couldn't agree more," an alien voice interrupted.

The three turned around and from the shattered glass ceiling above, the dark god Angra Mainyu floated down in Ted's body.

"You!" Daria grasped her crossbow and fired at him.

As soon as the arrows flew towards Angra Mainyu, however, they burned to ashes before even striking Ted's body.

"I grow stronger by the hour," Angra Mainyu declared. "You can do nothing."

At that moment, Coach Buzzcut charged with the Spear of Destiny. For a brief moment, Angra Mainyu had something resembling fear on his face as he saw the holy weapon. He thrust a hand forward and threw Buzzcut back with a simple telekinetic push. Buzzcut was thrown to the floor on his back as his weapon dropped to the floor harmlessly.

"You've done your research," the demon god complimented. "But this weapon won't be much use if you can't even graze me with it."

With that, Angra Mainyu used Ted's foot to stomp down on the spear itself, shattering the spear tip into pieces.

"No!" Daria cried out.

Buzzcut and Kevin both got back to their feet as they stared at the situation helplessly.

"Now let's play a game," Angra Mainyu announced, floating over towards the giant stone lion monster.

With a simple touch, he tapped the stone and almost immediately, the creature came to life with an ear-splitting roar. The scorpion tail on its back also thrashed around like a whip.

"The manticore hungers," the demon god told them. "Have fun with my beast now…"

Angra Mainyu vanished into the shadows as the stone monster roared and charged at the three.

Daria opened fire with her crossbow but unfortunately for her, all of them bounced off the creature's stone hide.

"Move!" shouted Buzzcut who grabbed Daria.

Kevin leaped to the side, as did Buzzcut with Daria while the manticore smashed through a mammoth fossil collection behind the three. The creature got up again from the wreckage and bellowed once more.

"We need to leave now!" Buzzcut ordered.

All of them ran towards the exit but the beast quickly ran towards the side and blocked the exit door just in time.

Quickly, Kevin slid under the beast's legs, managing to make it to the exit door.

"Hey!" Kevin yelled. "Over here, you ugly son of a—"

The manticore turned towards Kevin and roared. Thankfully, Kevin's football slide gave Buzzcut an idea. As the beast's back was turned, he ran towards the creature and leaped onto its back, grabbing on to the scorpion tail that whipped around.

"Get out of here!" Buzzcut shouted. "I'll hold this thing off!"

With the manticore now on the person on his back, Daria ran towards the entrance where Kevin stood.

"C'mon, Daria!" Kevin told her.

"But… Coach Buzzcut," Daria looked at the man struggling with the manticore's tail.

"He can take care of himself!" Kevin took her arm. "Right now we need to get you to safety!"

Reluctantly, Daria went out with Kevin as the creature thrashed about with Buzzcut on its back.

By the time Kevin and Daria had exited the museum, however, the creature smashed through the entrance completely, landing right in front of them. In the chaos, none of them noticed a construction vehicle with a swinging wrecking ball moving towards the scene.

With a whip of its tail, the creature finally threw Buzzcut off of him, sending him crashing into Kevin and knocking both men down.

The creature then moved towards Daria, easily swiping cars aside with its stone paws.

Finally, it towered over Daria, roaring down at her. Overwhelmed with the realization that she was helpless before the massive unstoppable beast, Daria simply sank to her knees, waiting for the end to come.

From out of nowhere, a huge wrecking ball swung in from the side and struck the surprised manticore, smashing the stone creature to pieces.

"Uh, huh huh huh! That was cool!"

"Nice shot, Butt-head! Heh heh heh!"

Daria looked up. In a giant construction vehicle were here two saviors. Beavis sat on the passenger side while Butt-head had been the one operating the vehicle.

"My heroes," Daria tried to suppress a smile but couldn't quite manage it.

"Uh, is there anything more to smash?" asked Butt-head.

"No, everything in the museum got wrecked," Daria shook her head.

The two stopped what they were doing and got out of the construction machine.

"Damn it! I wanted to destroy more stuff!" complained Beavis.

"Well, you saved my life," Daria told them. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Dia-err, Daria," Beavis smiled, stopping himself from calling her by her old pet name again.

"Huh…" Buzzcut dusted himself off as he helped Kevin up. "Guess those two were useful for something after all."

"You guys okay?" Daria asked Kevin and Buzzcut.

"I'll live," Buzzcut shook his head to clear some cobwebs as Kevin nodded.

"So, uh, did you guys, like, find that thing in the museum?" asked Butt-head.

"Yes," Daria replied, realizing once more how desperate the situation was. "But… I can't use it anymore."

"Actually, I think this situation may be salvaged," Buzzcut informed her.

"Really?"

"Come with me," Buzzcut told her.

He went back into the museum as Daria and the others followed behind. After looking around in the rubble, Buzzcut finally found the fragments of the spear tip that Angra Mainyu had broken with his heel.

"It's been a while but I've had some wilderness survival training when I was younger," Buzzcut told her. "With a little work, I can turn these spear fragments into arrows for your crossbow."

"You… you can do that?" Daria suddenly found herself with hope again.

Buzzcut nodded firmly. He picked up the fragments of the spear and put them in a bag he had.

"It's not over yet," he patted Daria on the shoulder.

"T-Thanks," Daria smiled. "I don't know what else to say."

"Don't say anything," Buzzcut assured her. "Just shoot and kill that demonic son of a bitch!"

"Well, I guess we'd better head back and bring everybody the food we got," Daria nodded.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry," Kevin noticed his stomach growling.

"Yeah, yeah!" Beavis exclaimed. "I wanna eat some nachos!"

In his excitement, Beavis turned around to head to the van but stepped on a curved mammoth fossil that swung up and slammed into his head.

"Aaaaahhh!" cried Beavis.

He fell down and rubbed his forehead in pain.

"Uh, huh huh huh!" Butt-head laughed. "You just got _boned_ , Beavis! Huh huh huh!"

"Ow, heh heh heh," Beavis smiled despite the pain. " _Boned_ … heh heh!"

Daria shook her head but did smile ever so slightly. True they were now living in the End Times, but at least with the duo in her life again, things would never get boring.


	22. Salt The Earth

**Fates Entwined**

 _Salt The Earth_

For miles and miles they had traveled, based on nothing more than the printed directions Daria had gotten for the trip back when she was still in Lawndale. From the looks of it, they weren't anywhere near to the Mid-Atlantic, as most of the landscape was still desert.

Most of the other Highland survivors were in the school bus. Ahead of the school bus was Van Driessen's van, which carried Daria and the surviving young adults.

"What I wouldn't give for a good meal," Tom held his own stomach. "We've had nothing but junk food this whole trip."

"Beavis and Butt-head don't seem to be complaining," Daria glanced back one seat behind her as the duo continued munching on nachos. "But then again, nachos are their bread and butter."

"You think everybody back in Lawndale is okay?" asked Tom.

"Hey, if my family is still alive, then there's also a good chance your family survived too," Daria pointed out.

"I'd hope so," Tom looked out the window. "You think we still have a fighting chance against this demon god?"

"Mr. Buzzcut promised me he'd use the fragments of the Spear of Destiny to create new arrows for me," Daria told him. "I trust him."

"Hey guys, there's something ahead," Van Driessen told the gang to the back of his van.

He pulled up at an exit where there was a large castle. Soon after, the bus followed him and once parked, everybody got out.

Daria looked up at the large sign.

"Texas Tournament and Dinner," Daria read. "Too bad there will be no jousting tournament and no dinner."

"No, but we can still get some rest here," Van Driessen pointed out. "It's getting darker after all."

"We probably could use some sleep," Tom agreed. "And what better place than a castle that hosts medieval shows?"

"Alright everybody," Buzzcut said to the Highland survivors. "We rest here tonight. Be sure to bring in the food and water."

Everybody headed towards the castle. Around the castle walls, however, Daria noticed several bodies lying around, some even clad in knight's armor. No doubt they were some of the performers who had been caught in the Armageddon.

"Hey Beavis, check it out," Butt-head pointed out. "A jousting tournament!"

"You mean that place where medieval dudes, like, knock each other off horses with spears?" asked Beavis.

"Yeah, except I'd win all the rounds 'cuz my spear's the longest! Uh, huh huh huh!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh!"

oooo

"Feeling comfortable now, Mrs. Anderson?" asked Daria.

Daria helped Tom Anderson's wife onto the bed in one of the hotel rooms that the castle had available.

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Anderson told her. "I should feel better after a full night's sleep."

"You gonna be okay, Mr. Anderson?" asked Daria.

"Hey, I survived the Korean War," Mr. Anderson told her. "I'll survive this."

"Glad to hear it," Daria nodded and walked out the door. "Get a good night's sleep, you two. We'll head out tomorrow."

"Well, everybody's settled in for the night," Buzzcut walked up to Daria.

"You gonna hit the sack too?" asked Daria.

"Not yet," Buzzcut told her. "I still have to fashion those arrows for you. Let me see your crossbow. I have to take measurements so I know what length to make 'em."

Daria reached inside her bags and got her crossbow out along with the arrows.

"Here you go," Daria handed them to Buzzcut.

"Thanks, I'll go get the Spear fragments and get started," said Buzzcut.

oooo

"High Priest?" Graham asked as he and Mr. Candy walked towards the castle in the desert.

Mr. Candy calmly walked towards one of the bodies on the ground.

"Eww," Graham looked down.

"It won't be long before most of them are asleep," Mr. Candy smiled.

"What then?" Graham asked.

"More like what now," Mr. Candy smiled. "Graham, go gather all the bodies."

"Wait, you want me to gather the bodies?" Graham grimaced.

"Yes, you," Mr. Candy said plainly.

"But, I could get a disease from touching them!" Graham protested.

"This isn't up for debate," Mr. Candy glared at him while revealing an extra set of claws on his left hand.

"I… okay," Graham sulked, finally agreeing to the orders of his superior.

oooo

"It's mine, Butt-head!" Beavis protested.

"No way, give it to me, asswipe!" Butt-head grappled against the one guy who could be considered his only friend in the world.

The two of them had found a handheld game. No doubt it had been left behind by a young child. And just like young children, Beavis and Butt-head were squabbling over the small gaming console, which was already low enough on batteries as it is.

"I forgot how much I enjoyed this spectacle," Daria sat in one of the seats further up the tournament arena.

"Get off me, fartknocker!" Beavis kicked Butt-head off of him.

"Hold still and give me that game!" Butt-head got up and tackled Beavis from behind again.

"It loses its charm after four years of high school," Cassandra appeared next to Daria and sat down.

'Hey Cassandra," Daria acknowledged. "Can't get any sleep?"

"No, I usually don't go to bed until later," the hippie chick answered.

"I can relate," Daria nodded.

"So what is this Lawndale like?" asked Cassandra. "Will we be safe there?"

"Well, I can't make any promises," Daria said honestly. "And to be even more blunt, Lawndale is the kind of town that's a tad materialistic… socially pretentious… class conscious… and completely consumer-driven… but it might be our only hope if my parents managed to survive the apocalypse."

"So it may as well be our promised land in this hellish landscape," Cassandra blinked.

"Yeah, more or less," Daria smiled a tiny bit. "Beggers can't be choosers and all that."

"Hey ladies?" one of the survivors walked into the tournament arena.

Daria looked up. It was the Burger World manager who had managed to survive the firestorm and previously had Beavis and Butt-head working under him.

"Hi, I found some hamburgers buns and patties in their freezer," the Burger World manager told the two. "I was wondering if either of you wanted to help me out. We can make enough meals for everyone on this trip if I get started tonight."

"Not gonna ask your star pupils for help?" Daria gestured towards Beavis and Butt-head.

The two of them were still wrestling on the ground.

The Burger World manager took one look at them and grimaced, remembering all the times they had screwed up on the job and made his life very difficult.

"I'll take that as a no," Daria remarked wryly.

"I can come help," Cassandra offered. "Daria, if you're tired, go ahead and get some rest."

"Thanks, I'll go lie down in just a little while," promised Daria, who wasn't too sleepy just yet.

As Cassandra and the former Burger World manager walked away, she looked around. All she wanted at this point was a nighttime walk to figure things out and get some privacy.

oooo

"Well that was revolting," Graham wiped the sweat from his brows with his relatively untouched wrists.

Mr. Candy had drawn what looked like a crop circle in the ground where all the bodies had been gathered in. Graham had been the one who did most of the dirty work of gathering the bodies and being an amateur mortician was not something he wanted to do. Worse yet, there was no place he could go to in order to wash his hands with soap, especially considering the state of the world currently.

"Good work," Mr. Candy told Graham. "Now for our ritual."

"And what, pray tell, is the purpose of gathering all these bodies?" demanded Graham. "Something tells me it's not because you want a big cremation ceremony."

"You'll see," Mr. Candy promised.

He took out a golden chalice put it on the ground. Taking out a knife, he cut the palm of his own hand and then allowed the blood to drip into the chalice.

"Ewww," Graham looked disgusted.

After enough blood had filled the cup, Mr. Candy bandaged his hand up and used his other hand to lift up the chalice. He then poured the contents of the chalice into the circle where all the bodies lay.

Soon, an eerie red glow enveloped all the dead bodies as Graham watched on in horror.

"Arise," Mr. Candy ordered. "Serve the will of Angra Mainyu!"

At that moment, one of the bodies came to life as its eyeballs rolled back properly into its sockets. After that, more corpses began to move and come back to life… or what passed for life.

"I… I don't like the looks of this," Graham stammered as the corpses all got up and started walking.

"Don't worry, they know who to go after," Mr. Candy promised.

oooo

Having left the castle, Daria walked outside and took a deep breath, taking in the cooler night air.

She was still deep in thought. Truthfully, she didn't know what she would do if she got back to Lawndale or if her family would still be alive by the time she got back. And there was also the matter of her friend Jane. She didn't know yet what happened to her best friend and that suspense alone was enough to make her very uneasy.

"Daria?"

Daria whirled around, surprised that somebody had followed her. However, once she saw who it was, she became less tense.

"Mr. Van Driessen, what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Well, I came to talk to you for one," Van Driessen replied.

"Well, here I am," Daria replied sarcastically, wanting to have some alone time more than anything. "So what do you want to talk about? Current events?"

"No Daria," Van Driessen shook his head. "I want to talk to you about what you've been up to ever since you left Highland."

"Well, what is there to talk about?" Daria shrugged. "I went to a well-to-do town called Lawndale after my family moved. The standard deviation of that place on the IQ bell curve ranked just a little higher than Beavis and Butt-head's collective intelligence but even that wasn't saying much."

"Look Daria," Van Driessen sighed. "I know a young person can change a lot in just four years. Maybe I'm no longer a teacher but I still want to be able to re-connect with one of my former students and get to know her again, mmmkay?"

Daria had to admit he had a point. While Van Driessen's concern reminded her of Timothy O'Neill's pushy ways, he did bring up something valid. She had been gone from Highland in all this time and by the time she waltzed back to Highland, she was more of a stranger to everyone there. He did have some right to know what she was like now and how much she had changed.

"Take a seat," Daria gestured towards a nearby rock. "I'm not sleepy anyways so I guess after everything that's happened, you have a right to know what I've been up to. Especially since I wasn't too forthcoming when I first came back."

"Well, you can start by telling me what you life was like in Lawndale," Van Driessen sat down. "If you don't mind, that is."

"Well, high school itself wasn't all that glamorous," admitted Daria. "Lots of people there were shallow and materialistic. But it wasn't all bad. I got to meet my best, and some would say only, friend, Jane."

"At least something good came out of it," Van Driessen offered.

"Yeah, and I almost ruined it," admitted Daria.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Jane was dating this guy named Tom and at the time I didn't fully approve," Daria told her former teacher. "Funny story really… at some point, before I knew it, Tom and I were making out in a car behind Jane's back during a heated argument."

Van Driessen looked like he felt sorry for her.

"Well, I suppose one doesn't make it through their teenage years without making some mistakes," her hippie teacher remarked.

"Eventually Jane forgave me," Daria confessed. "She even encouraged me to date Tom, and I did. But I guess I never forgave myself for how I betrayed my best friend and eventually, at the end of my senior year of high school, I broke up with Tom."

"That's quite the story," Van Driessen confessed.

"And that's just my high school years in Lawndale," Daria smirked. "Wait'll you hear about what I did in college."

As Van Driessen listened to his former student eagerly, he saw in the corner of his eye some dark figures walking towards them in the distance.

"Um, Daria… do you see that?" Van Driessen pointed out.

Daria stopped herself from continuing the story. She looked up and sure enough, several figures were walking… or rather shambling towards them.

"Are… are those survivors?" Van Driessen asked hopefully.

Soon, the figures came into plain view. They were undead corpses with rotting flesh walking towards Daria and Van Driessen with malicious intent.

"Great, zombies," Daria frowned. "Yeah, definitely not survivors…"

Daria took a step back, realizing both she and her teacher were in potential danger.

"Raaaahhh," one of the undead corpses growled.

"Daria, do you hear that?" Van Driessen paused.

"Hear what?" Daria scowled. "These are undead corpses!"

"Kill…" another zombie blurted out.

"They… they can talk," Van Driessen looked at Daria. "Maybe we should stay and hear them out? What if they're intelligent?"

Daria shook her head.

"Beavis can talk," Daria pointed out. "Do we call him intelligent?"

At once Daria dragged Van Driessen back to earth with her perfectly logical, yet condescending, statement.

"Okay, good point," the hippie teacher had to concede.

"Come on," Daria told him. "Let's get back inside!"

Without another word, Van Driessen followed Daria and she headed back to the castle. Fortunately for them, the zombies were far too slow to catch up.

oooo

"Daria, what's the rush?" asked Tom as she and Van Driessen got back into the castle in a huff.

"We need to barricade this door now," Daria told Tom.

"Wait, why?" Tom looked at her funny.

Van Driessen shut the door behind them and made sure to install all the locks.

"Are there any other entrances in this tournament castle?" asked Daria.

"Well, I did take a look around but there wasn't," Tom confirmed. "But seriously, what's the hurry?"

"Better if I showed you than told you," Daria looked at her ex.

"Uh, okay?" Tom agreed.

"Wake everybody up," Daria walked down the hall. "It's not safe to rest here."

oooo

"Yeah, that's not good," Tom looked down from the castle tower.

Daria, Tom, Kevin, and the Highland survivors looked down and at the castle walls were hordes of undead corpses shambling and clawing at the doors, trying to get in.

"Well damn," Tom Anderson rubbed his eyes to clear the drowsiness. "This is one helluva situation. Worse than a lot of what I saw in Korea."

"Um, think they want to eat our brains?" asked Kevin who had seen one too many zombie movies.

"Huh huh huh, this is like _Night of the Living Dead_ ," Butt-head chuckled.

"If they catch us, they better not eat my nads, heh heh heh!" Beavis added.

Coach Buzzcut said nothing. He loaded his gun, aimed it down, and fired. The bullet struck one of the undead corpses in the skull, knocking him down.

Soon, however, the shambling corpse got back up in spite of the bullet wound he suffered.

"Okay, we know horror movie rules don't apply to these guys," Daria noted.

"Yeah, you'd think a bullet to the brain would stop them on their tracks," Tom agreed.

"Great, we're in for a real thrill ride," Buzzcut frowned, realizing normal fatal measures wouldn't deter these undead corpses by much.

"Hey Beavis," Butt-head told his friend and confidante. "If these zombie dudes get you, I'll be sure to, like, go comfort your mom."

"Whoa, really?" Beavis smiled. "That's, like, really nice of you."

"Yeah, I can tell her what a loser you are while she polishes my schlong, huh huh huh!"

"Damn up, shut up Butt-head!" Beavis growled. "Besides, is my mom even alive anymore?"

"Uh… good point, huh huh huh!"

"How many firearms do we have?" Buzzcut turned to Tom Anderson.

"I brought a shotgun," Anderson replied. "But I don't think we got the firepower to put all those zombies down. The slugs I have might be able to blow up their heads but I don't got enough for all of 'em."

"Damn it, looks like we're walled up in a siege then," Buzzcut shook his head.

"Maybe not for long," Daria told the gang. "Maybe a bullet to the head or a stake through the heart won't work but there are other foolproof ways of killing the undead beyond any hopes of recovery."

"What do you have in mind, young lady?" Anderson asked.

"So they may be reanimated by a demon god's power," Daria continued. "But their bodies are still physical and they appear to still be in a state of decomposition. We could use fire to destroy them by spreading it through their ranks and making sure they all go up in flames."

"Good idea," Buzzcut admitted.

"Yeah, heh heh heh!" Beavis smiled. "Kill 'em with fire… _fire_! Heh heh heh!"

"So, uh, anyone got a match?" asked Daria.

Tom and Kevin looked at each other nervously. Neither of them smoked so they wouldn't have such a thing on them.

"Well, uh, I had a lighter but I left it back home… which got destroyed not long ago," Anderson scratched the back of his head.

Daria looked at her teachers. Neither of them had a lighter either.

"I don't have a lighter," Buzzcut told her. "But in the medieval stable of this building, I did see some sticks lying there. "We might be able to start a fire the old fashioned way."

"Guess we'll have to make do," Daria sighed.

oooo

"Well, here goes nothing," Daria stood a few feet away from the castle door that was still locked up.

Outside, however, she heard a lot of banging. Though the undead corpses didn't seem exceptionally strong, they still numbered enough that they could cause a commotion and if they pushed hard enough against the door, who knows if they'd make it through or not.

Daria grabbed a stick and began rubbing it against another larger stick on the ground in hopes of making a flame.

Soon, however, she saw that her own labor was in vain. She simply didn't have the strength or speed to generate the kind of momentum needed for fire.

"Ugh, this is hopeless," Daria groaned.

She heard a creaking sound, realizing that the door that held back the massive horde of zombies was beginning to give. Their relentless pushing was finally starting to bear unholy fruit.

"I dipped some of the arrows in oil I found in the kitchen," Buzzcut came up next to her, holding her crossbow and arrows, along with a medieval sword he had picked up along the way. "We can set them on fire that way."

"Appreciate it… but who knows how much longer we have," Daria told him.

Finally, the wooden door broke open as the undead started pouring in.

"I'll hold them off," Buzzcut promised, gripping the sword.

Thankfully, the undead corpses were not exceptionally fast, just like in the movies. Buzzcut ran towards them, cutting some down. As soon as he cut down the initial wave, however, more zombies began to enter into the building, making him retreat back further.

"Ugh, come on you stupid piece of wood!" Daria tried rubbing the sticks against the wood faster.

"Hey, what's going on?" Beavis walked up to Daria.

He was together with his usual partner-in-crime, Butt-head.

"Beavis, why aren't you with the others?!" Daria demanded.

"Um, we wanted to see the dead dudes!" Beavis said excitedly.

"Yeah, zombie movies are cool!" added Butt-head.

"Well, you're in one right now!" Daria said angrily. "Which means you might die!"

"Any progress?" Buzzcut shouted, punching back a walking corpse that got too close.

"Look," Daria said while trying to start a fire. "Unless I get a fire started, we're all going to die!"

"Whoa, fire?" Beavis looked excited.

"Uh, huh huh huh, don't get Beavis started?" Butt-head chuckled.

"Wait, don't get him started?" Daria stopped what she was doing. "Beavis can start a fire?"

"Yeah, he can make fire as fast as he spanks his monkey!" Butt-head pointed out.

Finally, Daria got up. She had a crazy idea but considering the circumstances, it was crazy enough to work.

"Beavis, would you do the honors?" asked Daria. "Rub these sticks together and start a fire. Then you can see some real action."

"Whoa, really?" Beavis looked especially motivated. "Alright!"

Beavis sat down and began rubbing the sticks together. Daria noticed that he was even faster at the task than she was, especially given his pyromania and obsession with fire. Under ordinary circumstances, it was not a condition she would have encouraged. But in a fight for survival, she was willing to be much more lenient.

As Daria looked back at Buzzcut, she noticed she he was backing away as he continued to hack at the zombies. As he cut another down, two more came at him from the side. Quickly, he decapitated them but at that moment, another zombie came in at his blind spot.

Grabbing one of her arrows, Daria fired it. The arrow struck the zombie in the eye, impaling him against the wall.

"Thanks," Buzzcut said gratefully.

"Fire!" Beavis cried. "Yes!"

"Good job, Beavis," Daria grabbed one of her oil dipped arrows. "Mr. Buzzcut, fall back!"

Buzzcut ran back to where Daria was.

"Only a few arrows we can use to set them ablaze," Daria said to her teacher and former classmates. "But in these close quarters…"

She set the arrow on fire, then put it on her crossbow and fired. It struck one of the zombies at the front, impaling him and setting his shirt on fire. The undead creature cried out in pain, flailing about wildly and even turning back to push against the rest of his companions, setting them on fire as well.

And in the close quarters of the corridor they were in, the fire spread among them much more quickly. Quickly, Daria took a few more oil-dipped arrows and set them on fire, unleashing them upon the other zombies. Thanks to that, the fire began to spread amongst the undead much more quickly until soon, all of them were consumed.

"C'mon," Buzzcut told them. "Let's get away from the smoke!"

The former teacher led the younger adults away from all the charred corpses.

"Whoa… fire!" Beavis said excitedly. "Fire!"

"Uh, calm down Beavis, huh huh huh!" laughed Butt-head.

"Well, who says vices can't be turned into virtues?" Daria smiled. "Good job, Beavis."

"So, like, want me to start more fires?" asked Beavis.

Daria cringed. "Eh, not now. I'll let you know when…"

"Hey guys," Tom called out as he and Kevin entered the scene.

"It's been taken care of," Daria assured the two. "Let the other survivors know we took care of these zombies."

"On it," Kevin promised, running off to alert the others.

"Dare I ask how you immolated every last zombie?" asked Tom.

"Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"Uh, huh huh huh huh!"

"Well, it pays to have a pyromaniac on your team," Daria pointed a thumb at Beavis. "When the going gets tough, the tough gets burning…"

"Uh, nice work Beavis?" Tom offered with a weak smile.

"Heh heh heh, thanks."

"Don't encourage him," Buzzcut told Tom sternly. "Alright you two, go pack up what you have and hustle! We're leaving!"

He grabbed Beavis and Butt-head and ushered them away.

"Pyro, huh?" Tom asked.

"Yup."

"Anything else about these guys I ought to know?"

"You should see Beavis when he becomes the Great Cornholio," Daria said sarcastically.

"The great what now?"

"I'll tell you all about it when we're back on the road," promised Daria.

"Back when we were going out, there was a lot you never told me about Highland," Tom admitted. "I guess I can kinda see why."

"Baby steps Tom," Daria smiled. "Baby steps."

oooo

"Well, that was a waste," Mr. Candy looked at the trail of burnt corpses at the now-abandoned castle.

By now, all of the Highland survivors had left and driven away. And unfortunately for Mr. Candy, the undead corpses he revived weren't able to complete their task of slaughtering Daria and all the survivors.

"Yes, what a pity," Graham said sarcastically. "And to think I had to touch all those dead bodies for nothing."

"No matter," Mr. Candy got up. "The will of Angra Mainyu will ensure that we will have further assistance in our righteous cause."

"Um, yes, actually I was wondering," Graham said with a hint of weariness to his voice. "Will we be able to make it back to my hometown? I was kind of wondering if my parents were okay…"

"Ah, speak of the Devil," Mr. Candy looked into the distance, almost ignoring what Graham was saying.

Graham looked up. Driving towards them was a motorcycle gang. It was almost like something out of a post-apocalyptic cyber-punk story.

Soon, all of the motorcycles stopped in front of Mr. Candy. Each and every one of the cyclists got off their bikes. They were all rough and thuggish looking men, particularly their leader whose sunglasses glistened.

Graham gulped, realizing that he was way out of his element with rogues like these.

"All hail the great god Angra Mainyu!" Mr. Candy declared.

"Hail!" the biker gang all shouted.

Looking at them more carefully, Graham noticed all of them were tattooed with Angra Mainyu's symbol, a winged lion.

"Whaddya want us to do?" asked the leader.

"There are a group of survivors in the distance," Mr. Candy instructed. "I would like for you to take care of them."

"No prob," the biker gang leader agreed.

"Oh, and there is an extra request," Mr. Candy added.

"Oh?"

"Among those survivors is a specific girl I wish for you to deal with," Mr. Candy told him. "Her name is Daria Morgendorffer. And I believe you may or may not be acquainted with her, Todd."

"Daria, huh?" Todd Ianuzzie sneered. "Nope. Name don't ring a bell."

With that, Todd took out a knife and stabbed a lizard that was crawling up a cactus.

"But hey, there haven't been many chicks available since Armageddon," Todd grinned like a sociopath. "I'll take what I can get."


	23. Siege

**Fates Entwined**

 _Siege_

Judging from the amount of trees in the area, Daria noted that they had finally reached either the South or the Midwest. A lot of the cities they drove through had been destroyed on the apocalyptic hellfire.

Unfortunately by the time they had reached those cities, there had been no more survivors.

"Lawndale should at least be within more reasonable driving distance after tonight," Daria told Van Driessen

All the Highland survivors were staying at a former four star hotel that was now abandoned. They were somewhere in the Midwest at an exit on I-70.

Buzzcut boarded up the last open window downstairs with a plank. Their last encounter with the zombies at the tournament palace had taught them an important lesson of setting up barricades against unwanted visitors.

A few other booby-traps had also been laid outside in the event of another attack.

"Now that that's done with," Buzzcut wiped away the sweat from his brows, "I can finally get to working on your arrows."

"Yeah, I imagine zombie hordes can be a bit distracting from finishing up the work you want to do," Daria nodded.

"Uh, when do we get some better stuff to eat?" Butt-head asked. "It's been fast food nonstop this whole trip."

Evidently, a diet of nachos and other assorted junkfood along the trip was wearing him and his friend out as well.

"Yeah, I mean, like, nachos and burgers are cool and stuff," Beavis agreed. "But when do we, like, get to eat other stuff?"

"Don't worry guys," Daria rolled her eyes at the two. "Once we get to Lawndale, there will be a sumptuous feast thrown just for the two of you."

"Whoa, really?" Beavis looked excited.

"That's cool, huh huh huh!" laughed Butt-head.

Daria only shook her head and walked off, hoping to find a quiet place in the hotel to rest and gather her thoughts.

oooo

"This is where they're at," Mr. Candy pointed towards the hotel.

"So whaddya want us to do?" Todd asked. "Kill all those losers?"

"Yeah, kill 'im all!" Slade, Todd's right-hand man, grinned.

"Use whatever methods you want," Mr. Candy smiled. "However, there is a girl inside called Daria Morgendorffer."

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Todd sneered. "You wanted me to take care of her?"

"Yes, this is a job only you are capable of," Mr. Candy replied. "Tell me, do you wish to enjoy yourself?

"More than anything," Todd crossed his arms and smiled.

"Unfortunately, we're not quite at our ultimate destination yet," Mr. Candy told him. "Once we reach Lawndale, you can help yourself to all the loot and women you desire."

"So there are survivors?" asked Slade.

"Yes, the majority of which are congregated around Lawndale," answered Mr. Candy. "In the meantime, Todd, I hope this will do as a consolation prize."

Mr. Candy gave the thug a photo of Daria.

"Huh," Todd scowled. "Not my type."

"And yet you will be given greater rewards if you bend her to your will," Mr. Candy promised. "The dark lord smiles upon those who act in his name."

"Angra Mainyu wills it?" asked Todd.

"Absolutely," Mr. Candy nodded.

"Well, guess this brainy chick will have to do for now," Todd shrugged. "Alright guys, let's get a move-on! We got ourselves some survivors to pick off!"

The rest of Todd's gangs got on their motorcycles to head to the hotel in the distance.

"Oh, and Todd?" Mr. Candy said to him.

"Yeah?"

"Before you slit her throat, I want you to make it slow and painful," Mr. Candy ordered.

"That I can do," Todd promised.

After Todd and the others left, Graham looked at Mr. Candy in disbelief.

"Did… did you just order that ne'er-do-well to rape and murder Daria?" Graham looked aghast.

"Yes?" Mr. Candy looked a bit irritated. "What of it?"

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Graham questioned. "Why can't you just put her out of her misery?"

"She has been a nuisance to our master since she arrived on that campus," Mr. Candy replied coldly. "Daria must learn that there are consequences for opposing Angra Mainyu. Besides, have you not helped lure girls on college to their deaths at my hands?"

"Well, yes," Graham admitted reluctantly. "But you usually gutted them quickly and most of them were just sorority sluts who never gave me the time of day."

"Are you questioning the will of our master?" Mr. Candy glared at Graham.

"I… no," Graham backed away wisely. "Forgive me, high priest. I just haven't had a decent meal in days and it's affecting my mind."

"Oh Graham," Mr. Candy patted the younger man on the shoulders. "There is so much more for you to learn."

oooo

"Hey Daria, you see that?" Tom gestured for Daria to come over.

"See what?" Daria walked to the boarded up window where Tom was.

"Take a look," Tom stepped aside.

Daria took a peek through a part of the window that wasn't boarded up. In the distance were several motorcycles coming their direction.

"Ah yes, even in the midst of apocalyptic breakdown, Hell's Angels ride on," Daria said sarcastically.

"What's going on here?" asked Buzzcut.

"It looks like a motorcycle gang, Mr. Buzzcut," Tom pointed out.

"Hmm, I don't have a good feeling about this," Buzzcut growled. "Come with me upstairs to the second floor. We can talk to them through one of the open windows up there since everything is boarded up down here."

"And if they're hostile?" Tom asked.

Once more Tom realized just how out of his league he was, as a lifetime of wealth had made him unprepared to deal with life's rougher customers.

"Then we got Anderson to thank for his old Korean War memorabilia," Buzzcut answered as he loaded up a shotgun.

oooo

From the second floor, Daria, Buzzcut, Tom, and Kevin stood near the open window as the motorcycle gang parked and got off their bikes.

"Cool jackets," Kevin smiled.

"One can only hope their personalities will follow," Tom said wearily.

Buzzcut frowned as he looked down closely. One of the bikers he recognized vaguely from a long time ago back when he was still a teacher. In fact, it was a man who also hailed from Highland that he was looking at.

"This isn't good," Buzzcut told the younger people surrounding him.

"Why's that?" asked Kevin.

"Sup fellas?" Todd called out, looking up towards the open window on the second floor. "Beautiful day, huh?"

"It is," Daria answered with her trademark wit, standing next to Buzzcut at the window. "If you happen to enjoy your weather cloudy with a chance of Armageddon…"

She scanned the biker gang. All of them were armed with chains, knives, bats, brass knuckles, and a few scattered handguns. Overall, it didn't look like they came for tea and crumpets.

Daria took a pair of goggles and looked down to get a closer look at the crowd. Several of the bikers were sporting winged lion tattoos on their necks and arms, the symbol of Angra Mainyu himself.

"Well, they can huff and they can puff," Daria told her crew. "But letting them in is out of the question."

"My gang and I have been lost non-stop since freakin' Armageddon took place, man," Todd looked up towards Buzzcut. "I didn't think there were any other survivors out there. Think you can help us out?"

Buzzcut and Daria looked at each other. Todd's voice dripped with insincerity.

"C'mon, let us in," insisted Todd. "We just want a place to stay…"

"You can stay put right there, Todd," Buzzcut told him. "Don't take another step."

"We know who you work for," Daria told him.

"Bitch, you better back off," Slade growled, stepping forward. "We'll break in if we have to!"

Suddenly, there was a clicking sound. Slade looked down and to his horror, realized he had stepped on a landmine.

"Seriously, I meant it when I told you not to take another step," Buzzcut shook his head. "Can you idiots not follow basic instructions?"

"We've kinda dealt with this before," Daria told them. "You didn't think we'd be prepared the second time around?"

"Oh shit, what do we do now?" Slade said in terror.

"Well, since you guys are dressed the part, I'd point you to the nearest Harley Davidson convention," Daria replied. "But even that might be a smoking crater by now."

"Don't worry man," Todd whispered to Slade. "You stay right here and _don't move an inch_. The rest of us will break in and storm the palace while you make sure this bomb doesn't go off."

"B-But…" Slade protested.

"Slade, relax," Todd warned him. "We'll kill all those losers and then come back to disarm this bomb. Got it?"

"O-Okay," Slade agreed.

"Alright everybody!" Todd shouted towards his gang. "Do not… I repeat… _do not_ run or bump into Slade by any means! We attack now!"

With a savage roar, Todd rushed forward along with the rest of his gang who made sure to give the unfortunate Slade wide berth.

"Oh crap," Kevin was worried.

Buzzcut held his rifle tightly, realizing he didn't have enough bullets for all of them.

"Mr. Buzzcut, we have one chance," Daria told her former teacher quickly, realizing their one opportunity of fighting off the siege. "Take aim at Slade and knock him off his feet. The bomb will go off and take everybody out."

Buzzcut did not need to be told twice as the biker mob surged forward towards the hotel. He took aim and fired. The bullet struck Slade right in the head, killing him and knocking him off his feet.

At once, the landmine went off just as most of the mob was just passing by Slade, consuming what looked like every last thug in a loud explosion.

Tom sighed in relief after the dust cleared and charred bodies were strewn everywhere on the floor outside.

"That… was a close one," Tom breathed heavily.

"That was good thinking, Daria," Buzzcut complimented her.

"Thanks," Daria wiped away a bit of sweat from her grow.

"We can leave out the back tomorrow to avoid the bodies," Buzzcut told everybody. "Let's just try to get some rest for tonight."

"Think you could teach me to shoot like that, Mr. Buzzcut?" Kevin asked as he left the room with the others.

oooo

After what felt like forever, Todd Ianuzzie managed to clear the ringing sound from his ears. He coughed, wondering if he was dead.

It was then that he realized he was still alive. One of his own comrades' bodies lay on top of his own, the unfortunate minion who took the full brunt of the explosion while inadvertently shielding Todd.

Todd then pushed the dead man off, examining his own body. He had relatively few burns, as his leather jacket had saved him from the worst of the explosion in addition to his now-dead companion.

"Shit's messed up," Todd got up. "But miracle's a miracle. Angra Mainyu must be looking out for me…"

Todd dusted himself off and looked around. The night was already dark but fortunately, the people inside the hotel had no idea he was still alive, which gave him the element of surprise.

"I see you survived your ordeal," Mr. Candy walked up to him with Graham by his side.

Todd couldn't see too well in the dark but Graham had something on his face resembling relief, as if he was happy the biker gang didn't succeed in storming the palace.

"Yeah, guess I did," Todd spat on the ground.

"By Angra Mainyu's will you survived," Mr. Candy told him. "Which makes it more important than ever for you to enter this building and follow our master's command."

"You… got a point," Todd conceded, realizing he did survive through miraculous circumstances beyond his understanding.

"Come with me," Mr. Candy told him.

Before long, he led Todd to the back of the building. At once Todd noticed a basement cellar door that was left unaccounted for.

"Despite their desire to secure this building, they overlooked this one entrance," Mr. Candy pointed out.

Todd grabbed the door and tried to open it but it was still locked.

"Locked," Todd said plainly.

"Step aside please," Mr. Candy requested.

As Todd did so, Mr. Candy swung forth his arm and slashed open the lock with one strike from the metal claws mounted on his wrist.

"Nice," Todd grinned.

"Do enjoy yourself, Todd," Mr. Candy smiled as the thug walked inside.

oooo

"Can't sleep, guys?" Daria passed Beavis and Butt-head in the hall.

"I can't take it… I can't take it…" Beavis muttered to himself.

"Something the matter?" Daria raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Beavis is upset he can't watch TV… or watch porn like in the school library," Butt-head pointed out.

"I, uh, feel your pain," Daria replied with a grimace. "Must be like cutting off an arm or leg not being able to do what you want…"

"Aaaahhhh… I can't take it anymore!" Beavis grabbed his head. "I'm gonna go insane!"

"Calm down Beavis, huh huh huh!"

Daria shook her head and walked away towards the hotel kitchen, wondering if there was something to help her with her current insomnia. Previously, Coach Buzzcut had managed to get a backup power generator to start working so there was electricity in the room, at least for the lights.

Looking inside a cupboard, Daria found some chamomile tea.

"Nice night, huh?"

Daria whirled around. Behind her was Todd. He had a few minor cuts and scratches across his face but was otherwise unharmed.

"You!" Daria took a step back. "How are you not dead?"

"Hey, there are perks to this job when the dark lord favors you," Todd smiled.

Deep down, Daria was panicking. She didn't bring her weapon with her and she wasn't even totally confident that she would be able to take Todd even with some of the self-defense classes she had taken in college.

"You know, I was given orders to violate you and kill you," Todd explained. "Honestly, since you're not even my type, I was just gonna kill you and then go back to the boss-man and tell him I did the deed. But now that you got my gang and my best bud Slade killed… I think I'm gonna take my time and make this nice and slow just for you."

Quickly, Daria tried running towards the door but Todd caught her. With his strength easily overpowering hers, Todd threw her across the table.

Daria fell to the floor, her head ringing. Before she knew it, Todd was on top of her, getting down on both knees and pinning her body down. To her horror, he took out a knife.

"I was promised better quality chicks once I get to Lawndale," Todd grinned sadistically. "But you'll have to do for now."

He reached down his knife and cut off a button on her buttoned up shirt to reveal her bra.

"Get off!" Daria shouted.

"Now to carve up that Plain Jane face of yours," Todd savored the moment by bringing the knife closer to Daria's face.

Daria struggled helplessly as the blade inched closer to her face but soon, a familiar voice was heard at the door.

"Uh… is that you, Todd?" Butt-head asked.

"Whoa, it's Todd!" Beavis exclaimed.

"Shit!" Todd stopped what he was doing. "What the hell are you morons doing here?!"

Inwardly, Todd was fuming. First his entire gang went up in flames and now he has to deal with the two idiots who admired him that he wanted nothing to do with.

"Uh… trying to find a TV that works?" Butt-head replied. "Every TV here has static! Huh huh huh!"

"Umm," Beavis looked at how Todd was on top of Daria. "What're you doing with Daria?"

"Tell you what," Todd turned his attention to them but did not get off of Daria. "Why don't you idiots piss off and I'll think about letting you join my gang? Right now I got a nerd bitch to fuck senseless."

Daria looked at the two pleadingly.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way Todd, 'cuz we think you're cool and all," Beavis noted. "But, like, shouldn't Daria want to do it with you?"

"Yeah, she doesn't look like she wants it," Butt-head agreed. "Shouldn't doing it with a girl be, like, consexual, or something?"

As much as Daria wanted to correct them and tell them that the right word was "consensual," she was still somewhat relieved that both of them still had enough of a conscience to tell that what Todd was trying to do was wrong.

"Alright, that's it!" Todd got off of Daria in a rage.

He stormed towards Beavis and Butt-head. In mere moments, he had beaten the two down with nothing but his bare fists.

"That felt good," Todd smiled, kicking Beavis in the ribs.

"Agh!" Beavis coughed up blood.

At that point, Todd turned his attention back to Daria. He frowned as he saw Daria had picked up a kitchen knife and was pointing it at him while clutching the part of her shirt that had been cut open.

Todd got his own knife back out and whirled it around.

"I've been doing stuff like this a lot longer than you," Todd told her in a predatory voice. "Only one way this ends…"

"Yeah, with you in a body bag!" a new voice appeared on the scene.

As Todd whirled around, Coach Buzzcut punched him across the face, sending his body tumbling across the table. After falling down, Todd wiped away the blood lips and pointed his knife at Buzzcut.

"I'm going to gut you for that!" Todd growled.

He charged at Buzzcut and slashed at the former marine. Buzzcut avoided the knife and drove his fist into Todd's stomach. Todd keeled over as Buzzcut swung around and kicked the knife out of his hands.

Again and again, Buzzcut punched Todd, weakening him with every subsequent blow. Grabbing Todd by the head, Buzzcut slammed his knee into the younger man's face, breaking his nose in a fountain of blood.

Todd fell back, pressing against the wall. He tried to punch Buzzcut but the former marine caught his punch, flipped him down, and then proceed to swing one leg over Todd's shoulder and break Todd's arm in a way that made Beavis, Butt-head, and Daria all wince.

"Aaaaahhhh!" screamed Todd.

As Todd fell down, Buzzcut drove his shin into the side of Todd's skull with a nasty roundhouse kick that knocked him out for good.

oooo

At some point, Todd began to stir. And as he did, he found out he could not move. His arms and legs were bound in rope to a chair.

"Mr. Buzzcut, he's waking up," Stewart called out.

The Highland survivors and three Lawndale residents all gathered around Todd. While everyone's contempt for him was obvious, Todd noted that one guy with brown hair and a sweater regarded him with even more vitriol.

"Yeah, I recognize him from Highland," Anderson glared at Todd. "He was an even bigger rotten apple than those two boys who always messed up my lawn."

"Huh huh huh huh huh!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh!"

Beavis and Butt-head both snickered at Anderson knowingly, realizing that the older man still had no idea after all these years that they were the ones responsible for causing him so much property damage.

"Alright Todd," Buzzcut warned, holding a baseball bat in his hands. "Time to start talking. How'd you survive that explosion and get inside?"

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Todd said in false bravado.

"You mean you're not already?" Buzzcut arched the bat back to strike down.

"Okay, I'll talk!" Todd quickly changed his tune. "I survived because Angra Mainyu willed it! It was his sacred order that I rape and kill Daria as an initiation ceremony!"

"How could you even consider such a thing?" Cassandra asked in shock.

"Easy," Todd spat. "I was promised riches and women in the aftermath of this huge clusterfuck Armageddon! If I had to violate some nerd girl to get that, then why not?"

"After what you did, give me one reason not to put you down like a rabid dog!" Buzzcut crossed his arms.

"Because…" Todd smiled. "There's another army of bikers headed this direction. I got some pals from Arizona who are also part of the Death Apostles. They're headed this direction and they were gonna join us in the looting and destruction in this wasteland!"

"Is this true?" demanded Tom, grabbing Todd by the collar.

"Go see for yourself," Todd sneered. "Use radar, binoculars… whatever you got. This ain't no bluff to save my skin!"

"I'll head to the highest floor on this building to check," Buzzcut said resolutely.

"I'll stay and guard this guy," Tom promised. "You guys go ahead and check it out."

The gang headed out as Tom stayed behind. Daria was the last to leave, shooting Tom a worried look.

"Don't worry," Tom promised. "I'll be okay."

"This guy's bad news," Daria told him.

Tom could see that she was still traumatized by her experience.

"Just go," Tom promised. "Nothing will happen to me."

Still shaken, Daria sighed and walked out.

"I see it in your eyes," Todd said to Daria's former boyfriend. "You got feelings for this girl."

Tom turned around, clenching his fist.

"You're damn right I still do!" Tom growled.

oooo

"Damn, he wasn't kidding," Anderson put down the binoculars.

From the top of the hotel, everybody could see in the distance a cloud of smoke from another motorcycle gang headed their direction.

"Well that's just peachy," Buzzcut snorted in anger.

"Now what?" Kevin looked lost.

Stewart looked over at Daria. Cassandra was there comforting Daria after her ordeal.

"Maybe," Stewart spoke up. "Maybe we can use Todd as a hostage. If those guys are pals with him, then they won't be able to do anything if we have Todd. That way we can make them leave willingly."

"Good idea," Buzzcut nodded.

Daria then suddenly realized why Tom had asked to be left to be alone with Todd. And in her shaken state, she had not stopped to think it over much.

"Guys," Daria got up. "We may want to get down there stat."

oooo

"Agh!" Todd cried out in pain.

Tom had been punching him repeatedly, taking his time with each blow. By now, blood was oozing down Todd's eyes and he was now sporting a black eye. The only reason he wasn't dead or unconscious was the fact that the former Bromwell student couldn't punch anywhere near as hard as Buzzcut, as Tom's bruised and cut knuckles showed.

"That all you got?" Todd asked mockingly. "Even Beavis can hit harder than that!"

Tom screamed and unloaded another punch that drew blood from Todd's nose.

For some strange reason, both masochistic and sadistic, Todd reveled in what he was doing, especially as he knew that this boy Tom had some kind of connection with Daria in the past. And knowing that he could inflict psychological wounds to Tom just by rubbing in his face what he had nearly done to Daria was almost satisfying, despite the punishment he was taking.

"That's it," Tom grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

He raised it up as Todd's expression of sadistic joy quickly transformed into fear.

Luckily for Todd, however, Buzzcut grabbed Tom, wrenched the knife out of his hand, and pushed him to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" demanded Buzzcut. "We still need him alive for now!"

"He can't be allowed to live!" Tom yelled back. "Not after what he tried to do to Daria!"

"Tom!" Daria quickly got between Buzzcut and her former boyfriend.

"Daria," Tom said to her angrily. "After what he tried to do to you, we can't—"

"Believe me Tom," Daria said, giving Tom a hug. "Nothing would make me happier than putting an arrow through his skull. But we need to keep him alive because another biker gang is headed our way and we need him as a hostage."

"But Daria…"

"Please Tom, we got one shot at surviving this and we need Todd alive."

"Heh, how touching," Todd grinned through his bleeding mouth.

"Keep talking and I'll feed you your own fingers before we head out there," Buzzcut said, pressing a knife against Todd's throat.

Immediately, Todd shut up.

oooo

"What the hell is this?" the biker gang leader stopped at the front of the hotel.

He was a chubby bearded man with a spiked helmet and a leather jacket. As he parked and got off his bike, the rest of his gang also did the same.

In front of him was Todd, along with a few other people and from the looks of it, Todd was the one being held hostage.

"Brad, thank Angra Mainyu you're here!" Todd cried out in relief.

Buzzcut stood behind him with a gun to his back while Mr. Anderson stood on the side with his gun pointed directly at Todd's head. Daria also stood on the other side with her crossbow trained on him.

"Play along and you might survive this," Buzzcut warned.

"Screw you," Todd spat.

Buzzcut kicked Todd's leg from behind, forcing Todd to both knees.

The biker gang leader Brad made an abortive move towards them, only for Buzzcut to stop him on his tracks by pointing the gun directly in the back of Todd's head.

"Move and I'll splatter him!" Buzzcut warned.

"Do as he says," Brad told the rest of his bikers reluctantly. "Nobody move!"

"You guys go way back?" Daria asked Brad.

"Yeah, Todd and I used to be buds before I moved to Arizona," Brad admitted.

"Well if you want him to live, you'll do what we say," Daria told him.

Brad looked over at Todd, who was in dire straits.

"Whaddya want?" demanded Brad.

"Got a watch on you?" Daria asked.

"Yeah," answered Brad. "What about it?"

"Drive back the way you came and don't stop riding for two hours," ordered Daria. "Only when two hours have passed, you can drive back. And when you come back, Todd will be here alive. He won't be unharmed… but he will be alive."

"You're just bullshitting us," Brad growled.

Buzzcut pulled back on the hammer of his gun as a warning to Todd that he can and would open fire.

"Do it Brad," Todd finally spat.

"What?" Brad looked at Todd.

"Just fuckin' do what they say!" Todd growled. "I've had enough of this crap! I signed up for the loot and fun shit, not a damn bullet in my skull!"

"Well, you heard your friend," Daria told Brad.

"Alright guys," Brad turned to the rest of his men. "We turn back now!"

After giving the signal, Brad got on his bike and rode back on the road they came, followed by the rest of his gang.

Before long, all of them were out of sight and a few minutes later, they had disappeared into the mountains.

Several more minutes passed as Daria headed to the van to get something. Soon, she came back and dropped a bag in front of Todd.

She nodded at Buzzcut and Anderson who then untied Todd and let him go free.

"What the hell's this?" Todd demanded.

"A sandwich and a water bottle," Daria told him. "You kept your end of the bargain so we're keeping ours. You get a second lease on life so you'd better ration that food and water wisely before you gang comes back. If you're lucky, that abandoned hotel might still have something for you to eat."

"So that's how it is, huh?" asked Todd.

"Yup," Daria said, turning around. "C'mon guys, let's go."

Soon, all the other Highland survivors began loading up on the bus and van. However, Buzzcut, Anderson, and Tom all stayed behind to keep a wary eye on Todd.

"Too bad we didn't get to _know_ each other better, Daria," Todd called out, not knowing when to stop pushing his luck. "We could've made such sweet music together!"

Daria whirled around a fired an arrow from her crossbow right into Todd's thigh, dropping him.

Todd screamed and fell down.

Daria walked over to Todd with her weapon. He looked up in both pain and fear as she pointed another arrow right at his face.

"I wouldn't pull that arrow out either if I were you," she warned. "Can't have you bleeding to death before your friends come back, can we?"

This time Todd said nothing as Daria walked back to the bus and van where the other Highland survivors were. Before long, they too were gone, leaving Todd behind.

oooo

 _Two hours later._

Todd leaned back against a broken stone statue that had once been property of the hotel. He had finished the last of his rations and water.

He wasn't sure where Brad's gang was but he certainly hoped that they didn't decide to literally follow Daria's orders and go back on the road for three hours before coming back. Hopefully they'd be out of the distance just long enough to fool Daria's group and then take the prerogative to come back before the set time.

Inwardly he was seething. Todd vowed that as soon as he was better, he would hunt Daria down and kill her and her entire family slowly.

Looking up, Todd noticed several vultures circling above him.

"You have failed Angra Mainyu," Mr. Candy stepped forth from the shadows with Graham in tow.

"Nice to see you too," Todd groaned.

"Our master does not like it when his disciples fail in their initiation rituals," Mr. Candy informed him.

"Well, I would've done it," Todd protested. "But those idiots got in my way and then Buzzcut messed me up bad."

"It's time for you to pay the price," Mr. Candy informed him.

"Wait, what price?" demanded Todd. "And why doesn't Angra Mainyu himself at least come talk to me?"

"Because our master is occupied in the former city of Lawndale," Mr. Candy pointed in the distance. "Not that you'll ever make it there."

"Wait," Todd's eyes widened in fear, realizing what the high priest was saying. "Just give me another chance, man."

At that moment, several vultures began to swoop down on the injured Todd and peck and scratch him with his claws and beaks. Before long, they were tearing into him as the hooligan's screams intensified.

Mr. Candy only smiled. Graham, on the other hand, was mortified by the terror in front of him. In that moment, the young man was wondering if it had all been worth it.

oooo

"Guys," Daria looked at Beavis and Butt-head in Van Driessen's van. "I want to thank you."

"Uh, you're welcome?" Butt-head said weakly.

Both he and Beavis were still roughed up from the beating they had taken from Todd. Thankfully, however, there were no broken bones.

"If you guys hadn't shown up on time, who knows what would have happened," Daria told them. "I owe you two."

She turned to Buzzcut. "And thanks for helping me as well, Mr. Buzzcut. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be alive right now."

Buzzcut nodded at her knowingly.

"Just let me know if you need anything," he told her.

Daria then turned her attention to Tom. He didn't say anything but only looked out the window wistfully. At that moment, Daria realized that Tom still had feelings for her.

Not knowing what exactly to say to her former boyfriend, Daria only leaned back and closed her eyes, hoping to get some rest for the rest of the trip.


	24. Neverending Nights

**Fates Entwined**

 _Neverending Nights_

"We're almost there," Daria pointed out. "Should be about six more hours before we reach Lawndale. I recognize this part of Ohio."

"I k now it's already winter time" Van Driessen pointed out, "but these trees look almost dead."

"Well, when you have an extinction-level event this big, something like this is bound to happen," Daria reminded him.

"It's almost night time," Buzzcut pointed out. "We ought to find a place to rest up before the morning. I think we're all a little tired."

Daria looked behind her. Beavis and Butt-head were still wrestling each other over the last nacho bag.

"Not all of us apparently," she noted.

"Yeah, I am feeling a bit tired," admitted Van Driessen. "I'll alert the others."

Van Driessen turned on the blinkers in the back to alert the bus full of Highland survivors that they were going to pull over for the night. Before long, he found an exit on the highway and pulled over. Soon, they found themselves near an old motel that was now empty.

"Not the best but it'll do," Van Driessen told the others.

The van and the bus soon unloaded all of its passengers. Checking inside the motel lobby, Buzzcut noted that the people there were no longer around. The place had been completely abandoned.

"Alright everybody," Buzzcut told the survivors. "Let's pack it up and get a good night's sleep."

Before long, everybody took the keys inside of the lobby and found themselves a room.

"Hang on Daria," Buzzcut told her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"It took me a while but I finally got done," Buzzcut handed her a bag.

Daria took it and opened it up. Inside were the new arrows he had fashioned for her based off the remnants of the Spear of Destiny that had been broken by Angra Mainyu.

"Wow, thanks Mr. Buzzcut," Daria said gratefully.

"Now we have a real fighting chance," Buzzcut told her. "We're counting on you, Daria."

"I'll do my best," she promised.

"Better than your best," he reminded her. "Like it or not, you're in a war now. We need you at the top of your game."

"I remember," Daria reassured him. "I was there at the very beginning and I'll see this through to the very end."

oooo

"There they are," Mr. Candy looked at the bus and van at the hotel from a good distance away.

He and Graham had driven there by car and were now planning their next move.

"So what now?" asked Graham. "Sending a zombie horde after them didn't work. Sending in a gang full of thugs didn't work."

"Why Graham, you sound like you're beginning to doubt," Mr. Candy glanced at the younger man with a skeptical look.

"Well, it's just that we tried a lot of different things," Graham sighed. "What do we need to do now?"

"This time it will be simple," Mr. Candy promised. "I make a night time raid and kill Daria in her sleep."

"Or you can stand aside," a raspy voice announced.

"What was that?" Graham looked around quizzically.

"I'm as lost as you are," Mr. Candy frowned.

From the woods a hooded figure stepped out.

"Who are you?" demanded Mr. Candy.

"Angra Mainyu forbids you from any further action," the figure told them through what looked like razor-sharp fangs underneath the hood. "As his servant, I will rectify your mistakes."

"Well, I don't have a problem with that," Graham stepped back meekly. "Be my guest."

"Wait," Mr. Candy protested. "I will not stand for this. As the High Priest of Angra Mainyu, I say—"

Without warning, the figure thrust a clawed hand forward and grabbed Mr. Candy by the throat. From what Graham could make out, it was a silvery hand with scales that resembled a fish.

"You were saying?" the creature demanded, easily choking down on the former candy salesman.

"I… let go!" Mr. Candy gasped. "I yield!"

At once, the creature let go of his grasp.

"Only one such as myself who has been with Angra Mainyu since the dawn of creation can do what you mortals cannot," the creature hissed.

"Yes well, I'm sure you'll do a much better job than us!" Graham smiled weakly. "Daria's all yours."

oooo

"Hi, Tom is it?" Van Driessen looked up.

Van Driessen was sitting in the room reading a novel that had been left inside the abandoned motel under some candles. He didn't think Tom would have come out for a night time stroll at this hour.

"Uh, yeah," Tom replied. "And you were Daria's former teacher? Sorry, I forgot your name."

"It's Van Driessen," the former hippie answered. "But since I'm no longer a teacher, you can just go by a first-name basis. Call me David."

"Well, David, what're you up to?" asked Tom.

"I was just reading and meditating," Van Driessen replied. "I know we're in some rough times… but meditation helps to soothe my soul and bring me back to center."

"Really? I wouldn't know anything about that," confessed Tom.

"You know… is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Van Driessen asked perceptively.

"Um, what do you mean?" Tom looked startled.

"Look, I know this isn't necessarily any of my business," Van Driessen looked at the younger man. "But I have noticed that you still have unresolved feelings towards Daria."

Tom sighed. The last thing he wanted was a therapist at the moment.

"Uh, look," said Tom. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. We dated in the past but it's over now. She was the one who broke up with me. She told me we were drifting apart."

"And was the feeling mutual?"

Tom sat down, deciding that maybe he did have a lot to get off his chest after all.

"Well, at the time I thought she made sense," Tom admitted. "But once I met her again after her misadventures at Raft, I realized I still had lingering feelings for her. That's part of why I decided to tag along. Because I had to see for myself if I still loved her."

At once, Van Driessen's eyes widened, looking directly behind Tom.

Tom turned around, realizing Daria had stepped in, having heard Tom's confession in the process.

"Wow, um, this is awkward timing," admitted Daria, scratching her head.

"You heard all of it?" Tom was startled.

"All the gory details, more or less," she confessed.

"Damn it," Tom cursed.

"Now everyone," Van Driessen chimed in. "I know this situation has gone a bit awry, but the more we communicate with each other, the more we can come to an understanding together."

"Actually, I'm good," Daria grimaced, realizing that there was a reason why Van Driessen and Timothy O'Neil were so similar.

"Look Daria, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," Tom told her.

"Tom, don't worry," Daria told him awkwardly. "I know you don't mean any harm and I know you're just being honest in the heat of the moment."

"See?" Van Driessen said to the two. "The more honest with each other, the better we—"

"Listen Mr. Van Driessen," Daria cut him off. "I appreciate what you're trying to do but now's not the best time. I'm going off for a walk in the local town… or what's left of it."

"Daria, I don't think that's such a good idea," Van Driessen reminded her. "We should stick together."

"I got it covered," Daria revealed the new arrows Buzzcut had fashioned for her.

With that, Daria left the scene.

"Great," Tom sighed.

"Alright, that turned out to be more uncomfortable than I would have liked," admitted Van Driessen. "Look Tom, I'm sorry for putting you in this situation."

"Don't worry about it," Tom replied, realizing Van Driessen wasn't the problem. "I had to confront my own feelings sooner or later."

Tom headed towards the door.

"I'll go find her and try to talk things out," said Tom.

As he opened the door, he noticed Beavis and Butt-head.

"Uh, hey guys," Tom remarked.

"Hey, how's it going?" Beavis smiled as he and Butt-head walked into the motel lobby.

"Ah, Beavis and Butt-head," Van Driessen smiled. "Just the two I was hoping to see."

"Hey Butt-head, think we'll find more nudie magazines in here?" Beavis asked excitedly.

"I dunno Beavis," Butt-head answered. "But we did find one in our room so it can't hurt to look for some more."

"I'll leave you with your new patients," Tom smiled wryly.

After Tom left, Van Driessen turned to the two.

"So, now that you're here, I thought we'd get to talk about our feelings together," Van Driessen told them as Beavis and Butt-head looked at each other in disgust.

oooo

Now alone, Daria walked towards the town on a small forested path which led directly to it from the motel. Though she was on her own, she didn't feel quite so scared, as she had her crossbow with her this time.

She was more determined that what nearly happened to her at the hands of Todd would not happen ever.

"I had a feeling you would venture out on your own, Saoshyant," a voice spoke out.

Daria turned around, training her crossbow on the new voice.

"It's you," Daria realized who it was and lowered her weapon. "Zarathustra…"

Before her was the same elderly bearded man with brown skin she had seen in her dreams.

"So you weren't just a dream," Daria muttered.

"It is dangerous for you to be out here alone," Zarathustra told her.

"Yeah, well, I'm more prepared this time," Daria answered defensively. "The past few months have toughened me up."

"Then will you be prepared when you return to your home?" asked the Persian prophet.

"Prepared for what?" asked Daria.

"The dark one has extended his grip into the very heart of the people there," Zarathustra told her.

"He's enslaved them?" Daria looked worried.

"Not just in body," Zarathustra spoke. "But also in soul."

"Then we need to get back as soon as possible," Daria said resolutely. "We're only a few more hours until we can reach Lawndale."

"Just remember, you must do whatever it takes to triumph over the dark one," Zarathustra reminded her. "No matter what… or who… you have to sacrifice."

Daria sighed and looked away.

"You know, I always figured I'd become a novelist after college," Daria shook her head. "Maybe contribute some occasional articles to the Huffington Post and settle down in a nice place like Hell's Kitchen of New York. Possibly become a cranky cat lady too. But now I learn that my destiny is to be some chosen one who has to see through the end of the world and do anything it takes to defeat some dark god. When all is said and done… I'd better get overtime for all this."

She turned back around only to see that Zarathustra had vanished.

"And… now I know how Commissioner Gordon feels," she remarked sarcastically.

oooo

"So Beavis," Van Driessen said to the blonde. "Do you want to share your feelings now that the human race is nearly extinct and we're living in the end times?"

"Well, um, I thought at first it would be cool, like that Mad Max movie," Beavis admitted. "But now it sucks!"

"Really? And why is that?" Van Driessen asked.

"Uh… there's like no TV left," Butt-head told his former teacher. "And, like, the food really sucks! Huh huh huh!"

"Yeah, it sucks!" Beavis said excitedly. "It sucks!"

"I see," Van Driessen sat cross-legged. "Well, don't you think now would be a good time for us to reconnect with nature?"

"Uh, no way!" Butt-head protested. "Nature sucks!"

"Think of how your ancestors lived," Van Driessen pointed out. "Up until the 20th Century, most of humanity lived without modern conveniences like TV, video games, junk food, and the internet."

"Was there porn back then?!" demanded Beavis. "Heh heh heh!"

Van Driessen sighed. "Not in the sense you're thinking of, Beavis. But to answer your question, yes there were paintings and sculptures in ancient and medieval times that can be considered pornographic or sexual in nature."

"Uh, I guess those medieval dudes didn't suck so much after all, huh huh huh!" laughed Butt-head.

"Guys please," Van Driessen insisted. "The point of this discussion is to show you that there was a time when people lived without the modern things you take for granted today and that you can live without those things and be more in tune with the natural world."

"I would agree with that," a raspy voice announced as the front door to the motel lobby opened up.

"What… who are you?" Van Driessen got up, as did Beavis and Butt-head.

"Uh, who's this dude?" Butt-head looked at the stranger.

Without any warning, the figure raised a scale-covered fist and struck Beavis in the face with a backhand that vaulted him into Butt-head and sent the two flying out the window.

"What have you done?!" Van Driessen was shocked.

Outside, Beavis and Butt-head lay on the pavement, too weak to stand back up and chuckling at their misfortune.

"Uh, I think that dude hits harder than Todd," Butt-head coughed weakly.

"Yeah, that was cool, heh heh heh!" Beavis laughed weakly.

"Just what do you want?" demanded Van Driessen.

"Tell me where Daria is," the figure ripped off his robe.

Van Driessen felt a cold chill down his spine. What stood before him was a humanoid monstrosity with scales like a fish and fins that ran down his head and spine. He extended his claws and fangs, letting the former teacher know that he meant business.

"I…" Van Driessen backed away.

The creature closed in on him.

"You may call me Bahamut," the fish-like monster informed him. "Tell me, where can I find Daria Morgendorffer?"

"I… won't tell you!" Van Driessen finally spat out.

The monster grabbed the squirming Van Driessen and slammed him against the wall.

"I have other means of extracting what I need," Bahamut declared.

The creature took hold on Van Driessen's head and held him still. He looked deep into the former teacher's mind, psychically prying the information from his head.

"Aaaahhh!" screamed Van Driessen.

He had never experienced a telepathic assault like that before.

Finally, Bahamut let him go as Van Driessen slid to the floor.

"Your service is greatly appreciated," Bahamut bowed, letting Van Driessen slide to the floor.

oooo

"Classic mom and pop store," Daria went inside an old coffee and tea store that was totally in ruins.

Outside was the skeleton of a person she presumed to be either the owner or an unfortunate customer.

"To think in the end it wasn't Starbucks that put you out of business," remarked Daria. "Armageddon can be a real bitch, huh?"

She looked around. At this point, most of the candy and desserts in the display glass were in the absolute worst conditions and she wasn't feeling particularly adventurous in seeing if the sweets here would be digestible.

Suddenly, she heard the door open up. Daria swung back around with her crossbow.

"You!"

"Yes… you could say that," Graham said timidly.

"What do you want?" she demanded. "You got to the count of five to answer before an arrow goes into your heart."

"Only to… make a peace offering," Graham offered.

"What?"

"I realize you don't believe me," Graham told her. "But I've come to a point where I realized I don't want to be a part of this anymore."

"And I should believe you… why?" Daria continued to point her crossbow at Graham.

"Because I don't have any weapons and I only came here to talk," Graham raised his arms and put them behind his head.

With that little gesture of good will, Daria decided to lower her weapon as well.

"Alright then," she ordered. "Talk."

"All I wanted was to restore my family's good name after I ruined my own prospects in high school through drugs," Graham explained. "I thought joining the Death Apostles would help me get my life back together again for college."

"And look at where we are now," Daria rolled her eyes. "You've got excellent taste in friends who really took you places."

"Look, I didn't expect for things to go as far as they did," Graham said wearily. "After all this, my former upper class lifestyle hasn't been restored, I haven't had a decent meal in days, and to top it all off, all the electricity, plumbing, and running water I used to take for granted are no longer here!"

"Ah first world problems," Daria remarked sarcastically.

"Look, I think the high priest went too far when he ordered Todd to, well, you know," Graham said to Daria uneasily.

Suddenly, Daria felt herself growing angry. Not just at being reminded of what Todd had tried to do to her previously but also Graham's own complicity in the crimes he participated in.

"So then," Daria glared at the young man. "Helping Mr. Candy murder and ritually sacrifice multiple girls on campus wasn't going too far but all of a sudden, because he ordered for me to be raped and killed, you've suddenly grown a conscience?"

"Well look," Graham tried to justify himself. "To my credit, the girls I picked out for High Priest Moloch got mercifully quick deaths… besides, these were the kind of sorority sluts who never gave me the time of day…"

Unfortunately for him, he was not endearing himself to Daria at all. While she herself never cared for the sorority lifestyle, that didn't mean she approved of his actions at all.

Before Graham knew it, Daria had slammed him to a wall and had an arrow pointed right at his throat.

"So you got rejected," Daria glared daggers at Graham. "And that gave you the right to lead them like sheep to the slaughter?"

"Wait, Daria!" insisted Graham. "Don't do this! I… am starting to regret what I did!"

"You know," Daria pressed the arrow a bit deeper into Graham's skin. "Up to this point, I haven't killed a helpless victim in cold blood yet. Give me one reason why I shouldn't start with you."

"Because… I have an idea what's going on in Lawndale," Graham cried frantically.

At that point, Daria backed off with the arrow by a bit.

"Keep talking," Daria told him.

"Mr. Candy has been speaking with Angra Mainyu," Graham informed Daria. "I found out that your family is still alive."

Finally, Daria backed off. To Graham's relief, it appeared as if any desire she had to kill him had now been dissipated.

"However, you're not going to like hearing what comes next," Graham told her. "They've come under Angra Mainyu's spell."

"What?!" Daria's momentary look of relief turned into shock.

"After Lawndale experienced that apocalyptic event with Angra Mainyu's resurrection, the town was turned upside down," Graham explained. "Angra Mainyu has appeared before them now and given them a semblance of peace and stability once again. That's how so many people there have come under his sway."

"What else do you know?" demanded Daria.

"Only that the town has been divided into two sections after the apocalypse," continued Graham. "The wealther Northeastern side where your parents are currently is the section of town where Angra Mainyu and his disciples hold sway. The Southwestern side, however, is ruled by an iron fisted strongwoman. I didn't quite get her name when I listened to Mr. Candy but she's a real nasty piece of work from what I hear. And with the road you're taking, you'll have to enter Lawndale through the Southwestern side before you reach your parents."

"Good to know," Daria told him. "You can go now."

"What?" Graham asked. "But aren't you going to take me with you?"

"After everything you've done to those girls on campus, do you really think you deserve to have your privileged life back?" demanded Daria.

"Hey, I went out of my way to help you with information, didn't I?" Graham protested. "And back then I did what I thought I had to do to redeem myself in the eyes of my family!"

"If you come with me, you're going to face justice," Daria told him. "Sure the prison system may not be the same anymore in this wasteland but make no mistake, Coach Buzzcut and I will see to it that you're put away for your crimes."

"You… you can't do this to me!" Graham protested.

"Look, you did help me by telling me that my family's alive and for that, I'm grateful," Daria informed him. "So I'm giving you two options. Either you come back as a prisoner or you leave this place alive and free but with an uncertain future."

"I… I deserve better than this!" Graham stomped his feet. "Gah! Fine!"

Without another word, Graham pushed open the door to the dilapidated tea shop and ran off into the night.

Daria looked on at him with a mixture of both pity and disgust. Disgust that even after all this time, Graham wasn't fully willing to acknowledge that he was wrong in his actions as a Death Apostles. Pity, because she did somewhat feel sorry for him that deep down, Graham finally figured out that he got into something way over his head and all he wanted to do now was find a way out.

oooo

"What are you idiots doing here?" demanded Buzzcut.

The former PE coach had heard the commotion near the motel lobby and come outside.

He grabbed Beavis and Butt-head, helping them to their feet.

"Uh, some monster dude, like, attacked us or something," Butt-head pointed out. "Uh, huh huh huh!"

"Butt-head's right," Van Driessen stumbled out of the motel lobby, still woozy from having his mind invaded. "And Daria told me she was going out for a walk at the local town. We need to find them!"

oooo

After having walked a solid mile around the town, Daria stopped at a nearby soccer field.

She was never particularly a sports-oriented girl but she figured it couldn't hurt to take one more look at the kind of scene that most of her fellow Americans participated in before the end of the world fell upon everyone.

"And to think sports used to be the great American pastime," remarked Daria. "Now it's history… literally."

As she glanced at the field, she noticed somebody at the center of it doing pushups.

She walked forward until she saw who it was.

"Kevin?" Daria was surprised.

"Hey Daria!" Kevin waved.

"So what're you doing out here?" asked Daria.

"Well, ever since we went on this road trip, I haven't gotten nearly as much exercise as I would want," admitted Kevin. "So I'm taking time out to train."

"Must be hard to do that without a football team," noted Daria.

"Well, there's still track," admitted Kevin, looking around the entire soccer field. "I can still run. Plenty of other exercises like pushups and stretches too."

"You ever know the feeling of playing football, Daria?" asked Kevin.

"Can't say that I have," she replied with her trademark sarcasm that flew over Kevin's head.

"Well, the best part about football isn't just about scoring touchdowns or handing the other teams their asses," Kevin told her. "It was the feeling that I had a band of brothers who looked out for me… who took tackles on my behalf and stood by my side. The feeling that you had companions who looked out for you is one of the best things football gave me. And it's the same feeling I have now with you and Tom and Coach Buzzcut and even Beavis and Butt-head!"

"Well… that was a lot deeper than I expected," Daria blinked.

"Hey, even though I'm not exactly a star QB anymore, I still know that feeling of brotherhood football gave me," Kevin looked up into the night sky.

"Maybe if we rebuild civilization, you can reinvent the rules of the game," offered Daria, realizing just how much the sport meant to Kevin.

Suddenly, Daria noticed the night air growing chilly, more so than before.

"Only that which is allowed by Angra Mainyu will be rebuilt," a raspy voice announced.

Daria and Kevin both noticed a fish-like monster walking towards both of them.

"Let me guess," Daria looked at the monster. "You're the sea monster Bahamut. When I was doing research into Persian mythology, I read up on you."

"Indeed," Bahamut answered. "Your journey ends here, girl."

Daria took out her crossbow, which had one of the arrows made out of fragments of the Spear of Destiny. At first glance, the fish monster's eyes widened as he took a step back.

"You know what this arrow can do to you, don't you?" Daria took aim.

She opened fire. Reacting quickly, Bahamut caught the arrow before it could reach his throat.

Now it was Daria's turn to feel fear as the creature smiled at her.

"You're going to have to hit me with it first," Bahamut sneered.

With that, he threw the arrow into the distance. Quickly, Daria began fumbling for another arrow in her bag. Buzzcut had made about seven or so arrows and now she had lost her first one.

"Daria, get back!" Kevin got in front of her as the creature walked towards them.

Kevin swung back and punched at the monster but Bahamut caught the punch. Laughing arrogantly, he threw Kevin's fist aside and kicked Kevin in the stomach with enough force to send him flying back into the grass.

"Kevin!" Daria ran towards her friend.

"Ugh, anyone get the name of the runaway train that hit me?" Kevin clutched his stomach as Daria helped him up.

"That thing can catch my arrows just like Angra Mainyu," Daria told Kevin. "We don't stand a chance against him in the open."

"So what do we do?" asked Kevin.

"One thing to do," she told him. "Run!"

Quickly, Daria and Kevin ran towards an exit door on the fence of the field.

Bahamut hissed and decided to let them have a head start. The hunt was, after all, at its best when the prey ran away in fear with no idea if they'd survive or not.

oooo

Looking back, Daria could not see the monster in the dark and whether or not it was gaining speed on them.

"Is that monster gaining on us?" asked Kevin.

"Looks like we're clear for now," Daria replied. "But who knows how long we can last. And I've already lost one of my Spear of Destiny arrows. And a lot of the enemies I've encountered have this annoying ability to catch my arrows."

"Well, maybe what we need to have isn't an old fashioned standoff," Kevin said, deciding to make more use of his brains to Daria's surprise.

"You're right," Daria agreed. "We need the element of surprise. And I think all your years of experience as football captain might come in handy."

oooo

Wandering aimlessly, Tom walked into the forested path that led to the town. Daria was still on his mind and the fact that he blurted the truth out in front of Van Driessen and unknowingly Daria was still a fresh memory.

"Good job Tom," he said to himself. "You had to go and make things worse, just like that time you kissed Daria when you were still going out with Jane."

He walked out further until he heard a noise.

"Hello?" Tom looked around. "Somebody there?"

Immediately a monstrous creature with both fish-like and reptilian features leaped out of the bushes.

"Aaaahhh!" Tom cried, falling on his back.

The creature hissed and advanced on him. In fear, Tom began crawling away on both hands, not yet having the momentum to get back and run again.

He felt his back bumping into somebody's legs soon enough. Tom looked up.

"Daria?" he was surprised.

"Stay back!" Daria warned Bahamut, training her weapon on him.

Tom finally got up.

"Just what are you doing here, Tom?" demanded Daria, not taking her eyes off the monster the entire time.

"Well, I was out trying to find you so we could talk," Tom told her.

"How touching," Bahamut observed. "But totally laughable if you think a weakling like him can protect you. Even that big oaf from earlier would have made a better guardian."

"Get behind me, Tom," ordered Daria.

"But…"

"Just do it."

Tom did as he was told. Daria continued to train her weapon on the monster.

"Now the roles are reversed?" Bahamut laughed. "This world really has turned upside down, hahaha!"

Daria said nothing but fired off another arrow made from a fragment of the Spear of Destiny.

Almost instantaneously, Bahamut stopped laughing and caught the arrow before it could strike his heart.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Bahamut taunted mockingly.

"I can't," a smile crept across Daria's face. "But that _big oaf_ can."

"What?" Bahamut frowned.

Without warning, Kevin ran out from behind the trees and slammed into Bahamut from behind with one of his best running tackles, causing the monster to stab himself in the heart with the arrow made out of the Holy Spear.

"Aaaaahhhh!" screamed Bahamut, thrashing about wildly on the ground as Kevin quickly moved out of the way.

From the wound, blackened smoke emerged as fire began to consume the creature's body. Bahamut's unearthly shriek continued as his body rolled around uncontrollably, catching fire in the process.

Kevin quickly joined Daria and Tom as they moved away from the scene. Before long, the body of the creature was nothing more than a charred husk on the ground. The body twitched slightly but finally, it too dissolved into ashes.

"Well, at least we know the Spear of Destiny works on creatures like this," Tom pointed out.

"There they are!" a familiar voice was heard in the distance.

Daria and her two Lawndale companions turned around. Coach Buzzcut was there with a search party.

"Daria, what just happened?!" demanded Buzzcut as he and Van Driessen walked up towards Daria in a huff.

"Well Mr. Buzzcut," Daria smiled. "I think you'll be happy to know I put your arrows to good use."

oooo

"She can't do this to me…" Graham said bitterly as he walked towards the vehicle that he and Mr. Candy had taken to get this far cross country.

While he wasn't happy with either of the options Daria had offered him, Graham did realize he had one chance left. He would take the car and drive away, leaving his High Priest behind. After that, he would try to find his family in Lawndale and hopefully get them out of town with him.

"Can't do what to you?" Mr. Candy seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I, uh, High Priest!" Graham exclaimed, surprised at his sudden presence. "I was just, uh, talking about that new warlord who rules a portion of Lawndale with an iron fist!"

"Spare me Graham," Mr. Candy told him.

With that, he stabbed Graham in the heart with the metal claws on his wrist. Graham looked down in utter shock at the sight of his own blood.

"I was made aware by Angra Mainyu that you met with Daria and attempted to turn against the Death Apostles," Mr. Candy twisted the blades in further.

Finally, Mr. Candy removed his claws from Graham's heart as the young man's body slid to the ground.

"Our lord and master allows for no treachery," Mr. Candy wiped away the blood from his claws.

oooo

 _The next day._

"Just a few more hours before we get back," Daria said to Kevin and Tom as they all sat in the back of the school bus that was taking all the Highland refugees.

"I hope our town is okay," Kevin looked out the window.

"It… might need some work," Daria stated, remembering what Graham had told her about the current state of the town. "By the way, you did good out there, Kevin."

"Really?" Kevin looked pleased with himself. "Thanks, Daria."

"All of you have unique skills and talents," Daria told him. "Without all of you by my side, I wouldn't have made it so far."

"Yeah, too bad I haven't been able to contribute much," Tom sighed. "All I offered was taking a beating at the hands of your sister's ex-boyfriend."

"Don't say that, Tom," Daria tried to reassure him. "You're as valuable to me as everyone else here. Besides, when you went ballistic on Todd, it showed me that you cared for my well being."

"Look Daria, I should be honest," Tom told her. "I originally came on this trip because I still had lingering feelings for you. And I still might even now."

Daria looked at Tom with understanding in her eyes.

"But I know now how important all this is to you," Tom continued. "I'm happy to stand by your side as either a partner or friend. It's your choice in the end and I'll stick with you either way."

"Thanks Tom," Daria told him. "When the dust settles, we can clear up all the uncertainties in this friendship. But for now, let's go back and save our town."

"Couldn't agree more," Tom nodded.

The three young adults looked on ahead as they began seeing more familiar scenery, roads, and farmhouses associated with Lawndale.


	25. Return to Sender

**Fates Entwined**

 _Return to Sender_

At the end of the journey, both the van and the bus carrying Daria and the rest of the Highland survivors arrived at Lawndale.

"Uh, so this is where you moved to?" asked Butt-head.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea of wonder and excitement either," admitted Daria as the car passed the large Lawndale sign on the side of the road. "But I guess it wasn't so bad after all."

"So where is everyone?" Tom looked around.

"Well, there are supposed to be survivors here," Daria pointed out. "Guess it's only a matter of time before we meet them."

"Um, what if they were all mutated?" asked Beavis. "That would be cool, heh heh heh!"

"Yeah, it would be cool to have three eyes," Butt-head laughed. "Then we'd have three ways of looking at chicks' thingies! Huh huh huh!"

"So, like, are there still chicks here?" asked Beavis. "I haven't scored in so long…"

"Have you scored… ever?" asked Daria, raising her eyebrow.

"Beavis is a virgin!" Butt-head pointed out. "Huh huh huh!"

"Yeah, guess I am, heh heh heh," Beavis lowered his head in shame.

Before long, the van and bus stopped at a row of Lawndale department stores. Everybody disembarked afterwards.

"Hmm, still no sign of human activity," Tom pointed out.

"Including or excluding present company?" Daria glanced over at Beavis and Butt-head poking a dead raccoon with a stick a few meters away.

"So this was the promised land?" Tom Anderson looked around. "Whole place looks like a damn wasteland just like all the other places we stopped at."

"Well, Daria promised us that this place has surviving remnants of humanity," Van Driessen pointed out. "I'm willing to take her at her word."

"Well, be that as it may, I want you all to be on full alert," Buzzcut told them. "We don't know what conditions the people here are in and it's best to be prepared."

An arrow flew through the air and struck the ground where Van Driessen stood, causing him to fall down in a panic.

Buzzcut immediately took out his gun, as did Mr. Anderson. From the buildings, emerged several Lawndale denizens. They were all in tattered clothing while some even donned facial tattoos. In their hands were various bows and spears.

"Back up," Buzzcut warned as he raised his gun.

At seeing the weapon, all the Lawndale apocalyptic survivors seemed to back away. While they were living in a truly post-modern world, they still hadn't quite forgotten how deadly a firearm really was.

"Good," Anderson also trained his rifle on the Lawndale denizens. "You know what this can do. Now how about we calm our nerves and talk this out?"

Daria's gang and the Lawndale survivors stood on opposite sides of the street in a tense showdown. However, the tension was soon broken up as the Lawndale side parted like the Red Sea, allowing somebody to come forth.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kevin's mouth gasped wide open.

"Who the hell are you people?" demanded Janet Barch, stepping forward. "And what do you think you're doing trespassing on my lands?!"

"Ms. Barch?" Daria was also surprised.

Another man stepped forward next to Janet Barch. This was also a teacher that both Daria and Kevin were also quite familiar with.

"I believe what she's trying to say is," explained Timothy O'Neill a bit more gently. "Who are you and where do you come from?"

"Ms. Barch, Mr. O'Neill," Daria stepped to the front of the Highland survivors. "You guys recognize me!"

"Daria?" both former teachers stared at her in surprise.

"Everything is okay," Daria told both crowds. "Please, just lower your weapons everyone."

Janet looked at her own camp and gave them the signal to stand down. Buzzcut and Anderson also lowered their weapons and put them away.

"Daria!" Mr. O'Neill hugged her tightly. "I thought I would never see you again! How are you doing?"

"Um, I'm as well as can be," Daria grimaced at being hugged by one of her less favorite teachers. "Anyways, think you can let go now?"

"Of course," Mr. O'Neill let go.

"Daria, we haven't seen you in ages," Janet told her. "What were you up to all this time?"

"Well, I was in Highland trying to stop the end of the world," admitted Daria. "But there were only a few survivors and I managed to lead them here."

"Glad to see you survived Daria," Barch replied. "But can we really trust the rest of these people? After the apocalypse, I've worked hard to rebuild society and I'll be damned if a bunch of interlopers screw things up!"

"And we've come a long way," Buzzcut stepped forward, eyeing her defiantly. "We've come too far with Daria by our side to be treated like second-class citizens!"

"Who do you think you are?" demanded Barch, crossing her arms.

"I think I'm the former teacher who saved Daria's life and had his life saved by her," Buzzcut stared Barch down. "I'll be damned if some two-bit post-apocalyptic hussy is going to tell me what to do!"

Before aggressions could flare up again, Daria got between the two.

"Listen, clearly we're all tired and a little irritated," Daria tried her best to maintain peace between the people from her two different hometowns. "Why don't we all relax and try to work things out?"

"Well, for your sake, Daria," Janet said, softening her tone only slightly.

She eyed Buzzcut up and down, coming to the conclusion that whoever this man was, he was far from being a pushover, unlike her former colleague Anthony DeMartino. There was no way she'd be able to physically best him in any way.

"Look, these guys are reliable and I trust them," Daria said, before taking a glance at Beavis and Butt-head. "Well, more or less…"

Janet Barch took one look at the pair and immediately her eyes narrowed in anger.

"So, uh, is there any way we can reach the other side of town?" asked Daria.

"Oh no," Timothy O'Neill looked worried. "That might be hard to do."

"Come again?"

"Well, uh, you see, it takes a very special ceremony in order to pass over to the other side," Mr. O'Neill explained. "It's not an easy task, oh no."

Daria looked at her former teacher, realizing something wasn't quite right.

"Look, why don't we give you guys accommodations?" asked Timothy.

"Uh, sure," Daria replied. "Lead the way. I'm sure we're all a little tired."

oooo

"Well yippity-doo-dah," Daria said as Mr. O'Neill led the Highland refugees to the location they would stay at.

It was Lawndale High. Part of the building had been destroyed but there were still plenty of classrooms and parts of the building that were intact.

"Back to school but with no required summer reading this time," Daria sighed. "I can hardly contain my joy."

"Now, do all of you have your own supplies?" asked Mr. O'Neill.

"Well, we scavenged what we could find," answered Mr. Van Driessen. "We more or less have enough food and sleeping kits for right now."

"Ah, good," O'Neill nodded. "You see, ever since fire rained from the skies, we survivors have also been in a bit of a bind when it comes to everyday needs."

"Totally understandable," Daria said to her former instructor. "I promise my former Highland townsfolk won't take up much of your time or resources."

"Now remember, Janet is a good leader," Timothy said cheerfully. "In fact, she's the right leader for us all in a time of crisis like this. You'd all do well to remember her kindness!"

"Absolutely," Daria replied as Buzzcut rolled his eyes.

"Now, I'll be back for all of you tomorrow," Timothy told them all. "Have a good night, you all."

"Daria, this doesn't make sense," Kevin finally spoke to Daria after their former teacher was gone. "Why don't we just cross the river and find your family?"

"Yeah, our families," Tom reminded her, sounding even more impatient than Kevin. "I've got parents and a little sister on the other side too!"

He was just as upset as Kevin over the fact that Daria appeared to be taking her time.

"Didn't you hear what they said?" Daria stared at the two as the other Highland survivors gathered around her. "They said there would be a special _ceremony_ to make it to the other side. These people… they're in league with Angra Mainyu."

Everybody in the group stared at each other in great consternation, save for Beavis and Butt-head who loitered around mindlessly. Cassandra held Stewart's hand tightly.

"Well… that can't be good," Tom admitted. "So that's why you were biding your time."

"Pretty much," Daria confirmed. "Coach Buzzcut, if you don't mind, tonight I'd like to run a little… scouting mission. Can you stay here and hold down the fort?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," Buzzcut nodded. "I have to admit, most of the survivors we encountered look like the kind of people who have never held a gun in their lives."

"You'd be right about that," Daria told him. "Lawndale has always been more of a white collar place compared to Highland."

"Anderson, you ready for a night of guard duty?" asked Buzzcut.

"Sure thing," Tom Anderson confirmed, getting his rifle ready. "I got some pretty good sleep last night at the motel."

"I'll get a few other guys ready," Buzzcut told them. "The rest of our guys from Highland can get some sleep for tonight, unless of course we face a sudden invasion, that is."

"Tom, you come with me," Daria told her ex. "We're going on a stealth mission together to see what's really up with the rest of these Lawndale survivors."

Tom nodded and followed Daria out the door.

oooo

"Uh, being given guard duty sucks," Butt-head said sourly.

Both he and Beavis were staying on a top floor classroom looking down at the abandoned football field. Though they were not the ideal picks Buzzcut had in mind, Anderson had insisted they be given more responsibility. Plus, some of the other Highland survivors were too exhausted to be of able body and mind for the task.

"Hey Butt-head, you wanna check out the girls' locker room?" asked Beavis.

"Uh… isn't this school abandoned?" Butt-head raised an eyebrow. "I don't think there are any chicks left… unless you wanna hit on Daria when she comes back."

"Yeah, but who knows," Beavis insisted. "Maybe it's got some magazines with hot chicks or some bra n' panties in the lockers!"

"Uh…" Butt-head's mind began to wander into the realm of possibilities, "maybe we should check it out… huh huh huh!"

The two left their rooms and began wandering down the hall. Soon, they reached the locker rooms where both boys and girls at Lawndale used to change.

"Huh huh huh!" Butt-head chuckled. "Let's check out the boys' locker room first."

"Why's that?" Beavis looked confused.

"Because," explained Butt-head. "Dudes are more likely to bring nudie magazines in there!"

"Oh yeah, heh heh heh!"

"Dumbass," mocked Butt-head. "Uh, huh huh huh huh huh!"

At once, the two of them began scouring through the lockers, at least through the ones that didn't still have locks on them. Thus far, their success was not total. All they had found were combs, deodorant, towels, and other basic bathroom accessories.

"Uh, this sucks!" Butt-head complained. "No nudie magazines here!"

"Yeah, really, what a waste of time!" Beavis agreed.

Suddenly, a sound coming from the boys' shower room adjunct to the locker room alerted the two.

"Uh, did you hear that, Beavis?" Butt-head's interest was piqued.

"Guess we should check it out?" Beavis offered.

"You first Beavis," Butt-head shoved his companion forward.

"Why me, Butt-head?" complained Beavis.

"Because you're, like, the leader," Butt-head chuckled. "Huh huh huh!"

"Oh yeah, heh heh," Beavis smiled. "Guess I will go first."

The two of them entered into the shower room one after another. Finally, they reached the source of the noise in the furthest shower stall in the area.

In front of the pair was a young man not much older than Beavis or Butt-head with red hair and some freckles. He held a magazine in his hands with a woman in lingerie while his own pants were down. It went without saying that he was about to engage in some funny business before Beavis and Butt-head had found him.

"Aaaaahhhh!" the freckled youth screamed.

"Aaaaahhhh!" the duo from Highland also screamed and fell back.

"W-Who are you?" demanded the redheaded boy.

"Uh, who the hell are you?" asked Butt-head.

The freckled youth pulled up his pants and zipped up.

"Well," he told the pair. "My name happens to be Charles Ruttheimer III."

"So, like, you live in this town?" Beavis asked.

"Yes," admitted Upchuck. "Though I'm not with Barch's brigade of post-apocalyptic hellhounds. I have, in fact, been hiding from them. Barch is a real nasty piece of work, you see. I used to be a student at this school on her bad side. If she ever finds me, the list of horrible things she'll do to me are endless!"

"Uh, you mean that old chick who used to teach Daria?" Butt-head asked.

Upchuck nodded. "Say, you two aren't from around here, are you?"

"No," Beavis confirmed. "We're, like, from Texas and our town got blown up. Then Daria came and saved us and now we're here and stuff. Pretty cool, heh heh heh!"

"You two know Daria?" Upchuck looked surprised.

"Yeah, we used to, like, go to high school with her before she moved," confirmed Butt-head.

"We, like, knew each other when we were young too," Beavis nodded.

"Hmm, this is interesting," Upchuck told them. "I always knew Daria was a feisty girl, but I never knew what she was like before she came to Lawndale."

"I'm Butt-head," the brunette boy told Upchuck. "And this butt-monkey is Beavis."

"Shut up Butthead, heh heh heh!"

"I see," Upchuck looked relieved. "So you're not minions of Janet Barch."

"Uh, no," Butt-head looked at the magazine in Upchuck's hand. "So, like, mind telling us how you got that?"

"Oh this?" Upchuck looked at the adult magazine in his own hands. "It came from a porn manufacturing plant at one of the edges of town. If Barch were to find out about that place, she'd no doubt want it destroyed."

"Whoa, a porn plant?" Beavis looked excited. "Really?!"

"Uh, huh huh huh, we have to get there!" Butt-head exclaimed.

"Well, right now isn't really the best time," Upchuck looked reluctant.

"Dude, Beavis and I have traveled cross country just to score with a domestic terrorist chick once," Butt-head told him. "Our town got destroyed. We've gotten our asses kicked. And we still haven't even scored up to now. You wanna sit here and tell us we can't go to a porn place?"

"Yeah!" insisted Beavis. "Yeah! It's, like, the basic human right of every man to have access to porn! Heh heh heh!"

"You… you make a compelling point," Upchuck had to admit. "Well, I'll tell you what. Since Barch is most likely going to be occupied tonight, you two follow me. I can lead you there."

Little did they know, one of the followers of Janet Barch had broken into the school through the window of the very room that Beavis and Butt-head had abandoned. He had tiptoed to the boys locker room and overheard everything that had been said between all of them.

oooo

Amidst the fire and chanting near riverside, not a single Lawndale survivor on the Southwest side noticed Daria and Tom staring at them from behind some bushes near the trees.

"This is almost like Lord of the Flies," noted Tom. "Except everybody's grown up… more or less."

"Well, when you grow up in an infantilized consumerist culture in this country, what is age but a number?" Daria quipped, staring at the scene unfold.

As the chanting and drumming died down, the tattered survivors gave way to Janet Barch, stepping forward in tribalistic robes and a deer skull atop her head.

"Now to see what's up," Daria told Tom quietly.

The two of them noted that there was a boat at the riverbank. On the boat was a ferryman who had paddled ashore.

"Kneel, my followers!" Barch declared.

All of Lawndale survivors did as ordered.

"It has come to my attention that we have visitors," Janet Barch spoke in an ominous voice. "Aside from one or two people, most of these interlopers are strangers. In a time like this, our covenant with Angra Mainyu cannot be jeopardized! Tomorrow we march upon the school during sunrise to slaughter the infidels! Spare only the girl named Daria! Only she may be allowed to live to be offered one final chance to bow before our lord!"

"Wow," Tom was taken aback. "I guess Lawndale guys like myself and Kevin didn't make the cut, huh?"

Daria said nothing, as she continued to watch the scene intently.

"Prepare yourselves," Barch declared. "Tomorrow we go to war!"

The Lawndale followers of Barch began hollering and beating drums again to the song of a bizarre war dance.

"Well, that's not good," Daria finally whispered to Tom.

"Yeah, I'll say," Tom nodded. "Just how many people in Lawndale have been corrupted by Angra Mainyu anyways?"

"More than I care to guess," Daria analyzed. "We've got the firearms but they've still got a big numbers advantage. We'll have to just go back and warn Buzzcut and the others so we'll be prepared."

"Hey Daria, looks like something big's about to happen," Tom noticed.

At once t he chanting and dancing stopped. An ominous clanking sound was heard in the distance coming closer and closer.

"Great Fulad-zereh," Janet Barch kneeled down. "Mighty herald to Angra Mainyu! We beseech you to allow this ceremony to commence!"

A giant walking suit of armor with a horned helmet stood before Barch. From what Daria and Tom could both see, there was no man inside the armor. It was almost as if the armor was being held afloat by an invisible ghost.

"Okay, I've read up on this guy during my research on Angra Mainyu," Daria told Tom. "His name is Fulad-zereh and he's an armored demon in Persian mythology. Supposedly he only has one weakness in the world and that's a holy sword forged by King Solomon."

"Well, we don't have _that_ with us," Tom looked mildly worried. "Should we be concerned or will the Spear of Destiny do the job?"

"We'll find out sooner or later," Daria told him.

As the two looked on, the armored demon pointed his sword to two people in the audience.

"Step forth!" Fulad-zereh commanded.

"Y-Yes great Fulad-zereh!" the two people did as told.

Daria narrowed her eyes. She recognized one of them. The woman with the blonde hair was someone she had met before in high school. And from what she remembered, that woman certainly didn't make a good impression on her.

"Tell me," Barch walked forth to the two with a ceremonial dagger. "How much do you wish to pass on to the other side?"

"V-Very much so," Val told Barch, sharing a glance with her boyfriend.

"I'd like nothing better," Val's boyfriend agreed.

"Then the question remains," Fulad-zereh stood before them. "Which of you desires to be in the bosom of Angra Mainyu even more?"

Val and her boyfriend looked at each other.

"You know what needs to be done," Fulad-zereh reminded them as Janet Barch smiled.

Val and her boyfriend exchanged glances as if they were going to say something.

"Look Val," her boyfriend said. "I know we talked about this and I think we should both—"

Without warning, Val grabbed the knife from Barch's hand and slit his throat.

"Ack!" the boyfriend cried out, falling to the ground and slowly bleeding to death.

"That's what you get for bringing me back to this flyover town to see your family for the holidays," Val growled at him. "Now my New York-based magazine is all in ruins and I can never go back home again!"

"That ungrateful bitch," Daria felt deep anger rising in her. "Her boyfriend saved her life by bringing her here and she does this?!"

"You have done well, Val," Fulad-zereh told her, beckoning her to the boat. "You may ascend."

"I… I've done it!" Val said cheerfully. "I can leave now!"

Angrily, Daria reached for her crossbow in the bushes. As soon as she grabbed it, however, Tom had grabbed her arm.

"Daria, don't," he told her insistently. "We can't risk it here."

Finally, Daria relented, watching angrily as Val boarded the boat. In spite of that, she realized that Tom was still a voice of reason for her despite occasional moments of being insufferable about it.

"Congratulations," the ferryman told her. "All who are willing to make a sacrifice can embrace the love of our one true god."

Grasping his paddle, the ferryman began to row Val to the other side.

"Well, nothing gives me more pleasure than seeing a young assertive woman like that take matters into her own hands and show the man who's really the boss around here," smiled Barch.

"Now that the ceremony is over, all of you may leave," Fulad-zereh told them. "Prepare yourselves for the coming week, for all of this will begin anew."

With that, the armored demon vanished into the mists.

"Alright everyone," Barch ordered her followers. "Move it along. We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow!"

As all of the Lawndale followers of Janet Barch dispersed, Daria looked up to see a small cabin nearby that still had a flickering light. Judging from its brightness, it was not light coming from a burning candle.

"Hey Tom, do you see that?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Call me crazy, but does Lawndale still have running water and electricity unlike the other places?" she asked.

"Can't hurt to take a look," Tom conceded.

oooo

"Uh, this place is kinda run down," Butt-head looked at the porn manufacturing building.

"Hey look, this was never a reputable part of Lawndale to begin with," Upchuck explained. "Plus, keep in mind Armageddon wasn't going to do this place much favors either."

Right next to the building was a construction crane with a wrecking ball.

"Whoa, what's that all about?" asked Beavis.

"Well, funny story really," Upchuck smirked. "Before fire began raining from the skies, an Evangelical political group had successfully lobbied to get this place shut down. Irony of ironies, the day this place was about to be wrecked, Armageddon began. I assume Barch never found out about this location because she, like everyone else, assumed it was going to be demolished."

"Uh, looks like the end of the world didn't suck so much after all," Butt-head declared. "Uh, huh huh huh huh huh!"

Beavis looked down at the ground. Scattered around were several photos of nude women.

"Yes!" he screamed. "Yes! This is what we've waited for!"

"What did I say?" Upchuck smiled. "This place has everything you need!"

"Uh, let's go inside then!" insisted Butt-head.

"I whole heartedly agree," Upchuck nodded.

"Heh heh heh!" Beavis laughed. "Let the good times roll!"

Cheerfully, the three boys thrust open the doors and headed inside.

From the trees a few yards away, a hooded figure watched the three of them carefully. After they had gone inside, he took off his hood.

"Oh dear," Timothy O'Neill said fearfully. "Charles is still alive. And what's more, this porno place is still standing. Janet will want to hear about this…"

Without delay, he ran off to inform his leader and mistress.

oooo

"This is Robert, copy," the man inside the cabin spoke through the phone. "Yes, you'll be having a new member join you in the Northeast quadrant."

Both Daria and Tom peeked through the window. Inside was a young man with full lights on, speaking through a phone.

"I recognize that guy," said Daria. "Quinn tried setting me on a date with him once. Then he got beaten by Ted at a sword-fighting game in the arcade. Oh, and he might've broken Kevin's jaw once too."

"Where do you find these guys, Daria?" Tom shook his head.

"Hey, to be fair, Quinn found this one for me," Daria reminded her ex. "I never asked."

"In any case, now we know electricity and phones are still working in Lawndale," Tom replied.

"Yup, and I've got the perfect plan."

With that, Daria left the safety of the trees and went over to knock on the door.

"Uh, what do you have in mind?" asked Tom.

"A direct approach," Daria answered.

Within a few moments, Robert opened up the door. To his surprise, Daria stood in front of him with a crossbow pointed directly to his temple.

"Hi, thought we'd use your phone," Daria told him straightforwardly.

"Trust me, you don't want to say no to her," Tom said, standing next to Daria.

"I, uh, okay," Robert stammered, allowing Daria in.

"Now, hands behind your back," Daria ordered.

Robert saw the sharp arrow aimed directly at him and wisely decided to comply.

oooo

"Huh huh huh huh!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh!"

At this point, both Beavis and Butt-head were in a state of total euphoria.

"This place is, like, really awesome!" Beavis smiled, reading through the porno magazine in his hands.

"What did I say?" Upchuck laid back on a couch in the room. "Is this place not a paradise on Earth?"

"You said it, dude!" Butt-head agreed.

"Yeah, this porno place, like, makes the end of the world suck a little less!" Beavis nodded.

"Yes, it's one small consolation," Upchuck said, almost sadly.

"Uh, conso-what-tion?" Butt-head looked confused at the words Upchuck was using.

"Consolation," admitted Upchuck. "After what happened at one of the ceremonies, I didn't know how I could carry on."

"What happened?" asked Beavis.

"Well, I was there to witness the horrific event," Upchuck said sadly. "You see, during one of the ascension ceremonies, my parents and I were on this side of town. In order to join the disciples of Angra Mainyu on the other side, my father had killed my mother in cold blood… and I witnessed it with my own eyes."

Both Beavis and Butt-head looked at each other, realizing that Upchuck was now in a serious mode. It was then that both boys decided to stay silent.

"After the event, Janet Barch recognized me in the crowd after I screamed my mother's name," Upchuck went on. "She couldn't do anything to my father since he had passed the ascension ceremony. But she certainly could take out all her anger on me. And so I fled, as fast as I could, my sense of self-preservation carrying me further than I expected. And my father sailed across that river, never lifting a finger to help me…"

"Uh… that sucks," Butt-head finally offered.

"And so, I've been living on abandoned school grounds, living off the remaining cafeteria food that's frozen quite well during winter time, and coming here every so often," admitted Upchuck. "It's not an ideal life, but hey, I'm still kicking."

"Umm, I remember seeing big hooters on that Janet chick!" Beavis remembered. "Heh heh heh!"

"Beavis, you dumbass!" Butt-head grimaced. "You really wanna do it with an older chick?"

"Hey, who knows," Beavis smiled. "They might be better under the sheets than you think…"

"Trust me, you two want nothing to do with that woman," Upchuck told the pair. "She's far more mountain lion than pussy cat. Trust me, I speak from experience."

Suddenly, an abrupt noise alerted all three boys.

"Must be rats," Upchuck frowned.

At that point, the knob on the door began to turn.

"Uh, can a rat do that?" asked Butt-head.

Slowly the door opened up. Standing before them was a disheveled looking man in a torn buttoned shirt. He also sported a gray and white beard on his face while one of his eyes looked absolutely bloodshot.

"W-Who are you?" the crazed looking man demanded.

"Mr. DeMartino?" Upchuck looked surprised. "Is that you?"

"Up-Upchuck?" DeMartino stared at one of his students.

"Hey, Beavis, check out this hobo," Butt-head said to his buddy. "Huh huh huh!"

"Yeah, that hippie needs a shower!" Beavis chuckled. "Heh heh heh!"

oooo

Daria waited on the phone patiently as Tom finally got Robert tied up on the chair with some duct tape he found in the closet.

"Get through yet?" asked Tom.

"Nope," Daria shook her head.

So far her parents weren't responding.

Tom pushed Robert, along with his chair, into the closet.

"Sorry about this," Tom said apologetically. "But Daria could use some privacy."

He took out some tissue paper and shoved them inside Robert's ear to try to muffle sound out as best he could.

After Tom closed the door on Robert, he headed back to Daria only to see that she was dialing a different number.

"Jane?" asked Tom.

Daria nodded as someone from the other side finally responded.

"Daria?" the voice answered.

"Jane, is that you?" Daria replied. "I'm back."

"Oh, thank goodness you're back!" Jane responded, relief heard through her voice.

"It took a while," Daria told her best friend, "but I got back more or less in one piece. As you can see now, I didn't exactly save the world along the way."

"Success or not, I'm just glad you're alive," Jane replied. "Are Tom and Kevin also okay?"

"They're good," confirmed Daria. "We managed to evacuate some survivors in Highland, Texas. Though this isn't exactly a promised land of milk and honey I brought them back to…"

"You can say that again," Jane said gloomily. "On the side of town I'm in right now, Angra Mainyu's cult has spread like a plague, infecting almost everybody's hearts and minds."

"What happened?" Daria inquired.

"Well, ever since doomsday happened, everybody in Lawndale was in a state of confusion and despair," Jane explained. "Then all of a sudden Ted… or somebody looking like Ted… shows up, proclaiming himself the savior. Since then he's restored, electricity, plumbing, food, and safety for the townsfolk. And now everybody's eating out of the palm of his hand like he's some promised messiah."

"And my family?" asked Daria. "How are they doing?"

Jane paused. "Well Daria… it's not good."

"So they've fallen under Angra Mainyu's spell?" Daria narrowed her eyes.

"Y-Yes," admitted Jane.

"Jane, just stay put," Daria told her. "I'll make it over and when I do, we'll have our fighting chance."

"Alright Daria," Jane promised. "And good luck."

oooo

"What's this?" Timothy O'Neill stepped inside the cabin where most of the communication technology was housed.

On his way to see his lover, he noticed the cabin door was open. Naturally, he felt the urge to investigate.

Janet Barch was in the process of untying Robert.

"Daria was here a while ago, Miss Barch," Robert informed her. "She made contact with the other side... after holding me hostage of course."

"Well in that case, we'll need to march on those Highlanders earlier," Barch growled.

"Umm, Janet?" Timothy said to her timidly.

"What is it?" snapped Barch. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Mr. O'Neill told her. "But I have urgent news. Charles Ruttheimer is still alive and he's accompanied by two of the Highland kids to that porn factory that was meant to be torn down."

"Huh," Barch crossed her arms. "And I thought that place was destroyed. And as for Upchuck… I think I'll go see to him personally."

"So we're not going to lead an attack on those Highland survivors?" asked Timothy O'Neill, relieved that there wouldn't be a bloodbath.

"Of course we are!" Barch glared at him. "I leave that responsibility to you, Timothy! I, on the other hand, will deal personally with Upchuck and his two little friends…"

"Uh… okay?" Timothy looked uncomfortable again.

"Be a man and make me proud!" Janet declared, slapping the self-conscious Timothy on the back. "Anyways, I'm out! Remember, everybody dies but Daria! She'll be offered a second chance!"

Without another word, Janet Barch left the premises, getting in her car and driving to the porn factory that she believed had been destroyed previously.

"Oh boy," Timothy O'Neill shook his head.

"I can lead the attack if you want," Robert offered. "I've got a score to settle with Daria and her boy toy for tying me up and shoving me in a closet after all."

"Can you?" asked Timothy.

"You just sit back and… relax while not having to do anything too ruthless," promised Robert.

"I… I think I can do that," Timothy looked just a bit more relieved at having such a big responsibility taken off his shoulders.

"Good, I'll get everybody ready," Robert got up.

Timothy twiddled his thumbs nervously as Robert left. While he loved Janet and wanted to help out with the survivors of his town as much as possible, his stomach was in knots over all that was happening now.


	26. Strangers In The Night

**Fates Entwined**

 _Strangers in the Night_

"So, Mr. DeMartino, how did you end up in this location?" asked Upchuck.

Both Beavis and Butt-head looked at each other and then towards DeMartino. The two of them had no idea who the older man was but given how Upchuck seemed to know who he was, they were somewhat willing to listen.

"Well, as you probably ALREADY know," DeMArtino answered. "I was, uh, looking FORWARD to the end of the YEAR when I'd have some PEACE and quiet… then all of SUDDEN… Armageddon."

"Yes, I don't think a single person missed it," Upchuck nodded. "These two guys survived the whole ordeal and traveled with Daria all the way here."

"So, who are THESE two guys?" asked DeMartino.

"I'm Beavis, nice to meet you, heh heh!"

"And I'm Butt-head, huh huh huh!"

"I see," DeMartino acknowledged. "So you two know DARIA, huh?"

"Yeah, we grew up with her," admitted Butt-head.

"She was, like, the only chick besides Cassandra who would talk to us," admitted Beavis.

Butt-head smacked Beavis.

"Ow!" Beavis complained. "What's your problem, fartknocker?!"

"Damn it Beavis!" Butt-head chastise. "We talked to more chicks than just two!"

"Yeah, but, like, Daria was one of the few who'd actually find us and talk to us," Beavis rubbed his head.

"Hmm, you two must be special if Daria came to you for conversations," Upchuck looked thoughtful. "I've had no such luck in terms of that feisty girl seeking me out."

"Yeah, you know, Daria WAS always one of my better students," DeMartino admitted. "If she went OUT of her way to TALK to you, then MAYBE you boys are alright…"

"Yeah, we're pretty awesome," Beavis smiled, enjoying every moment of his ego being stroked.

"So how'd you end up in a place like this?" Upchuck asked.

"Well, uh, you know," DeMartino looked a bit nervous. "I knew my way AROUND this part of town."

"So you live in this area?" asked Upchuck.

"Well, not exactly," admitted the former teacher. "Though I have to admit I do reside in this area now."

"Were you in the neighborhood when the apocalypse happened?" Upchuck pressed on.

"Uh, no?" Anthony DeMartino looked up and down nervously.

"He was here for the porn," Butt-head deduced easily. "Uh, huh huh huh huh huh!"

"Yeah, I bet even teachers sometimes need to boi-oi-oi-oi-oing!" Beavis laughed. "Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"Okay fine," DeMartino confessed with some embarrassment. "Guilty as charged."

"Yeah, the truth will, like, set you free or something," added Beavis. "Heh heh heh!"

"Well, no judgment from any of us young virile men here," Upchuck smiled. "If you gotta have an outlet, you gotta have an outlet."

"Yeah, just be sure not to flog the dolphin in front of us, huh huh huh!" chuckled Butt-head.

"Good thing for us is that this place is a virtual treasure trove!" Upchuck told his companions.

"Well," DeMartino seemed to relax some. "I guess I can MAKE this place home sweet HOME after a while."

oooo

"Oh dear, I wonder what Janet is doing," Timothy O'Neill paced back and forth nervously.

"Calm down, would ya Mr. O'Neill?" Robert asked. "We're about to attack soon."

Timothy finally stopped pacing and faced Robert. At this point he was still nervous that Janet had gone off on her own to deal with a few of the Highland survivors. Even when he was near Lawndale High with a virtual army of Lawndale people, he couldn't stop thinking about the woman he loved.

"I'm sorry Robert," Timothy confessed. "You know how I feel right now."

"Quit worrying, Mr. O," Robert insisted. "Ms. Barch knows what she's doing. I don't think a couple of horndogs from out of state and one from in-state will be a problem for her."

O'Neill looked around. Almost everybody else was ready with their pitchforks, knives, shovels, and sticks. Certainly the people in town were ready to carry out the will of Angra Mainyu.

"Remember Robert," O'Neill reminded the younger man. "These people do have guns."

"Yeah, but overwhelming numbers should do the trick," Robert said cockily. "Just let me do my thing."

"Well, okay I suppose," Timothy finally relented. "Just… make it quick, okay?"

"Sure," Robert said absent-mindedly and went back to command the mob.

oooo

"Looks bad, doesn't it?" Tom peered through a window in the darkened high school room as he and the Highland survivors strategized together.

"I'll say," Buzzcut acknowledged. "We'll pick off plenty of them… but their numbers are more than ours."

"Number one advantage?" Daria looked up at Anderson and Buzzcut. "We've got the firearms advantage. We're lucky to be in an area of town that isn't real big on gun ownership."

Daria looked through the window again as the mob moved in on the school, towards the front entrance. They were certainly out for blood tonight. And though she would not openly admit it, Daria was torn deep down.

While she never cared for the materialism and the monotonous suburban existence of Lawndale, these were still her townsfolk. She really didn't want to have to fight or kill any of them, even out of necessity. Right now she was in a precarious situation. She didn't desire to fight any of her current townsfolk… but she couldn't allow them to kill the former townsfolk she had from Highland.

"Alright Daria, we'll do things your way," Tom Anderson told her. "But if the going gets rough, we'll have no choice but to open fire."

"Thanks Mr. Anderson," Daria told him.

"Daria, I understand your situation," Cassandra told her. "Having to go up against the people that you live with can't be an easy task."

"You're right," admitted Daria, looking out towards the mob. "Some of those people I know and I'd hate to have to fight any of them."

"Well, good thing we still have a trump card," Tom glanced briefly at Tom Anderson.

"Yeah, but will it work?" Daria asked herself aloud.

"It better," Buzzcut told her. "But just in case it doesn't, we'll still have to keep all options on the table."

"I guess so," Daria looked down ruefully.

Stewart looked at her sympathetically. However, he soon realized that something was missing from the scene.

"Uh, guys," Stewart said aloud. "Has anyone here seen Beavis and Butt-head?"

oooo

Meanwhile back at the porn factory, everybody there was having a grand old time.

"Wow, would ya look at the hooters on this babe!" Anthony DeMartino gasped, holding a magazine sideways.

"This place really is cool," Beavis looked at Butt-head. "All the porn to last us a lifetime!"

"Yeah, huh huh huh!"

"You know, when I was still a teacher, being around students could be the most frustrating part of my day," admitted DeMartino. "But now that I'm really getting to know some of you for the first time outside of school, being around you kids ain't so bad after all!"

"What kind of teacher were you?" asked Beavis.

"He was our history teacher," Upchuck informed the duo.

"Uh, our history teacher Buzzcut was always yelling at us," Butt-head recalled. "Oh yeah, and he would kick our asses too, huh huh huh!"

"Really now?" Upchuck was surprised. "And this Buzzcut never got disciplined?"

Before Butt-head could respond, there was a loud noise somewhere across the factory, as if somebody was banging on the door to break it down.

"What the hell?" DeMartino looked surprised.

"Funny, I thought nobody knew we were at this location," Upchuck frowned. "Stay here, everyone. I'll go check it out."

Upchuck got up and left the room to go check out the source of the disturbance. Anthony DeMartino looked at the duo.

"So, where did you BOYS say you came from AGAIN?" asked DeMartino.

"Uh, we're from this place called Highland in Texas," Butt-head answered. "Daria used to live there with us before she moved, huh huh huh!"

"Well, if a place LIKE Highland can produce a GREAT mind like Daria, I IMAGINE you boys are cut FROM the same cloth?"

"Yeah, we're pretty smart, heh heh heh!" Beavis chuckled.

"Aaaaahhh!" a loud scream was heard.

"What… what was THAT?" DeMartino got up.

DeMartino opened up the door and headed outside. He was soon followed by the more curious Beavis and Butt-head.

When Mr. DeMartino got to the middle of the factory and saw the source of the disturbance, he paused, realizing what kind a predicament he was in.

"Aw, fishsticks," DeMartino gulped.

"Hello Anthony," Janet Barch stood there with a nearby door busted down and her holding an unconscious Upchuck sporting a black eye by the collar. "Long time no see…"

"Hey Beavis, it's that old chick," Butt-head whispered to his companion.

Barch threw the unconscious Upchuck to the floor.

"I came a long way to see you boys," Barch grinned sadistically. "Hope you can make time for a lady entering into your all-male safe space!"

oooo

"Hold it right there!" Tom Anderson was the first to step outside the school with his shotgun. "Come any closer and I'll make mincemeat outta you!"

Soon, Daria and Buzzcut followed up, training their weapons on the Lawndale mob that had assembled at the school. By the looks of it, they were all out for blood.

"Daria Morgendorffer," Robert stepped out. "Such a shame you're associated with these people."

"Why's that?" asked Daria.

"Because, the great god Angra Mainyu has ordered these outsiders slaughtered!"

"Well, technically, not all of us are outsiders," Tom corrected him. "Kevin and I are also both from Lawndale."

"Okay, well, uh, I was told only Daria gets a chance to live!" Robert replied in frustration. "The rest of you are disposable!"

"Yes Daria," Timothy O'Neill stepped forth. "Janet did want you to receive the offer of being Angra Mainyu's servant."

As Timothy took one extra step forward, he stepped on something on the ground that felt a bit harder than dirt with a clicking sound.

"Oh my, what's this?" Timothy looked down.

"Congratulations Mr. O'Neill," Daria smirked. "You just stepped on a landmine from the Korean War."

"I… what?!" Timothy looked like he was about to freak out.

The rest of the Lawndale mob also looked about nervously, muttering to themselves in great consternation. Meanwhile, Daria and Tom Anderson exchanged knowing glances. Beforehand, Anderson had removed the actual bomb from the landmine and the one Mr. O'Neill was standing on now was an empty one with no real boom to it.

"I figured that would get your attention," Daria told the crowd. "Now, are all of you ready to talk instead of going on a lynching spree?"

The crowd looked at each other nervously. None of them wanted to be blown sky high and either die or get maimed badly.

"Well, uh, I wasn't really planning on this," Robert scratched his head, realizing that fulfilling Barch's request wouldn't be so easy after all.

Daria walked towards the middle of both crowds to address her Lawndale townsfolk.

"Listen everybody, I know I've been away from Lawndale for a while, but this isn't like you to turn into a bloodthirsty mob," Daria told them. "I know this isn't what you're like deep down. Sure I may have left some of you flustered with snide, passive-aggressive remarks in the past, but you're not the monsters that Angra Mainyu is trying to turn you into."

She turned towards Robert.

"Robert," she addressed the young man. "I got to first know you when Quinn tried setting us up on a botched date. You became friends with Ted, the man I fell in love with later. You and Kevin were teammates for the Lawndale Lions. Yeah, maybe you guys got into scuffles sometimes but beyond that, you always had each other's backs."

"Well, yeah, I guess you're right," Robert conceded but then looked surprised. "Wait, you and Ted got together?"

"Long story," Daria replied. "Maybe some other time."

As Robert fell into silence and shame, Daria noticed a family in the crowd she recognized.

"And you," Daria pointed out. "Coyote and Willow… you were both friends to my parents. You lived with them in a hippie commune that taught the message of love and peace. How could you possibly join a frenzied mob dedicated to the worship of a demon god? How far are you willing to go with this? By sacrificing each other or your son Ethan to join the people on the other side?"

The Yeager family looked at each other sadly and quietly lowered their heads. They too were forced to acknowledge the truth of Daria's words.

Looking around, Daria also spotted a familiar redheaded woman in the audience, a former Lawndale teacher Claire Defoe who was holding a knife in her hand.

"Miss Defoe," Daria addressed the woman. "You were the one teacher who helped nurse the talents of my best friend Jane. Your love of art really helped the two of you bond. Would Jane really forgive you if the blood of myself and all my other friends were on your hands?"

"I… I… no," Claire sighed, dropping her knife.

"This isn't like any of you to turn to violent murder," Daria told her townsfolk. "Sure some of you may be a bit materialistic and class-conscious but you're mostly good people."

"Well," Coyote Yeager stepped forth and dropped his weapon. "You're right, Daria. Ever since this town literally went to hell in a handbasket, we haven't been ourselves."

Daria looked behind her. Both Buzzcut and Tom Anderson were noticeably less tense now.

Meanwhile, Robert walked up to Kevin.

"So, uh, Kevin, are we still friends?" asked Robert.

"You kidding me?" Kevin reached out and gave Robert a hug. "Of course we are!"

"Yeah, sorry for trying to come over to kill you guys and all," Robert apologized.

"You're right Daria," Claire Defoe walked up to Daria. "I'm sorry. This isn't what Jane would want."

"Wow, good job Daria," Tom complimented.

Buzzcut and Van Driessen were noticeably impressed as well.

"She always was my favorite student back at Highland," Buzzcut nodded approvingly.

"Well, it looks like this tale of two cities has a positive outcome," Van Driessen agreed. "If there was anyone who could bridge her past life with her present one, it would be her."

"Robert," Daria went up to Kevin's fellow football teammate. "Tell me something. Where's Ms. Barch?"

"Well, uh, she did kind of order me to slaughter you guys," Robert scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"No harm no foul," Daria shrugged. "Anyways, about Barch…"

"Oh yeah, she said something about going off to kill Upchuck and those two guys you brought here," replied Robert.

"Upchuck's alive?" Daria looked surprised. "Well, I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover."

"So what now?" asked Kevin.

"Now?" Daria touched her chin thoughtfully. "Now we organize a search party to find Barch and make sure she doesn't commit murder against her former student and my former Highland classmates."

"Alright then everyone!" Kevin addressed the crowd of both Lawndale and Highland denizens. "What do you say we band together and help Daria resolve everything on this side of town?"

The mixed crowd muttered among themselves approvingly and set off slowly.

"Do you remember where Barch went?" Daria asked Robert.

"Uh, I think it was some porno place that was supposed to be wrecked," Robert told her.

Daria's facial expression turned into a frown.

"Upchuck, Beavis, and Butt-head at a porno place?" Daria commented. "Color me shocked."

"Um… Daria?" a timid voice reached her.

Daria turned back around. As most of the crowds were heading away, only Mr. Timothy O'Neill was left. And he was still standing on the landmine planted there. A look of concern etched itself across his face despite the nervous smile he wore. Daria also noted that there were more than a few beads of sweat on his head.

"Might I say Daria," Timothy told her. "That was a mighty rousing speech you gave!"

"Mmmhmm."

"So, uh, now what?" O'Neill asked nervously, motioning towards the landmine he was standing on.

"Now?" Daria's face turned into a smirk. "Now the rest of us go celebrate with brunch and happy hour at four. See you later, Mr. O'Neill."

She began walking away from her former teacher.

"Daria, wait!" Timothy begged. "You can't! I… I'm standing on a landmine!"

Daria smiled, laughing inwardly at the situation. She then turned back around.

"You can take your foot off," she told her ex-teacher. "It's an empty landmine."

"It is?"

"Yeah, we took the bomb out before we planted it," she replied.

"Oh, well, in that case," Timothy wiped away the sweat on his head and stepped off.

To his relief, there was no explosion.

"Whew, that was a close one!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"C'mon Mr. O'Neill," Daria motioned for her teacher to join her and the rest of the party.

Before long, she was in the center of the crowd again as Buzzcut stood by her side.

"Alright everybody, I guess the next order of business is to find Ms. Barch," Daria told everyone. "Anyways, Robert, if you would lead us there…"

"Well, she did say she was going to a porn place," Robert replied. "I think I have an idea where it's at. Just follow me and we'll—"

Suddenly, Robert gasped. A massive sword had been thrust through his stomach.

"Rob!" Kevin screamed.

"All of you have lost your nerve!" the demon Fulad-zereh raised the body of Rob up into the air. "Angra Mainyu does not look well upon those who displease him!"

With that, he threw Robert's bloodied body to the ground. He turned around and slashed through several other Lawndale survivors who were fleeing from him, killing them instantly.

"Guess Barch will have to wait," Daria frowned, taking out her crossbow. "Upchuck and the Dynamic Duo are on their own…"

oooo

"Listen Janet, we don't HAVE to do this," DeMartino insisted as Barch advanced upon him.

"On the contrary," Barch smiled, advancing closer.

She drove her fist into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. Then she grabbed him by the head, driving her knee into his skull. As Mr. DeMartino fell back from the blow, Janet Barch pummeled him continuously until he was a beaten and bloodied pulp on the floor.

"Ugh," Mr. DeMartino coughed violently.

"Ah, that felt good," Janet sneered. "Now for you two."

"Huh huh huh, did you see that, Beavis?" Butt-head asked his companion. "She kicked that dude's ass!"

Beavis noticed Barch walking towards them with similar sadistic intentions.

"Um, she looks like she wants to kick our asses now, Butt-head," Beavis gulped.

"Don't worry so much Beavis," Butt-head reassured his companion. "I'm a lady's man. I'll handle this."

Butt-head walked up to Janet Barch, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, hey baby," Butt-head told her. "Wanna, like, do it?"

For his troubles, Butt-head received a sidekick to the stomach that send him flying back. He landed next to Beavis, crying out in pain.

"Uhhhh!" Butt-head groaned.

"Looks like she handled you, Butt-head, heh heh heh!"

"Shut up, Beavis!" Butt-head cried, getting back on his feet painfully.

"I'm going to enjoy neutering the two of you," Barch stepped forward menacingly as the two boys looked at each other fearfully.

Suddenly, Barch stopped. Anthony DeMartino had grabbed her leg, trying to stop her from doing damage to the duo.

"Wait!" DeMartino insisted. "These are good kids! You can't—"

Barch kicked DeMartino in the face, knocking him out in one glancing blow.

"Who asked you?!" she demanded.

By the time she looked up again, both Beavis and Butt-head were fleeing from her towards a set of stairs.

"This chick's crazy, Beavis!" Butt-head told his companion. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

The two ran towards the stairs. Along the way, Beavis bumped into a gumball machine, accidentally knocking it over and shattering the glass, causing all the round gumballs to fall onto the floor.

Unfortunately for Barch, her foot stepped onto one of those gumballs as she chased after the duo, causing her to fall and hit her jaw really hard on the floor.

"Agh!" screamed Barch. "Damn it!"

As she looked up, she noticed the boys were closing in on the stairs that led to the top of the building. Getting back up, she continued chasing after them. The two of them ran up the stairs but Barch followed with all the determination of a predator hunting down its prey. Before long, she was gaining on them due to her superior athletic ability.

"C'mon, Beavis, she's gaining on us!" Butt-head told his partner as the two ascended the stairs.

Barch got closer and closer. However, just as she closed in on the two as they got to a flat surface of the staircase, Beavis managed to trip on an abandoned roller skate that had been lying there, tripping over and falling on his face, but launching the roller skate into Janet Barch's forehead in the process, knocking her back and sending her tumbling down the stairs.

Butt-head stopped and took a look at Beavis' accidentally handiwork.

"Uh… sometimes when you screw up, you really screw up for the better, Beavis," Butt-head complimented. "Huh huh huh!"

He helped his partner up and they ran off. Janet Barch, however, was on the floor, clutching her back and her side in pain.

"I'm going to kill those idiots!" Barch screamed at the top of her lungs.

Fighting past the pain, Barch got up and began ascending the stairs in her pursuit yet again.

oooo

"So, what will it be, Daria?" Fulad-zereh demanded of Daria while standing over the bodies of several Lawndale residents. "Will you accept the mercy of our lord Angra Mainyu?"

"I'm good," Daria replied simply.

She took out her crossbow and whipped out one of the arrows forged from the Spear of Destiny. Without hesitation, she fired.

Smugly, Fulad-zereh simply stood there as the arrow struck his armor and bounced off harmlessly.

"What?!" Daria was shocked.

"My armor is impenetrable!" the armored demon declared.

"Try this on for size!" Tom Anderson took aim with his rifle and fired.

The bullet struck the demon and forced him back a step. However, the monstrous being was otherwise unharmed.

"Hahaha!" Fulad-zereh declared. "None of you will leave here alive!"

"Well I'll be damned," Anderson cursed.

Buzzcut was up next, firing at the monster multiple times with his handgun as the armored demon advanced upon him. As Buzzcut backed away, the monster slashed at him with his sword, destroying his handgun.

The former PE coach ducked under another sword slash and drove his foot into the monster's chest with a spin kick, forcing Fulad-zereh back some.

Buzzcut picked up a fallen branch from the ground and smashed it across Fulad-zereh's head as hard as he could.

Fulad-zereh's helmeted head snapped back but the demon soon responded in return with a powerful backhand that knocked Buzzcut to the floor, rendering him unconscious.

"Okay, that's not good," Daria muttered.

Fulad-zereh stood over Buzzcut's prone body, ready to drive his sword down. Before he could, however, Mr. Anderson fired several more shots that forced him back.

"Daria, I think I might have an idea," Tom told her.

"I'm all ears."

"Well, this guy did say nothing could penetrate his armor," Tom told her, analyzing the situation carefully. "And maybe he's right. But what if it isn't the armor we need to be fighting? What if it's really the man… or rather the monster inside the armor that we need to focus on?"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Daria.

"Well, I'll need a distraction," Tom replied, eyeing the fallen arrow on the floor that Daria had previously fired.

"Dunno if this'll do the trick," Anderson revealed a grenade in his hands. "But how about this?"

Tom noted Stewart and Kevin pulling Buzzcut away from the scene as Fulad-zereh regained his bearings.

"It'll do perfectly, Mr. Anderson," Tom replied.

Anderson removed the pin from the grenade and threw it as soon as Kevin and Stewart had removed Buzzcut from out of range. The grenade landed near Fulad-zereh's armored boots and exploded instantly, consuming the demon in a fiery explosion.

"Okay guys," Tom told Kevin and Stewart. "I know I'm asking you to go on a suicide run here, but if he comes out of that explosion unharmed, can you distract him by trying to remove the sword from his hand?"

"No prob," Kevin promised.

"Well, it's worth a shot," Stewart acknowledged.

Before long, Fulad-zereh emerged from the smoke unharmed. He did not see Tom running past him at that point, going for the broken arrow that Daria had previously shot at him.

"You worms cannot hope to harm me!" declared Fulad-zereh, swinging his sword through the air threateningly.

Anderson fired another shot that bounced off the demon's head to distract him. At once, Stewart and Kevin ran forward and tackled the armored monster in his distracted state, attempting to wrest his sword from his hand.

"You dare?!" Fulad-zereh growled angrily.

He first grabbed Kevin with his free hand, throwing him back several yards. Stewart was next as Fulad-zereh threw him off easily.

"Was this the best you could do?" demanded Fulad-zereh as he advanced upon Daria and Tom Anderson menacingly.

"I'm outta bullets," admitted Anderson.

Daria said nothing. She simply stood there silently in front of Tom Anderson as Fulad-zereh raised his sword.

"Angra Mainyu has deemed you worthy of a second chance," the armored demon told her. "Submit to his will or perish!"

"Answer's the same as it's always been," Daria told him with a gleam in her eye. "No."

"Then perish!" Fulad-zereh snarled.

Before he could bring the sword down on her, however, Tom leaped onto Fulad-zersh's back, grabbing him in a chokehold.

"What is this?!" the armored demon cried.

Tom took out the arrow fashioned from the Spear of Destiny that Daria had previously fired at Fulad-zereh and plunged it into the exposed part of Fulad-zereh's helmet, eliciting a cry of horror and pain. This time, Tom felt as if he had connected with solid flesh of some sort as the Spear of Destiny fragment penetrated the monster within the armor. Before long, smoke to emerge from the armor as the demon within shrieked in pain.

The demon thrashed about back and forth in agony from the mortal wound inflicted upon him until Tom was finally thrown off. Daria quickly went over to her former boyfriend to see if he was alright.

"You okay?" asked Daria.

"Yeah, can't say the same for him though," Tom pointed out.

A monstrous howl emerged from the armor as black smoke emerged from the armor, floating towards the sky. Before long, all parts of Fulad-zereh's armor fell to the ground as if some invisible spirit previously holding them afloat had finally left and entered the void.

Soon, the rest of Lawndale's denizens emerged from the forests and other hiding places in the school to see what had gone on. Before them were scattered pieces of Fulad-zereh's armor, with no dark spirit inside anymore.

"Fulad-zereh is dead!" Daria told everyone. "We no longer have to live under the tyranny of him, Barch, or Angra Mainyu!"

"She's right," Tom added. "This town doesn't have to be divided anymore! All the sacrifices and bloodshed can stop!"

"I suppose you're right Daria," Claire DeFoe was the first to step forward. "But what do we do now? Barch and that armored demon gave us order and stability after the apocalypse. What can we do now?"

"First, we go find Barch," Daria replied. "Then we sort out the rest afterwards."

oooo

"Think we got away from her?" asked Butt-head.

The two of them had raced up to the rooftop of the porn manufacturing building after having escaped from the feminist teacher. There wasn't any other place to escape to at this point and the only way they could escape was to go down. To their right was the crane with a wrecking ball that was meant to destroy the building.

"Let's hope so, Butt-head," Beavis smiled. "I think I'm getting a stiffie thinking about that older chick chasing us around, heh heh heh!"

"Beavis, you've got messed up taste in women, huh huh huh!"

"Well what about you?" demanded Beavis. "Didn't you tell me once you had a nightmare of Daria in black leather whipping you?"

"Damn it Beavis!" Butt-head growled. "Didn't I tell you to never talk about that?"

Suddenly, the door that led to the top of the building swung open, revealing an enraged Janet Barch.

"Finally I've found you!" Barch declared.

"Um, where do we go now, Butt-head?" Beavis gulped.

Quickly, an enraged Barch ran towards them.

"Uh, just run!" Butt-head exclaimed, turning tail quickly.

The two of them turned and tried to escape but Barch quickly lunged at them, grabbing Beavis by the legs, causing Beavis to fall and cling to Butt-head's shorts at the same time, pulling them off and making Butt-head fall down as well.

"Uhhh!" screamed Butt-head.

"I gotcha!" Janet screamed.

"Hey Butt-head," Beavis looked up before Janet reached for his throat. "I think I see you getting a stiffie from here, heh heh heh!"

"Damn it Beavis, don't look at my nads!" Butt-head became infuriated.

In anger, he lashed out his foot at Beavis just as Janet was about to put Beavis in a chokehold, kicking Beavis in the face and causing his head to snap back and hit Janet right in the nose, knocking her to the floor.

"Agh!" Janet screamed, falling down.

"Ow, what was that for?" demanded Beavis.

"Uh, that was for pulling down my pants and looking at my nads, butt-knocker!"

"Damn it Butt-head, that old chick knocked me down and made me look at your nads!" Beavis retorted.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have looked anyways, butt-knocker!"

"Shut up Butt-head, quit calling me that!"

As the two argued, Janet Barch got up. With all her might, she tackled Beavis, grabbing him and hoisting him up over her head.

"Aaaahhh!" Beavis screamed. "Help!"

Barch kicked Butt-head down and carried Beavis over to the edge of the building, throwing him off. Immediately she turned her attention back to Butt-head.

"Now for you," Barch said with a voice that dripped of venom and hatred.

As Barch closed in on Butt-head, Beavis fell down but out of sheer dumb luck, managed to grab on to the metal hook beneath the wrecking ball of the construction crane. The momentum of his fall caused the wrecking ball to swing back. Then it swung forth thanks to Beavis, smashing into the side of the building where both Barch and Butt-head were, just as Barch began choking on Butt-head with both hands.

"Aaaahhh!" both Barch and Butt-head screamed as the wrecking ball destroyed the part of the building they were both on.

As wreckage fell down, Butt-head fell down first and grabbed on to a side of the building, luckily saving himself.

Barch, on the other hand, could only grab Beavis by the feet with both hands as the wrecking ball, and Beavis, swung back yet again like a pendulum.

"Don't think I'm through with you!" Barch cried, holding on tightly, but still intent on murdering her target.

Once more the wrecking ball swung forth. This time, the momentum of the swing caused Beavis to swing both feet forward, launching Barch's face into a broken concrete part of the building, slamming her with enough force to make her let go of Beavis and plummet to the ground.

After a sickening thud was heard, Beavis managed to steady himself as the wrecking ball slowed down in its swing. He looked towards Butt-head who had managed to climb to safety inside part of the wrecked building.

"Um, what just happened?" asked Beavis.

"Uh… I think that old chick is dead!" Butt-head looked down to see the broken body of Janet Barch.

Beavis looked down as well.

"Whoa, she is!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, I think you killed her, Beavis!" Butt-head pointed out.

"No way, that wasn't me!" insisted Beavis.

"Hey!" a grizzled voice from below shouted.

Both Beavis and Butt-head looked down to see Upchuck and Anthony DeMartino.

"Hey, are you boys ALRIGHT?" asked DeMartino.

"Uh… never better!" chuckled Butt-head. "Huh huh huh!"

"I can't believe it," Upchuck stared down at the body of Janet Barch. "You two actually defeated the dreaded Janet Barch!"

"Upchuck, let's help these BOYS down," Anthony DeMartino told his former student.

"Way ahead of you, Mr. DeMartino," Upchuck nodded, running upstairs to help Butt-head.

DeMartino looked up towards Beavis and Butt-head approvingly.

"Ya know, I didn't THINK kids of your generation HAD many redeemable qualities," admitted DeMartino. "But I was WRONG. You two are GOOD kids! Not like the NIMRODS and ding-dongs I've HAD to teach!"

Beavis and Butt-head look at each other and laughed.

"He said _rod_ ," Butt-head chuckled. "Huh huh huh huh huh!"

"Yeah, then he said _dong_!" Beavis smiled. "Heh heh heh heh heh!"


	27. Crossing Over

**Fates Entwined**

 _Crossing Over_

Hardly believing her eyes, Daria walked over to the scene at the porn factory where Beavis, Butt-head, Upchuck, and DeMartino all gathered. She had arrived at the scene with the survivors of both Highland and Lawndale.

She noticed the body of Janet Barch some yards away.

"Hey look, it's Daria," Butt-head pointed out.

Daria was the first to walk up to the quartet.

"Dare I ask what happened here?" she pointed towards Barch's body.

"Daria, I never thought I'd see such a sweet flower like you again," Upchuck told her, causing Daria to cringe.

"Oh my God!" Timothy O'Neill cried. "Janet!"

The former teacher rushed over to the fallen body of his lover.

"Well?" Daria glared at the duo, showing that she meant business.

"Uh, that old chick attacked us," Butt-head. "She tried to kill us, huh huh huh!"

"Really?" Daria rolled her eyes. "And you two didn't do anything to provoke her?"

"No way!" Beavis insisted. "We were just here for some porn and that old chick attacks us!"

"Yeah, we're innocent, huh huh huh!" laughed Butt-head.

"A likely story," Daria shook her head.

"Believe them," Upchuck revealed the bruises and black eye on his face. "She attacked me first."

Daria looked at Upchuck, realizing that there was perhaps a bit more to the story than she expected.

"It's true," confirmed Anthony DeMartino. "I met these boys in the factory and Barch busts in, trying to kill us all!"

Daria scanned DeMartino and realized there was truth to his words. He too was bruised and bloodied with the kinds of marks that only a trained martial arts expert like Janet Barch could have inflicted.

While she still struggled to take what Beavis, Butt-head, and Upchuck said at face value, she did take Mr. DeMartino a bit more seriously.

"Look, just tell me what happened," Daria told them, revising her attitude with a sigh.

"Well, I was the first one out of the building," Upchuck told her. "I didn't see everything that happened in detail but I believe Ms. Barch had chased Beavis and Butt-head to the top of the building and Beavis got thrown off first. However, he managed to cling to the wrecking ball, which swung into the building and destroyed part of it. Ms. Barch grabbed on to Beavis but the momentum of a second swing caused Beavis to swing his legs forward and knock our former teacher into the side of the building, thus causing her to fall to her death."

"Is this true Beavis?" Daria asked her former Highland classmate.

"Pretty much, heh heh heh."

"Believe it," DeMartino came up and put both arms around Beavis and Butt-head. "These two are GOOD kids. They pretty much SAVED the day!"

"Good kids?" Daria grimaced.

"The hell are you talking about?" Buzzcut demanded. "How long have you known these two?!"

"Well, less than a day," DeMartino admitted.

"Then you're not qualified to judge their characters!" Buzzcut pointed a finger at Daria's Lawndale teacher. "If only you knew the hell they put Highland High's faculty through for all these years!"

"Listen buddy," DeMartino glared at Buzzcut. "These two kids SAVED my life! As far as I'm CONCERNED, that makes them heroes!"

"Ha!" Buzzcut laughed. "Heroes? You don't know the meaning of the word!"

"I know what I SAW, buddy!" DeMartino pointed a finger at Buzzcut. "And it was the GOOD character of these two!"

"Listen guys," Daria got between the two to ensure peace. "We can debate Beavis and Butt-head's heroism, or lack thereof, some other time. The first thing we need to do is—"

She was interrupted by a loud sobbing sound. Daria saw Timothy O'Neill stumbling towards her and the others pathetically like a lost lamb.

"W-What happened?" asked O'Neill.

"Well," Daria explained. "I'm afraid Ms. Barch attacked Upchuck, your colleague, and the dynamic duo."

"She was going to kill us all!" added Upchuck.

"Believe it Timothy," DeMartino told his former co-worker. "She would have gotten AWAY with it too if it HADN'T been for these fine BOYS!"

Timothy turned his gaze to Beavis and Butt-head.

"You… you two did this?" he asked, anger boiling underneath his otherwise calm voice.

"We didn't do anything dude," Butt-head replied casually. "That crazy old chick attacked us and then this happened, huh huh huh!"

"Yeah, heh heh heh!"

Though Beavis and Butt-head were both technically innocent of having committed cold-blooded murder, the callousness in their laughter made something inside Timothy O'Neill snap.

"I'll kill the both of you!" he screamed, lunging at the duo.

Quickly, Buzzcut grabbed O'Neill and shoved him back.

"Now hold on a second!" Buzzcut reminded him forcefully. "Those two are still MY former students! Only I get to kick their asses!"

"Daria!" Timothy looked at his former student pleadingly. "Janet was the love of my life! You can't seriously just let these two off the hook!"

"Look Mr. O'Neill," Daria looked at him somewhat sympathetically. "I'm sorry about the loss of the woman you loved… but from all accounts, she did attack and try to kill not only Beavis and Butt-head, but also your former student Upchuck and your former colleague Mr. DeMartino."

"Do my injuries not TELL you something, Timothy?" DeMartino pointed towards a gash on his lips Janet had given him.

"But… they killed Janet!" Timothy began to look a bit unhinged. "Those two have to pay!"

"Listen, I'm sorry all this happened," Daria told him yet again. "But right now we have to keep moving on and make it to the other side of town to stop Angra Mainyu."

Without warning, Timothy grabbed Daria's wrist.

"Hey!" protested Daria.

"You have to make this right, Daria!" Mr. O'Neill began to insist in a ravenous manner. "I mean, you were always my best student and you always did what I asked! I want you to make me proud and avenge Janet!"

"Ow," Daria cried. "You're hurting me!"

Finally, Tom had had enough. He moved fast enough to surprise even Buzzcut, getting in front of Timothy O'Neill and shoving him off of Daria, onto the ground.

"Back off, pal!" Tom growled. "Daria said she was sorry all of this happened. And you're not the only one who's lost a loved in this crowd!"

"Yeah," Daria rubbed her wrists. "And besides, I never really wanted to do all the stuff you basically forced me to do back in high school."

She took a second look at her former teacher. By now he was a pitiable sobbing wreck. In that moment, she found that she still could muster some sympathy for him.

"Listen, uh, you have my condolences," Daria tried to be emphatic with her former teacher. "But we don't have a lot of time to mourn. Let's get Ms. Barch a proper burial and then we need to get to the other side of town."

Mr. O'Neill only sniffled some and nodded pitifully.

"Alright, let's make preparations," Daria told everybody else.

Timothy looked up as everybody began to walk away. There was only one sound he heard at that point and that was the obnoxious laughter of both Beavis and Butt-head.

"That O'Neill guy was her boyfriend?" Butt-head said to his companion. "What a dork! Huh huh huh!"

"Yeah, he must be the one who likes getting it rough, heh heh heh heh heh!"

Slowly, Timothy O'Neill felt a silent, demonic rage wash over his soul.

oooo

"Alright I've made contact with the other side," Claire DeFoe told Daria after she emerged from the cabin with all the electronic equipment. "They should be sending a boat in any second now."

"Good," Daria nodded. "And has anyone seen Mr. O'Neill?"

Everybody around her shook their heads.

"Uh, I think he might still be at the place where they buried Ms. Barch," Kevin told her.

Daria shook her head.

"Well, we won't have time to wait for him at this rate," she replied. "We don't have much choice but to go on without him."

"It's better we go on without him," Buzzcut told her. "The less new age hippies on this team the better!"

"Hey, I resent that remark!" Van Driessen protested, upset at his former colleague's lack of tact.

"Hey Beavis, I think he means he _resembles_ that remark, huh huh huh!" laughed Butt-head.

"Yeah, Van Driessen's a wuss, heh heh heh!" chuckled Beavis.

"Okay fine, maybe having you on the team isn't as bad," conceded Buzzcut, realizing that he did know Van Driessen as a colleague for years.

"Daria, are you ready to return to your parents?" asked Cassandra.

"I'd like to think so," answered Daria. "But from what I found out in that phone call I had with Jane, it's highly likely they're under Angra Mainyu's sway."

"What will you do once you see them again?" Cassandra looked curious.

"I… really don't know," Daria confessed honestly.

oooo

"Why, Janet?" Timothy knelt before the simple burial ground of where her body was laid. "Why were you taken from me?"

He was still sobbing at this point, despite Daria's best efforts to try to soothe him earlier.

Beyond his grief, there was an anger gnawing within his soul, consuming him with hatred for the two boys who had made her death possible. And even towards his former student Upchuck and his colleague DeMartino. Just why would they side with outsiders when Janet's cause had been righteous?

A branch snapped behind him, causing Mr. O'Neill to turn around.

"Who… who is it?" he asked, the tears in his eyes now yet dried.

Before him was a young man dressed in white priestly robes, distinguished by his blonde hair and glasses.

"Your pain," the young man told Timothy. "How it grieves me so."

"I… I think I remember you from Lawndale High," O'Neill whimpered. "What was your name again?"

"That man is no more," the white robed man told O'Neill. "Now there is only the one true god Angra Mainyu."

"A-Angra Mainyu?" Timothy got down on his knees and bowed. "Forgive me. I didn't know it was you!"

"In time you may have had the blessing of seeing my face," Angra Mainyu told him. "But because of what happened, I have decided to descend to greet you sooner."

"W-What do you mean?" asked the trembling O'Neill.

"Do you feel loss in your heart?" asked Angra Mainyu as Ted's mouth spoke. "Do you feel the emotions of grief, loss, and hatred in your heart?"

"Yes… yes to all of it!" admitted Timothy. "I _hate_ those two for what they did to my beloved Janet!"

"Then drink of this," Angra Mainyu revealed a cup in his hand. "The blood of the Destructive Spirit will give you the strength to vanquish your enemies."

Timothy took one look at the cup, wondering what he should do. Angra Mainyu smiled as Mr. O'Neill then remembered what had happened to Janet, his face contorting in anger.

Finally, the former teacher drank of the cup without hesitation.

"Excellent, you have embraced the one true faith in its fullness!" Angra Mainyu grinned through Ted's face.

oooo

The ferryman stepped off the boat as he saw the crowd all dressed up in the hoods that they had been assigned.

"It's a bit early to be calling me here," the ferryman told them. "But a sacrifice is a sacrifice. So, tell me who it is that shall be graced with crossing to the other side?"

A tall man in the hood stepped forward.

"You, sir?" asked the ferryman.

The man took off the hood to reveal Buzzcut. He took out his handgun and pointed it directly at the ferryman who immediately put up both hands in the air.

"No, don't shoot!" the ferryman pleaded.

Another figure in the audience took off her hood to reveal Daria.

"Actually, I thought we'd all have a nice group tour of the other side of town," Daria informed him.

Buzzcut took the ferryman and shoved him forward.

"Now let's get going," Daria told Tom who had the rope. "The sooner all of us make it to the other side, the better."

oooo

By nightfall, everybody had arrived to the other side of town with the sole exception of Mr. O'Neill, who simply didn't show up.

"Are we ready to head out?" asked Daria.

Everybody in the crowd, both Lawndale and Highland survivors alike, nodded. As they headed down one of the main streets, they noticed that the lamps were shining brightly and the suburban homes had lights. So far, everything felt normal, perhaps a bit too normal considering the circumstances.

"Well, everything appears to be running smoothly," Tom looked around.

"So of all the places in the US, only part of this place was spared all the destruction?" Stewart wondered aloud.

"Maybe it was intentional," Daria pointed out.

"So what next?" asked Stewart. "I know you and Tom and Kevin all have families here but us Highland folks don't have anywhere to go really."

"Actually," Tom offered. "Some of you guys from Highland can stay at my family's house, assuming my folks are still there."

"Thanks Tom," Stewart smiled. "Good to know we have some place we can rest."

"My parents are also staying in a home that the Sloanes own," Daria told her Highland crew. "Some of you can crash there too. It's likely my parents might still remember some of you from Texas all those years ago."

"I just hope my parents are okay though," admitted Tom.

"Physically they just might be," Daria reassured her ex, though not without some caution. "But considering what this part of town is like, the two of us might have our work cut out for us in de-programming them."

In the distance, Daria saw a figure approach them. She noticed Buzzcut reaching for his handgun.

"Wait, Mr. Buzzcut, it's okay," Daria told him, after which Buzzcut relented. "I think I might know this person."

As he came closer, Daria recognized who it was. It was Tad Gupty, a boy Daria had once had the dubious honor of babysitting. While he was a bit older and taller, Daria still recognized him with his bowl cut and his well-dressed attire.

"Hi guys, nice night, huh?" Tad waved at the crowd.

"Uh… hi Tad," Daria smiled nervously.

"Say, is that you, Daria?" asked Tad.

"It sure is," Daria slipped back into a more indifferent monotone voice.

"Hmm, I thought you were out of town," Tad said cheerfully. "But now that you're back, it's great to see you again!"

"And who told you that I was out of town?" asked Daria, realizing that she had divulged that information to only a few select people.

"Why, our great lord and savior of course!" Tad beamed. "Angra Mainyu knows and sees everything! And he promised us that you would return to us and embrace his love."

"Uh… right," Daria frowned. "Look Tad, why aren't you at home in this hour?"

"Because," Tad told her. "Angra Mainyu has made this place such a safe haven that even kids like me can walk the streets at night with no fear."

"Listen," Daria told him. "I know you're a… bigger boy than before, but why don't you head back before your parents start to worry?"

"Well, I guess I can," Tad replied reluctantly.

"That's good," Daria told him. "Remember, family comes first."

"Alright Daria," Tad waved goodbye to her. "Hope to see you at the sermon tomorrow!"

As Tad ran off, Daria look at the people in her party.

"Sermon?" Daria's face grimaced. "Dare I ask?"

Nobody from either the Lawndale party or the Highland party knew what was going on. Scanning the crowd, Daria noted the fatigue on everybody's faces.

"I see everybody's growing tired," Daria noted. "Do all of you have places you can go to in this part of town?"

The majority of people nodded, being residents of the town who had either friends or family in the area.

"I'll take some of these guys back to my place," Tom told Daria, looking forward to seeing his family again.

"Well," Daria looked at Beavis and Butt-head. "I think my parents remember the two of you from Highland. Guess you guys can come with me."

"Uh, okay, huh huh huh" chuckled Butt-head. "But Beavis sleeps on the floor!"

"No way Butt-head, you sleep on the floor!" Beavis protested.

"Don't worry guys," Daria reassured them sarcastically. "I've got a nice honeymoon suite lined up just for the two of you."

"So what should we do for tomorrow?" Claire Defoe asked for Daria's advice.

Daria turned back to the crowd of people with her.

"Tomorrow, it looks like I won't have a choice but to attend this so-called 'sermon' to see what the heck is going on," Daria told them. "I'll try to stop Angra Mainyu there… somehow. But for tonight, all of you get some rest."

Before long, the crowd murmured in agreement with her and walked off to their separate destinations, leaving Daria with her Highland crew.

"I'll take these guys to my place," Tom promised Daria. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Stay safe, Tom," Daria nodded.

"Well guys, you ready?" Daria turned back to the duo.

oooo

As soon as Helen Morgendorffer opened the door, she gasped.

Daria stood there, alongside two boys whom she vaguely recalled. She looked a bit scruffy, as did the duo, but after traveling for so long cross-country, it was bound to happen.

"Hi mom," Daria gave a weary smile. "I see electricity is working on this side of town."

"J-Jake!" Helen shouted. "Get down here! Daria's back!"

Before long, both Jake and Quinn ran down from the stairs to greet her.

"Kiddo!" Jake smiled, hugging Daria. "You're back!"

"We've missed you so much, Daria!" Helen did the same.

"Okay guys, feeling the squeeze here," Daria protested, squirming out of the hug.

"So, uh, who are you boys again?" asked Jake, looking at Beavis and Butt-head.

"Well mom, dad," Daria told her folks. "You two remember how back in Highland there were two boys I voluntarily hung out with?"

"Oh yeah, that's right," Jake recalled. "What were their names again? Beaver and Buffridge?"

"Beavis and Butt-head actually," Daria corrected.

"Eh, interesting choice of names," Helen looked weirded out.

Beavis and Butt-head took one look at Quinn.

"Whoa, who's she?" Butt-head asked Daria.

"My sister," sighed Daria. "I don't believe you two ever got acquainted with her back in Highland."

"So, like, is she single?" Beavis whispered into Daria's ear.

"As of now, yes," Daria shot both guys a glare. "Though I recommend both of you be on your best behavior. Got it?"

The look she gave them told that she was dead serious about them not acting like total perverts around her sister. Luckily for the duo, they seemed to comprehend this instinctively. They looked at Daria and nodded quietly, to which she seemed to be satisfied with their answer.

"Well, why don't you guys come in?" Daria invited the duo inside her house.

"Yes, we're serving wiener schnitzels for tonight," Helen told them as Jake ushered the duo to the table.

"Huh huh huh, you said _wiener_ ," Butt-head laughed as he went inside.

"Heh heh heh, _schnitzel_ ," Beavis chuckled.

Daria shook her head as her mom looked at her funny.

"Daria, remind me _why_ you hung out with those two so much back in Highland?" asked Helen.

"Guess maybe there was even mercury in my drinking water," Daria shrugged. "Look mom, Beavis and Butt-head may be… eccentric, but they saved my life during this trip. The two of them deserve the benefit of the doubt."

"Well, I suppose I can keep an open mind," Helen relented. "Besides, I'm just glad you made it home safe."

"I'm lucky I survived," Daria replied in relief. "Now… let's have a talk about some sermon about to be given tomorrow."

oooo

Tom's reunion with his family hadn't gone down exactly as he had planned. While his parents were happy to see him again, his own sister wasn't quite as pleased with the sight of him. In addition to that, there was also the matter of convincing his family to take in the remaining survivors of Highland, Texas.

"You know son," Angier Sloane told Tom. "Your mother and I are glad you're alive. But this mansion is our family residency, not a refugee camp."

"That's right," Kay Sloane admitted. "I simply don't think we can take in all these people, especially considering they're strangers."

Though Tom's parents were loathe to admit it openly, the more working class appearance of the Highland crowd was enough to make them hesitant.

"C'mon mom, dad," Tom tried to persuade them. "Their homes were destroyed and they don't have anywhere else to go."

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Tom," Elsie, his little sister, told him sarcastically.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Tom narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"Strays," Elsie responded nonchalantly. "You have a habit of picking them up, whether it's that old Ford Pinto of yours or your ex-girlfriend."

"Cut it out, Elsie," Tom told her. "I'm not in the mood for your jabs."

"In any case I just don't think we can allow this many people in," Angier stated.

"Not even if Angra Mainyu willed it?" asked Cassandra, stepping forth.

"Come again?" Kay asked.

Suddenly, Angier's mood changed as he appeared much more receptive.

"Say what, young lady?" asked Angier.

"Angra Mainyu was the one who saved this town in the aftermath of the apocalypse, right?" Cassandra went on. "And tomorrow, Daria is expected to be seen at a sermon, is she not? Well, we were the ones who gave her safe passage on the way back to Lawndale so that Daria could be welcomed back as the prodigal daughter."

"Hmm, you know what?" Angier smiled. "Maybe there is room in this mansion for all of you. After all, those who carry out Angra Mainyu's will have earned sanctuary. Come on in, everybody."

"Really dad?" Elsie glared at her parents and then Tom.

"Now Elsie, you know what our god has commanded," Kay told her daughter.

Elsie shook her head in frustration and headed back inside.

"You're all welcome into our home," Angier told the crowd from Highland.

As everybody went in, Tom looked at Cassandra with amazement.

"Good job, Cassandra," he complimented her.

"Most of the town is under the sway of the evil one," Cassandra noted. "I realized the best way to gain sanctuary for the night was to appeal to their religious fervor."

"Yeah," Tom's face turned grim again. "Unfortunately, it looks like my family is under the spell of that demon god."

"Daria will no doubt have something planned for tomorrow," Cassandra reassured him. "For tonight we should just worry about getting some rest."

Tom nodded in weary agreement and headed inside the mansion with Cassandra.

oooo

"So… Angra Mainyu expects me to show up tomorrow to this sermon as some kind of prodigal daughter?" Daria rolled her eyes.

As Daria sat there for dinner, she noticed Quinn was uncharacteristically quiet. In addition, both her parents were now clearly under the sway of the Destructive Spirit.

"It'll be great, Daria!" Jake told her. "You were once lost and now you've been found."

"Uh, yeah," Daria frowned. "Nice to know the adoption policy in this shelter is so humane…"

"Hey Beavis," Butt-head told his companion. "You sure like stuffing your mouth with _wiener_ … schnitzels. Huh huh huh!"

"It's actually pretty good," Beavis replied between chews.

Daria resisted the urge to facepalm as her family stared at the duo uneasily.

"Anyways mom, dad," Daria asked. "Can you tell me how this part of Lawndale managed to remain so… suburban even after Armageddon?"

"Well, things started out badly," Jake told Daria. "It looked like we would all die from famine, disease, or fire. But then he appeared."

"He?" Daria raised an eyebrow, realizing where this was headed.

"He came in the shape of that young man you used to know," Helen said to her daughter. "Ted told us he achieved godhood in the form of Angra Mainyu and that he had the power to save us all."

"Yeah, and he restored electricity, plumbing, and gas to this town," Jake went on. "Our lives have gone back to normal since then. As far as I'm concerned, he truly is a savior to us!"

Daria narrowed her eyes, not yet wanting to reveal all her cards. Naturally, it would make sense that the Destructive Spirit would win over the people of Lawndale with Ted's charismatic face, in addition to giving them back the comfortable modern lives they had become fully accustomed to at this point.

"So, any reason he chose this side of town to bless the people with his prophetic powers?" asked Daria.

"Not really sure," Jake scratched his head. "Maybe it's because this side of town has the biggest mega-church where Angra Mainyu now makes his abode."

"Makes sense," Daria said in a neutral tone of voice.

"So, Beavis and Butt-head, right?" Helen turned to the duo, hoping to make for good conversation.

"Huh huh huh!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"I hope you boys are doing alright," Helen told them. "It must be difficult losing your homes and families back in Highland."

"Yeah, and it's even more difficult when you're Beavis," Butt-head replied casually.

"Oh, why's that?" Helen was curious.

"Cause his mom's a slut!" Butt-head declared. "That means no more monthly checks for Beavis! Huh huh huh huh huh!"

"Uh, your mom doesn't really work the world's oldest profession, does she?" asked Jake nervously.

"Yeah, my mom's a slut," Beavis replied agreeably. "Heh heh heh heh heh!"

Helen and Jake exchanged awkward glances.

"Right," Daria looked at Butt-head with a knowing glance. "And I'm sure your mother's the very shining beacon of maternal elegance. After all, look how you turned out…"

"Yeah, my mom's not a slut like Beavis's mom, huh huh huh!" laughed Butt-head, the irony being lost on him.

Daria glanced over at Quinn who remained quiet.

"Say, Quinn, could I have a word with you in private?" asked Daria.

"Sure," Quinn got up.

The two of them headed upstairs to Quinn's room.

"So," Daria shut the door behind them. "Are you a true believer now?"

"Heavens no," Quinn shook her head.

"Glad to hear that," Daria said with some relief.

"Though to be honest, I probably would be fooled like everyone else if I hadn't met Kenneth," admitted Quinn.

"Yeah, that guy was… not a great person to say the least," Daria recalled.

"Dating that guy and seeing what he was all about really opened my eyes," Quinn went on. "These days I just stay quiet and make excuses not to attend church services with my parents. I've been waiting for you to return."

"Unfortunately I wasn't able to stop Angra Mainyu from being brought back," Daria admitted. "But tomorrow I'm hoping to put an end to his reign forever."

"You have a way to stop him?" asked Quinn hopefully.

"Hopefully," replied Daria. "But let's keep it hush-hush for now."

"Alright Daria, I trust you," said Quinn. "Oh, and those two were actually Beavis and Butt-head?"

"Yeah," Daria shifted her eyes. "So what do you think?"

"Um, they've got… an odd sense of humor," admitted Quinn.

"You'll get used to it," promised Daria.

At that point, Daria heard somebody at the door.

"Hang on, I'll go get it," Daria promised.

oooo

With weapon in hand, Daria walked towards the door. She first looked through the peephole to see who it was.

"Um, who is that?" Beavis asked.

He and Butt-head were standing right behind her.

"Ugh, don't surprise me like that," Daria told the duo. "It's just my aunt Amy."

"Uh, Aunt Amy?" asked Butt-head bluntly. "Is your aunt hot?"

"Gee, I don't know Butt-head," Daria replied sarcastically. "Why don't you decide for yourself…"

With that, Daria opened the door to reveal her aunt.

"Daria, you're back home!" Amy hugged her niece.

"Good to see you again Aunt Amy," Daria hugged back.

The duo looked at each other and then at Daria's aunt. The looks on their faces indicated that they did indeed find the older woman attractive.

"Hey Beavis," Butt-head whispered to his friend. "Daria's aunt isn't bad looking."

"Yeah, I think I'm getting a stiffy thinking about her right now," admitted Beavis. "Boi-oi-oi-oi-oing!"

As Amy let go, she noticed Helen, Jake, and Quinn also coming into the living room to greet her.

"So the gang's all here, huh?" asked Amy. "And who might you two be?"

She looked directly at Beavis and Butt-head, turning them on even more.

"I-I'm Beavis!" said the blonde lad excitedly. "Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"And I'm Butt-head, huh huh huh!"

"That's right, I think I remember the two of you," Amy recalled. "As I recall, Daris had her first childhood crush on you, Butt-head."

At that moment, the silence became so pervasive throughout the room that one could easily hear a pin drop. Almost everybody looked at Aunt Amy in shock. And in Daria's case, she looked at her aunt with wild embarrassment.

"Daria, is that true?" Helen finally broke the silence. "Is that why you always hung out with those two back in Highland?"

"Aunt Amy!" Daria glared at her aunt who simply gave her a trolling smile.

"Whoa, Daria had a crush on you?" Beavis stared at his friend.

"Uh, that's not surprising," Butt-head stated overconfidently. "When you're Butt-head, all the girls are lining up for you, huh huh huh!"

Daria sighed. "Key word… _had_. I may have had a brief crush on Butt-head a lifetime ago, early in elementary school."

"So what happened with that?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"Well, you remember how I seemed to be turned off by men and dating altogether in Highland?" Daria reminded them.

The rest of her family nodded.

"Butt-head was the main reason," Daria confirmed. "Let's face it, he wasn't exactly Prince Charming."

"Heh heh heh, Daria wanted you dude," Beavis snickered.

"Yeah, I'm a ladies' man!" Butt-head seemed proud of himself. "Uh, huh huh huh huh huh!"

"In any case, let's just say that even though my crush on Butt-head was over soon," Daria told everyone, "Beavis and Butt-head were still easily the most interesting people in Highland so that's why I still hung around them sometimes."

"Hey Daria, can I speak with you alone for a second?" asked Amy.

Daria nodded and went upstairs to speak with her aunt.

"Had fun embarrassing me?" asked Daria.

"Sorry, while you were gone, I passed the time trolling everybody in town who would listen to me," Amy said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," Daria shrugged. "It's not like I'm into Butt-head anymore."

"… or are you?" Amy gave her niece an amused look.

"No, just… no," Daria said resolutely.

"So I assume you know about tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, and it's time to put an end to this once and for all," Daria replied without hesitation.

"I'll be there for support," Amy told her niece.

"So, how did you pass the time around town when I was gone?" asked Daria.

"Oh, you know," replied Amy. "Going door to door singing 'Good King Wenceslas' to confused people. Why do you ask? Plan on doing that yourself with your boyfriend Butt-head when this is all over?"

Daria glared at her aunt once more to let her know she was going too far.

"Okay okay," Amy backed off. "No more…"

Daria shook her head. "For the record... I would rather sunbathe naked on Mercury without suntan lotion than go out with either Beavis or Butt-head."


	28. Worship Hymn

**Fates Entwined**

 _Worship Hymn_

 _The young six year old Daria looked around her classroom. Class had not yet begun and she had no particular inclination to be at school either._

 _All around her were boys and girls she didn't recognize. Despite having the occasional scuffle with Quinn, she would have even preferred being back home with her sister than where she was right now._

" _Huh huh huh!"_

" _Heh heh heh!"_

 _Daria looked up at two seats in front of her. There were two boys laughing alongside each other. One was a blonde and the other was a brunette. Both of them apparently found something to be quite funny._

" _Hey Beavis, pull my finger!" the brunette boy told his blonde friend._

" _No way Butt-head!" the blonde boy laughed._

 _Curiously, Daria stared at the two._

" _You know Beavis, when I grow up, I'm gonna be a rock star!" the brunette named Butt-head stated confidently._

" _Whoa, really?" asked the young Beavis. "That's awesome!"_

" _Yeah, and I'm gonna get all the girls!" Butt-head replied smugly._

 _Daria stared at Butt-head with interest. Though his name was odd to say the least, there was at least an aura of confidence the boy possessed that intrigued her._

" _Hello class," the teacher came in. "I know it's our first day so let's introduce ourselves. Why don't you start, miss?"_

 _The teacher motioned towards Daria._

" _Hi," Daria said. "My name's Daria Morgendorffer…"_

" _Heh heh heh heh heh!"_

" _Huh huh huh huh huh!"_

At that moment, Daria woke up from her sleep. She remembered the first day she met Beavis and Butt-head back in elementary school. She was uncertain why she had a dream about that chance meeting but Aunt Amy revealing her embarrassing secret might've stirred something in her subconscious mind.

Getting up, Daria looked out her window. Outside, the sun was already up and the birds were chirping. At this point, there was no more reason to stay in bed.

oooo

Now properly rested and showered, Daria opened up the door after hearing the door bell. In front of her were Buzzcut, Tom, and a mixed crowd of both Highland and Lawndale people.

"You ready?" asked Tom.

"Nope," Daria admitted. "But I gotta do what I gotta do."

She left the house, followed by her parents.

"Hey, if it's okay, I think I'll drive with Tom today," Daria told her parents.

"Well, okay," Helen agreed. "Just remember, today is a very special day just for you."

"C'mon guys," Van Driessen ushered Beavis and Butt-head to his van. "You two can ride with me."

Tom got inside his car, followed by Daria, Buzzcut, and Kevin.

"You really gonna go through with this?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like your homecoming party at that mega-church is going to be to really welcome you back with open arms," Tom pointed out.

"I'm counting on it," Daria nodded her head.

"Just so you know, we'll provide backup," Buzzcut promised.

"Thanks," Daria said grimly, not knowing what to expect when she got to her destination.

oooo

The mega-church was everything Daria expected of a modern day place of worship. It was large, spacious, and packed with thousands of seats. The only thing out of place was the fact that the church now worshipped a completely new deity.

Beavis and Butt-head entered the door after Daria.

"Whoa, Daria was right," Butt-head looked around. "These Lawndale chicks are pretty hot!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Beavis agreed, looking at the Fashion Club that Quinn was chatting with. "After a while, I thought the only chick we'd be able to do it with would be Daria!"

"Perish the thought," Daria grimaced.

"Daria, as I live and breathe!"

"Jane!" Daria exclaimed, seeing her friend head towards her.

The two girls embraced.

"I'm glad you made it back safely," Jane told her.

"I almost didn't," replied Daria.

"Looks like you got quite the gaggle of groupies from your North American tour," Jane teased, looking at the people from Highland who accompanied Daria.

"Jane, meet all the people I knew from Highland," Daria pointed out.

Jane stepped forward to introduce herself to Buzzcut, Van Driessen, Stewart, and Cassandra.

"Omigod!" a nauseating voice spoke up. "Is that you, D?"

Daria clenched her teeth.

"Oh great," Daria muttered.

"It's you!" Val walked up to Daria, about to hug her.

"Uh, let's save the PDAs for another time," Daria took a step back to pre-emptively prevent any hugs from Val.

"You know, I didn't think you had it in you," Val told Daria. "But it turns out you've become a bigger celebrity than I could have imagined!"

"Hurray," Daria replied in her usual monotone. "Roll out the red carpets."

"Oh, you'll get more than just that!" Val told her. "Angra Mainyu has reserved the highest honors for you!"

Daria glanced back at her friends. Jane was waiting on her.

"Listen Val," Daria told the older woman. "I don't know if anyone's told you this, but your mascara is fading…"

"What?" Val was taken aback. "Really?!"

"Go see for yourself," Daria pointed towards a restroom down the hall.

Without another word, the vain woman rushed away from her.

"Whew, thought I'd never get rid of her," Daria sighed as Jane

"So Daria," Jane walked up to her again. "I got to know some of your friends in Highland. But the ones I really wanted to meet are _those_ two."

"You sure you want that?" Daria looked at Jane with a shifty expression.

"Hey, I got to know Daria as she is now," Jane explained. "Now show me the prequel to your Lawndale life."

"If you insist," Daria conceded, looking around for the two.

In the distance, she saw Beavis and Butt-head messing around with some prayer candles.

"Ah, there we go," Daria pointed them out.

"This place is big," Beavis noted.

"Yeah, almost as big as my schlong, huh huh huh!" laughed Butt-head.

"So, like, are you a believer?" Beavis asked his friend.

"Uh, I, like, believe I can make every Lawndale chick fall in love with me! Huh huh huh!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"Aye," Jane looked on at their antics. "Daria, those two are the characters in your prequel trilogy?"

"Hey, we all have to start somewhere, right?" mentioned Daria.

At that moment, Butt-head took a candle and held it under the shorts of Beavis until Beavis felt his butt burning.

"Aaaaahhh!" screamed Beavis.

"Huh huh huh huh huh!"

"Damn it, fartknocker!" Beavis cried, falling down on his butt and putting out the flame.

Beavis grabbed a metal donation tray and smacked Butt-head across the face with it.

"Uhhhh!" cried Butt-head, falling down.

"Wow, uh, you've had some real humble beginnings, Daria," Jane pointed out uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, they're harmless," Daria told her. "The only thing they're capable of hurting is each other."

Daria and Jane watched as the two got into a brawl and had to be separated by several church-goers.

"Wow, you can say that again," Jane noted.

oooo

As Daria walked towards the center of the church, she saw her family sitting in a row of chairs to her left.

"Take a seat, if you please," a familiar woman gestured towards Daria.

In front of Daria was Miss Angela Li, working at the church as some kind of usher.

"Uh, hi," Daria raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you just excited?" Ms. Li asked. "You've been chosen by the one true god for a very special purpose!"

"My heart's just fluttering like a 12 year old girl at a boy band concert," Daria said sarcastically. "So what exactly are you doing here?"

"Oh, I work here as an usher," Ms. Li told her excitedly. "In the aftermath of society collapsing, I found my true calling as an apostle to our lord and savior!"

"Hey, gotta fill that gaping hole in your heart somehow, right?" Daria replied.

"So… think you could give a little donation to the Church of Angra Mainyu?" asked Ms. Li.

"I would… except I just came back from a post-apocalyptic road trip where printed currency no longer held any value," Daria replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh, we'll make a believer out of you yet, Daria!" Angela Li said excitedly before moving on.

"I can hardly wait," Daria rolled her eyes.

At that point, the choir began to sing. To Daria's ears, it was just the typical worship music one would hear at any Evangelical church. While it seemed to be cheery and full of praise, Daria could detect a darker under-current beneath it all.

She looked around her. With very few exceptions, she noticed that almost everybody was in the trance of the song. Indeed ,she had her work cut out for her.

At that point, a man in a white robe stepped up to the podium to give a speech.

"Hello, everyone!" a familiar face announced as Daria narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Hello Mr. Candy!" the crowd greeted him.

"My, I see a lot of warm and friendly faces today!" Mr. Candy said cheerfully, with a charismatic flair.

"Praise him!" an audience member shouted.

"Indeed," Mr. Candy replied. "We are all gathered today for a very special event!"

Daria and Jane exchanged knowing glances. They both knew what was coming next.

"This may no longer be a Christian church," Mr. Candy told the audience. "But I'm sure you're all familiar with the story of the prodigal son!"

"Amen!" the majority of the audience shouted, as Daria grimaced.

"Well today, we'd like to welcome back a special prodigal child of this town!" Mr. Candy announced.

"Here it comes," Daria shook her head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," Mr. Candy spoke into his microphone. "Please welcome back Lawndale's adopted daughter, Daria Morgendorffer!"

At once, the lights shined on Daria as she covered her eyes.

"Please, come forth," Mr. Candy beckoned. "Our master wishes to welcome you back to this town!"

At once, Angra Mainyu stepped forth next to Mr. Candy, smiling through Ted's face.

"Please do, Daria," Angra Mainyu said in an especially charismatic voice. "You've been through so much and suffered much hardship! But now the people of this town would like to welcome you back with open arms! I would like to welcome you back with open arms!"

"Here goes nothing," Daria muttered, getting up.

She walked towards the stage as Mr. Candy stood aside. Daria then stood face to face with Angra Mainyu, staring him down. Despite that, the deceptive, friendly smile on Angra Mainyu never left his face.

"I welcome you back to Lawndale, Daria," Angra Mainyu told the young woman. "You've undergone so much. And I'm sure everybody would like to hear your story."

"Absolutely," Daria agreed.

Angra Mainyu gave up the podium to Daria.

"Hello everyone," Daria addressed the audience. "Some of you may already know me as that girl from Lawndale High who had a smart comment for everything."

The audience chuckled.

"Well, I've never been a particularly religious person," Daria continued. "But the past few months of my life have shown me something. It's shown me that there is more to this universe than our everyday, mundane lives."

Mr. Candy and Angra Mainyu exchanged knowing smiles.

"College has made me re-evaluate a lot about life," Daria went on. "I learned the meaning of love, the meaning of loss, and the meaning of finding myself. And going on a journey of self-discovery across the country was exactly what I did. And if it weren't for two very special people, I might not be standing before you today."

"Huh?" Mr. Candy frowned. "Where is she going with this?"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Daria told the crowd. "Please welcome Beavis and Butt-head. Without them, I might not have made it back here today."

Beavis and Butt-head looked at each other confusedly in the audience.

"Uh, did Daria just mention us?"

"I think so, Butt-head, heh heh heh!"

"If you fine gentlemen would please come forth," Daria beckoned the two with a gleam in her eye.

"Uh, okay," Butt-head got up, as did Beavis.

The two of them walked towards the stage as the audience cheered them.

"Everybody," Daria said as Beavis and Butt-head got up on the stage next to her. "Please give a warm round of applause to Highland's finest, Beavis and Butt-head."

Everybody in the audience clapped for the duo. Daria took note as she noticed Mr. Candy nervously taking a step back.

"Anyways, why don't you guys do some catching up with the High Priest, Mr. Candy?" Daria gestured toward the former candy salesman. "I'm sure you guys have got a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, okay, heh heh heh!" Beavis smile as he and Butt-head walked towards a nervous Mr. Candy.

As the two closed in on him, Mr. Candy took several steps back in fear, just as Daria had anticipated, isolating him from Angra Mainyu and leaving the demon-god open for an attack.

"Hey, how's it going?" Beavis asked as he and Butt-head stood in front of Mr. Candy.

"G-Get away from me!" Mr. Candy stammered.

Apparently the former candy salesman still had a fear of the duo that stemmed from his two appearances as an educational speaker back in Highland High. Angra Mainyu in Ted's body only looked on in amusement.

As Mr. Candy backed away, Daria turned back to the podium.

"Going back to my old hometown in Highland, Texas taught me a lot," Daria told everyone, reaching for something inside her jacket. "For one, it taught me the importance of taking decisive action."

Whirling around, she took out an arrow made out of the remnants of the Spear of Destiny and thrust it towards the heart of Angra Mainyu.

Unfortunately for her, the dark god caught her by the wrist, holding her still in a vice-like grip.

'I thought we've been over this, Daria," Angra Mainyu grinned through Ted's body. "You'll never be allowed to touch me with the Holy Lance!"

At once, a shotgun blast struck Angra Mainyu in the chest, knocking him down. Tom Anderson was the one holding the gun from the second floor seats of the church. Seeing her opportunity Daria gripped her arrow and charged again, trying to kill the dark god a second time.

Immediately, Ted recovered from the blast and thrust his hand forward, knocking Daria back with a psychic push off the stage.

After her rough landing, Daria got up again, shaking her head.

"If you will not accept me as your master, then you can burn in the everlasting pit of flames!" Angra Mainyu shouted. "Kill her, my disciples!"

The brainwashed crowd surged up, moving towards Daria abortively.

"Well, that's just peachy," Daria looked up.

As some of the brainwashed church-goers closed in on her, Daria raised her arrow in a defensive position but before they could reach her, several of the Lawndale people from the other side of the river came to her defense, holding off the mob.

"Daria, do what you need to do!" Kevin told her.

"Yeah, take him down!" Tom shouted, pushing one churchgoer back.

Before long, Coach Buzzcut joined the fray, knocking down multiple mind-warped churchgoers with several martial arts kicks and strikes.

Daria rushed back on stage as she stared down Angra Mainyu who gave her a look of pure demonic hatred.

"D!" a familiar but unwelcome voice shouted.

"Oh great," Daria groaned.

Val was also on stage.

"Ugh, just get out of my way!" Daria told the older woman.

However, Val refused to budge.

"You could have been famous!" Val told her, standing between her and Angra Mainyu. "You could have been a somebody! But you turned down the chance of a lifetime to become the master's disciple!"

Angrily, Val charged at Daria, swinging at her with a metal candle-holder that was extremely slow and telegraphed to Daria's sight. Daria ducked underneath, clenched her fist, and punched Val across the face as hard as she could. After Daria's knuckles connected with Val's jaw, Val fell down, hitting her head and getting knocked out.

Val groaned as Daria rubbed her hand in pain, after having delivered the most serious, hard-hitting punch she had ever struck in her life.

"Ow," Daria winced, rubbing her hand.

Then she remembered she still had a big problem at hand. Turning around, she saw Angra Mainyu standing right behind her. In a split second, the arrow she had in her hand left her grasp and flew into the ceiling, getting stuck there.

"You didn't think I was prepared for you?" Angra Mainyu asked.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd possess Ted's body either," Daria said angrily. "But the rabbit hole has no end for you, does it?"

"He was merely a vessel!" Angra Mainyu replied. "Besides, as I recall, you took the life of my son, Azi Dahaka! It's only fitting that I take from you one whom you were close to!"

As the brawl ensued in the church, Tom, Jane, Kevin, and Buzzcut all managed to climb onto the podium.

"Get away from her!" Tom yelled.

As all of them charged, Angra Mainyu sent the four of them flying back with a mere gesture. He then used that same invisible force to lift Daria up into the air.

"Now, what shall I do to you for your defiance?" Angra Mainyu asked. "I had hoped you would become a disciple."

From the podium, thorny branches emerged and enveloped Daria, squeezing her tightly.

"Agh!" Daria cried.

Finally, one particular vine with the head of a rose emerged. Soon, however, that rose opened up to reveal a row of razor-sharp teeth, not unlike a snake.

"No desire to beg for your life?" Angra Mainyu smiled.

In defiance, Daria said nothing.

"Very well then," Angra Mainyu motioned for the plant monster to strike down.

Suddenly, the arrow stuck on the top of the building loosened up. Falling down, it struck the plant creature, impaling it into the ground as the holy powers of the Spear of Destiny caused it to shriek in pain.

"What?!" Angra Mainyu cried. "Who did that?!"

From the audience, a fireball emerged and struck Angra Mainyu, sending him crashing into an organ on the stage.

As the tendrils of the plant monster all fell off of Daria, she looked up and realized who it was.

"Zarathustra!" she cried.

"You must go!" the old prophet told Daria.

"A-Alright," she agreed. "But how do we get past—"

With a wave of his staff, Zarathustra parted the audience of hostiles like the Red Sea. Mr. Candy advanced upon him menacingly but the old Persian prophet easily knocked him back with a single blow.

"Come now!" he beckoned.

"Okay," Daria looked at her friends. "Come on guys."

Tom got up as he helped Kevin up. Buzzcut, in the meantime, grabbed both Beavis and Butt-head.

oooo

Now safely in the woods, Daria looked around. Though she didn't get to kill Angra Mainyu, she still managed to come out in one piece. Looking around, she counted the amount of people with her. Buzzcut, Tom, Kevin, Beavis, Butt-head, Stewart, Jane, Upchuck, Mr. DeMartino, Mr. Anderson, Van Driessen, and Cassandra were all with her.

Zarathustra stood next to her. And by now, Daria was completely exhausted from her efforts.

"Well, that turned out well," Daria said in a tired voice.

"Unfortunately, to free the people of this town, you must slay Angra Mainyu," Zarathustra told her.

"Give me a break," Daria complained, and not without good cause. "I did everything I could to stop his resurrection. Not only did I lose people close to me, but I still failed. And no matter what I've tried after his resurrection, he still finds a way to avoid me killing him. Let's face it, I can't do it."

Jane and Cassandra both sat by her side and put their hands on her shoulder sympathetically. Instinctively, both girls knew that Daria was reaching her breaking point and didn't know how much more she could take. She was one step away from falling into the abyss of despair.

"You can and you must," Zarathustra told her.

"And why not you?" Daria demanded, looking up. "You've got that fancy magical staff. Why don't you kill him for us?"

"Because I am not the Saoshyant!" Zarathustra said strictly. "You are! You must lead humanity in the final battle against evil!"

"You know, have you considered being some kind of 'Chosen One' isn' all it's cracked up to be?" Jane asked the older prophet.

"And the toll that it takes on Daria?" asked Cassandra.

"Trust me," Daria sighed. "At this point, working one of those soul-crushing office jobs with a five figure salary is starting to look pretty good right about now."

"Be that as it may," Zarathustra frowned. "Destiny has something greater for you."

"Yeah, well screw destiny," Daria said bitterly. "This burden is getting too big for my shoulders."

Daria got up.

"You alright?" asked Jane.

"Yeah, I just need to clear my head and go back home to see how my family is doing," stated Daria.

"But Daria, what if they have people outside looking for you?" asked Tom. "Angra Mainyu practically controls this entire town."

"Honestly, I don't care," Daria sighed. "I'm just tired. Tired of failing over and over again. Tired of all this crap."

"Look, at least let me drive you back," Tom offered. "People might not be too suspicious if it were just me driving my average looking car."

"Thanks but no thanks," Daria walked off. "I know the route back home."

With that being said, Daria headed off.

"I'll go with her," Cassandra volunteered.

"Me too," Jane added. "Daria and I know each other well. She just needs some time to herself."

"So, like, who's this old foreigner dude again?" Beavis asked, staring at Zarathustra.

"Yeah, and why does his stick look like a schlong?" Butt-head smiled. "Huh huh huh!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh!"

Zarathustra walked up to the two boys.

"So, you must be the two fools who led a King's son to his death," the elderly Persian glared at the two.

"Uh, what?" asked Butt-head.

"Um, I think he means McVicker, Butt-head! Heh heh heh!"

"Uh, oh yeah… huh huh huh!"

Gripping his staff tightly, Zarathustra struck both Beavis and Butt-head sternly across the head, causing both boys a great deal of pain.

"Agh! What was that for, butthole?!" Beavis demanded.

"Yeah, that hurt, dillweed!" Butt-head rubbed his head.

"You two have much to learn," Zarathustra scolded the pair.

"Ha!" Buzzcut laughed. "Can't say I disapprove of your methods, mister!"

oooo

To her surprise, there were no neighborhood watches on patrol to find Daria. She was able to enter into her home with her keys with almost no problems at night.

"Well, that was easier than I expected," Daria noted.

Daria turned on the lights as Jane and Cassandra entered with her.

"Daria, perhaps you should reconsider," Cassandra urged. "Perhaps what that old prophet says is true."

"Yeah, having the world be blanketed in eternal darkness isn't exactly my idea of a good start to my art career," Jane added.

"I'm not giving up," Daria told them. "I'm just… tired."

"Sorry Daria, didn't know how much pressure you were under," Jane told her. "I guess I wasn't there to see everything you experienced in Highland."

"Don't worry," Daria reassured her friend. "I just… need to recharge my batteries and think of some way to fix all of this."

Cassandra put a hand on Daria's shoulder.

"I never got to know how you grew up in Lawndale," Cassandra told her. "But the Daria I met again back in Highland was a smart young woman who could reach her goals through her intelligence and will. I'm certain you're still that same woman now."

"Thanks Cassandra," Daria finally smiled.

She went over to the fridge to get something to eat. Sure enough, there was food inside. However horrific Angra Mainyu was as a god, he certainly didn't let his subjects to hungry in the new order he created.

"Slice of pizza is just what the doctor ordered," Jane noted as Daria got some pizza out.

"Hey, can't fight evil on an empty stomach," Daria informed her. "Tried that in Highland and my IQ dropped about thirty points."

As Daria began to eat, Cassandra looked around. Jane also noticed that something was missing.

"Hey Daria?" asked Jane.

"Yeah?" Daria finished her first slice.

"Where's your family?" Jane pointed out.

"Oh shit," Daria dropped her pizza crust.

oooo

"Such a shame," Angra Mainyu paced before Daria's parents and Quinn. "For the parents of such a bold and outspoken lady, I would have thought the two of you would have raised them better!"

The entire family was being held at the Good Time Chinese Restaurant, gateway to the world of the holiday spirits, whom Angra Mainyu had massacred.

"But… but we thought Daria would have accepted your offer!" Helen protested.

Both Morgendorffers were sitting in chairs, alongside Quinn. The entire family was in an interrogation room where Angra Mainyu and multiple Death Apostles stood guard over them.

"No excuses," Angra Mainyu told them. "As her parents, you should have convinced your daughter to join my cause."

"But… Daria's her own woman," Helen pointed out. "She's already legally an adult now!"

"Yeah, she can make her own decisions!" Jake added.

"Silence!" Angra Mainyu growled at the two.

Immediately, the two shut up.

"From now on, your redemption is dependent upon Daria," Angra Mainyu informed the family. "She holds your lives in her hands."

Angra Mainyu looked at the Death Apostles around the family.

"Watch them," the dark god ordered. "I will be back. First I have some unfinished business to take care of. Ruttheimer, you are in charge. If the Morgendorffers attempt anything, kill them!"

A middle aged man with red hair stepped forward.

"Understood master," Mr. Ruttheimer bowed as Angra Mainyu left.

Quinn sat in her seat nervously as the other Death Apostles glared at her and her family menacingly.

"So, any of you boys think you could let us out for a little walk?" asked Quinn.

The angry look on her captors' face told her everything she needed to know.

"Nevermind," Quinn shrinked back.

oooo

"Hey Butt-head…"

"What do you want, Beavis?"

The two boys stood idly by while everybody else in the group was conversing about what to do now that Daria had a crisis on faith in her own abilities.

"I'm bored!"

"Uh… what do you want me to do?" demanded Butt-head. "Pull a rabbit out of my butthole?"

"Actually… that would be pretty cool," confessed Beavis.

"Well, I am kinda hungry," admitted Butt-head.

"Really?" Beavis rubbed his stomach. "Me too… heh heh heh!"

"Let's go get something to eat," Butt-head told his friend.

"Hey, wait up!" a voice called out.

Upchuck came up to the duo.

"Where are you guys going?" Upchuck asked. "We were just discussing where we'd hide out at… Tom was proposing one of his parents' properties."

"Uh, Beavis and I are gonna go get some food!" Butt-head responded.

"Wait, seriously?" Upchuck looked nervous. "With the entire town looking for Daria and possibly the rest of us?"

"Uh, yeah?" Butt-head raised an eyebrow. "Huh huh huh!"

"Yeah, nobody stands between us and food!" Beavis laughed. "Heh heh heh heh!"

"Hmm, you two do seem confident in yourselves," Upchuck admitted. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't expect any less from the two guys Daria voluntarily hung out with back in her pre-Lawndale days… mind if I tag along?"

"Okay, you get to be our wingman, huh huh huh!"

"Yeah, know any good places in town?" Beavis asked.

"Well, there is a Pizza King that's really good… but walking there could take us thirty minutes," admitted Upchuck.

"Uh, got any closer places?" asked Butt-head.

"Hmm, as a matter of fact, there's a Chinese place called Good Time Chinese Restaurant," Upchuck told them.

"How long is that?" asked Beavis.

"Fifteen minutes or less," Upchuck replied.

"We're there, dude!" Butt-head declared.

oooo

"Oh boys, do you suppose you could help me out?" asked Quinn.

The Death Apostles looked at each other before staring back at Quinn in a hostile manner.

"What do you want?" demanded Mr. Ruttheimer.

"I, uh, need to go to the ladies' room," Quinn said sheepishly. "Hope it's not too inconvenient for you…"

"Is that okay?" one of the hooded men in the room asked.

Mr. Ruttheimer crossed both arms, glaring at Quinn.

"Please?" asked Quinn. "I _really_ have to go and I don't think I can hold it in…"

"Stay right there," Mr. Ruttheimer told her, walking off to find the restroom.

After a while, the middle aged man came back.

"It's a small restroom," Mr. Ruttheimer told the rest of the men assigned to watch the Morgendorffers. "No windows and no means of escape."

He untied Quinn and gestured for two men to accompany her and guard her at the door.

"Make it quick," he ordered Quinn.

"Yes sir," Quinn nodded.

Quinn entered the restroom and shut the door behind her.

Sure enough, it was a small restroom with no window or any means of a realistic escape. However, escape was not the thing on Quinn's mind. She had other intentions.

Taking out her phone, she began to text a message to Daria as fast as she could.

 _Daria, I'm being held at the Good Time Chinese Restaurant with mom and dad. If you're out there, we need help! Please!_


	29. Ties That Bind

**Fates Entwined**

 _Ties That Bind_

12 Years Ago…

 _After much self-doubt, Daria finally worked up the courage to walk up to Butt-head in the playground._

 _She paused, seeing the two of them in the sandbox with a magnifying glass._

" _Hey Beavis, did you know you can start a fire with one of these things?" asked the young Butt-head._

" _Whoa, really, that's cool!" Beavis smiled._

" _Yeah, all you have to do is hold it over something and you'll burn it!" Butt-head explained._

" _So you're saying we can burn anything we want?"_

" _Pretty much Beavis!"_

" _I know!" Beavis took something out of his backpack. "How about our math book?"_

" _Uh, good idea, Beavis! Huh huh huh!"_

" _Heh heh heh heh heh!" Beavis laughed like a hyena while putting the book on the ground._

" _Hold still Beavis, math is about to go up in flames!"_

 _The two of them pointed the magnifying glass at the book, waiting for the book to go up in smoke._

" _Hey guys," Daria finally introduced herself to them._

 _Beavis and Butt-head looked up at her._

" _Should you be doing that?" Daria asked, taken aback by the duo's anti-social tendencies._

" _Uh, who are you again?" Butt-head asked, frowning._

" _I'm from your same class," Daria told them._

" _Who are you?" asked Beavis, not recalling her too well._

" _My name is Daria," she said to them. "And I don't think it's a good idea to burn your math book…"_

" _Uh, why do you care?" demanded Butt-head. "School sucks! Huh huh huh!"_

" _But… don't you want a good education?" Daria was taken aback by Butt-head's attitude. "You can learn a lot and go to college to get a good job!"_

" _No way!" Butt-head chuckled. "Work sucks! Huh huh huh!"_

" _Wait, you can't say that!" Daria protested._

" _What did you say your name was?" asked Butt-head, having clearly paid little attention to what Daria was saying to him._

" _I think her name was Diarrhea!" Beavis nudged his friend._

" _Uh, oh yeah!" Butt-head smiled as Daria looked aghast. "What a funny name!"_

" _Diarrhea… Diarrhea!" Beavis chanted like a hyena._

" _Diarrhea… chachacha!" Butt-head added. "Diarrhea… chachacha!"_

 _Before long, the two of them were chanting the phrase like a pair of duet singers, much to Daria's dismay._

 _A look of sadness crossed Daria's young face. Butt-head was not the cool, classy boy she had thought he was and the fact that they were now mocking her like this came as a crude culture shock to her._

 _Slowly, Daria began to wonder if men were like this in general._

oooo

Hiding behind a bush, Daria glanced at the Chinese restaurant where her parents and sister were being held. With her were Cassandra and Jane.

Previously, Quinn had texted her, revealing the location of herself and the family. And from the looks of it, her family was in quite a precarious hostage situation.

"Do we have a plan?" asked Jane.

"I'm thinking," Daria peeked through a couple of leaves. "I see my parents at a table over there. And they're surrounded."

"They look armed," Cassandra pointed out.

"Just our luck," Daria frowned. "And I'll be bringing a crossbow to a gunfight."

"Is there any way we can get close to your parents?" asked Cassandra.

"I do have an idea, but it's risky," Daria pointed out. "Jane, as far as the whole town is concerned, do they see your family as being loyal followers of Angra Mainyu?"

"My mom, yeah," Jane admitted. "Though I haven't seen Trent for a while…"

"My idea is that you, Jane, enter the building and inform all those men that you caught me and have me tied up somewhere," Daria suggested. "After you lure them out, I'll go in there and save my family."

"I think I can pull it off," Jane agreed. "As far as anybody in there knows, I'm just as brainwashed as the rest of the town."

"I'll try to sneak in from the back of the restaurant," Daria told Jane. "Good luck."

"Want me to come with you?" asked Cassandra.

"No, I need for you to stay here and be on the lookout," Daria replied. "Can you do that for me?"

"Alright, I'll do that," Cassandra promised.

oooo

"So, you guys say you have experience with cooking?" asked Upchuck.

"Yeah, we used to work for Burger World," Butt-head replied.

"Interesting," Upchuck noted. "I don't think there's one of those burger joints in this part of the United States. Must be a regional thing."

As the three boys reached the back, they saw the Chinese restaurant owner, a middle-aged Chinese man, exit through the back in a hurry.

"Excuse me sir, is something the matter?" asked Upchuck.

"The, uh, restaurant is closed for today," the owner told them nervously.

"Really?" Upchuck was surprised. "But you normally don't close around this hour."

"Special occasion," the restaurant owner told the trio. "Anyways, you want to make something for yourselves? Go ahead."

With that, the owner handed Upchuck the keys to the restaurant and ran off to his car.

"That was… unexpected," Upchuck scratched his head. "But not unwelcome. Come, my friends, we have a whole restaurant to ourselves!"

"This is cool, heh heh heh!" Beavis smiled.

"Yeah, free food, huh huh huh!"

As the three opened the door and headed inside, Daria went around the corner and saw them heading in just in time.

"What the hell are those three doing here?" Daria was left gaping.

oooo

As Jake wiggled and squirmed, Helen looked around nervously. Quinn also sat quietly, as if she was hoping for something to happen.

"Great, now I need to go take a leak," Jake grumbled.

"Don't even think about it," one of the Death Apostles warned.

"You sound familiar," Helen turned around.

"I should," the man took off his hood. "Good to see you again, Helen."

"Eric?!" Helen's eyes widened.

"Yes, it's me," Eric Schrecter, Helen Morgendorffer's boss at her law firm, confessed. "I'm glad to see you again, Helen!"

"I, uh, wish I could say the same," Helen frowned. "But these aren't the best of circumstances."

"Oh, I promise you, things can get better!" Eric Schrecter told her. "Helen, I've held back on my feelings all these years… but I can't hold them back any longer! I love you!"

"What?!" Jake and Quinn gasped.

"Eric, what is the meaning of this?" Helen demanded.

"Helen, I love you!" Schrecter told her. "I can promise you your safety if you leave this idiot Jake and marry me! I'm one of Angra Mainyu's followers and I can guarantee a good life if you say yes! I can even take in Quinn… I'm not so sure about your other daughter though…"

At that moment, Jane walked into the restaurant.

"Uh, did I come in at a bad time?" Jane walked inside, just overhearing Eric Schrecter's love confession.

"Who are you, young lady?" asked Mr. Ruttheimer, who fortunately didn't know about Daria and Jane's friendship.

"I'm with the Lane family," Jane told them. "And I believe I know where Daria is hiding."

"Hmm, that is good news," Mr. Ruttheimer smiled. "However, we were ordered by Angra Mainyu to stay here and watch the Morgendorffer family."

"Oh, so you guys don't want to smoke Daria out of her hole?" asked Jane.

"We do," Ruttheimer replied, to Jane's disappointment. "But we obey Angra Mainyu's word and he did not yet order us to go out hunting for Daria."

"I see," Jane scratched her head. "Well, in that case… I guess I'll wait here with you guys. Can't disobey the master's word and all."

She glanced at Daria's parents with a knowing wink. However, she was not sure if they understood her or not. Jane had never been particularly close to Daria's family.

"Anyways, Helen," Schrecter continued. "What do you say you run off with me?"

"My answer… is no, Eric!" Helen glared at him.

"I see," Schrecter sighed. "In that case, you leave me with no choice but to give you no choice in the matter!"

Immediately he took out a handgun much to the Morgendorffers' and Jane's surprise. Helen's boss took aim at Jake's head.

"I'll just take what I want!" Schrecter smiled. "After this, you'll have to be with me, Helen!"

oooo

Inside the back of the Chinese restaurant, the three boys noticed that the lights were on and the stoves and cooking surfaces were all working. Near the door that led to the inside of the restaurant itself was a grocery cart that still had some food in it.

"So, what's going to be on the menu?" asked Upchuck.

"Uh… I just realized something," Butt-head said.

"Oh, what is that?" Upchuck was curious.

"Beavis and I don't know how to make anything other than burgers! Huh huh huh huh huh!"

"Well, there's got to be some cooking instructions lying around here somewhere, right?" Upchuck looked up and down. "Um, what are you doing, Beavis?"

Beavis was on the other side of the kitchen where there was a large coffee machine, with various sugar cubes scattered around.

"I'm, like, gonna drink some coffee, heh heh heh!"

Suddenly, Daria marched into the door with an expression of anger.

"Just what are you guys doing in here?" demanded Daria, grabbing Upchuck by the arm and pulling him aside.

"W-We were just grabbing a bite to eat!" Upchuck stammered nervously.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of a hostage crisis involving my family and I can't have you three dicking around!" Daria whispered to him sternly.

"Huh huh huh, _dicking_ around…"

Daria looked up to see Butt-head with one foot on top of the grocery cart, playing around on it. She did not, however, notice Beavis pouring warm coffee and sugar cubes down his throat on the other side of the room.

"Butt-head, what are you doing?" Daria demanded. "Get a hold of yourself and get off of that grocery cart!"

"Huh huh huh, you said _get off_ ," Butt-head chuckled.

As Daria walked over to Butt-head to try to get him to stop horsing around, she failed to notice Beavis, after having drank enough coffee and eaten enough sugar cubes, putting his shirt over his head and coming in behind Butt-head.

"Seriously Butt-head," Daria told him. "Quit messing around during a time like—"

At once Beavis came in from behind Butt-head just as Daria was standing to his side. Without warning, he began shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I AM CORNHOLIO! LORD OF THE BUNGHOLES!" Beavis shouted. "I REQUIRE TP FOR MY BUNGHOLE!"

With that, he kicked Butt-head in the rear, causing him to lean forward and push the grocery cart right out the door into the main restaurant.

"Beavis!" shouted Daria.

oooo

"I'll just take what I want!" Schrecter smiled. "After this, you'll have to be with me, Helen!"

Eric Schrecter began to pull down on the trigger but as he did, the kitchen door was flung open as a grocery cart, with Butt-head on it, came crashing through.

"Uhhhhh!" Butt-head screamed, holding on for control.

"What the hell?!" Schrecter turned around.

To his misfortune, the grocery cart with Butt-head on it crashed into him, smashing him into one of the windows, cracking it. Soon, both Schrecter and Butt-head were on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Mr. Ruttheimer demanded.

"You were that hooligan Daria introduced at the church gathering," Ruttheimer realized as he had his remaining men take out guns and train them on the fallen Butt-head.

"Uh, I'm, like, here to get free food, huh huh huh!" Butt-head laughed, getting up.

Three arrows sailed through the air, killing all three Death Apostles before they could use their guns. Ruttheimer turned around, seeing Daria with her crossbow and his own son. He grimaced, realizing that Daria was indeed a good shot with her weapon.

"You!" Upchuck shouted.

"The prodigal son returns," Mr. Ruttheimer frowned. "I hope you're not expecting a warm welcome and a fatted calf."

"Daria!" Jake shouted.

"Daria, are you okay?" asked Helen.

"I'm fine, how about you guys?" asked Daria, stepping over the fallen Eric Schrecter.

"Oh you know… hanging in there," Quinn smiled sheepishly.

As Daria began to untie her family, Eric Schrecter came to his senses and got up, running to the back of the kitchen door.

"That's it, I'm out of here," Schrecter said to himself.

"Let's get you guys out of here," Daria told her family, starting first with Quinn. "Jane, could you give me a hand?"

"Sure thing," Jane went up to Helen and began untying her.

Meanwhile, Upchuck was still in confrontation with his father.

"Why did you do it?" Upchuck demanded, tears dripping down his face. "Why did you kill mom?"

"Life is about sacrifices, boy!" Mr. Ruttheimer told him with no remorse. "In order to survive I had to sacrifice your mother to make it this far!"

"You bastard!" Upchuck lunged at his dad.

Charles Ruttheimer II was momentarily forced back by the ferocity of his son's tackle but soon, kicked his progeny off of him.

"Such a shame I have to do this," Mr. Ruttheimer took out a handgun and pointed it at his own offspring. "But with the promises Angra Mainyu made me, I can easily have more children whenever I want!"

Upchuck raised his hands to ineffectively shield himself but before Mr. Ruttheimer could pull down on the trigger, Daria took notice of what was going on and fired an arrow from her crossbow that struck Mr. Ruttheimer in the heart and knocked him to the floor, causing him to misfire into the air.

The younger Ruttheimer got up and went over to examine his fallen father.

"He… he's dead," Upchuck stated neutrally.

"I'm sorry Charles," Daria told him softly, deciding to call him by his actual name out of respect. "He was going to shoot you and I had to do it."

"No, I understand," Upchuck replied with a sigh. "He didn't leave you with any other choice. I just hope my mother can rest in peace now…"

Jane and the rest of Daria's family went over to Upchuck to help him up as Daria took Butt-head by the shoulder and got him on both feet again.

"Oh yeah, there's just one more thing," Daria realized, looking at the door that led to the kitchen.

oooo

Eric Schrecter went into the kitchen in a huff, looking around just in case there was anybody else in there who could potentially assault him. So far, the coast was clear.

However, the knowledge that he was now unarmed after having dropped his gun after being hit with that grocery cart made him feel naked. Looking around, he saw a cutting knife on one of the tables.

"Well, can't hurt to be prepared for anything else coming my way," Schrecter went over to pick up the knife.

As soon as he picked it up, he thought he heard a noise.

"What was that?" the lawyer looked around, swinging his knife towards the direction where he thought he heard a noise.

There was nothing.

"Whew," Schrecter wiped away from sweat from his head. "Now to get out of—"

Without warning, a crazed figure with a maniacal grin and a shirt over his head, stepped out of the storage fridge, screaming and ranting like a psychopathic drug fiend.

"I AM CORNHOLIO, LORD OF ALL BUNGHOLES!" Beavis screamed. "YOU WILL SERVE THE ALMIGHTY BUNGHOLE OR PERISH!"

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Eric screamed, dropping his knife and backing away in fright.

As he backed away, he accidentally dipped his left hand into some of the boiling hot cooking oil that was still on to make fried foods with.

"Raaaahhh! Son of a bitch!" Eric screamed, lifting his hand out of the boiling oil but falling and tripping again.

"DO NOT DISRESPECT MY BUNGHOLE!" Beavis advanced upon him menacingly. "FOR NO ONE SHALL CROSS THE GREAT CORNHOLIO AND LIVE!"

Getting up, Eric ran towards the exit as fast as he could but on his way out, he accidentally stepped on a push broom on the ground, causing the wooden part of the broom to swing up and painfully strike Schrecter in the face, knocking him out cold on the floor.

"Ugh…" Schrecter moaned.

"Will there be teepee for my bunghole?" Cornholio asked, smiling.

At once Butt-head, Upchuck, and Daria entered into the kitchen. They looked down, viewing Cornholio's handiwork when it came to Eric Schrecter.

"I see you got everything handled," Daria smiled.

"I am Cornholio!" Beavis raised both hands again. "Will you bring agua for my bunghole?"

"Maybe another time, Great Cornholio," Daria told him.

"I am Cornholio… and I need teepee for my bunghole!" Beavis smiled again.

"Uh, who is this guy?" Butt-head asked, nudging the unconscious Schrecter with his foot.

"He's my mom's boss," Daria replied. "And just for the record, I'm really starting to hate the name Eric…"

oooo

"Daria, you're back!" Tom waved as Daria, her family, Jane, the dynamic duo, Upchuck, and Cassandra returned.

Tom and some of the resistance from both Highland and Lawndale stood in the wooded land that belonged to the Sloane family.

"Good to see you saved your family," Tom told her.

"I didn't do it alone," Daria admitted. "I had help from everyone here. Yes, that includes Beavis and Butt-head."

"Wow, uh, nice job you two," Tom scratched the back of his head.

"So are there any plans for where we can stay for the night?" asked Daria.

"Well, I was thinking of my family's mansion," Tom admitted. "But… knowing my family and how fanatically devoted they are, we're likely to get thrown to the lions."

"What about camping out here?" asked Daria. "Your family's got land that's big enough to cover for us."

"Well, I suppose as long as we don't make any campfires to alert my family that we're on this property, we could pull it off," Tom responded after giving it some thought.

"Sounds like a plan," Daria agreed.

As everybody went off to set up for the night, Daria approached both Beavis and Butt-head.

"Hey guys," she told them.

"What's up, Daria?" asked Butt-head.

Daria leaned over and hugged both boys, causing both their cheeks to turn red.

"Whoa!" Butt-head's eyes widened.

"Did we… did we just get hugged?" Beavis was shocked that a girl was making physical contact with them for the first time without being violent.

"I just want to thank you for helping to save my family," Daria told them.

"Uh… you're welcome?" Butt-head was also too heated to speak properly.

"Wait, we did?" asked Beavis, not recalling the incident.

"Well, _technically_ , the Great Cornholio did," Daria remembered. "But who says you can't be a vessel to a higher power?"

oooo

Before nightfall could arrive, Tom looked around for Beavis and Butt-head, entering into their tent.

"Hey, how's it going?" Beavis asked, looking up.

"You guys got a moment?" asked Tom.

"Uh, did you bring us nudie pics?" Butt-head raised his eyes suggestively.

"No, but I do want to express my gratitude," replied Tom.

"Uh… okay," Butt-head nodded dumbly.

"You know, when I first met the two of you, I didn't think much of you," admitted Tom. "You guys seemed boorish and crude. But you two managed to help save my ex-girlfriend's family and for that, you have my respect."

"Well, any friend of Daria's is a friend of ours, I guess," Butt-head replied as Beavis nodded.

"Maybe when this is all over," Tom suggested, "the three of us can get to know—"

At that moment, a different figure stepped inside the tent.

"I thought you'd be hiding out here somewhere," Elsie Sloane crossed her arms, staring down at her brother and the duo.

"Elsie!" Tom was taken aback. "How did you find us?"

"You're forgetting how our parents have state-of-the-art surveillance technology all over these lands," Elsie reminded her brother. "It didn't take long before I found out you were on the property again."

"What do you want?" Tom asked tersely.

"Personally, I'd like nothing more than for our parents to give me the entire inheritance instead of splitting it with you," Elsie looked down at her nails. "But I'm willing to compromise if you are."

"And what exactly is this compromise?" demanded Tom.

Elsie looked at Beavis and Butt-head.

"You've been harboring fugitives on our land," Elsie reminded him. "Surrender them and come back to our family. Become a disciple of Angra Mainyu."

"You know I can't do that," Tom glared at his sister.

"Then as far as I'm concerned, you're no longer part of this family," Elsie pointed a finger at him. "I only came here as a formality to offer you this one chance to redeem yourself. But you've chosen to side with these heretics!"

"Hey Butt-head, what's a hera-tick?" asked Beavis.

"Uh… I think it's somebody who never scored before, kinda like you, Beavis!" Butt-head laughed. "Huh huh huh!"

"Really? because you've never scored either, Butt-head!"

"Shut up, Beavis!"

"Quiet!" Elsie ordered.

"Elsie, I'm not going to stand for this," Tom warned her.

"Or you'll what?" Elsie crossed her arms. "I've already alerted Angra Mainyu of your presence here."

"You did what?!" Tom looked shocked.

"That's right," Elsie told him. "And just for good measure…"

Elsie opened up Tom's tent to reveal her family's security guards rounding up everybody in Daria's camp with machine guns in their hands.

"Elsie, how could you?!" demanded Tom.

"No Tom," his younger sister glared at him. "How could you turn your back on this family and all we've built?"

oooo

Pacing around tensely, Angier Sloane glared at some of his assembled prisoners the main entrance of his mansion.

"I gotta say," Angier told them. "I'm disappointed in all of you, especially my own son of all people!"

Daria, her parents, Quinn, Tom, Buzzcut, Van Driessen, Cassandra, Stewart, Upchuck, DeMartino, Beavis, and Butt-head were among those assembled before the Sloane family. To the far end of the prisoner line, Butt-head looked up towards Tom's sister who stood nearby.

"Uh, hey baby," Butt-head suggested. "Wanna, like, tie me up in your bed chambers?"

Soon, Butt-head received his answer in the form of a slap from Elsie.

"Creep," Elsie walked away from him.

"Ow, huh huh huh!"

"And you," Angier pointed at Daria. "I always knew you were a bad influence on my son!"

"Funny," Daria replied in her usual monotone. "Tom said you always thought well of me."

"That was the past," Angier pointed a finger at her. "For you to oppose our god is the greatest blasphemy!"

"Well Mr. Sloane, when your savior wipes out almost ninety-nine percent of the known world," pointed out Daria, "Some of us prefer not to take a big leap of faith."

"And how could you not?" asked Elsie, standing before Daria. "This town was on the brink of ruin when the day of the apocalypse happened! Then our savior came in and rescued all of us from destruction!"

Before Daria could respond, Tom replied to his sister.

"Because this creature is no savior," Tom told his family. "He's demonic monster who's not interested in your welfare! The only thing he's after is your soul!"

"And what's wrong with Angra Mainyu laying claim to our souls?" asked Angier. "It's a small price to pay for us having our lives back, right?"

"Dad, don't you see?" Tom urged. "Angra Mainyu is only using you!"

"I don't know, Tom," Elsie observed. "Maybe it's you who's not thinking clearly."

"What do you mean by that?" Angier looked at his daughter curiously.

"Well it seems rather obvious," Elsie noted. "Even after they broke up, Tom keeps going out of his way to help Daria. It's clear he's still under her spell and hasn't fallen out of love with her."

Angier glared at Daria.

"Well, that would make sense," Mr. Sloane rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Elsie, this is ridiculous," Tom said to her. "The fate of humanity is at stake and you want to speculate on my love life?"

"Am I wrong?" Elsie grinned.

Tom said nothing. In his silence, he realized that he couldn't even fully deny his sister's accusations.

"Well there you have it," Elsie crossed her arms. "Tom has betrayed this family."

"I'm trying to save this family, Elsie," Tom finally responded. "Why can't you see that?"

"Because I have already saved them," a dark voice responded.

"Oh no," Daria realized.

Angra Mainyu opened up the front door, stepping inside. He was adorned as usual in the white robes he had worn at the church and his face looked pleasant but still masked a certain malevolence behind Ted's pleasant smile.

"Well, we're done for," Upchuck looked at everybody around him.

"At long last, you and your companions kneel before me," Angra Mainyu cupped Daria's face as the young lady tried to turn away.

"You may have Ted's body, but you don't have anything resembling his heart," Daria grimaced.

"Let her go!" Tom growled.

"How pitiful," Angra Mainyu shook his head. "Just look at you, Thomas Sloane. Even long after Daria has moved on, you still have not. Face it, you were nothing more than a high school puppy love boyfriend, destined to be forgotten by the time Daria continued into adulthood!"

"I'm not just doing this because of lingering feelings," Tom told the demon god. "I see that Daria was right. This involves all of us. If we don't stop you, humanity will sink to the darkest depths the world has ever seen."

"You know, maybe there is more to you than just some rich kid who's going to inherit some Fortune 500 company," Angra Mainyu admitted with a frown. "After all, you did kill my servant Fulad-zereh…"

Tom said nothing. He didn't like where this was going, judging from Angra Mainyu's tone.

"Perhaps it's time I took someone like you seriously," Angra Mainyu raised a hand.

"Eh, what're you doing to do, great one?" Angier Sloane asked.

"You'll see," Angra Mainyu replied.

At once, Tom felt something cold and crawling across his skin. Looking down, he saw several worms emerging from the ground and crawling towards his mouth and eyelids as he was being held down by some invisible force.

"You wanted to join Daria and play the hero?" Angra Mainyu crossed both arms as more worms emerged from out of nowhere. "Then know that even the bodies of heroes will be consumed by worms in the end..."

"Stop!" Daria protested. "Don't do this to him!"

Kay Sloane nudged Angier Sloane in shock.

"Eh, wait a minute!" Angier protested. "You're not really going to torture my son like this, are you?"

"That decision is up to him," Angra Mainyu replied simply.

Angier and Kay looked at their son pleadingly.

Tom, on the other hand, would not budge. The young man coughed and spat uncontrollably as more demonic worms forced their way down his throat and eyelids.

"Tom, please, just accept Angra Mainyu's offer!" Kay told her son.

"Yeah, we can be a family again!" Angier added in a worried tone. "Don't do this to yourself!"

Daria struggled furiously to try to free herself but could not.

"What will it be, Tom?" asked Angra Mainyu.

"I'm fine with whatever choice you make, brother," Elsie crossed her arms with a smug grin.

"N-Never!" Tom managed to spit out, despite having been overwhelmed by the demonic worms of the demon god.

"Such a shame," Angra Mainyu lifted Tom up into the air telekinetically, preparing to finish him off.

Suddenly, a figure leaped down from the skylight in the mansion and drove his staff into the floor, causing a burst of light to erupt and knock Angra Mainyu and the armed guards back.

"Agh!" Angra Mainyu was knocked on his back.

"Zarathustra!" Daria cried out.

"Yes, both you and I have unfinished business," the old Persian seer told the demonic god.

Tom got up. He realized the burst of light from the Persian seer's staff had eradicated the demonic worms from his body completely.

"Thanks," Tom said gratefully to the older Persian man.

"Hold back on the gratitude, young man," Zarathustra warned. "This is not over yet."

"Right," Tom nodded. "Daria, are you okay?"

"I am now," Daria stated, realizing the light from Zarathustra's staff had freed her and the other prisoners of their shackles.

"You should have stayed away from this, Zarathustra," Angra Mainyu growled.

"I cannot do otherwise," the old Persian man replied. "Not when the Saoshyant's life and the world's fate is at stake."

Zarathustra gripped his staff, preparing to do battle with the demonic god.

"Why?"Angier rushed towards Tom, grabbing him by the collar. "Why did you do it?! This family could have been together! You could have been the light of this family with your acceptance of Angra Mainyu's mercy!"

"Dad, I'm sorry," Tom said as his own father shook him aggressively.

"What?!" Angier briefly stopped what he was doing.

"For this," Tom sighed.

He clenched his fist and punched his father, knocking Angier off of him.

"Didn't want it to come down to this, dad," Tom told his shocked father. "But there are things in life more important than status and making nice with the right people!"


	30. Vox Populi

**Fates Entwined**

 _Vox Populi_

"Stay out of this, Daria," Zarathustra ordered.

The old man gripped his staff as Angra Mainyu hurled multiple fireballs at him, deflecting them all one after another. After the final one, he aimed his staff at the dark god, unleashing a blast of pure light towards the demonic being.

Angra Mainyu, on the other hand, avoided the beam and appeared right before the old Persian man in a blur. Quickly, Zarathustra slammed his staff into the ground, raising a light barrier around himself that burned Angra Mainyu's hand. Hissing angrily, the demon god backed off and grabbed a pillar that held up a top portion of the Sloane family home. He broke it off with the greatest of ease and hurled it towards Zarathustra.

That force of the pillar smashed into the light barrier, causing cracks to appear. At once, Daria saw her opportunity. She reached for one of her arrows that still had a fragment of the Spear of Destiny on it.

"Fool me once," Angra Mainyu tilted his head towards Daria.

Daria felt her body being flung across the air by an invisible force. She was sent crashing against a wall. As Angra Mainyu continued to assault the barrier Zarathustra held up, he made a mere gesture with his left hand.

Five ornamental medieval swords hanging from the wall in the Sloane mansion floated into the air and flew towards Daria at top speed.

Quickly, Kevin ran forward and grabbed Daria, falling to the floor with her as the swords struck the wall where she was standing.

"Thanks Kevin," Daria told her former classmate.

"Sure thing," Kevin helped her up.

With one final blow, Angra Mainyu shattered the barrier that Zarathustra had created, causing the old man to fall to his knees.

"Zarathustra!" Daria cried.

Angra Mainyu grabbed the Persian seer by the throat and held his helpless victim in the air.

"Put him down," Daria told him.

"Never!" Angra Mainyu grinned through Ted's face.

"The people of this town won't follow you forever," Daria told him. "I helped the people on the other side of the river come to their senses. It's only a matter of time before the rest of Lawndale realizes what a monster you are."

"A monster, am I?" Angra Mainyu flipped Zarathustra around, gripping him across the neck with one arm. "I gave these people their lives back. Why would they not follow me?"

"Because you started this disaster in the first place," Daria shot back. "And all you want is devour the souls of everyone here."

"But can you blame me?" Angra Mainyu smiled. "The human soul and the fear it gives off is just exquisite!"

"So you do plan to feast on all the souls in Lawndale?" demanded Daria.

"Not everyone," Angra Mainyu winked towards the Sloane family, sans Tom. "A loyal few will be spared so that they can serve me loyally. But as for the rest of this suburban, crass, materialistic town? Their bodies and souls will be sustenance for my legions and I! Come the next full moon, I begin my feast and I assure you it will be hell on earth for the naïve people of Lawndale when that night arrives!"

"And my family will be among the chosen few?" asked Elsie.

"Precisely," Angra Mainyu produced a dagger and had it float to Elsie's hands. "All you need do is kill this man."

"Don't do it, Elsie!" Tom left his fallen father and rushed towards Elsie.

Angra Mainyu summoned a table, slamming it into Tom and pinning him against the wall.

"Stop!" Tom shouted.

"Do it," Angra Mainyu said as Elsie drew near to the dark god and Zarathustra.

"Daria, you are the Saoshyant," Zarathustra gave her a deep look. "You have it within you to end this nightmare."

Without hesitation, Elsie plunged the dagger into Zarathustra's heart. Within moments, Angra Mainyu let go and Zarathustra fell to the ground dead.

"No!" Daria screamed.

"You have done well, Elsie," Angra Mainyu put his hand on her shoulder. "You shall have my protection and so shall the rest of your family, should they choose."

Elsie looked proudly towards her family. Her parents, on the other hand, looked to be less than excited that their daughter just committed cold blooded murder.

"E-Elsie," Angier looked shocked. "Did you just kill that man?"

"Murderer!" Daria took out an arrow and fired it.

The arrow stopped mid-air before it could strike Elsie.

"Déjà vu all over again," Angra Mainyu made the arrow fly back towards her.

Daria moved out of the way but the arrow grazed her shoulder, drawing blood.

"Agh!" she cried.

"Mom, dad," Elsie approached her parents. "What I just did, I did for us. If I had to kill Tom just to keep us together, I would have done that too!"

"Wait, you'd kill Tom?" Kay looked shocked.

"Well, yes!" admitted Elsie.

The look of confusion and fear on Angier turned to anger.

"What?!" Angier shouted. "What the hell's gotten over you, Elsie? I wanted all of us to be a family, Tom included! I didn't raise you to be this kind of person!"

Angra Mainyu frowned. "It appears that your parents have other thoughts."

"Alright I was willing to go along with what you wanted," Angier turned to the dark god. "But putting my son's life in this much danger and turning my daughter into some kind of killer's going too far!"

"Gee, guess your approval rating isn't at one hundred percent," Daria smirked at the demon god.

"No matter," Angra Mainyu growled. "So long as the pathetic worms of this town believe in me, I will have power over their souls…"

"Is that so?" demanded Daria.

"All gods have power so long as mortals believe," Angra Mainyu stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I certainly believe," Elsie cuddled next to the demon god. "So, can I go slit open Tom's throat now?"

"You may later," the demon god promised. "But for now, we have a ceremony tonight for the people of this town. Come, Elsie."

Angra Mainyu took hold of Elsie and vanished in a whirlwind of fire, leaving behind hellish brimstone on the floor. It was clear as day to Daria that the demon god didn't consider them to be any kind of threat.

"Tom… I don't know what came over me," Angier told his son. "But your punch might've knocked some sense back into me."

"It's okay, dad," Tom told his father. "Mistakes happen to the best of us."

"What has that monster done with our daughter?" Kay asked. "She was willing to kill that man and even said she was willing to kill you, Tom."

"Well, unfortunately Elsie might've always had it out for me," Tom conceded. "It's just that Angra Mainyu dialed her worst traits up to eleven."

"We have to do something to save, Elsie," Kay gripped her husband's shoulder.

"I know mom," Tom tried to reassure her. "I'll try to think of something. But it won't be easy."

As the Sloane family talked amongst themselves, Buzzcut walked over to Daria, sensing some idea formulating in her eye.

"So what's our next plan of attack?" the drill sergeant asked. "You look like you just had a lightbulb go off in the cellar!"

"Well, Angra Mainyu did say he required the belief of people to sustain himself," Daria looked thoughtful. "What if we were to turn the people of Lawndale against him somehow?"

"But Daria, you know how a lot of people here blindly follow him," Jane pointed out. "How will we pull it off?"

"Angra Mainyu restored power, food, and other basics back to this town," Daria pointed out. "But just how much does he really understand modern technology? While he's not above using modernity to spread his message at his church, I bet his way of thinking is still stuck in the BC era."

"So… we use modern technology against him?" asked Jane.

"Precisely," Daria looked up at some of the security cameras mounted inside the large main entrance room they were all in. "All this time I was thinking I should fight some dark evil like a traditional heroine in some myth or fantasy novel."

"But that's not the case now, is it?" Tom went up to Daria.

"No," Daria smirked. "Angra Mainyu may understand the concept of invading armies, swords, and war raids… but I doubt he understands the subtleties of gotcha journalism."

Daria took a glance at Tom's parents.

"Mr. Sloane," Daria approached Tom's father. "Were those security cameras rolling this whole time?"

"Yes they were," Angier confirmed.

"Good," Daria looked pleased. "Judging from how he just up and left, Angra Mainyu doesn't feel the least bit threatened by us, which gives us enough time to organize and plan."

oooo

"I'm kicking your ass!" Butt-head chuckled. "Huh huh huh!"

"No way, bunghole!" Beavis retorted.

Thirty minutes had passed and Daria, along with the rest of her Lawndale companions were busy preparing their trap for the demonic entity. Beavis and Butt-head, on the other hand, had not been asked to do anything of great importance.

In the meantime, Tom had allowed the duo in his room so that they could play video games to pass the time. Right now, the two boys were in the middle of a heated fighting game against one another.

"Your healthbar's getting low, Beavis," Butt-head stated, as his character knocked Beavis' character back with a fireball from both palms.

Suddenly, the TV shut off.

"Uh, what the hell?" Butt-head frowned.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?!" demanded Beavis.

Mr. Van Driessen had entered into the room and turned off the TV.

"Hello boys," he told the duo. "Since you're here, I thought we might begin our lessons."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" asked Butt-head in a displeased tone.

"Now listen," Van Driessen took out a few textbooks he had salvaged back in Highland. "Your other classmates like Stewart and Cassandra are helping Daria. And you two were behind enough in your studies as it was."

"Get to the point, hippie!" Beavis said impatiently.

"My point is, Beavis," Van Driessen sighed. "You two still have a lot to learn in terms of academics. And doomsday event or not, I intend to sit you down and give you a good, proper education so that you can become decent, productive young men in a post-apocalyptic world."

"No way!" Beavis looked aggravated. "Butt-head and I are done with school, fartknocker!"

"Yeah, we graduated with flying colors! Butt-head insisted. "You even gave us diplomas!"

"No, you two didn't," Van Driessen glared at the two. "That mock graduation I held years ago didn't count."

"It counts now 'cuz school's over!" Beavis pointed his finger at his former teacher. "Higland High got destroyed, remember? Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"Yeah, we, like, don't have to listen to you anymore," Butt-head reminded Van Driessen. "Huh huh huh!"

"Now," Van Driessen walked over and handed the two textbooks to Beavis and Butt-head, "why don't you two have a seat and we'll get started—"

The duo got up and opened up the window. At once, both boys threw the textbooks out onto the lawn.

"Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"Huh huh huh huh huh!"

"D-Did you just throw those books out?!" Mr. Van Driessen looked shocked.

"Uh, yeah," Butt-head answered. "Cuz school sucks and you suck even more for trying to teach us crap!"

"Yeah, go smoke a bong, hippie! Heh heh heh!"

"I… I can't believe this!" Van Driessen got up, with a genuine look of anger on his face. "I come here and try to give you a good quality education even in dire times like this and you still can't be bothered to learn?!"

"You got it," Butt-head told him. "Now go away. Beavis and I wanna play video games!"

Before Van Driessen could say more, the door opened up to reveal Daria's aunt, Amy.

"There you are," Amy said to Van Driessen. "I was looking all over for you. Can you come with me?"

"But… I was in the middle of a lesson," Van Driessen protested. "Or at least I was trying to be until Beavis and Butt-head threw my textbooks out the window…"

Amy Barksdale glanced at Beavis and Butt-head. They had already turned the TV back on and were back at play with the video game system in Tom's room.

"I think those two can keep themselves busy," she pointed out. "Now come on. Buzzcut told me you had more experience in multimedia than he does. I'll need your help with the security footage."

"But… their lessons," protested Van Driessen.

"C'mon now, they're in good hands," Amy took Van Driessen's arm gently. "Now let's go and leave the feral children to their natural habitat…"

Something in Amy's demeanor made Van Driessen calm down. He relented and allowed Amy to take him from the room.

"Huh huh huh, she said _hands_ ," Butt-head laughed.

"Yeah, we're putting our hands to good use alright!" Beavis agreed as he mashed the buttons on his controller. "Say Butt-head, you think Van Driessen went off to get laid with Daria's aunt?"

"Uh… hopefully," Butt-head stared at the screen. "Then maybe that wussy can leave us the hell alone now!"

oooo

Daria stood before the makeshift grave she and the others had dug for Zarathustra.

"I'm sorry Zarathustra," she said, wiping the sweat from her head. "I didn't get to know you well enough but in spite of all my self-doubt, you still believed in me."

She walked off where a few of her friends were.

"You okay?" asked Jane.

"I will be," Daria promised. "Once I put an arrow through Angra Mainyu's blackened heart."

"Well, you may get a chance to today," Tom told her. "My parents let me know that there's going to be another sermon tonight."

"Sounds like that monster's become so arrogant he's basically daring us to try something," Daria realized. "He doesn't feel threatened by any of us. And why should he be? None of us have anything that can put a dent on him and the one weapon I have which can truly harm him he can easily catch or stop in mid-air."

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall, am I right?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Precisely," Daria agreed. "Which is why we try something different. Tonight we turn his arrogance against him."

"We're with you, Daria," promised Cassandra.

"Right now I'm too recognizable," acknowledged Daria. "Time to go get myself dressed up."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Kevin.

"Actually, I thought I'd go see my sister," Daria said to everyone's surprise.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go spend time with your two amigos from Highland," Jane told her friend.

"They're all yours," Daria smirked.

oooo

Quinn sat in her room, looking out the window periodically. She was nervous about whether or not anybody would come for her and her parents. Shortly after Zarathustra had been slain, she and her family came back to their old home before Daria did. As of now, the old Sloane rental home they stayed at was more or less compromised.

Right now, they were more or less barricaded inside, having told no one that they had gone back to this particular location. Only Daria and a few select friends knew where they were at.

Looking down, Quinn saw that she had a text from Daria.

 _Hey. Snuck in through the backyard. Need to come in._

Quinn shut her phone and went downstairs, opening the backdoor. Sure enough, her sister entered.

At that same moment, Helen and Jake also came down the stairs.

"Daria?" Helen asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I could also ask you guys the same," Daria nodded her head. "All of you holding up fine in here?"

"We're hanging in there, kiddo," Jake grinned nervously. "We were half-expecting an angry mob to find us by now."

"Well, Angra Mainyu's so full of himself right now that he doesn't consider any of us to be a threat," Daria pointed out. "That might be why he's not coming after us full force. He may as well have this whole town in the palm of his demonic hands."

"Daria, is there any way we could leave town?" Helen looked around. "Surely there has to be civilization somewhere else besides here. We could escape this place and start over elsewhere."

"That apocalyptic firestorm destroyed most of the world," Daria shook her head gravely. "Our chances of finding another human settlement in this wasteland are slim to none."

All of her family looked despondent at hearing there would be nowhere else to escape to.

"I won't sugarcoat things," Daria told them honestly. "We have to make our stand here and now. I have to make my stand."

"What can we do to help?" asked Jake.

"Right now, I want to keep you out of this as much as possible," Daria replied. "However, Quinn… you can do something for me."

"What's that?" the younger sister inquired.

"Show me your room," Daria smiled.

"Huh?" Quinn looked confused.

"I'll need to check out your cosmetics… and your closet," Daria took her sister by the hand.

oooo

Hesitantly, Jane knocked on the door to Tom's room.

Right now she wasn't sure how she should feel. She already knew how uncouth the two boys were from what Daria had told her. However, Jane still felt she needed to get in contact with the two people who represented a major part of Daria's life before she came to Lawndale.

"Uh, that better not be you again, Van Driessen!" an irritated voice was heard from the other side.

"No, it's Jane, Daria's friend," Jane responded.

"Oh, uh…" Butt-head sounded hesitant.

"It's a girl, Butt-head!" Beavis was heard from inside the room. "Think we should let her in?"

"Why? Are you looking to score, Beavis? Huh huh huh!"

Shaking her head, Jane decided to just open the door.

Inside, the two were playing video games that belonged to Tom.

"Having fun, guys?" asked Jane.

"Damn it Beavis!" Butt-head cried, as the character Beavis played knocked down the last healthbar he had.

"Heh heh heh! I win!"

"That was, like, a fluke, dillweed!"

"Hey, um, aren't you Daria's friend?" Beavis looked up towards Jane.

"You could say that," Jane replied matter-of-factly. "Daria and I hit it off pretty well when she first arrived here."

"So, like, what did Daria do here after she left Highland?" asked Butt-head, putting down the controller.

At that point, Jane couldn't tell if Butt-head put down the controller because he was genuinely interested in Daris's post-Highland life or if he was tired of losing to Beavis.

"Well, there's not a whole lot to say," admitted Jane. "Lawndale's not exactly the most exciting location on Planet Earth."

"This place does seem richer than Highland," admitted Beavis.

"Yeah, that's a given," acknowledged Jane. "Lawndale's one of the more affluent suburbs in the Mid-Atlantic."

"So, like, did Daria learn to shoot arrows in Lawndale?" asked Beavis.

"Actually no," Jane informed him. "She picked up that skill-set at a Boston college. As for Lawndale, most of Daria's time was spent going on adventures with me… probably not unlike the two of you hanging out."

"Uh, did you two, like, ever have to walk across a desert together and get high off cactus juice?" asked Butt-head. "Cuz Beavis did that once! Huh huh huh!"

"Yeah, pretty cool… heh heh heh!"

"Um… we didn't quite go that far," admitted Jane. "But hey, we did buckle the system together."

"Hey Beavis, go get another game," Butt-head told his companion. We should try some other stuff."

"Okay, heh heh heh."

"You know, I'd really like to talk to you two today," Jane told Butt-head plainly.

"Whoa, really?" Butt-head's eyes widened, surprised that a girl was interested in talking to him.

"Yeah, I just want to know one thing only you and Beavis can tell me," Jane said honestly.

"What's that?" asked Beavis.

"Could you tell me what Daria was like back in Highland?" Jane asked.

oooo

"Hey guys," Aunt Amy greeted one of the people at church that Angra Mainyu had taken over as his own.

The people at church waved back. Fortunately she and Van Driessen were dressed a lot differently. She was in a businesswoman's outfit while Van Driessen had tied his hair into a ponytail and was wearing a long-sleeved polo. He had also shaved the hair on his face to complete the thinly veiled, yet effective, disguise.

"The room we're looking for should be down here," Amy pointed out as she led Van Driessen.

"So what if we can't convince them?" asked David.

"We'll convince them," Amy smiled.

"Did you have something in mind?" asked Van Driessen.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Amy held up her purse.

"Alright then," Van Driessen looked a little more at ease. "I suppose I can give it a go."

'You know, I can tell you're really passionate about your students learning," Amy pointed out.

"Of course," answered Van Driessen. "I try my best to make sure all my students have the chance to cultivate their inner potential."

"Yeeeaaaah," Amy glanced sideways. "Too bad not all of them feel that way, right?"

Van Driessen's shoulders slumped.

"You're right," he admitted painfully. "Beavis and Butt-head aren't the most receptive students to my teaching."

"Hey, if it's any consolation, I don't think Sergeant Jarhead from your town has any easier of a time disciplining them," Amy pointed out.

Van Driessen chuckled at Amy's joke.

"So how do you do it?" asked Van Driessen. "You're Daria's aunt, right? You seem to have her total respect."

"Well, we are blood related," Amy pointed out. "But there's more to it than that. The two of us are close because I've always taken a hands-off approach with Daria and she doesn't feel like I'm breathing down her neck and expecting too much out of her."

"So, I should take the same approach with those two?" asked Van Driessen.

"What do most hot blooded young men like them think about?" Amy said to the former teacher. "Mostly stuff like sex, video games, action movies, and fun. And with the world now post-apocalyptic, education's definitely not going to be their biggest concern."

"So what should I do?" Van Driessen looked lost now that his teaching profession was as good as irrelevant.

"Well, Daria did tell me about how those two helped her out on her adventure," Amy smiled. "Just be glad that your two students haven't turned into lawless bandits in all this chaos and turned out alright enough that my niece now considers them her friends."

"I… I guess that is a good point," Van Driessen looked down thoughtfully.

"Alright, we're here," Amy pointed out. "Game faces on."

Van Driessen knocked on the door. Soon enough, a pimpled technician opened up.

"Hi, I was wondering if you needed any help tonight with the video presentations?" asked Van Driessen.

"Well, I don't think I really need any help," the technician replied.

"You sure about that?" Amy eyed the man. "You look like you're overworked and need some rest."

"Well, it would be nice," the man scratched his head. "But I got a job to do… for the glory of our master and all."

"You're not doing this for free, are you?" Amy persisted.

"Well, uh, not exactly," the tech guy admitted.

"Look, how about we do this?" Amy offered. "You let my friend take over multi-media tasks for tonight and I'll sweeten the deal with a little something?"

She took something out of her purse and handed it to the man.

"Ambrosia?!" the man's eyes widened. "Is it the real deal?"

"You bet," Amy smirked. "So how about it?"

"Job's all yours for tonight!" the man shook his head, not believing his good luck.

As the tech guy walked away, Van Driessen entered the room with Amy.

Well, that was easy," admitted Van Driessen. "Where did you get that so-called Ambrosia?"

"It was the main drug on Daria's college campus," Amy informed him. "We were able to confiscate some from some of the Death Apostles there."

"Alright then, let's get started," Van Driessen took out the video tape.

oooo

The three J's sat down at a local park bench in conversation. As members of Angra Mainyu's flock, they had much more focus in life than ever before.

"You know," Jeffy said to his buddies. "It seems like just yesterday that we were tripping over each other for Quinn.

"Yeah," Joey admitted. "I gotta say, it was pretty silly of us to go nuts over a girl like that."

"Especially since we now have a new calling to serve Angra Mainyu," Jamie pointed out.

"We should be behaving more like proper young adults instead of teenagers at this point," Joey pointed out. "If we do that, we'll meet the right girls within the Church of Angra Mainyu."

"Exactly, good things come to those who wait!" Jeffy gleamed.

"Hello boys, got a second?"

The three J's looked up. Standing before them was a striking brunette girl in sunglasses, high heels, and a red dress that caught their attention instantly.

"Looks like waiting time's over," Jeffy whispered quietly.

"Hi, can I help you?" Jamie asked.

"How can _we_ help you?" Joey cut in. "C'mon guys, we're in this together, after all!"

"Well, I was wondering if you could take me to church?" asked Daria in-disguise.

"Sure… uh, what's your name?" asked Jamie. "Don't think I've seen you here before."

"Tracy…" said Daria plainly. "Tracy G. Staff. You've probably never seen me around because I attended Fielding Preparatory Academy."

"Oh right, the place with most of the rich kids," Jeffy recalled.

"Yeah, makes sense," Joey told her. "Say, you wanna walk with me? I got some nice front seats you might be interested!"

"No way, I'll walk her!" Jeffy glared at Joey.

"Really guys?" Jamie looked at the two.

Even Jamie was struck by the beauty of "Tracy," however, and felt a more primordial urge to phase out his competition.

"Boys, boys," Daria said soothingly. "It's not an either-or situation. I can go to church with all of you."

"Whoa, really?" Jamie asked.

"Of course," Daria smirked. "You all seem like fine gentleman so there's no harm in being friends with you three!"

"After you, ma'am," Jeffy offered, clearing a path for Daria.

Inwardly, Daria had to laugh. The three J's hadn't changed too much after all this time. All it took was a pretty girl batting her eyelashes at them to make them into lovesick slaves. And if Quinn wasn't around for that anymore, it wouldn't take long before another girl filled that same niche.

"Why, thank you," Daria smiled at him, making Jeffy's heart skip a beat.

"So, why don't we all go there tonight together?" asked Jamie.

"I'd like that," Daria agreed.

oooo

In the audience, Daria sat warily. So far, nobody had recognized her thanks to her new makeup and dress attire.

It was perhaps the one thing that might have saved her from being caught so soon, though she was still uncertain if Angra Mainyu could detect her with her new appearance.

"Hey, it's starting," Jamie pointed out at the gospel singers began their tune.

"These are some great singers," Daria told the three boys, attempting to awkwardly start a conversation to keep up the ruse that she was "Tracy."

"You bet," Joey looked at the stage. "And it's all for the glory of our god!"

Daria grimaced on the inside but remembered she still had a duty to do.

"I remember when I went to the Mormon Tabernacle Choir in Utah," Daria went on, trying to come off as a classy woman from a rich family. "This is easily better than that."

"You went there?" asked Jamie. "You must've been to a lot of places!"

"Yeah, my parents usually brought me on yearly vacations all across the country and world," Daria lied convincingly.

Eventually, the choir stopped and the stage grew quiet. Soon, Mr. Candy came forth to speak.

"Greetings everyone," he said. "Welcome to our evening service! Now, despite all the chaos Daria has inflicted upon our flock, we're still determined to have a good time! Tonight, we'll hear the testimonials of a new, bright young lady who chose the right path!"

The crowd cheered as Elsie Sloane walked on top of the stage, accompanied by Angra Mainyu in Ted's body.

Daria lowered her sunglasses to get a better look. Angra Mainyu briefly glanced her way but she wasn't sure if he recognized her or not. If he did, then she hoped he wouldn't feel threatened by her presence in any way.

"Hello everyone," Elsie smiled. "I know you've all had a rough time with a certain prodigal daughter returning to town and rejecting the generous mercy of our lord… but I assure you I am not that kind of daughter!"

Daria rolled her eyes underneath her sunglasses as the crowd cheered.

"I've learned that in order to fulfill your potential in life, sacrifices have to be made," Elsie continued. "And sometimes those sacrifices include family who just don't understand what you're dedicating your life to…"

As Elsie continued on, Daria gripped her purse tightly. Inside was one of the arrows made from the Spear of Destiny. She only had one shot this time and she had to make it count, with some help from her friends.

Before Elsie could even get to the highlight of her speech, the room darkened. Elsie, Angra Mainyu, and Mr. Candy looked around curiously.

"What's going on?" Elsie demanded. "I haven't even gotten to the good part!"

"Mr. Candy, go check the production room upstairs," Angra Mainyu ordered.

Mr. Candy nodded and left.

Both Angra Mainyu and Elsie turned around as the big screen behind them finally whirled to life. Soon, both Elsie and Angra Mainyu were looking at a scene play out that they had taken part in earlier during the day… all caught on camera.

" _A monster, am I?" Angra Mainyu flipped Zarathustra around, gripping him across the neck with one arm. "I gave these people their lives back. Why would they not follow me?"_

" _Because you started this disaster in the first place," Daria shot back. "And all you want is devour the souls of everyone here."_

" _But can you blame me?" Angra Mainyu smiled. "The human soul and the fear it gives off is just exquisite!"_

" _So you do plan to feast on all the souls in Lawndale?" demanded Daria._

" _Not everyone," Angra Mainyu winked towards the Sloane family, sans Tom. "A loyal few will be spared so that they can serve me loyally. But as for the rest of this suburban, crass, materialistic town? Their bodies and souls will be sustenance for my legions and I! Come the next full moon, I begin my feast and I assure you it will be hell on earth for the naïve people of Lawndale when that night arrives!"_

"What?!" Angra Mainyu growled. "How is this possible?"

"My parents… it must've been recorded on the cameras at our mansion!" Elsie realized.

The crowd looked on in shock as Elsie murdered Zarathustra in cold blood, not long after Angra Mainyu had confessed to wanting to devour the souls of the townspeople and make them suffer.

"Do not listen to this!" Angra Mainyu told the Lawndale congregation. "What you see in this are all LIES!"

Everybody whispered among themselves nervously. A few even got up and walked out.

"No, I am your GOD!" ordered Angra Mainyu "You shall not abandon me!"

In his great haste, Angra Mainyu did not notice Daria moving in from the side in her new dress.

"You were planning on eating us the whole time?!" Mrs. Johannsen yelled from the crowd.

"No, what I meant is that you are all my children!" Angra Mainyu attempted to do a bit of damage control.

Before long, Daria was behind Angra Mainyu was his attention was focused on the angry, frightened flock. She took out the arrow made up of a fragment of the Spear of Destiny.

Elsie, however, saw Daria.

"Master!" Elsie screamed.

Angra Mainyu turned around and raised a hand to defend himself but wasn't fast enough as Daria plunged the arrow towards his head. Instead, the arrow pierced Angra Mainyu's hand as he raised it up, causing the demonic being to utter an inhuman shriek and force almost everybody in the arena to cover their ears.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Angra Mainyu screamed, letting Daria know that he was feeling pain for the first time.

Daria pulled the arrow out and attacked once more but Angra Mainyu used his uninjured hand to psychically hurl Daria away. Angra Mainyu got up, clutching his injured hand. Unlike before, however, he was unable to heal the wound inflicted upon him by the Spear of Destiny.

As Daria got up, she faced the crowd.

"You see that?" she pointed out. "You heard it yourself. This creature only wants one thing and that's to destroy your lives! But he can be stopped! And he can die!"

"Damn you, Daria!" screamed Angra Mainyu, still clutching his wounded hand.

"Master, I think it's time to leave," Elsie held him up.

Angra Mainyu got up, realizing she had a point as he watched the furious crowd rally behind Daria. In addition to his own unhealing injury, he felt his own power waning as the faith that the people had in him evaporated. He now realized he was not in a position to fight off all of them.

"I believe you're right," the demonic creature nodded as he and Elsie ran towards the exit.

"C'mon!" Daria told the people of Lawndale.

Soon, everybody got off their seats and gave pursuit. Angra Mainyu and Elsie, however, had left the exit in the back before anyone could reach them. As soon as they went outside, they saw a dark vehicle parked in front of them. The window rolled down, revealing Timothy O'Neill.

"Get in!" Mr. O'Neill told them.

Angra Mainyu did not need to be told twice. Quickly, he and Elsie got into the car with Mr. O'Neill. As the people left the building and went after them, the car sped off into the night.

Daria stopped running and stared at the fleeing car. Though Angra Mainyu hadn't died, she felt she had at least gained a psychological victory. The demonic being was capable of being hurt and the fact that she had managed to pierce the demon god's flesh and send him fleeing was enough to give her the hope she needed. And next time, she would be prepared when he came back.


	31. Born Again

**Fates Entwined**

 _Born Again_

"So, what do we have here?" Mr. Candy kicked open the door.

In front of him he saw David Van Driessen at work on the camera. The hippie teacher had been the one who had played the video of Angra Mainyu revealing his plans to the entire audience.

"You again," Mr. Candy snarled. "You messed up the master's plans… and that's going to cost you an arm and a leg."

Revealing his claws, the High Priest walked towards Van Driessen menacingly.

Before he could take more than three steps, however, a potted plant was smashed into the back of his head, knocking him to the floor.

"Ugh…" Mr. Candy groaned.

"I've got the better discount deal," Amy Barksdale smiled, standing over the former candy salesman's unconscious body.

"Thanks," Van Driessen said gratefully.

"Don't mention it," Amy smiled. "Anything for the guy who taught my niece and made Highland a little more bearable."

oooo

"Uhnnn," Mr. Candy groaned, realizing he was bound and helpless.

"So, any ideas where your master went?" asked Daria.

Mr. Candy woke up fully, realizing he was being interrogated while tied up on a chair inside the church.

"I'll never say," he spat. "But just so you know, this isn't the end. The fact that all the people of Lawndale have turned against him won't be enough to stop him from returning and exacting his vengeance!"

"Well that's just too bad for you," Daria informed him, revealing an arrow in her hand. "You see, you attacked my family, which is a pretty big no-no in my book. So if you don't want something sharp in your eye, you'll tell me everything."

"So you'll torture me?" Mr. Candy sneered. "Do your worst."

"On the other hand," Daria shrugged. "I can always tie you up and lock you inside a room with Beavis and Butt-head…"

At once, the color seemed to fade from Mr. Candy's face.

"O-Okay, I'll talk!" he stuttered.

oooo

"So what did he say?" asked Tom as Daria walked outside the church.

"In a few more days, he'll be back with an army," revealed Daria. "It'll be filled with all sorts of demons and ghouls."

"Yeah, that's not good," Tom admitted.

"So how do we prepare for something like that?" Kevin scratched his head.

"Well, there's only one thing I can think of," admitted Daria.

She turned to Buzzcut.

"Mr. Buzzcut, do you think you can train all of Lawndale into a competent fighting force in a few days?" asked Daria.

Buzzcut looked at the Lawndale people surrounding him and grimaced, realizing that a lifetime of mostly middle class and white collar living wouldn't be conductive to military training.

"I'll make do with what I have," he told Daria honestly. "But don't expect me to work miracles in only a few short days."

"I understand," Daria acknowledged.

"You there," Buzzcut looked at some of the Lawndale football players there. "You boys have the athletic ability. Now let's see if I can instill some real fighting spirit in you!"

"Cassandra, can I talk to you about something?" asked Daria.

"Yes, what is it?" Cassandra went up to Daria.

"You know, since this whole town is going to get besieged by an army of darkness, I just remembered something from my time dressing up as _Tracy_."

oooo

"Ha! Victory is mine!" Jane declared.

While Daria and the others were off doing their thing, Jane had been spending her time chatting and playing video games with Beavis and Butt-head, ironically bonding with them in the process.

"She kicked your ass, Butt-head!" Beavis chuckled. "Heh heh heh!"

"Uh… shut up Beavis!" Butt-head growled.

"Well, you know what that means," Jane told Butt-head.

"Uh…"

"Noogie time!" Jane grabbed Butt-head, laying it in thick.

"Ugh!" Butt-head cried out.

"Heh heh heh heh heh!"

At that moment, Daria opened the door.

"Oh hi," Daria said in a monotone voice. "Hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"Oh… hey Daria," Jane let go of Butt-head.

"Really, if you feel that way about Butt-head, I know some nice hotels in the area," Daria joked. "Tom's bed didn't do anything to deserve this…"

Jane put down the controller, as did Beavis and Butt-head.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about these two?" asked Jane. "They were a big part of your life back in Highland."

"Well, back when I just moved here, I wanted to keep the past in the past," admitted Daria. "A part of me back then was embarrassed to admit I came from such a backwater place like Highland. But now, I don't feel the need to deny my own past."

"So did you manage to slay that demon?" asked Jane.

"Unfortunately not," acknowledged Daria. "But I did wound him and he didn't recover from it."

"Well, that makes things better, right?"

"Not quite," Daria replied as Beavis and Butt-head looked at each other. "He'll be back and with an army of darkness no less."

"Got a plan?" asked Jane.

"A two-fold one," answered Daria. "First part involves every able-bodied person in Lawndale undergoing boot camp."

"Uh… is Buzzcut teaching?" Butt-head looked wary, as did Beavis.

Daria only gave the duo a knowing smile, causing them to gulp.

"What's the second part?" Jane was curious.

"That's gonna have to be my little secret," Daria informed Jane and the pair.

oooo

 _The next evening._

"Ow, that hurt," Jake complained, sitting down. "Did he have to drill us to hard?"

"Oh suck it up, Jake!" Helen told her husband. "Besides, didn't you attend military school back in the day?"

"Yeah, but that was a lifetime ago!" protested Jake. "And besides, I wasn't really the best student there…"

"Well, you always did make a better counter-culture hippie than you did a military cadet," Daria noted, reading a copy of _Great Expectations_ at the table where the family sat.

"All those pushups that Bradley Buzzcut made us guys do," Jake shuddered. "My arms now feel like they're made of rubber!"

"We do have an imminent invasion to deal with," Daria reminded her father. "My former PE coach may be a harsh taskmaster… but he has everybody's best interests under that strict exterior."

"The important thing is that we're still able to enjoy time together as family," Helen got the meals ready for everyone. "Especially since Amy volunteered to be on night patrol for tonight."

"Yeah, really feels like old medieval times with one family member being conscripted for duty," Daria flipped a page while taking a drink.

"So Daria, did you have a plan for dealing with this guy when he comes with his army?" asked Quinn.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Daria stared at her sister with the most serious expression.

Quinn's eyes widened.

"Kidding," Daria relented on the serious look. "But seriously, this is confidential."

"Say Daria, could you go fetch some of Jake's pills?" asked Helen. "I think we left them upstairs in my room."

"Sure," Daria got up.

She went up the stairs towards her parents' bedroom.

"And thus, the mighty Saoshyant was reduced to an errand girl," Daria mused, going into her parent's room to fetch the medicine for her father.

At once, she heard a voice inside the master bedroom.

Frowning, Daria quickly went off to her own room and got her crossbow. Returning once more, she gripped the door of her parents' bedroom and opened it up slowly.

"Oh David, you really put the _wood_ in Woodstock," Amy's voice was heard.

To Daria's shock, she saw her Aunt Amy and David Van Driessen in a state of undress.

"Aaaahhh!" cried Daria.

"Daria!" Amy turned around. "Um, funny seeing you here!"

"This isn't what it looks like, Daria!" Van Driessen said shakily.

"Actually, I think it is exactly what it looks like," Daria managed to calm herself down.

"Daria, is something wrong up there?" Helen called out.

"No mom!" Daria answered back. "Be down in a minute."

"I, uh, thought you were supposed to be out on patrol," Daria said to her aunt.

"I was," Amy answered. "But then David stopped by and I had to go fetch something I left in Helen's room. I invited him in and then one thing led to another…"

"Right, then Woodstock came back to town," Daria quipped.

"Well… guess David and I better get dressed and go on patrol," Amy said embarrassedly.

"Actually, better idea," Daria told the two. "I'll go on patrol instead. You two can have the guest bedroom."

Daria went over to pick up the medicine that Jake needed.

"Thanks, Daria," her aunt told her.

"Don't mention it," replied Daria. "I need some fresh air anyways."

oooo

Angrily, Angra Mainyu looked down at his own hand. No matter what, it was not recovering and he had tried using his own dark power multiple times to heal it.

Now, however, he was low on reserves and the fact that the people of Lawndale lost their faith in him only made things worse.

He stood with Elsie and Timothy O'Neill in the main highway leading out of Lawndale. It was a far enough distance from the town that they could regroup. The fact that he also lost his High Prieset was another major blow to him.

"Master, are you alright?" asked Elsie.

"N-No," admitted Angra Mainyu. "The Spear of Destiny has left its mark, perhaps permanently."

"What can we do about it?" asked Timothy O'Neill.

"We wait," Angra Mainyu gritted his teeth.

"Wait for what?" Elsie looked at him for answers.

"My army to arrive," Angra Mainyu answered. "There was a gang of hoodlums led by one Todd Ianuzzie set to arrive but that army was destroyed. There is, however, another, bigger gang headed in this direction."

"Will they get here on time?" asked Timothy.

"Have patience," Angra Mainyu said through clenched teeth, knowing that his own patience was at an all-time low.

He looked down at his hand. The red blood was still seeping through the bandages and he was not certain he would last through the night.

"Is there anything we can get for you?" inquired Elsie. "Anything to make your suffering lessen?"

"There is one thing, yes," Angra Mainyu admitted. "The faith of multitudes. Though both of you are loyal to me, I will need a gathering of people in order to restore myself."

"Well, they'd better get here on time!" Timothy crossed his arms, looking into the distance angrily. "All I want is a chance to avenge the woman I loved and kill those two little jerks responsible for her death!"

"You'll get your chance," Angra Mainyu promised. "But first…"

The pain on his hand began to throb even more.

"Agh!" the demon god cried out.

"Master!" Elsie held him.

In the distance, the sound of engines could be heard.

"Finally, they've arrived," Angra Mainyu said as sweat poured down his head.

Before long, a large gang of bikers stopped where Angra Mainyu and his two followers were at. They dismounted as a large man was the first to approach them.

"Who are you?" asked Elsie.

"Name's Brad," the leader of the biker gang told them. "This Lawndale?"

"Yes," Angra Mainyu said weakly. "As promised, you may do whatever you wish to the inhabitants here."

"Sounds nice," Brad looked around. "Shame Todd's gang got wiped out. He was a good pal of mine."

"Regrettably, Todd was not able to complete his mission," Angra Mainyu limped forward. "But your men should be more than enough to handle this entire community."

"So, uh, where's our god, Angra Mainyu?" asked Brad as his men looked around. "We were told we would finally see him with our own eyes here."

At once, Angra Mainyu became self-conscious of the fact that he was not only in the body of the rather unassuming Ted De-witt Clinton… but also of the fact that he was low on power and not in the best condition.

"I… am he," Angra Mainyu tried to say as confidently as he could, despite his own considerable pain.

"Wait, so the lord of darkness I'm supposed to serve is a little dweeb like you?" Brad nearly fell over at the anti-climactic revelation.

All of Brad's gang looked at Ted's body doubtfully and began whispering among themselves.

"Yes, I am the Destructive Spirit," Angra Mainyu repeated. "And I have need of followers like you."

At that point, another sharp wave of pain swept over Angra Mainyu's injured hand that Daria had inflicted upon him.

"Aaaahhh!" Angra Mainy clutched his injured hand.

"I dunno man," Brad shook his head. "If you really are some god, why can't you even make yourself better?"

"Our lord and master Angra Mainyu was injured," Timothy O'Neill told the biker gang. "Please, show some respect!"

"Can't respect no god who can't even take care of himself," Brad took out a water bottle. "Or even do some fancy miracle like turn water into wine. I swear… been driving here for days and still no gas station that has any nice cool ones left…"

At once, Angra Mainyu saw an opening. The biker gang had gone for a long time with almost no cold beer and the desire in their hearts was plain to see. The demon god knew what he had to do with his remaining power.

"And a nice cold one is what you shall have," Angra Mainyu whispered, using his uninjured hand to make a gesture.

Brad opened his water bottle and drank deeply. Without warning, he nearly spat out some of the liquids he had downed.

"Was… was that just beer I had?" Brad's eyes widened. "Nice, frosty beer?!"

"Of course," Angra Mainyu smiled. "I'm sure your men would agree."

"He… he just turned our water into beer," another biker declared.

"Hell yeah!" a big burly biker began drinking down the liquids enthusiastically. "This is what I'm talking about!"

"Now do you see?" Angra Mainyu asked. "I ask not much of you… only your faith and your worship."

"Well," Brad's face turned into a grin. "Any guy who can turn water into a nice cold one can't be all bad! You've got it, bossman!"

"Please, bow before Angra Mainyu!" Mr. O'Neill requested.

One at a time, the bikers bowed before the demon god. In no time at all, Angra Mainyu felt his power rushing back into him thanks to the massive renewal of faith which gave him his strength.

"Yes, yes!" Angra Mainyu finally tore the wrappings off his hand as the wound Daria inflicted upon him finally closed up.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Elsie.

"More than better," confirmed Angra Mainyu.

"So what will we do next?" asked Timothy O'Neill.

"We attack and turn Lawndale into an orgy of violence and bloodshed!" Angra Mainyu promised. "But first… I wish to make some cosmetic changes to the army available to us."

"Say what now?" Brad looked up, after downing another beer.

oooo

"So far so good," Daria looked around.

She and Jane were on patrol together and at this point, they had made it to as far as the Lawndale Mall.

"So have any idea when this army of darkness is going to show?" asked Jane.

"Not really," Daria admitted. "But I suspect it'll be when nobody expects it."

"Kinda reminds me of Trent's schedule," Jane admitted. "The guy just comes and goes as he pleases. You never know when he'll pop up and ask for money or a place to crash."

"Speaking of which, is Trent alright?"

"Uh yeah… Trent was out touring sometime when doomsday happened," Jane admitted. "My family's not sure if he's alright or not."

"Well, let's hope he's still out there somewhere," Daria speculated. "I mean, if I could make it back safely, he can too, right?"

"Yeah, let's hope so," Jane agreed. "Still, the chances aren't looking too good right now."

Before Daria could respond, she heard a familiar laugh from a distance.

"Fancy seeing you guys here," said Tom as he was followed by Kevin, Upchuck, Stewart, Cassandra, Beavis, and Butt-head.

"Out on patrol too, I see," noted Daria.

"Pretty much," answered Kevin. "Besides, I promised Beavis and Butt-head I'd show them around Lawndale."

"So, what do you think?" Daria asked the duo. "Is Lawndale a nice place or what?"

"Uh, this place is richer than Highland," admitted Butt-head. "Huh huh huh!"

"Yeah, and the chicks are hotter!" Beavis said excitedly. "Heh heh heh!"

"Oh goodie, that means you two finally scored, right?" Daria grinned.

"Uh…"

"Um, yeah, we're still working on that," admitted Beavis.

After seeing the look of disappointment on their faces, Daria couldn't help but feel a little bit of sympathy for the two.

"Look guys," Daria said to them, without any sarcasm this time. "I know Highland wasn't exactly an all-you-can-eat buffet when it comes to dating. Plus you got rejected by all the women in our old hometown. But you two are in a new town now and the women-to-men ratio is just a bit higher here. You'll find… somebody sooner or later."

"Do I sense a volunteer?" Jane nudged Daria.

"Didn't you and Dr. Butt-head have an appointment on Tom's bed?" Daria glared at Jane.

"What's this about my bed now?" Tom frowned.

"Don't worry about it," Daria told her ex. "Nothing suspicious happened, right Jane?"

"Of course not!" Jane stammered nervously, recalling how she and Butt-head had played video games on top of Tom's bed.

"Okay…" Tom looked at Jane suspiciously.

"So what do we do now?" asked Stewart. "I mean, we're all out on patrol and so far, we haven't seen anything from Angra Mainyu."

"Maybe he died?" suggested Tom. "I mean, that Spear of Destiny was supposed to inflict fatal wounds on him, wasn't he?"

"Yes, but we do not have a body to confirm," Cassandra added realistically. "Therefore, we cannot be certain."

"Besides, I didn't even hit him in a vital area," Daria added. "So I don't think we're out of the woods yet."

"So what do we do now?" asked Kevin. "Keep going on patrol with each other?"

"Actually, I figured we'd take a break," Daria told everyone. "So far there's been no sign of Angra Mainyu coming back."

"Probably a good idea," Stewart said with some relief. "My body's still sore from the workout Coach Buzzcut had all of us guys do…"

"So what do you want to do?" asked Kevin. "Anyone up for games?"

"Alright," Daria decided some fun was in order. "But we're not playing spin-the-bottle."

"Well then, how's a game of truth or dare?" Upchuck suggested, picking up a random bottle from the street.

"Well, I suppose that's safer than a bottle telling me to kiss anybody here," Daria admitted. "I guess we can work that in."

All the young adults sat down in a circle.

"Alright then, let's see who will be our first contestant!" Upchuck said like a gameshow host.

The bottle spun around in the circle before settling on Jane.

"So Jane, out of curiosity, just what were you and Butt-head doing on Tom's bed?" Upchuck asked curiously.

Jane noticed Tom staring at her suspiciously.

"We were just playing video games!" Jane said honestly. "And I beat Butt-head a bunch of times. That's it. I promise no ritual defilement went on under the sheets, Tom!"

After that confession, Tom appeared to relax a bit more.

"And I was afraid I'd have to give those sheets a heavy duty wash," Tom grinned. "Crisis averted."

oooo

Mr. Candy sat there, trying to undo the ropes on his chair but to no avail. He sat in confinement at the local sheriff's department inside a cell. In his case, extra measures had been taken to make sure that he wouldn't be able to get free at all.

"May as well quit struggling," one of the cops told him. "You're going to be in there for a long time."

"My god will come for me," Mr. Candy promised. "Just wait and see."

"Oh yeah," the cop snickered. "If you're so special, why doesn't he come for you?"

"You of little faith," Mr. Candy grinned. "Wasn't it just yesterday that you were a loyal follower?"

"Yeah, but then Daria showed us what a fraud you and your god really were," the cop retorted.

"Don't get me wrong," Mr. Candy promised. "The fate Angra Mainyu had in store for most of this town was not benevolent… but I assure you we are not frauds."

"Well, whatever," the cop shook his head. "You won't be getting out of here anytime soon."

At that point, he heard gunfire on the outside.

"You were saying?" Mr. Candy rolled his eyes.

The sound of cops screaming soon penetrated the building. The one policeman guarding Mr. Candy took out his gun.

"He's come for me," Mr. Candy

"No! Aaaaahh!"

The bloodied body of a cop flew through the door as Ted's lean body stepped into the precinct.

"Stop right there!" the cop in front of Mr. Candy's cell warned, pointing the gun at Angra Mainyu.

Angra Mainyu stared him in the eyes and all of a sudden, the policeman realized he had no more control over his body as his own arm forcefully pointed the gun at his own head. Involuntarily, he pulled down on the trigger, putting himself down with a single headshot.

At once, Mr. Candy felt his ropes being loosened up by an invisible force as his cell's door was flung wide open.

"Thank you, great one!" Mr. Candy bowed.

"Of course," Angra Mainyu acknowledged. "You are my trusted High Priest and you will always have a place at my side."

"I'm right behind you," Mr. Candy got up and walked out of the building with his deity.

oooo

Jane spun the bottle on the ground, watching it spin rapidly until the top pointed towards Daria.

"Truth or dare, Daria?" asked Jane.

"Well, I'm not gonna be dared into doing anything you ask me," Daria crossed her arms. "Truth."

"Okay, then who was your first crush?" Jane asked.

Daria grimaced. Jane had certainly gotten her good.

"Huh huh huh huh huh!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh!"

Her own family and the duo both knew. But the rest of her friends didn't and the answer would shock them, given how most of them assumed Trent would be her answer.

"Not Trent," admitted Daria.

Everyone, except the duo, looked at each other in confusion.

"Then who?" asked Kevin.

"It was… Butt-head," admitted Daria.

"Whoa, what?!" Jane nearly fell over.

"She's just pulling our leg, right?" Tom looked at Kevin who shrugged innocuously.

"You and Butt-head?!" Upchuck was confused. "Wow, these two gentlemen from Highland are even bigger studs than I realized!"

"No, it's the truth," Daria told them. "A long time ago when I was around six or so, I had a brief crush on Butt-head. Naturally, it didn't take long before I swore off dating any guys because of him."

"Eh, don't feel bad," Stewart smiled half-jokingly. "I mean, when I was younger, I used to think of Beavis and Butt-head as being my best buds who would never take advantage of me!"

"If you meet the Buddha, kill him, am I right?" Daria cracked a smile at Stewart.

"So would you date Butt-head in the here and now?" asked Jane.

"Sorry Jane, already confessed the truth once," Daria shook her head and grabbed the bottle. "My turn now."

The bottle spun around until it landed on Stewart.

"Truth or dare, Stewart," Daria told him.

"Truth," Stewart said.

"Have you ever wanted to kill Beavis or Butt-head?" asked Daria. "No judgment from any of us…"

"That is a yes," admitted Stewart. ""But… after seeing what they've done to help you, Daria, I'm starting to think these guys aren't so bad anymore."

"Beavis and Butt-head looked at each other.

"Friends again, guys?" Stewart offered.

"Uh… okay?" Butt-head said absentmindedly.

Now that his turn was up, Stewart turned the bottle until pointed towards Kevin.

"Dare!" Kevin said without hesitation.

"Okay, uh… Kevin," Stewart told him. "I dare you to… give Tom a big hug!"

Tom's eyes widened as Kevin lurched forward.

"C'mere you!" Kevin hugged his road compatriot.

'Ow… that's a little tight now," Tom admitted.

Still, Tom had to admit what Kevin did wasn't all that bad. Stewart could have dared him to do even worse.

"Alright, let's see," Kevin took the bottle and spun it until it landed on Upchuck.

"Truth or dare?" Kevin asked.

"Hmm, truth," Upchuck decided.

"So, like, what happened to that goth chick you got together with?" Kevin inquired out of sheer curiosity.

Upchuck looked down disappointedly.

"Alas, it was just not meant to be," admitted Upchuck. "You see, Andrea and I got together but… it didn't last longer than a one night stand."

"Really?" Kevin looked surprised.

"She, uh, didn't like my first-time performance," Upchuck confessed. "Said I was too awkward…"

"Smooth," Jane commented.

Despite talking like a smooth operator, it turned out to nobody's surprise that Charles Ruttheimer didn't exactly operate like one, even in the confines of a one night stand.

"Well, to look on the bright side, at least you scored," Daria gave a cursory glance to Beavis and Butt-head.

"Anyways, enough about me," Upchuck hurriedly spun the bottle until it landed on Butt-head.

"So, what will it be?" Upchuck asked his new friend.

"Uh, huh huh huh!" chuckled Butt-head. "Dare."

"Okay then Butt-head, I dare you… to go give Daria a kiss!" Upchuck grinned.

Everybody fell into an awkward silence, especially Daria. Tom's jaw was gaping open.

Gently, Jane took Tom's jaw and pushed it back softly.

"Easy Romeo," she told both her and Daria's ex. "She's single now. The choice is hers… I think."

"Whoa whoa whoa, time out!" Daria protested. "Don't I have any say in this?"

"Hmm, actually that's a good question, I didn't fully think of Daria's reaction when I dared Butt-head," Upchuck scratched his head.

"Or better yet, now that we know magic exists, does anyone know a spell that can transform Butt-head into Keanu Reeves before he tries anything?" Daria asked with a small hint of franticness to her voice.

"Uh… let's make a slight amendment then," Upchuck noticed Daria's discomfort. "Butt-head will only do it if you're comfortable with it."

Butt-head turned to Daria who sat right next to him.

"So, like, wanna kiss? Huh huh huh!"

"I double dog dare you, Daria," Jane said playfully.

"Well, Butt-head's certainly enthusiastic about it," Tom shook his head.

Daria hadn't counted on Butt-head's dare turning into a double dare for both herself and the guy who was only marginally more intelligent than Beavis.

She grimaced, realizing what a disgusting prospect it was to kiss Butt-head. But, on the other hand, she still remembered the childhood crush she had on him. The young Daria of elementary school would have certainly been open to the prospect.

Mentally, she slapped herself, coming back to the present.

Before she could give an answer, however, a car pulled up next to them.

"Saved by the bell," muttered Daria, getting up to greet whoever was in the car.

"Oh thank goodness you KIDS are alright!" Mr. DeMartino got out. "Ya gotta come with ME!"

"Mr. DeMartino, what's the emergency?" asked Upchuck.

"Well, I'm not complaining," Daria whispered, realizing she didn't have to go through any kiss anymore.

"Darn," Jane whispered into Daria's ear. "Now the frog can't turn into a prince…"

"Zip it, Jane," Daria warned.

"Angra Mainyu, he's BACK!" DeMartino told the young adults. "He's come back WITH an entire army!"

At that moment, Daria's expression grew serious.

"It's time," she told the rest of her friends.

The time for fun and games was now over. The fight for survival of both body and soul had begun.


End file.
